Pokemon Holon Adventures (Discontinued)
by Shoz999
Summary: Set in the Holon region, Zack and his friends are ready to meet there first Pokemon and enter the Pokemon Academy before starting on there Pokemon journey against the newly established gym leaders. Before Zack could even get his first Pokemon, he is already thrown in a battle against one of the strongest trainers in the area. Will Zack win? (Features smarter battles and mechanics)
1. Vs Garchomp

**Salutations people, author here. This is my first Pokemon fanfic based on a Pokemon Online Multiplayer battle experience I had. Couldn't get rid of it from my head, so I decided to write it down. Originally a 9000 worded one-shot, it's been expanded into a series. I'm a huge Pokemon fan since I was little and to this day I love using Pokemon I like to their best ability instead of what competitive formats say. This chapter, originally a one-shot, is sort of a fanletter to that. If you understand the game mechanics and lore, you'll understand that the "Power of Friendship" is just one of many factors instead of the main one that completely screws Pokemon physics, such as a certain Pikachu instantly beating a certain Onix with electric attacks. There will be smart play here but there will be times to try to adjust realistically to real physics. I hope you enjoy reading this and tell me what's great or wrong about this fanfic in the review section as I will be re-editing old chapters or the release of future chapters, starting with this one. Since I will re-edit/update old chapters and if your an older reader re-reading this, please tell me what you think of the changes, if you believe anything changed at all.**

 **Further notes and info are at the bottom. Anyways, here is the story. Please enjoy.**

 **Released: 10/14/17**

 **Updated: 12/3/2017, 11/5/17**

 **Important! (12/3/2017) - I have recently updated the first five chapters and I am beat. December is a real busy month for me so do not expect any more chapters until possibly after the 16th or 23rd. The first five updated chapters were originally going to be paired with the next chapter but that took longer than expected. I am really tired and I need time to work on other things.**

* * *

 _Welcome to the world of Pokémon. A lush and beautiful world filled with many mysterious and magical creatures, across the sea, to the skies, roaming the landscape and even origins where you'd never think these creatures would lurk from the dark unknowns of space to the pockets of odd and bizarre dimensions. These creatures we call Pokémon, our friends and partners that people across the world journey together creating new life-changing experiences. In many regions, these Pokémon and there trainers bond together through various battles in the hopes of getting stronger together._

Searing ash spread throughout the skies as cheers and cries followed. A Pokémon trainer stood on one end of the field, smiling with determination on the very top of this volcano. He gazed across the stadium of rust and metal marked with a giant red " **100!"** in the middle of the floor as crowds cheered wildly. The white knit-cap trainer in his red T-shirt and black shorts threw a couple of red Pokeballs, sending out two Pokémon, Swampert and Mightyena, on to the field. The giant blue mudfish and the black canine looked ready and excited.

"Swampperrt!" Swampert uttered, stretching out its arms like a body-builder at the crowd.

"Mightyena!" Mightyena growled intimidatingly towards the other end of the field.

The crowd cheered wildly at the sight of these two Pokemon. The young trainer watched his grey-haired opponent in his navy blue jacket stood on the other end of the field, grinning, sending out two of his own Pokémon. There came the dark-type Eeeveelution, Umbreon and the psychic-type Eeeveelution, Espeon on to the field looking ready for battle.

"Esp." Espeon, the velvety feline-like creature gazed calmly at the opposite end of the field.

"Umbreon." Umbreon, the pitch black fox-like creature with glowing yellow rings on its sides and head, stood calm and ready for battle.

The audience felt the competitive atmosphere rising as both trainers respectively declared their attacks. Mightyena dashed towards the Espeon only for it to be struck by a flashing searing light in a split-second. It was Espeon's Dazzling Gleam, yawning as the Mightyena stumbled. The Espeon was prepped and ready for a final attack. A searing light beamed to the weakened canine only for Swampert to jump in and take the blow. Mightyena barely stood as the defending Swampert smiled defiantly, rubbing off that Dazzling Gleam as if it was nothing. Umbreon and Espeon noticed a colorful blue stone, in a necklace, around Swampert's neck gleaming brightly.

 _It is through the bonding of Pokémon and trainer that can help a Pokémon's power transcend to greater heights that even elude the understanding of today's scientists. No one knows why or how these mysterious circumstances happened, but we do know that it is through these bonds that help Pokemon and Trainer overcome many great obstacles together._

Swampert's trainer raised his right fist in the air revealing a ring around his wrist. The audience were in awe at the trainer as the beautiful stone inside the ring shined brighter than the magma flowing in and out of the volcano. The grey-haired trainer smiled at the sight of Swampert glowing almost like evolution. Emerging from that light, Mega Swampert proudly puffed up its bulky chest and raised its hulkishly large arms. Umbreon and Espeon were astonished at the sight of a much bigger Swampert staring down at them. The two eeveelutions were on the defensive as the Mega Swampert stampeded towards Umbreon with a glowing reddish-brown fist, a Power-Up Punch.

"KNOOOOOOCK-OUT!" the announcer yelled wildly as the crowd roared in excitement. The announcer continued, "That was an exciting fight folks but what will happen next? Find out in the next episode of "LEGENDARY BATTLES!"

 _However, we won't be telling these trainer's stories. Our story begins with a young boy at the age of 10 named Zack Forrester about to attend the Pokémon Academy in Holon City. Our story takes place in the Holon region, starting with once a vibrant little research community surrounded by wild life and other strange Pokémon blooming into a small metropolis surrounded by other towns and villages, one such town is Odella Town. There, Zack and his friends dream of being great trainers in a brighter future, determined to be the very best. What exciting tales will await him today?_

It was quiet today, almost empty at Odella's only Pokémon Center. An employee yawned at the counter as a business owner drooled over his small stand near the tables, having a tough time keeping his eyes wide open for customers if there were any more as the waiting room nearby was filled with empty chairs. A newspaper with the words "Have you seen this Pokemon?" at the front cover breezed across the empty streets by the Center's window.

Behind that glass window, Zack, in his green and white jacket and navy-blue jeans, looked away from the TV, ruffling through his black hair as he looked at that table. "Why do they always split the finale into parts?" He spoke.

This was the year that his mother finally decided Zack should enter the Pokémon Academy before going on his Pokémon journey next year. The entrance exams were one week away but from what he heard, it wasn't actually that hard to get in but nevertheless they rank promising Pokémon trainers based on how good they did, win or lose. That didn't matter to him now. What matters now, was winning this Pokémon card game. His two friends, Todd, and Opal sat around the table watching Zack and Benny playing cards, drinking soda pops while waiting for Opal's mom to be done with work.

Benny, in his orange T-shirt and blue jeans, let out a wide grin as he took a look at the blue card he drew. "Yeah! I evolve my Croconaw to my all-time favorite, Feraligatr!"

He was always energetic, impatient, and careless since he and Zack were kids. He would often forget in a split-second, especially right now as Zack smiled at Benny's forgetfulness of the card he recently drew.

"Well then. I play Sylveon GX to the field!" Zack played a pink card onto the field.

"What!?" Benny gripped his rough brown hair in confusion. "I thought we agreed not to use GX cards. I mean it's basically like cheating. Those cards are overpowered like crazy."

"It's not cheating if it's legal." The curly-brown haired boy in his red T-shirt and brown shorts smiled.

Todd was not as energetic and impatient as Benny but he was always excited of taking new pictures of Pokémon with the camera around his neck.

"He's right you know. It's… I think it's legal in the TCG game." The girl with short red hair in her light blue dress extending down to a skirt past her waist to her black-bike shorts, talked softly.

"I'm sorry Opal? I didn't quite catch that." Benny drew a new card.

Finally there was Opal. She dreamed the idea of journeying with a Pokemon even though she didn't picked on a goal yet. She was a sweet girl but was also timid and shy, sometimes mumbling to the point no one could hear her.

"Um… never mind." Opal replied.

"I didn't quite catch that? What?" Benny played another card to the field.

As seconds passed, something just struck Zack's memory. He laid down his hand and looked at Opal. "Hey Opal? When's your mom finishing work?"

Opal's mom worked here at the Pokemon Center as a nurse, offering the kids a ride to Opal's house for dinner.

"While you were watching the ending of that match. I... I just got a message from my phone." Opal replied. "She said she's working late, so we can go walk to my place if that's what you want. I mean, if that's what you guys want right? Sorry about making you guys waiting so long."

"That's alright." Zack smiled. "We can go visit my mom's place on the way. Remember how I told you how my mom had this incredibly rare item back in her trainer days?"

Benny's eyes widened. "You mean that one item that can boost any move? Yes! Let's go see it on the way right now!"

"Well then. It's settled. To the Pokémon daycare." Todd said.

As the friends left, an older but young man with short black hair sporting a purple vest and black shirt sat there drinking coffee, looking at the four leaving the Pokémon Center. He thought "An item that can power any move? Could it be?".

* * *

Zack and his friends stopped by at his house. Behind the green house was a farm filled with different kinds of baby Pokémon frolicking through the flower fields, playing happily as there parent Pokémon watched from a calm distance. It was quite a peaceful life there for many Pokémon. Zack's family were known locally throughout town to be Pokémon breeders that ran a daycare business way back when the first science expedition brought many scientists and farmers to settle here. However when the kids entered, they noticed only Zack's mother, a chestnut-haired woman in her early 30s wearing a blue sweater and a long white skirt, on a stool, bored, sleepy, and drooling on the counter at this well-known daycare center and Zack's household.

"Hi Ms. Forrester!" Benny, Opal, and Todd happily greeted the woman behind the counter.

"Huh... Oh hi there kids!" Mrs. Forrester smiled, boredom vanished. "Did my little sweetie came over here for another play-date?"

"I'm not a little baby anymore." Zack blushed.

"Oh. I know. I'm just teasing you. So what are you all here for?"

"Were here to see that one item you said won you many competitions right?"

"Oh. I don't know about that. It's pretty precious to me." She replied.

"Please. Pretty please." Zack begged. Soon his friends followed suit, "Pretty please Misses Forrester!"

"Oh. Fine." She picked up a box underneath the counter, setting it on the flat wooden surface. She opened it revealing a purplish colored stone. The kids were in awe of it. "This is called a Life Orb. It boosts any Pokémon's move and I mean any move!"

"Any move?" Opal questioned.

"Yes. Any move at a price. Do you know why it's called the Life Orb?" Mrs. Forrester wore a sinister grin on her face

"Um… no. Why?" Benny's curiosity peaked.

"Cause for the price of its power… it sucks the life force out of you! Your very own soul."

"W…wait. Really?" A frightened Benny asked. Everyone but Zack froze in fear for a short moment as well.

"Nah. I'm kidding." Mrs. Forrester giggled. "For a little extra boost, it takes away your Pokémon's health away little by little. It doesn't actually takes your soul. Did you actually believe that?"

"N.. no. Of course not. An item that takes away souls? Of course that's baloney." Benny tried to laugh it off.

"Really?" Opal looked at Benny with unconvincing eyes.

"Of course!" Benny replied.

"That lie only scares toddlers, mom. My friends wouldn't believe such a lie." Zack said.

"Y…yeah… scares only toddlers." Benny tried to chuckle it off.

"Huh. So this is the life orb?" Todd grabbed the orb from the chest to take a better look at it.

Misses Forrester angrily swiped it back. "Hands off!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a better look at it." Todd apologized. "Could I take a picture of it? I heard of it but I've never seen such an item before and…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. A young man, possibly in his late teens, barged into the daycare center. He looked like he determined, like he was after something.

"I know you." Todd recognized the stranger. "You're that trainer named Rex. A pretty strong Pokémon trainer in the eastern part of this region if I remember."

"That's great." Benny smiled. "Maybe we could battle sometime? I could borrow some Pokemon from my…"

"No thanks." Rex stopped him from finishing that sentence. "I am Rex Lascher and I fought my way to the Top 8 in three regional Pokémon Leagues and successfully beaten the Battle Frontier in the Johto region. I'd have more of a challenge battling a Delcatty than you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Benny angrily clumped his hand into a fist.

Rex, instead of acknowledging he was here, spotted the Life Orb from a chest.

"The life orb!" Rex walked past the angry Benny.

"Hey you…"

"Now. Now Benny. I believe we can all be civilized people here." Mrs. Forrester calmly smiled.

"Yeah. Of course." Benny calmed down, still brimmed with wisps of anger on his face.

"So what is it you want young man?" Mrs. Forrester asked the young teen.

"I want that Life Orb. My family comes from a very wealthy family with many connections to all sorts of commodities. Rare Pokémon, Items, or perhaps money?" Rex stared at that life orb. He could see it in his hands soon.

"I'm sure you could get anything I could want but I'm sorry. I can't." Mrs. Forrester rejected his offer.

"Excuse me?" Rex's thoughts of the orb in his hands suddenly shattered.

"The Life Orb was given to me as a present from someone very dear to me, my husband, from the Kalos region. You can show me all the valuables in the world. I'm not parting with it."

Rex looked frustrated, slamming his fist onto the counter. "I will get that Life Orb one way or another."

"Not with that attitude you will." She replied.

The angry and unsatisfied teen walked passed Zack and his friends, again ignoring their presence.

"He didn't looked like he wanted to leave without it." Opal looked back at the door, the doorbell ringing less and less as time passed.

"Oh please. If he tried something, I'd kick his butt all the way to space." Benny boasted.

"Uh… guys." Zack looked at the house's clock. "Were late to Opal's house."

Suddenly everyone but Zack's mother looked startled.

"Oh no!" Opal said. "I promised my mom we be there soon!"

"What's this?" Mrs. Forrester wasn't sure what's happening.

"Sorry mom. We were meant to have dinner over at Opal's. See ya. Oh and don't forget to take your medicine!" Zack bolted through the door along with his friends.

"Youth these days. Filled with so much energy." Mrs. Forrester looked around the building again, already in a few seconds it felt quiet and empty again.

* * *

Zack, Benny and Todd were munching rapidly onto their meals as if they hadn't ate in years. Opal looked at them giggling with a smile as she began to eat her meal as well. Her tired mother smiled at the boys as well as she took a seat at the table.

Benny finally stopped munching and spoke, "This is the most delicious casserole I've had in a long time, Misses B."

"Thank you. It's good to have guests over." Opal's mother smiled. She turned to Zack. "Hey Zack? How's your family by the way?"

"It's good. My mom's doing fine despite her recent condition." Zack replied. "Actually the doctors said she might live a long and healthy life if she keeps eating, exercising, and taking her medicine on a weekly basis."

"That's good. Work was tough. Had to do surgery on a Scyther. That Scyther looked like it wanted to cut me into pieces after the surgery was over." Opal's mom looked so tired that she forgot to change from her nurse uniform. "Still, it's good to see a Pokémon healthy and alive. How was your day kids?"

"Great Opal's mom." Todd said. "We had some card games, watched the latest battle on TV, and stopped by Zack's place to see the life orb."

"The life orb? That's the item that boosts any Pokémon moves at the cost of some health right?" She recalled.

"Mhmm." Benny munched down a mouth-full of food. "Tht's tha won."

"I guess it's understandable that she has something like that. I don't know if you kids know but Zack's mom used to be a formidable trainer in the Kalos region. I heard she almost won the Pokémon League. Unfortunately she got defeated by her rival... and future husband." She laughed a little.

"That's true." Zack responded. "She was a very strong trainer back than who loved traveling with her Pokémon as partners."

"By the way? Does she still do some battling?" Opal's mom asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah from time to time." Zack said. "You want to see her battle? We can go over there right now! Much of her original team is back at that farm."

Opal's mom smiled in excitement.

* * *

The sun was setting as the day turned less and less orange. The daycare center remained opened at this time of day, Zack's mother reading a book to kill her boredom. As the bell rang, she put the book down. The door opened and Rex, the young man from before, entered the center.

"Hello again? If it's the life orb you want again, I'm sorry but no." She spoke in a bored sleepy tone.

"Yes. You made it very clear that you would never part ways with it but I have a proposition, a bet actually." Rex said. "My sources tell me you were the quite the trainer in your days."

"I don't know about that, I need to…"

"I wasn't. Asking!" Rex slammed a bright red Pokeball onto the counter.

Zack's mom's glared at the young man in disappointment.

"Fine." She replied.

As soon as the two left the daycare center, her phone on the counter alarmed "Time to take your medicine! Time to take your medicine!"

* * *

The sun was almost setting down as Zack, Benny, Todd, Opal and Opal's mom entered the daycare center. He found that his mom was not working at the counter, curious what she was doing at this time of the day. It wasn't like her to leave her duties like this, no matter how boring it could be.

"Mom! You here?" Zack shouted.

"Misses Forrester? You ain't dead are ya?" Benny yelled.

Opal nudged him in the arm with a bitter look to her face. "That isn't funny."

"Sorry."

"Hey Lissa? It's me Beth?" Opal's mom shouted. "Kids are back!"

A phone rang on the counter and Opal's mom slowly walked over to it. She picked up the ringing phone and noticed the phone reported Lissa's alarm system ringing for over twenty minutes.

"Hello?" Opal's mom answered the call. Zack and his friends waited as Opal's mom's expression grew more worrisome.

"Uh… who was that?" Opal asked.

Opal's mom hanged up and looked back at the kids. "It was some guy named Rex. We have to get to the local stadium in town! Now!"

"Wait? Rex?" Zack's eyes widened.

* * *

The kids hurried to the large front room of the stadium to find Zack's mom sitting at one of the rows of chairs. She looked frail and weak from a distance. As Zack and the group ran to his mother, he saw Rex grinning from the entrance to the stadium.

"What did you do?!" Zack angrily demanded an answer.

"I did nothing." Rex said. "I offered her a battle over the life orb and she lost.

"What!" Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Tha… that's not true." Zack's mom laid her hand to her chest in pain.

"You lost three of your Pokémon to mine. I still had six. And at the end of it, you dropped to the ground? Might as well consider it a forfeit." Rex grinned, revealing the life orb in the palm of his right hand.

"Give it back! That's hers!" Zack demanded.

"No. I think I'll keep it. Would look great on my Pokémon." Rex grinned. "It'll be put to better use instead of a weak and retired trainer such as your mother."

"My mother would never lose to a trainer like you. She dropped to the ground because she has a heart condition." Zack angrily replied.

"Zack…" Zack's mother faintly replied.

"Why did you agreed to such a thing?!" Zack yelled at her.

"I didn't at first but he was so angrily persistent, so I wanted to teach him a lesson." Zack's mother answered. "He's strong but he uses his Pokémon like tools to victory. Not as friends or partners."

"Friends? Partners? That again?" Rex said. "All Pokémon are instruments of battle. You use a PC to get rid of Pokémon you don't need right? You breed Pokémon to get the right one with the right abilities, moves, and stats right? There tools that have no need of friendship. Only the weak think like that."

"Your… wrong." Zack's mother responded, very faintly. She slowly turned to Zack and revealed to him a belt of six Pokeballs attached in her hand. "Zack. Take my Pokémon and beat him for me. Teach him a lesson how powerful the bonds can be between Pokémon and there trainers."

"What? You want me to battle Rex?" Zack said.

"Him?" Rex chuckled. "What could he possibly do? He's just a little kid."

"Don't underestimate him, Rex." Benny turned to Rex.

"Y.. yeah. Yeah!" Opal followed.

"He's actually a pretty experienced battler even though he doesn't have any Pokémon of his own." Todd said.

"What? He doesn't even have a single Pokémon and he's already an experienced battler?" Rex thought Todd was bluffing.

"Yeah he is! He hasn't started his journey yet and already he's gotten a lot of experience." Opal spoke up. "He borrows Pokémon from his family's farm all the time!"

"Don't make me laugh." Rex dismissed this claim.

"Young man!" Opal's mom walked forward. "If what they say is true, imagine what he could do with a full set of highly trained Pokémon. In this case, his mother's, who was a great trainer long ago."

Rex gazed upon all of them, there bitter and angry faces all pointed to him. Than he looked at Zack's angry face. "Fine. I have nothing better to do tonight."

"But what about my mom?" Zack turned to Opal's mom. "She needs…"

"I will take her to the hospital." Opal's mom interrupted. "Your friends can cheer for you on in the stadium."

"Really?" Zack felt relieved.

"Yeah we will! Were your best pals!" Benny smiled.

"We've been there for you many times!" Opal smiled.

"I know we haven't been friends that long like Benny and Opal have but I will cheer you on too!" Todd smiled.

"Th.. thanks guys." Zack smiled with determination.

"C'mon. Let's hurry this up." Rex couldn't stomach all this friendship talk.

* * *

"Whoa!" Opal gazed across the field from one of the rows of seats. She was astonished how huge the stadium was. Thousands of seats on each side, each side carried rows of massive stadium lights, and right in the middle was of it was a massive display screen and flat grounded dirt covered in chalked lines formed into a Pokémon battlefield.

"What? You've never seen a Pokémon stadium before?" Benny said.

"No. This is my first time." Opal looked at the large stadium from the seats. Above the stadium, Opal could see the full moon piercing through the night sky. Opal saw Zack and Rex facing each other at each ends of the field. Suddenly the timid little girl burst out, "BEAT HIS POKEMON INTO SUBMISSION ZACK!"

Benny and Todd looked at her with surprise of how vocal she's being. Might as well join her they thought.

"Yeah you can do it Zack!" Benny added.

"Beat him Zack!" Todd added.

Zack looked backed at them with a smile. "Maybe I got this." He thought. "Maybe I can..."

"That's unfortunate." Rex interrupted Zack's thoughts. "They came to cheer you on. It's better not to as it will just make your loss feel all the more worst."

"I'm not going to lose someone like you. Besides I got my mom's ace team on my side." Zack said.

"Ace team? Your mom has nothing but weaklings." Rex boasted. "Half of her team were quite easy to beat from the last match before."

"She hasn't battled strong trainers in a long time and plus she needs her medication to even concentrate for an entire day. She wouldn't lose to a trainer like you in her younger days!" Zack said.

"Let's get this over with." Rex brushed off his claims.

Rex and Zack proceeded to decide who will be their first Pokémon onto the field. Zack already made his decision, picking an ordinary tiny red Pokeball from his mother's old belt. Zack enlarged the ball with a click of a switch and threw it onto the field.

"I choose you! Diggersby!" Zack shouted.

From the Pokeball, unleashed a giant rugged rabbit smiling with fists as ears.

"Him again?" Rex remembered the giant rabbit from the last battle with Zack's mother.

Diggersby spotted Rex, angrily remembered how Rex beat him. Than he notice his trainer from behind. Instead of Zack's mother, it was Zack himself.

"Diggersby?" Diggersby felt completely clueless of what is happening.

"I'm battling in her stead. You have to trust me Diggersby." Zack spoke to the giant rabbit.

Diggersby smiled back, seemingly okay with this as the giant rabbit gave Zack a thumbs up from one of his hand-like ears.

"It's a good thing she let me get to know and use her Pokemon all the time, otherwise Diggersby might not listen to me." Zack thought.

Rex enlarged his own Pokeball, an Ultraball of black color engraved with yellow-lines to be specific. "Well then. If you choose that over-sized rabbit. I choose the dreaded Dhelmise!"

Rex threw the Ultraball upon the field, unleashing a giant ghostly anchor covered in seaweed on to the field with a single piercing eye. Zack and his friends have never seen such a large Pokémon this close before.

"Whoa! Th... that's a Pokémon!?" Benny felt intimidated and puny, never seeing such a Pokmon that huge before up-close.

"H… how is Zack going to beat something like that!" Opal was shocked at Dhelmise's huge size.

"That's not just it." Todd looked worried over the situation. "Dhelmise is a Ghost and Grass type and Diggersby is a Normal and Ground type."

"Yeah… so?" Benny was clueless on the situation.

"Ground types are weak against grass types Benny! Normal types also have no effect on ghost types!" She looked at how bad the situation is already, and the match only started.

"That's not good. That's not good at all!"

The two trainers looked in each other in the eye, Rex grinned feeling this would be a breeze and Zack holding determination to beat him. The giant video screen outside the bounds of the marked field lit up showing the health bars of Diggersby and Dhelmise. Both trainers than called out their respective Pokémon to attack.

"Diggersby! Use shadow claw!" Zack shouted.

"Dhelmise. Power whip." Rex ordered.

Diggersby, using his massive strong hind legs, leaped from the ground and into the air with his right arm-like ear coated into a black-purplish claw. The giant rugged rabbit eyed the ghostly anchor but before Diggersby could even land a hit, a swift line of seaweed dashed across the field striking the Diggersby right into his gut mid-air.

"Diggersby!" Diggersby cried in pain.

The video screen displayed the rabbit's health bar already losing over half of its health as the large rabbit was sent crashing into the ground, pushed even further by Dhelmise's line of seaweed. It was almost as if the ghostly anchor was punching him. The ghostly anchor Pokemon retracted its possessed seaweed as dust shook from the ground. The dust settled and to everyone's surprise, Diggersby manage to withstand the powerful attack but barely on its two legs.

"Oh no!" Zack raised Diggersby's pokeball as the tired rabbit fell to one knee. It was pretty obvious Diggersby wouldn't be much use in this situation. He would only get hurt further if he stayed. "Diggersby. Return!"

From the Pokeball, a flash of red light hit the weakened Diggersby, returning to its ball.

"If you're going to switch out your Pokémon, so shall I. Dhelmise. Return." Rex raised his Ultraball, returning Dhelmise to his ball. He chose another Ultraball from his pocket and threw it to the field. "Go. Dragalge."

A beam of red light sparked out revealing a giant seahorse-like Pokémon in brown and purple scales, standing on its two fins.

"Drag..galge." Dragalge stood.

"A poison and dragon type huh?" Zack recognized the Pokémon, grabbing a net ball from the belt. "Well then. I choose you! Vivillion!"

Zack threw the netball, unleashing a red and white butterfly onto the field.

"Vivi!" Vivillion happily fluttered over the field.

"Why would he choose Vivillion?" Opal questioned this choice. "Bug types are ineffective against Poison types."

"It's Zack guys. He's got to have a strategy." Benny looked worried. "At least. I think he does."

Rex did not like Zack's choice. "I choose a mighty sea dragon of the depths and you fight me with a butterfly?!"

"This 'butterfly' is stronger than it looks Rex." Zack replied. "Vivillion! Use sleep powder!"

"Disappointing." Rex looked unimpressed. He then called out his next move. "Dragalge. Use sludge bomb."

Vivillion fluttered to the moonlight above the stadium as she swiftly dodged the many goops of sludge thrown towards her by the powerful but slow Dragalge. The butterfly Pokémon's wings shined brightly under the moonlight sending out a green powder across the field, putting the mighty dragon of the seas to sleep.

"Lucky from such an inaccurate move." Rex saw his Dragalge falling to the ground asleep. It looked so peaceful in its sleep despite the fact that a moment ago it tried to strike Vivillion with sludge bomb.

"Not lucky. It's Vivillion's ability Rex." Zack replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess even an ace trainer such as you would overlook Pokémon that look small and weak." Zack said. "Her ability is compound eyes. Compound eyes raises the accuracy of all moves greatly!"

Rex grinned, looking a little impressed. "Huh… that's actually…"

"Vivillion isn't finished." Zack interrupted. "Vivillion! Finish Dragalge with Dream Eater!"

Vivillion with fierce determination in its eyes, aimed its wings at the sleeping Dragalge.

"Vivi!" Vivillion spread out its glowing wings. A thousand glowing balls of energy emerged, transferring from Dragalge to Vivillion. The mighty Dragalge was no longer sleeping peacefully but laid there unconscious and fainted at the hands of the butterfly.

"KO!" The video screen near them shouted as Dragalge's health bar hit zero.

"Alright!" Benny smiled.

"I didn't think Vivillion could be that strong." Opal looked surprised.

"There are lots of Pokémon out there that have particular strengths to them that most strong trainers don't know about." Todd responded. "I remember one time seeing a video where a Pachirisu successfully defeats a team of Pokémon with much greater attack and defensive power than most Pokémon."

"Not half-bad." Rex returned Dragalge to it's Ultraball. This time he picked out a diver's ball from his pocket. "Unfortunately this isn't going to end well for you. I choose the fearsome Tentacruel!"

Rex threw the diver's ball revealing yet another giant Pokémon. This time it was a giant blue jellyfish, with two red sparkling orbs on top of its head and blue pincers at the bottom.

"Another poison type?" Zack said. "But Tentacruel's stats are very average."

"Tentacruel." Rex called out to his Pokémon. "Use Toxic Spikes."

Tentacruel lifted its thousands of green tentacles creating a barrage of purple spikes across the battlefield. Zack's friends, except Todd, stood clueless of what happened and yet recognized that Zack himself looked worried over the situation.

"Hey. Todd. You travel a lot. What does toxic spikes do?" Benny asked.

"Toxic spikes is a hazard move that poisons any Pokémon that isn't Steel, Poison, or Flying type upon switching out." Todd looking at how dire the situation became with just one move.

"What? A move like that exists!?" Opal was shocked.

"Yes. Even worst, toxic spikes does not only poison Pokémon upon switching out, it slows down there speed. Zack is at a massive disadvantage here." Todd said.

"Vivillion!" Zack called out to his Pokemon. "Use sleep powder. Than go for dream eater!"

Vivillion, with the same determined look from before, spread its wings but this time, something was odd. Rex and his Tentacruel just stood there staring at Vivillion.

"Um… why isn't Rex doing anything?" Opal noticed Rex just standing there, not giving Tentacruel a single order to attack or move. It looked like he was just observing the battle.

"I'm not sure." Todd responded. "I'm not that familiar with every Pokemon and Zack clearly isn't either." He pointed out to Zack.

The friends looked on Zack as he looked suspicious of Rex's action, simply doing nothing about it.

Vivillion's sleep powder forced the lethal jellyfish into sleep. The jellyfish looked ever-so peaceful until the determined butterfly went for a dream eater. Still Rex did nothing as Tentacruel was drained of it's health, everyone could see Rex just standing there as orbs of energy were transferred towards Vivillion.

"Vivillion is draining its health like it's nothing. What is that brat Rex up to?" Benny was unsure what to make of this.

Todd looked startled. "Look at the screen." Todd pointed to the board.

The display board showed Vivillion's health bar reduced to half. The trio than faced there attention to Vivillion. To their surprise, Vivillion was sent crashing to the ground, badly weakened somehow.

"Vivillion!" Zack watched as Vivillion hit the ground. "I don't understand! What happened?!"

"You've clearly don't know Tentacruel's ability if you just went for sleep powder and dream eater again without a second thought." Rex replied.

"Tentacruel's ability?" Zack was confused.

"As soon as you drained Tentacruel's health, Tentacruel's ability, Liquid Ooze, is activated." Rex explained. "When you use Dream Eater against Tentacruel, you didn't just drained my Tentacruel's health but also drained Tentacruel's Liquid Ooze afterwards, severely damaging you're Vivillion and would you look at that? Tentacruel just woke up."

To everyone's surprise, Tentacruel eyes opened from its peaceful sleep, eyeing the weakened Vivillion on the ground, ready to finish off the Pokemon. Vivillion's dream eater did not finish Tentacruel off as only Rex expected.

"It survived Dream Eater too!?"

"Yes. My Tentacruel's stats might seem average but its Special Defense sure isn't!" Rex gloated. Now he ordered the Tentacruel for an offensive. "Tentacruel. Use hydro pump. Finish that annoying butterfly this instance!"

Tentacruel opened its blue pincers, sending out gushing amounts of pressurized water towards the weakened bug. Vivillion tried to move out of the way by flying but it was too weak to move from the liquid ooze soaring through its body. The powerful attack struck Vivillion, sending her flying outside of the field's boundaries, right next to Zack.

"Vivillion!" Zack dropped to his knees, holding the butterfly in his hands.

Knocked out and tired, Vivillion couldn't move any part of her body. Zack could angrily see Rex' grin and taunting in his head but instead he smiled back at the injured Vivillion in his arms.

"Vivillion. You were awesome. Get a good rest." Zack returned Vivillion to her Pokeball. He stood up, switching the net-engraved blue ball for a green ball, a nest ball. Throwing the ball onto the field, he shouted "I choose you! Dedenne!"

The nest ball unleashed a tiny yellow gerbil onto the field, looking fierce and determined.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne crossed his arms proudly.

"That Dedenne is cute but it does look like it loves battling." Opal noticed Dedenne's fierce and tough, yet adorable expression. Opal and her friends than gasped.

"Dede!" Dedenne was struck with poison from the toxic spikes laid out previously.

"Hang in there Dedenne!" Zack saw the pained Dedenne.

"First a rabbit. Than a butterfly. And now some gerbil?" Rex felt this battle was too much of an insult to him. "Cutesy little creatures are not going to win you battles. Your mom should've looked into fiercer more stronger Pokémon than this."

"My mom is a better trainer than you Rex." Zack angrily replied. "She understands the strengths and weaknesses of her Pokémon but she also forms a strong bond with her Pokémon than you ever could with yours and that is why you will lose!"

"Bonds with your Pokémon?" Rex grinned. "That's just stupid nonsense by weak trainers. Most tournaments these days are dominated by strong and powerful Pokémon. A weak Pokémon such as Dedenne is useless. You won't win."

Dedenne looked angry at Rex's comments. To everyone's surprise, even Rex stopped grinning at the sight of the gerbil, Dedenne stood tall, chest puffed out, arms crossed proudly, trying to shrug off the poison from the toxic spikes.

"This Dedenne is more powerful than it appears." Zack replied. "Dedenne! Use Thunder!"

"Dede!" Dedenne sparked electricity from its cheeks. "NE!"

The attack was the hugest electric attack Zack's friends have ever seen. With one electrifying strike, the electrified smoked Tentacruel was knocked out.

"Tentacruel. Return." Rex returned Tentacruel to its Ultraball. He then re-sent Dhelmise , the ghostly anchor from before, back to the field. "You got lucky with such an inaccurate move."

"Like I said. You're wrong Rex." Zack returned the poisoned but strong Dedenne to its pokeball. He than chose a dusk ball. "And I'll prove it to you. There are no such thing as weak Pokémon. Only how the trainer raises and bonds with them! Go. Avalugg!"

Zack threw the Pokeball releasing a large four-legged giant made of ice, Avalugg.

"Ava-lugg." Avalugg eyed Rex and it looked angry, recalling its defeat at the hands of a boastful Rex. Than Avalugg noticed Zack behind him.

"It's me, Zack. Avalugg. I'm taking my mom's place for this battle. You cool with that?" Zack smiled at Avalugg.

Avalugg nodded happily until poison struck the ice giant from the ground.

"Bear with me. Avalugg! Will beat Rex!" Zack told the ice giant.

"Lugg..." Avalugg tried to bear with the poison.

"I'm guessing you don't know Dhelmise's ability if you chose Avalugg. Or you're that confident?" Rex said. "Dhelmise's ability is steelworker, giving Dhelmise a whopping 50% boost to steel-type moves and I believe you already know that steel-types are super-effective against ice-types."

"So are ice-types against grass-types." Zack responded. "Avalugg! Use icicle crash!"

"Dhelmise. Anchor shot." Rex ordered.

Dhelmise launched a flying chained anchor of rusty steel across the field at rapid speeds towards the four-legged ice giant as it let out a monstrous roar, calling upon icicle spears formed from the sky, crashing towards the ghostly anchor. The clash caused smoke and dust to engulf the field. No one could see what happened. Everyone just stood silent until the dust settled. Zack's friends smiled as Avalugg stood strong and Dhelmise fell.

"It must've been a critical hit." Todd was shocked. "There both pretty sturdy Pokémon."

"Still. That's good." Opal sighed in relief. "I mean. Rex only had three Pokémon left. Zack still has five and..."

"Yeah! Get em Zack!" Benny interrupted Opal.

"Alright than. You're doing much better than I thought." Rex returned Dhelmise. He chose another ultraball, throwing it into the field. "That still doesn't change anything. Go. Conkeldurr."

The ultraball unleashed a light-brown heavyweight Pokémon with massively bulking arms carrying cylinders of concrete. It looked slow and heavy but quite strong too.

"Avalugg! Use rapid spin!" Zack shouted.

"Rapid spin?" Rex realized why he chose Avalugg in the first place. "Conkeldurr! Use mach punch!" Rex ordered.

"Mach punch!?"

Before Avalugg could even attack, the heavy-concrete wielding Pokémon punched the ice-giant with great and swift force at extreme speeds. The force was so great that the ice giant moved ten feet away from its original location.

"What!?" Benny said. "That Conkeldurr looks so slow! What happened!?"

"That's mach punch Benny." Todd said. "It gives priority over most moves, meaning it almost always attacks first."

Avalugg, could barely stand as he watched all the toxic spikes shattered and gone. No longer shall Zack's team have to deal with toxic spikes again.

"The toxic spikes are gone!" Benny said.

"That's what Rapid Spin does. It removes entry-hazards from the field." Todd commented.

"That's a relief." Opal smiled.

"Oh no." Todd looked at the struggling ice-giant.

The poison struck the ice giant again, finishing what the combined damage of Dhelmise's anchor shot and Conkeldurr's mach punch could not. Avalugg fainted.

"Avalugg return!" Zack smiled at the duskball. "You did great Avalugg. Get some rest." Zack went for another Pokeball from his belt. "Go! Talonflame!"

The Pokeball thrown unto the field revealed a red falcon with flame-like wings flew into the air.

"Talonflame!" Talonflame soared through the skies.

"Conkeldurr. Return." Rex returned Conkeldurr, pulling out a Timer ball this time. "I choose you! Skarmory!"

A metallic bird with blood-red wings came onto the field, not flying into the skies but standing onto the field looking unimpressed of the Talonflame.

"You chose a steel-type again a fire-type?" Zack said, thinking that was quite odd. Then again, choosing Tentacruel against Vivillion's dream eater was quite odd too.

"My skarmory's defense is incredibly high. Your Talonflame, no matter how super effective it will be, can't do much too it." Rex boasted.

"Will see about that. Talonflame! Use flareblitz!" Zack challenged his claims.

Talonflame went forward for the strike at amazing speeds, tackling the Skarmory with fury and fire. Unfortunately the attack didn't budged Skarmory one bit. It stood there, unimpressed, like Talonflame's supereffective damage did nothing. There was barely a dent on it's armor.

"What!?" Zack looked at the board. Skarmory's health bar went down very little.

"Skarmory. Counterattack it with aerial ace!" Rex ordered.

The Skarmory went on the offensive, engulfed in a streak of light wind, tackling the Talonflame in its reach. The Talonflame quickly distanced itself from Skarmory's reach, bearing the injuries of Skarmory's successful offensive.

"Talonflame! Return!" Zack aimed the pokeball at Talonflame, realizing it was meaningless to try and use flare blitz again. He chose the nest ball again. "Go! Dedenne!"

The proud Dedenne stood on the field again upon release but still felt the effects of the poison coursing through its body. Nevertheless it stood tall and proud.

"Skarmory. Return." Rex returned Skarmory. This time he picked a regular classic red poke ball. "I choose you my old friend. Garchomp."

"You manage to raise a Garchomp!?"

A shark-like dragon released onto the field as Rex grinned. "Oh? So you know what a Garchomp is? This is my oldest and strongest Pokémon, Zack. You should've kept your Avalugg prepped and ready as you might've had a chance instead of having it just remove spikes. Nothing you have left can beat my strongest Pokémon. Garchomp. Use earthquake!"

"Gar. CHOMP!" Garchomp looked at the Dedenne with fearsome eyes, stomping it's powerful foot to the ground, causing the ground to shake tremendously.

The ground shook so fiercely that even Opal, Benny, and Todd were losing balance where they stood and watch.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne looked troubled as it lost it's balanced. "Deden!" Dedenne cried out as a piece of ground rose up launching the little electric gerbil towards the sky. Dedenne waved his arms and legs in the sky, repeatedly crying out "DEDEDEDEEEE!" The Dedenne crashed to the ground, knocked out.

"Dedenne! Return!" Zack returned Dedenne. "You did great Dedenne. Have a good rest." Zack looked at his options and chose the first Pokémon he originally sent out. "I choose you! Diggersby!"

A red pokeball revealed the Diggersby from before. The giant rugged rabbit stood strong and determined towards the Garchomp, bearing the damage from its clash with Dhelmise.

"Oh. The Diggersby from before. I almost forgot you had it considering its failed attempts against Dhelmise." Rex smiled at the rabbit, still bearing it's heavy injuries from the last encounter. "Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp prepped itself on the ground, launching itself like a torpedo towards Diggersby. This caught the rugged rabbit off-guard, Diggersby froze in fear as he saw Garchomp's fearsome eyes staring into his soul. With one strike, Diggersby fainted.

"Dig…gersby." Diggersby fell to the ground.

"Maybe, you would have had a chance if it were at full health but you foolishly thought it would have a chance against Dhelmise."

"Diggersby! Return!" Zack returned the knocked out Diggersby. Looking at the pokeball, "You did your best. Get a good rest."

"Zack only has two Pokémon left!" Opal wondered what Zack could do in this situation.

"Let's not lose hope now. He's still got some fight in him left." Benny sweated.

"Yeah. I have seen battles turned around before and Zack is a pretty good trainer." Todd said. "He can turn this around!"

"I think your right!" Opal replied. "Zack could… will win!"

Even with his friend's confidence in him, Zack looked troubled. He only had two Pokémon left. What else could he do? Looking back at it now. How did his mom won all those tournaments long ago.

* * *

"Hey mom? Can you and dad help me decide a team when I grow up?" 6-year old Zack drew a bunch of Pokémon on a sheet of paper in his pajamas. It was almost bed-time and Zack loved to draw Pokémon all the time at the dinner table.

"Oh. Would you look at that. A Dewgong, Blaziken, Garchomp, a… Mimikyu?" Zack's mom wasn't sure what to make of that?

"What? No. It's a Pikachu?" Zack took another look at the poorly-drawn Pikachu.

"Well. When you get older, building a team is like solving a puzzle. Every Pokémon has an important role on the team." She said.

"Well. I'm going to get a Garchomp because he's the strongest!"

"Really? I don't know about that. Garchomp is pretty strong but with the right team, any Pokémon can be strong. Like my first Pokémon."

" According to the competitive Poke-builder website, that Pokémon stalls other Pokemon and he's not even that good."

"What?" Zack's mom gave her son a disappointed look. "Don't listen to websites for advice all the time. In fact, I would dare say that out of all the starters out there, mine is the best sweeper out there! An unstoppable force that makes even the best trainers shiver in fear! Ha ha ha!"

"But…"

"Remember that time he completely annihilated that annoying Skarmory-Blissey team when I successfully set him up?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that time my Dedenne one-shot a Swampert with grass-knot"

"Yup."

"And that time Diggersby defeated a Garchomp, the supposedly strongest Pokémon in the world, with just a sword dance boosted quick attack!" She smiled. "What does that say?"

"Any Pokémon can be great!" Zack smiled.

"Yup. Tell you what." She smiled. "Tomorrow. I'll show you how my strongest Pokémon, Chesnaught, was meant to be played according to its Pokedex entry! Not some Pokemon that stalls others but a sweeper defeating entire teams! An unstoppable tackler of tanks!"

"Really!" The little boy smiled in excitement.

* * *

"That's right!" Zack remembered. "Chesnaught is the key to defeating not just Garchomp but his entire team! But I need to set it up properly… if I can't. I lose. That Garchomp though. What if he destroys the set-up before it succeeds. No. I can't think that right now."

Zack reached out for Talonflame's Pokeball. "Go Talonflame!"

Talonflame was called out on to the field again, still healthy, fit, and alive despite Skarmory's attack.

"You're going to choose Talonflame again? I'm going to guess your last Pokémon can't do much. Garchomp return." Rex returned Garchomp. He then chose Skarmory's pokeball from before. "I choose you. Skarmory."

"Skarmory again?!" Zack thought with a nervous look on his face. Than he had a realization. "No! This could be the opportunity we need! Skarmory's attack power isn't that high. But what if it fails?"

Talonflame looked back to its trainer in worry and doubt. Zack noticed Talonflame's fears, "No. My Pokémon are losing faith in me…"

"YOU CAN DO IT ZACK!" Benny shouted, standing with one leg on the porch.

"Teach that brat, Rex, a lesson!" Opal shouted.

"Beat him Zack!" Todd yelled.

Zack looked at his friends cheering on for him. He smiled, his fears and worries gone. "I know I can do this!"

Zack than smiled back at Talonflame, his worries suddenly vanished as Talonflame smiled back to Zack as a sign of approval.

"Let's do this Talonflame!" Zack said.

"Your friends should've kept their voices down. You would've been let down much easier when you lose." Rex mockingly smiled. "Skarmory is practically the ultimate defense! Use roost!"

Skarmory stood there, once again unimpressed of Talonflame, coating itself in white light as the display bar showed its health bar back to full health.

"Even the 'ultimate defense' has its limits Rex." Zack said. "Talonflame! Use flare blitz!"

Talonflame coated itself in flames again, tackling the Skarmory, but still unable to deal enough damage to even hit past half of its health.

"I hope the damage is enough. Hopefully he won't roost again." Zack thought.

"Flareblitz again? Skarmory. Counter-attack it with aerial ace." Rex sighed.

Skarmory counter-attacked the fast but up-close Pokémon with a dash of air. The fierce Talonflame struggled to fly this close around Skarmory.

"Skarmory. Finish this with aerial ace." Rex ordered.

"Talonflame! Quickly! Tailwind!" Zack shouted.

This time Skarmory lifted off from the ground and into the moonlight sky revealing its blood red wings again to finish off Talonflame. Before Skarmory could land a hit, Talonflame used Tailwind. Skarmory struck the falcon finishing him off as out of nowhere a current of wind flowed visibly behind Zack while the fainted Talonflame fell from the nightsky.

"Talonflame! Return!" Zack returned Talonflame before it could hit the ground. He smiled at Talonflame's Pokeball. "You did great. Get some rest."

"Tailwind? What good will extra speed do you?" Rex questioned this move. "Unless it's a special attacker, it won't put a dent into my Skarmory's defenses and even if you could put a fair amount of damage, I could always roost and counter-attack aerial ace. If you do have a special attacker, my Garchomp or even my Conkeldurr has more than enough power to finish it off."

"You underestimate my mother's team for the last time Rex."

"Hurry up and choose your last weak Pokémon." Rex smiled.

"Even you must understand a team is like a puzzle and every Pokémon plays an important role." Zack smiled as he grabbed the last red Pokeball from the belt. Everything was almost ready. "Go Chesnaught!"

The red Pokeball unleashed a beaming red light. A giant chipmunk of great bulk encased in organic spiky armor stood tall and strong on the field, waving it's fists in the air as a sign of strength.

"Chesnaught? That Pokémon has fairly good attack power but it's not enough to pierce through my Skarmory's defense not to mention its 4x weakness to flying types. What good is a staller to dish out some residual damage in this situation?" Rex smiled.

"He would be in a dangerous situation if you had given your Skarmory the move Brave Bird over Aerial Ace. If you really wanted to ensure victory here and now, you wouldn't mind an extra little recoil damage to your 'ultimate defense' and trust me Rex." Zack smiled. "He's bulky but he's no staller. He's a sweeper."

"A sweeper? You plan on destroying the rest of my team with that? You're bluffing. His power alone is weak against my Skarmory's defense. Hurry up and use your last worthless move." Rex smiled.

"My mother's Pokémon has no worthless moves. Every move was carefully thought out and planned." Zack retorted with a smile. "But you are correct, Rex. Chesnaught's power alone doesn't seem much. However what Chesnaught does have is the colossal power of belly drum!"

"What!? No! It can't be! Chesnaught has access to belly drum!" Rex was in great shock, no longer bearing that mocking smile he had before.

"Um… why does Rex look shocked? Do you know what belly drum does Todd?" Opal asked and noticed an astonished Todd.

Todd looked at the Chesnaught as if he could barely speak. He answered, "Belly drum is the only move that can boost a Pokémon's attack stats to its maximum strength, a full whopping six stages!"

"What!?" Opal was surprised. "Zack's mom had something like that on her team!"

"However, it's at the cost of removing half of your Pokémon's health. It's very risky but very rewarding if successful." Todd said.

"But if he succeeds?" Benny replied.

"Then Rex is in really big trouble." Todd said.

"Now! Chesnaught! Use belly drum!" Zack shouted.

"I won't let you land a hit on my Pokémon! Skarmory! Finish Chesnaught with aerial ace! Quickly!" Rex shouted without hesitation.

The Skarmory, although heavily encased in metal, swiftly lunged towards the armored Chesnaught as it beats its belly like a gorilla. Six times Chesnaught glowed red as a sign of its attack boosted. The Skarmory came in close as Chesnaught quickly braced himself with his sturdy arms. The Skarmory's aerial ace was so powerful that dust and wind shrouded the stadium even more than previously, blowing a force of wind against Zack's friends as they too braced themselves. Even Rex covered his eyes with his right arm against the dust.

The trio of friends looked back to the field and saw the dust settling. Chesnaught lied there on the ground seemingly unconscious. Rex felt a relief through his bones as he sweated.

"Chesnaught… lost?" Opal gazed at the Chesnaught laying there on the ground.

"I'll admit." Rex smiled. "You actually had me a little scared there and…"

"Ches… naught." Chesnaught struggling to stand on one knee, weakingly grinning at the Skarmory before him from the brink of fainting. The Skarmory sweated nervously at the smiling Chesnaught.

"No… no way." Rex's eyes widened.

"Look!" Todd pointed at the display board.

"Whoa." Benny couldn't believe it.

"Amazing." Opal was stunned.

Chesnaught's health bar was left standing with one health point left.

"Chesnaught! Let's do this! Use Drain Punch!" Zack smiled.

"Drain punch too!?" Rex couldn't believe what was about to happen.

The Chesnaught raised its arm into a glowing fist and proceeded to attack Skarmory from below with maximum power. Skarmory's health bar on the video screen immediately went to zero almost instantly as Skarmory was sent flying to the other end of the field.

"Whoa!" Benny was surprised at the sheer force of Chesnaught's punch. "It.. it reduced that ultimate defense to nothing!"

"And it's health!" Opal looked at the board. She saw Chesnaught's health bar recovering immensely. "Chesnaught's regaining health to the point it almost looks like he didn't lose it in the first place!"

"Of course!" Todd realized Zack's strategy. "The tailwind increases Chesnaught's speed greatly. Belly Drum increases Chesnaught's attack to its fullest potential and Drain Punch, combined with those 6 stages and STAB, recovers so much health it will almost feel he didn't lose it in the first place.

"Ches… NAUGHT!" Chesnaught roared flexing its muscles like a body-builder as the Skarmory laid before Rex with hundreds of scratches and dents in it's armor.

"This can't be!" Rex's eyes widened even further as he returned Skarmory. He saw the Chesnaught no longer struggling but healthier and stronger than ever. The armored-chipmunk waved its arms in the air as a sign of strength as it grinned back at Rex. Rex put away Skarmory's ball in favor of a previous Pokemon from before. "Go Conkeldurr!"

Conkeldurr entered the fray. The bulky Pokémon from before that dealt great damage to Avalugg, an ice giant of a Pokemon, looked upon the tremendously powerful and smiling Chesnaught with great unease.

"Conkeldurr! Use Ice punch!" Rex desperately shouted.

"Chesnaught! Drain punch!" Zack ordered.

Before Conkeldurr could even raise its fist, the hulking Chesnaught rushed to the Conkeldurr at amazing speeds with one glowing punch sent right into Conkeldurr's face, slamming Conkeldurr's head into the ground causing the earth below Zack and his friend's feet to shake slightly. There Conkeldurr lied on the ground, fainted from one punch.

"Yeah Zack!" Benny cheered on. "You go…

"YOU GO ZACK!" Opal interrupted Benny.

"No! Conkeldurr! Return! This can't be happening. Chesnaught? A sweeper?! That isn't right! This isn't right at all!" Rex had a nervous look on his face. He returned Conkeldurr and chose the red pokeball containing his last Pokemon. "Go! Garchomp!"

The land shark, Garchomp, was unleashed on to the field and gazed at the one-punch Chesnaught with no fear.

"Garchomp! Poison Jab! Now!" Rex yelled.

"Chesnaught! Finish this with Drain Punch!" Zack shouted.

Both of the Pokémon dashed towards each other, Garchomp's claws glowed in a purplish ooze and Chesnaught's fist glowed in a brownish orange, but ultimately Chesnaught was faster thanks to the tailwind flowing from behind. Garchomp was close to strike Chesnaught from above but Chesnaught finished Garchomp off from below first, one-punch to the gut sending Garchomp flying, not to the end of the field like some of the other Pokemon from before but towards its trainer, Rex. Rex's eyes widened as he saw his oldest Pokémon thrown towards him.

The video screen shouted, "KNOOOCKOUUUUUT!"

"Zack… Just won." Todd looked at the triumphant duo, Zack and Chesnaught.

"He won." Opal felt relieved.

"YEAH! That's my pal!" Benny was in excitement.

Opal than noticed Rex over there. He just lied there confused. Not trying to get up or move even a little. He just lied there under the fainted Garchomp, confused and shocked.

"How… how did he defeated my team? Especially with a Chesnaught as a sweeper? His Pokémon aren't even considered competitively-viable by most sources..." Rex thought to himself, puzzled. Then he saw the ten year old boy standing over him.

"I hope you understand today." Zack looked at the confused Rex with Chesnaught tagging along behind him. "I hope you learned that any Pokémon can be strong and that through working together and adjusting to their strengths and weaknesses, not as a trainer using Pokémon as tools but as partners striving to be strong together that they can accomplish anything."

Rex just stared at him, unsure of his words, not sure what to say. The fainted Garchomp on top of him glowed in a red light as it returned to his poke ball underneath.

"Um… let me help you stand up." Zack reached out for his hand.

"No." Rex choosing to stand up on his own. "I need time to think."

"Hey Zack!" Opal shouted as she and her friends ran to him.

"Man. What a jerk. He could at least admit he's wrong." Todd looked at the troubled Rex heading to the exit.

"Still. You showed him Zack!" Benny gave him a proud thumbs-up.

"Yeah. We better head to the hospital. My mom's probably worried sick." Zack smiled back at his friends.

"Look what Rex left behind." Opal spotted a purple orb on the ground.

"The life orb!" Zack almost forgotten about why all this happened in the first place.

* * *

Zack and his friends rushed past Hospital rooms and doctors to the room where her mother was staying. There they saw Zack's mother chatting happily with Opal's mother.

"Hey. Mom… you. You alright?" Zack tried to catch his breath from all the running.

"Yes dear. What happened?" Zack's mom smiled at his son.

Before Zack could say anything, Benny budged in. "I'll tell ya what happened! It was the best battle I've seen in my life! Butterfly's, Rabbit's, and Gerbil's taking on dreaded monsters, bird vs bird action, and an old fashion knight slaying a dragon with one punch! It was the most amazing fight I've seen that wasn't on television, Mrs. Forrester. Zack won against that brat Rex!"

"He won? With my Pokémon?" She looked relieved.

"Yeah. It was… pretty amazing." Todd said. "It kind of left Rex shocked himself."

"You haven't even gotten your first Pokémon and already you've beaten a really strong trainer!" She said proudly. "You're definitely going to be a great trainer some day!"

"Oh. Stop. You're making me embarrassed." Zack blushed.

"Oh. That reminds me." Opal's mom said. "Are you kids ready to get your first Pokémon tomorrow and ready for the entrance exams for the Pokémon academy next week?"

"… Oh crap!" Benny responded. "We were playing cards, watching this awesome battle, wanted to see that life orb, eat dinner, and to top it all off, saw the greatest battle in my lifetime so far that we totally forgotten about that!"

"I better get things packing right now!" Opal followed.

"Me too!" Zack followed. Then he just realized something and turned towards Todd. "Wait a minute. What about you Todd? What are you going to do?"

"Me? Not going to get a Pokémon or go to the school. I think Pokémon photography sits well with me. In fact, next week. I'm going to try to take pictures of the mysterious Delta Species Pokémon I've heard about in the Holon Region.

"Delta Species? You'll have a better chance of taking a picture of Mew here than a Delta Species. It's really hard to tell them apart from regular Pokémon." Benny responded.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll not only find a Delta Species but also Mew too!" Todd smiled.

"Mew? Trust me. You're not going to find Mew in the Holon region." Opal's mom said.

"Why not? I've heard Mew lives around this region."

"Oh. He does according to a lot of scientific evidence, Mew may even be originally from the Holon region. However Mew is just that difficult to find." Zack's mom smiled.

The whole group smiled and chatted together as a blue floating cat-like creature looked curiously into the hospital room's window.

"Mewww." Mew flew away into the full moon.

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokémon Teams**

 **Lissa Forrester** **\- A retired trainer from the Kalos region. According to some people, she came close to winning the Kalos League until losing to her rival, who she later married long ago. Her husband was the one who gave her the life orb as a gift. Zack Forrester, her son, would use this seemingly under-powered team against Rex Lascher and win.**

 **Team: Kalos Rage - Simply revolves around Kalos Pokémon**

 **Chesnaught/Diggersby/Vivillion/Talonflame/Dedenne/Avalugg**

 **Rex Lascher** **\- A famous trainer in the East Region of the Holon region with many connections, he does not have a high view of those who simply choose Pokemon they like rather than choosing Pokemon for strength and variability in different situations.**

 **Team: Overpowering Might - The theme of this team centers around the competitive Smogon and VGC formats categorizing which Pokemon are strong, average or weak. Many of the Pokemon in Rex's arsenal are usually reasonable overrated Pokemon that can tackle different situations and can be quite overpowered to the unprepared.**

 **Garchomp/Dhelmise/Conkeldurr/Skarmory/Dragalge/Tentacruel**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So what do you guys think of my story so far? Good? Bad? Constructive Pros and Cons are greatly appreciated. What did you think of the characters? Were the battles interesting or were they kind of boring? Do you have any suggestions that could help improve the story?**

 **True story, the Belly Drum Chesnaught set is actually a viable and possible set capable of late-game sweeping. I recommend you pair it with Trick Room or Tailwind.**

 **Also I decided to list the trainers info and there team theme's, similar to what the Pokemon Adventure manga does, listing and updating the main character's Pokemon team. Not going to list too much but if you have any suggestions that I should, feel free to tell me in the review section or send a mail.**

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know the Holon region is an actual legit and official Pokemon region outside of the games? It's a region from the TCG where the mysterious Delta Species Pokemon roam and where Mew lives. Much of the region is settled by scientists, explorers, and farmers.**

 **Did you know Todd is an actual Pokemon character from the video games and TV series who made his appearance in Pokemon Snap?**

 **Did you know the two characters at the beginning of the story were Brendan of Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire and Wes of Pokemon Colosseum?**

 **Did you know that the "blue" Mew has been written in there purposely. It's not an error. There's an actual lore-based reason behind that.**


	2. The First Day (Vs Swellow)

**Sa** **lutations! Author here. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in the reviews. Don't be afraid to go ballistic as long as it's constructive _._**

 **Released: 10/21/2017**

 **Updated:12/3/2017**

* * *

 _After Zack's daring battle against the powerful trainer, Rex, Zack and friends resumed their days hanging out with each other. However today is different, today is very special, today will be the day that Zack, Opal, and Benny will meet their first Pokémon brought to them by the Professor's assistant. Before they can even go meet with the Professor's assistant, Zack and his best friend, Benny, face there greatest challenge yet… what exciting adventures await them today?_

Zack, with his green jacket folded and his blue backpack next to him on the floor, sat at a squared table with his legs crossed during the morning. Opal and Todd sat there too on opposite sides of the table and Benny sat facing Zack. Zack, in his black T-shirt, and Benny, in his usual orange T-shirt, focused on the table with great determination, sweating nervously. Opal just sat there clueless, a bit bored even.

"This is it!" Zack thought, holding a determine look on his face.

"You ain't gonna win this time, Zack!" Benny thought, also holding a similar determined look.

"Let's do this!" Zack shouted.

"It's now or never!" Benny shouted.

The two boys raised there chopsticks into the large black pot for the last fried dumpling.

"My chopstick uses quick-attack!" Zack's chopsticks dashed across the curved surface of the pot towards the dumpling.

"Oh no you don't!" Benny blocked the fast chopsticks with his own. "My chopstick uses counter! Your quick attack is useless Zack! Now I go for a counterattack!"

Everyone in the restaurant looked at the kids oddly as Benny successfully pushed one of Zack's chopsticks out of his fingers and into the air. He quickly went for the finishing move onto the dumpling until…

"No you don't! I use spirit shackle! That dumpling won't escape!" Zack pounded the chopstick into the dumpling with a good grip onto the chopstick before Benny could even move the dumpling.

"No! My dumpling!" Benny was shocked as no matter what he could do, he couldn't move it without shredding the dumpling apart into pieces. Zack's grip on the chopstick was just too strong.

"You mean my dumpling. You were a good opponent but…"

"Oh no you don't! I use tackle onto your fist!" Benny shouted.

"What? You can't tackle my…" Zack was interrupted by Benny's chopstick poking him constantly onto his gripped fist. "Ow! That's not fair!"

"On the battlefield! Nothing is fair Zack!" Benny gave a devious grin. "Ha ha ha! Nothing is fair!"

"Well than! Maybe I should poke you back for that!" Zack released his hold from the dumpling holding his chopstick like a knife.

"You can try! But nothing will never stop me from getting that dumpl… huh?"

Benny stopped talking as he notice the last dumpling was missing from the pot. Benny and Zack froze as Opal took the last dumpling for herself. They watched in horror as the timid girl they thought they knew ate, chew and swallowed the fried dumpling in front of them, almost mockingly. They felt betrayed.

"Why! Why would you do that?!" Benny demanded an answer as Zack sat there frozen cold.

"If you're going to hurt each other for one dumpling, I might as well take it." Opal looked annoyed at their recent behavior.

"Well… that was… fun." Todd was not sure what to make of this little game. "But don't you guys need to be somewhere?"

"No worries. We have twenty minutes still before we meet our Pokémon." Benny smiled.

"Uh… it takes around twenty minutes to get there Benny." Zack replied.

"Oh well than… wait what." Benny's eyes widened. He sprung up in action. "Were going to be late. Let's go! Go! Go!"

Zack quickly grabbed his green jacket and his bag. As he stood up, he noticed everyone in the restaurant staring at them oddly. "Why are they looking at us like that?"

"Probably because you guys were fooling around over the last dumpling." Todd replied.

* * *

It was a bright morning blue as the kids ran past the citizens of Odella Town. They ran across the many spread-out buildings surrounded by lush flower fields, old fences, and rows of wind turbines across the many green rolling hills. Small Pokémon frolicked across the flower fields without a care of the people walking around them.

The kids kept running past the flowery fields until they finally arrived at a rather small building, a research branch of the Holon Research Center, and just in time. The building was small, cylinder-shaped, and made of a white marble with an electronic glass door at the front. The rather "blank" design on the outside of such a small looking building didn't seem like much to the kids as they finally catch their breaths from running.

"Were here." Zack stared at the marbled building tiredly.

"Doesn't really seem... much there." Benny followed tiredly.

"This is just a small branch guys." Todd said. "The main head building is in the outskirts of Holon city. Remember guys, years ago the only settlements in the Holon region was a research center and a few farming and fishing villages."

"Plus we are here to just meet the Professor's assistant. Not the actual Professor himself. He's probably really busy." Opal added.

"Yeah. I guess it makes sense. There's a lot more natural environments surrounding the city than here." Benny said.

"Oh yeah." Todd stood at the entrance. "There's lots to explore in the Holon region from what I've heard but you guys probably already know that since you live here."

"Actually, we've been confined to the town for much of our life so far. A lot of what's out there in Holon, we'll never know unless we go out and explore it." Zack smiled.

"That's great because I heard the Holon region is filled with neat stuff you can't find in any other region." Todd turned to the glass door. "Let's get going. I know the Professor's assistant myself."

"You do?" Opal replied.

"Yup!" Todd answered. "When you're a world-class Pokémon photographer like me, you know lots of famous people across the world!"

* * *

The four found a fairly big room inside to their surprise. It wasn't huge but it wasn't quite as small as it looked from the outside. There were only a couple of people here, a short black haired man wearing glasses working on the computer and a woman with long chestnut-colored hair looking over his shoulder. They both wore lab coats and it seemed that they were both checking out data.

"Hey Prof. Oak. Those kids you wanted to see are here." Todd walked forward to the chestnut-haired woman.

"Oak? THE Prof. Oak!? I don't see him!" Benny spoke, but he only noticed two scientists at the computer. The young woman finally noticed the kids.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Zack responded.

"Um… I may have forgot. Could you please remind me what it said?"

"The letter said the head professor's assistant is Daisy Oak. Oak's granddaughter."

"Yup! That's me." Daisy Oak walked forward with a smile.

"Prof. Oak's granddaughter?" Something just occurred to Benny. "If you're his granddaughter… than your also Blue's sister!? As in the former Kanto Champion's sister!?"

"Yup. Older sister." Daisy answered. "I'm a certified Professor's assistant, Pokémon groomer, and soon certified Pokémon Professor of my own!"

"Whoa!" Benny gasped in excitement, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What strategies does your brother used! Has your grandpa ever been a champion? The info sites never really been clear on that. Have you ever gotten a starter yourself? Ooh! Have you ever met Red from Pallet Town! Have you ever…"

"Calm down!" Daisy interrupted Benny. "To answer your current questions. My brother uses multiple strategies that would be too long to list. My grandpa never actually made it clear if he has ever been a Pokémon champion even though he did claim to beat Agatha, an Elite Four member in the Kanto region long ago. I've never gotten a starter and yes actually! I have met Red since childhood."

"Okay! I got more ques…"

"Did you forget why we came here Benny?" Zack interrupted Benny.

"Oh right! Our first Pokémon. Do you have them? Who did you bring!" Benny excitedly smiled.

"I have them but unfortunately though… there's a little problem." Daisy looked a little worried. "There were supposed to be more Pokémon moved from another region to this new facility since promising trainers in this town are growing up every day. Unfortunately they were stolen on a ship near the shores of the Crystal Isles."

"Stolen? What do you mean?" Opal asked.

"That's not good." Todd looked shocked, first time he heard of this.

"They were stolen by some group called the Gentlemen's Thief's Club, whatever that means." Daisy said.

"That's a stupid name." Benny said.

"I heard about that on TV last night." Zack said. "They emerged out of nowhere a few months back robbing Pokémon."

"Yeah. The police in this region has warned all Pokémon trainers to be careful when traveling." Daisy said. "At first, they seemed like just a bunch of ordinary thieves caught red-handed like any other criminal but they've been expanding lately and have daringly committed riskier robberies. Which is why I only have two Pokémon available for new trainers as of now."

"Just two? But our entrance exams for the Pokémon academy are next week. It's required to have a Pokémon to take the exam."

"No worries. I do have a solution. Follow me please." The young scientist smiled.

The group followed Daisy to a nearby wooden table. On the wooden table, there were two Pokeballs, which Zack and his friends assumed were the two Pokémon Daisy mentioned but next to the two Pokeballs was a yellow Pokémon egg inside a glass case.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zack saw the egg.

"Yup!" Daisy smiled. "One of you guys could wait another week for the next batch of starter Pokémon to arrive or one of you could raise this Pokémon egg as your very first starter! Plus I believe it's actually close to hatching sometime this week. This egg was laid a while ago in the Kanto region."

"A Pokémon egg as a starter? Really?" Opal wondered if this was even allowed.

"Yup! This was the best I could think of considering how the starter Pokémon were stolen. Now I know that raising an egg is already a lot of work since later you're going to raise it as a Pokémon. There will be challenges and…"

"I'll take it." Zack interrupted.

"Um… just like that? Do you know anything about raising an egg… um…?"

"Zack. My name is Zack."

"Zack…" Daisy thought the name was familiar. A second later, she looked startled. "Are you the same Zack that beat Rex!?"

"Yeah. How do you know about that?" Zack recalled no one but he, his friends, and Rex were at the stadium that night.

"Someone leaked some footage online of the fight." Daisy said. "What you did with Chesnaught was incredible, especially for a person who doesn't even have his own Pokémon yet!

"Yeah… about that egg though."

"Oh right! Do you know how to raise an egg right?"

"Yeah. Actually I come from a family of Pokémon breeders. We raise new Pokémon eggs all the time on the farm. Raising the egg should be a piece of cake."

"That's great than!" Daisy lifted the glass case away from the egg. She then reached out for the egg and proceeded to give it to Zack. "Here than! Your very first Pokémon! Till the day or the day after anyway when it hatches."

"Thanks!" Zack received the egg. He stared at the egg for a few second, smiling the thought of his first Pokémon. He tried to pack it away in his bag but he was unable to zip it up due to the size of it. Looks it was going to be left open he thought to himself. Than he just realized something. "Hey? Ms. Oak? What kind of Pokémon is it by the way?"

"I... actually don't know." Daisy chuckled in embarrassment. "I just know that it was my brother who sent it. He said he got it from an old friend and it would make a great starter Pokémon. He... never actually told me what it was now that I think about it."

"The egg is from a friend of Blue's." Zack looked at the Pokémon egg in his bag.

Benny than took a step forward excitedly putting his fist in the air. "Don't keep us waiting Professor. What kind of Pokémon you got for us?"

"Since he's Zack. I'm guessing you, the other boy, is Benny. Your mother told me how energetic and impatient you were." Daisy grabbed the two Pokeballs. She turned towards Opal. "And I'm guessing your Opal."

"Yup. That's me." Opal smiled.

"Well… there's also another problem with the two Pokémon available I have." Daisy said. "Because of the stolen Pokémon, this is all we could get. They aren't entirely part of the usual trio of water, grass, and fire starters you know."

She pressed the release switch on both Pokeballs, unveiling a little brown foxlike creature, an Eevee, and a little blue alligator, a Totodile.

"You weren't kidding." Opal was a little surprised at the options. There wasn't even a Fire or Grass starter to go with Totodile. "An Eevee?"

"Yeah, it's an Eevee. We actually did had a fire-type starter here but someone already picked it up for their journey. This is all we have left but these two make great partners for your journeys!"

Opal looked at the rather adorable-looking Eevee smiling at the three kids and then she looked at the very energetic Totodile that seemed to be dancing in one area, hopping in the air constantly. "I think I've made up my mi…"

"OH MAN!" Benny yelled in excitement. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A TOTODILE! And it can dance too!"

"Ladies first Benny." Zack sighed.

"Sorry. Got a little excited for a second there." Benny apologized for his impatience.

"That's alright." Opal smiled as she turned to Eevee. Her green eyes reflecting against the curious Eevee who noticed her and Eevee's eyes reflecting her big smile. "Hey Eevee. You wanna… um… be my partner?"

Eevee paused for a moment and then smiled. Eevee walked forward nodding yes. "Eevee!"

"I think Eevee likes you already Opal." Daisy smiled.

"I guess that just leaves me and Totodile." Benny smiled at the little alligator.

Totodile stepped forward smiling back at the brown haired boy.

"I think Totodile likes you as well Benny." Daisy said.

"All right!" Benny smiled as he reached out his hands towards the little blue alligator.

Daisy than noticed Benny casually reaching his arms towards the Big Jaw Pokémon without a second thought. "Uh… I forgot to tell you about that particular Pokémon. There's a reason it's called the Big Jaw Pokémon other than the fact that it..."

SNAP!

"Huh?" Benny's smile paused, staring at the Totodile's jaws clamping onto his hand. Benny ran across the building shouting in pain with a cheery Totodile latched onto his hand. "GET IT OFF! GET THIS CUTE LITTLE GATOR OFF!"

"Has big jaws." Daisy finished in embarrassment. "It's also called the Big Jaw Pokémon because Totodile's have a habit of biting anything it likes without hesitation, including its own Trainer."

"That's alright." Benny smiled, holding the little Totodile in his hands as it still tried to bite Benny's face off as a sign of friendship. He placed the little blue alligator on the floor and proceeded to give the young Pokémon a grin and a thumbs up. "Despite your biting habits. You're alright Totodile!"

"Uh… Benny." Zack stared at Benny's hand.

"What?" Benny turned back to Totodile to see his enormous jaws latched onto his entire fist this time.

Pidove's everywhere flew off the roof scared of a the sound of a boy's scream.

* * *

"A Pokedex!" Zack recognized the device in Daisy's hands.

The three trainers stood next to Todd outside of the building as Daisy held three small red device's in her hand.

"It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be." Opal was astonished by the sight of how small they were.

"They've gotten much more portable over the years. These are basically encyclopedias on the go that can record data on different types of Pokémon." Daisy explained. "Pokémon professor's across the world use them to study Pokémon from different regions. There's always new Pokémon that haven't been discovered yet, so a lot of Professor's depend on trainers exploring the world, like you guys, to record data for them as they often have their hands full at the labs. Think you can do that?"

"Sure!" Zack smiled.

"Yeah we can." Benny, covered in bandages and bite marks, gave a big smile and a thumbs up with Totodile's jaws latched onto his forearm this time.

"Uh… doesn't that hurt anymore?" Opal worried over Benny's injuries.

"Eh… You get used to it." Benny smiled.

"Heheh…" Daisy can't help but chuckle a bit. Still she was not sure what to make of Benny's condition. "Are you really alright?"

"Hey. I may be covered in bandages, bite marks but I'm not Totodiless! I've always wanted to raise one as a partner!" Benny smiled.

"That's great." Daisy noted Benny's upbeat mood. She then proceeded to give them each a Pokedex. "Well then. Here's a Pokedex for each of you. I hope the Pokedex will greatly assist in your journey together and your dreams."

"Dreams…" Opal thought of her own dream for a moment.

"Something just occurred to me." Zack said.

"What is it Zack?" Daisy asked.

"I know you're a famous photographer and all Todd." Zack turned to Todd. "But how do Daisy and you know each other?"

"That? I know Red and Blue to be specific and sometime later I met their relatives at some party." Todd answered.

"Wait. This whole time you knew Red and Blue and you never told us from the few months our friendship has been through together!" Benny was shocked.

"Like I said I'm a famous photographer and well… I didn't think it was important at the time." Todd chuckled embarrassingly with his hand on his head as the three kids looked at him a little annoyed at that fact.

"You have a lot to tell us this week Todd." Zack responded.

"Actually. I can't stay. I'm starting my photography of this region's Pokémon today." Todd said.

"Aw man. Really?" Benny said.

"It starts today?" Opal followed.

"Yup. Have to see this delta species I've heard all about." Todd replied.

"Delta species?" Daisy said

"Yup. Hey! I bet you know something about it right? You being the Professor's assistant and all" Todd said.

"I may know something. Tell you what!" Daisy smiled. "All of you could come over to Holon City sometime next week after your school entrance exams that your mother's told me about. You can head over to the main research facility because the professor has something very cool and interesting to show you!"

"Sure we can!" Zack smiled. "Can't wait."

"I bet the main research lab has a lot of Pokémon I've never seen." Opal said.

"You bet." Daisy smiled. "Lots of Pokémon."

"Well. Anyways. Let's head off and tell our parents." Benny said. "They'd want to hear the news as soon as possible."

* * *

The four friends and there Pokémon stopped at a fork in the road in-between the forest and the outskirts of town. There were two signs, one that lead close by to home, a fairly short walk out of the forest, and one that lead to Holon City, a much longer and densely forested path.

"I guess this is goodbye." Zack turned to Todd.

"Yup. It was great this last few months but we'll see each other again at the main lab." Todd smiled.

"When we get back together, you have to tell us how you know Red and Blue." Benny said.

"That's right!" Opal remembered. "You definitely have to tell us! If… well. If you're alright with that."

"Sure." Todd smiled. "I'll tell you all kinds of trainers I've met. Cya guys. I'm off to Holon City."

The three friends waved there goodbyes as Todd left, waving back at them as well. As the sun slowly turned orange, it became quiet all of a sudden.

"Well. I suppose it's time to go." Zack sighed.

* * *

The sun grew more orange as time passed by. Smiles grew at the sight of Pokemon inhabiting the calm quiet forest. Hoothoots sleeping during the lingering sun, Caterpies climbing up trees, Pidoves singing on branches, river waters flowing nearby as a couple of Zigzagoons drank. It was quite peaceful.

"It's quite lovely today." Opal held Eevee in her arms.

"Eev!" Eevee agreed.

"Yup. Quiet and peaceful." Benny yawned and stretched his arms as the Totodile next to him also yawned and stretched.

Zack smiled. "You know. This day has been great so fa…"

Out of nowhere a hole emerged out of nowhere behind them, startling the group. Benny almost lost his balance and fell to the hole as Eevee jumped out of Opal's arms. Luckily Zack and Opal grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the hole.

"What was that!?" Benny was just as confused as Totodile who looked how deep it was.

"Is that… a giant hole?" Opal was stunned at the size of the hole. They could've fallen and gotten hurt she thought.

"Eev?!" Eevee looked at the hole.

Zack inspected the hole. "This hole is pretty big. It actually looks kind of like a trap for a whole group… huh?"

Zack turned to see a young man and a young woman jumping out of the bushes nearby. The two both wore a black trench coat and a collared shirt with a red tie, with a Tricorn hat and a robber's mask to go with that.

"Curses! Our plan is foiled!" The masked man said in frustration.

"Quit talking like that." The masked woman responded.

"Pirates still exist! I thought they were all gone." Benny looked shocked by the pirate-dressed duo.

"What?!" The man was startled by what he said. "Were not supposed to look like pirates! Why does everyone we rob keep saying that?"

"Were not supposed to be pirates." The masked woman followed. "Were supposed to look like those old-fashion highway men who rob people on the road!"

"You look more like pirates." Zack casually commented.

"WE ARE NOT PIRATES!" She shouted.

"Uh… who are you guys?" Opal questioned.

"Finally." The masked man turned to Opal. "Who are we!? We are the thieves of JUSTICE! Gentlemen's of the road! The liberators of Pokémon! The fighters against those who force Pokémon into battle…"

"Are you members of the Gentlemen's Thief's Club we heard about from TV?" Zack interrupted the man's dramatic introductions.

"Lucky guess." The man muttered

"Let's get to the point." The masked woman sighed in disappointment. "The name's Holly and this here is my twin brother Buzz."

"Sup." Buzz waved hello.

"We are members of the Gentlemen's Thief's Club and we are here to free those Pokémon and release them back to the wild!" Holly grabbed one of her own Pokeballs from her belt. "Go! Torkoal!"

The young woman threw a Pokeball revealing a red and old-looking turtle with a black shell steaming black smoke. The turtle looked old but ready for battle.

"Free? What's that supposed to mean!" Benny questioned this.

"Look kid. Pokémon were meant to be free into the wild. Not confined to balls for entertainment." Holly said.

"Yeah. What she said!" Buzz followed.

"Shut up Buzz."

"Okay..."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Zack said. "You're using Pokémon to battle right now."

"Yes. As assistants to free Pokémon." Holly said. "They have willingly joined us as Thieves of JUSTICE! Fighters against those who force Pokémon for entertainment! Liberators of Pokémon!"

"Hey!" Buzz responded. "I just said that!"

"Sounds cooler when I say it Buzz."

"Alright than! Mr. Mime! Come out!" Buzz shouted at a bush.

"Totodile! Go!" Benny called upon his Totodile to battle. He then noticed Opal wasn't calling out her Pokémon. "Um… Opal? A little help?"

I've never been in a real battle before. What if Eevee gets hurt?" Opal looked worried.

"I don't know. Eevee looks pretty eager to battle." Benny noticed Eevee's eager look.

"What?" Opal noticed Eevee eagerly smiling at the sight of a battle brewing. "Um… okay. Eevee! Go!"

Eevee went forward with a fierce look on her face as Zack just stood there. No Pokémon at all other than the egg that has yet to hatch in his blue bag. It felt odd that he couldn't battle this time after his battle with Rex, one of the strongest trainers in the Holon region.

"We got this Zack." Benny smiled as he and his friends looked at the shaking bush.

Out from the bush, came a… Mr. Mime?

"Ha ha! Now you're in trouble!" Buzz said. "You can't hope to beat our Torkoal and Mr. Mime combo!"

"Uh… that's not a Pokémon." Benny noticed the rather extremely human-looking Mr. Mime with chest and arm hair.

"I am so totally a Mr. Mi… I mean… Mime! Mime!" Mr. "Mime" talked in a baritone voice.

"He is… he is definitely a Mr. Mime!" Buzz looked nervous.

"No it's not. That's just someone wearing clown make-up." Zack looked on closer inspection. "You're not really fooling anyone."

"But he really is a Mr. Mi…"

"Just stop it Buzz. That was a stupid idea in the first place." Holly sighed.

"I thought it was a smart bluff until my Pokémon were done healing."

Holly rolled her eyes at her brother's incompetence. "Torkoal! Use flamethrower!"

"Get ready Totodile!" Benny looked determined.

The Torkoal proceeded to attack! At Mr. "Mime"!

"OH GOD! I'M ON FIRE!" Mr. "Mime" screamed in pain as he ran to the nearby river. The Zigzagoon's near the river quickly fled as Mr. "Mime" dived into the river. "Oh thank god."

"Torkoal!" Holly was angry. "Why aren't you listening to my commands?!"

"Well. That Torkoal was just recently traded." Buzz answered. "High level Pokémon don't exactly listen to their new trainers if you don't have the experience."

"I thought you said it was willingly assisting you." Benny overheard them.

"Ugh." Holly angrily returned Torkoal.

"Curses!" Buzz looked at the situation. "It appears you three dastardly twerps have foiled our plans!"

"Uh… we didn't even do anything." Opal commented as Totodile and Eevee just stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh… well… this doesn't usually happen!" Buzz said. "You see. Holly manage to get a rather high-leveled Torkoal through the wonder trade system in Holon City and well, my Mime Jr. is actually in storage right now and…"

"Wait. I thought it was a Mr. Mime? Not a Mime Jr." Zack interrupted.

"Who the heck is that guy anyway?" Benny pointed at the chubby "Mr. Mime" relaxing peacefully in the water.

"Oh that's um…"

"My name is Erin!" Mr. "Mime" yelled.

"That's Darin right there. Darin's also a member." Buzz said.

"IT'S ERIN!" Erin yelled. "And your idea is stupid Buzz!"

"Are you really the same guys who stole all those Pokémon off the Crystal Island's coast?" Opal crossed her arms. "These guys seem more like incompetent newbies than expert thieves." she thought.

"Stole the? Um… Of course we did! We are professionals of course!" Buzz said.

"Give it a rest Buzz. Let's go! Now!" Holly demanded.

"Okay." Buzz gave up.

"Hey wait!" Benny responded.

Holly grabbed a smoke ball from her pocket, smashing it to the ground unleashing dense smoke across the area. The three trainers just looked puzzled, unsure what just happened. As the smoke lifted. They were gone.

"So… that just happened." Zack said.

"I… think that was the same organization that stole all those Pokémon? I think." Benny was not sure anymore.

"Yeah… not what I expected from a group who supposedly stole a lot of starter Pokemon from a ship I think it was." Opal added.

"Look. They left foot prints." Zack pointed to the footprints on the dirt nearby and what appears to be a body print of a Mr. Mime-shaped person. He probably fell to the ground before escaping.

"Yeah." Benny looked at the foot prints. "I guess we can't let them do as they please. They may be incompetent but there still thieves causing trouble. Let's go!"

* * *

The trenched coated villains and a chubby Erin in Mime makeup and clothing ran fast through the foggy forest.

"Um… Holly. Erin." Buzz looked behind shocked.

"What!" Holly and Erin frustratingly spoke, having a hard time seeing through the dense fog.

"Those twerps are following us."

"What are you…?" Holly couldn't finish that sentence as she turned her head around. She saw the three kids from before catching up to them. "Oh you got to be kidding…"

Before Holly could even finish that sentence as well, Buzz, Holly, and Erin found themselves with no more ground to run on.

"…MEEEEE!" Holly screamed as the trio found themselves falling from a cliff.

Zack, Benny, and Opal stopped quickly finding themselves at the edge of the cliff, almost doing the exact same thing as those thieves.

"Whoa! It's a good thing we stopped as quickly as possible. This fog is crazy!" Zack noted how hard it was to see the ground with all this sudden fog here.

"You think there alright?" Opal and Eevee looked down the cliff, but could only see even more thick fog down there.

"Where's Totodile?" Benny noticed Totodile wasn't here. He then turned around and saw Totodile emerging from the fog happily running with his eyes closed and his arms waving in the air towards the kids. That wasn't good. "Wait! Totodile! Sto…"

It was too late. Totodile ran into the group pushing all of them together into the air. The little blue alligator finally opened his eyes as he realized that he was no longer on solid ground.

"Toto?" Totodile looked down.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The group screamed falling.

* * *

The dense white fog flowed through the dense forest. Zack lied there covered in a few branches and twigs. He got up, rubbing the back of his head. It felt like he got the biggest headache in his…

"The egg!" Zack grabbed the bag. He quickly took a look feeling relieved. Not a single crack.

"That's good." Zack said. He scanned the area, thinking to himself "Where am I? I've never seen this part of the forest before. I've never seen this much fog in one area before either!"

Where were his friends? He thought that they couldn't have been far off, constantly shouting "Benny!" and "Opal!" over and over again as he walked through the dense fog, taking off the twigs and pieces of wood from the branches that broke his fall. No response.

"Man. It's getting harder to see. Hey Opal! Hey Benny! You here!" He yelled again. No response, only the sun slowly turning red and the fog getting slowly denser as he blindly walked further. It was going to get dark soon. "I should find some shelter and look in the morning."

As he walked further, he could see a small cave close by.

"Not much choice I have." Zack muttered.

* * *

The young trainer saw no tunnel at the back of this cave. Quite small but it would do for the night.

"Come out!" Zack noticed something moving behind some of the larger rocks from the back. "I won't hurt you."

Zack noticed several Pokémon popping out behind the rocks. Many of them were Wurmple's, Zigzagoon's, Teddiursa's and even a Litleo and a Pidove. They all look cautious around Zack.

"It's alright guys." Zack was relieved that they weren't some big and angry Pokémon who made its home here. He scanned the Pokemon and suddenly an idea popped into his head. He picked up a package of Pokémon food from his bag. "Here. I bought some Pokémon food as a present to welcome my starter. Until I found out it was an egg."

He reached out to the Pokémon with a piece of food but they were too cautious of the stranger. One Pokémon stood out and went forward. It was a Pidove, a little grey bird, a curious one too.

"Hey there. You're a brave little guy aren't ya." Zack smiled at the little grey bird.

"Pi?" Pidove studied the look of the food. The little bird proceeded to take a piece of the food with its beak, gulping it up happily The Pidove happily chirped "Pidove!".

The other Pokémon followed suit, taking pieces of the Pokémon food. One by one, they started to relax and give up their cautious hold over them.

"I hope Benny and Opal are alright. Mom must be worried." Zack sat down, watching the Pokémon happily finishing their food. Cold wind flew into the cave as night fell.

Litleo, a lion cub, saw the young trainer shivering a bit from the cold night, spraying ember on a few sticks in the middle of the cave.

"Thanks Litleo." Zack smiled at the young lion cub.

"Lit!" Litleo smiled proudly.

Zack gathered any wood close by, twigs or small chips of bark, to make the fire grow enough to warm the cave up. The Pokémon in the cave gathered whatever small pieces of wood were nearby for the fire as the night sky turned pitch black. The fire finally grew big and warm enough that Zack and the Pokémon sat around it like kids at a campfire. He laid his bag carrying the Pokémon egg near the fire, so it wouldn't get cold as well.

"Man. What a strange day." Zack spoke.

The Pokémon all stared at him curiously as he spoke.

"We had a dumpling fight. Ran to the Research Center in a hurry. Got our first Pokémon. I got an egg instead. Met a famous Champion and Professor's relative. One of my new friends just left for Holon City. Ran into a weird trio of pirates and now I'm right here surrounded by you little guys." Zack looked back on what just happened today. "Looking back at it, the day so far isn't actually so bad."

The Pokémon smiled and cheerfully cried around the fire.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Zack grabbed something from his pocket. It was the Pokedex from before. "I've wanted to use this as soon as possible."

The Pokémon were looking curiously at the red tool as Zack turned it on by simply tapping it on the screen. The Pokedex lit up as he pointed it towards Wurmple first, a reddish worm-like Pokémon with horns attached.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the reddish worm. "Wurmple. The Worm Pokémon. A Bug-Type."

"It works!" Zack smiled.

The Pokedex continued. "Wurmple tends to live amidst tall grasses and trees. When attacked, it resists by pointing its venomous spikes at the foe."

"So I guess you're not to be underestimated Wurmple for such a cute little guy." Zack smiled at the Wurmple.

"Wurmple!" Wurmple cheered.

Zack turned the Pokedex to a Zigzagoon, a raccoon with spiky-looking fur, grooming his fur.

"Scanning..." The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon. "Zigzagoon. The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. A Normal-Type. Zigzagoon's are known to be highly curious in almost everything they see which is why they constantly move in a zig-zag way."

"That's cool. Everything they see is a new experience I guess." Zack turned the Pokedex to a Teddiursa, a little bear cub with a crescent moon on its head.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon. "Teddiursa. The Little Bear Pokémon. A Normal-Type. Teddiursa are known for their love of honey. When they find honey, there crescent mark on their head glows. Even after done eating that honey, they continue licking their honey-sweetened palms."

"Neat. Didn't know that symbol on your head could glow." Zack smiled at the fact. He turned the Pokedex to Litleo, the red-headed lion cub.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon. "Litleo. The Lion-cub Pokémon. A Normal-Fire-Type. Litleo are set off from their pride to live independently in order to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight and should not be underestimated."

"So you're a fighter." Zack smiled at the lion cub.

"Litleo!" Litleo proudly smiled back.

Zack than turned the Pokedex to Pidove.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the bird. "Pidove. The Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon. A Normal-Flying Type. Pidoves are known to live almost anywhere, especially cities. They are very forgetful to the point that they will forget a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one."

"That's kind of funny." Zack said.

"Pi!" Pidove angrily grunted.

"Yeah but I bet you'll evolve into quite a strong Pokémon later on!"

"Pi?" The little bird looked around its surroundings, already forgetting why it got mad in the first place.

Zack than turned the Pokedex to another Pokémon, another Wurmple. It just occurred to him he scanned them all. Just as he was about to put the Pokedex down, the Pokedex was scanning something again.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex announced.

"Who else didn't I scanned?" Zack looked at the Pokedex's loading screen. He was sure he scanned every Pokémon until he looked at what the Pokedex was pointing towards. The Pokemon Egg.

The Pokémon watched in awe of the egg as it glowed so brightly that it pierced through the pitch black darkness outside of the cave. The yellow Pokémon egg took shape into a tiny body with pointy ears, round feet and paws, coated in yellow fur.

"Chu?" A tiny yellow mouse slowly opened its eyes. The mouse blinked twice, the first thing he saw was a group of Pokémon all staring at him curiously. "Pi!?" The yellow mouse, frightened, hid behind a nearby rock, peaking at the many Pokémon staring at him. He then a noticed a boy smiling at the baby Pokemon holding something in his hand.

"What kind of Pokémon is this!" Zack turned to his Pokedex.

The Pokedex finished scanning. "Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. An Electric type. Do not be fooled by its cute appearance. Due to its tiny electric sacs in its cheeks, its jolts of electricity are not only uncontrollable but are powerful enough to shock a fully grown adult human. During thunderclouds, Pichu can launch very powerful electric attacks quite easily.

Zack put the Pokedex away and proceeded to hold the frightened Pichu away from the rock and into the air. Pichu did not took this well.

"Were going to be best friends Pichu!" Zack smiled. "I just know it!"

"Pi…" Pichu's pink cheeks were glowing.

"Huh?" Zack just stared at Pichu cluelessly.

"CHUUUUU!" Pichu angrily shocked the young boy.

The Pokémon were surprised at this but some couldn't help laugh at this as Zack felt currents of electricity running through his body.

"That… Pokedex… wasn't kidding." Zack froze in shock on the floor.

"Pichu!" Pichu nervously hopped away from Zack's hands and to the nearest rock possible.

"It's still a baby Pokémon and it's already trying to distance from me." Zack got up, looking at the Pichu peeking over the rock.

The other Pokemon walked up to the newly born. Pichu cautiously looked at the Pokémon with curiosity. Zack watched as the Pidove from before especially went too close.

"Chu!" Pichu warned the bird. As the Pidove went closer, the Pichu angrily showed sparks of electricity from its pink cheeks.

"Pi!" Pidove revealed food from its wing.

"Pi?" Pichu stopped, looking at what was in the Pidove's wings. The little mouse swiped the piece of food from the bird.

"Dove?" Pidove watched the Pichu sniffing the food and then eating it.

"Pi!" Pichu enjoyed the food.

"Pi!" Pidove friendly tapped Pichu on the shoulder.

Pichu felt his skin shook. The frightened mouse jumped behind the rock away from the Pidove.

"Pi…" Pidove sighed.

"That's alright Pidove." Zack watched. "He just needs time. Honestly I'm surprised how cautious and shy you are Pichu. I mean wouldn't you see me as your papa?"

Pichu peaked its nervous eyes over the rock, not sure what kind of person Zack is.

"Your making this really hard. Are baby Pokemon normally this shy?" Zack sighed. The young boy thought to himself that maybe Pichu will be friendlier if Zack gives it some more food. Unfortunately for Zack, there was no more Pokémon food left. The food package from before was empty. He looked into his bag, "Maybe I got something else."

Pichu stepped away from the rock and slowly walked to Zack out of curiosity. "Hey Pichu? I don't know if you want this… but? Do you like ketchup?" Zack found some ketchup packs he got from the restaurant early this morning.

Pichu was about to take another step only to freeze in fear as Zack spotted him getting closer.

"C'mon don't be like that." Zack smiled as Pichu lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Pichu looked up and saw Zack offering the little mouse packs of ketchup. "I don't really have anything else but I promise there's more food at the house."

"Chu." Pichu wasn't sure what to make of this.

"You don't really think much of me do you?" Zack said.

"Chu!" Pichu nodded yes.

"Well. I already like you." Zack smiled at the little mouse.

"Pi?" Pichu wondered why this boy smiled a lot.

The electric mouse noticed the ketchup packs, ripped opened, in Zack's hand. Pichu down on the dirt-grained surface, no longer showing any signs of fear or shyness only curiousity, taking the ketchup packs off of Zack's hand. Pichu sniffed the ketchup packs in his little paws and proceeded to lick it.

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled. He laid on the floor in glee with hands on his cheeks as if he never tasted anything like this.

"You like it? It's just ketchup." Zack was a little surprised how much Pichu liked it.

"Chu!" Pichu got up on his feet and slurped out the remaining ketchup from the ketchup packs.

"You really like ketchup huh."

Zack than tried to pet Pichu as he was slurping ketchup from the packs but Pichu quickly noticed his hand coming too close. Pichu's electric cheeks lighted up as Zack hesitated for a moment but he continued anyway. Zack petted the little mouse's head as he finished slurping some ketchup.

"Chu." Pichu stared at him curiously.

Zack smiled at his new partner as the other Pokémon around the campfire cheered on.

* * *

The Pokémon stood outside of the cave in front of the young boy as the air was much more visible now. The Pokémon stood there in front of the young boy as Pichu stared curiously at him.

"Pi. Chu?" Pichu looked at Zack smiling at him.

"Well Pichu? You want to come?" Zack reached his hand out.

"Chu?" Pichu wasn't sure. He looked back at the Pokémon behind him, the first thing he saw, and then looked back at Zack and his smile. He looked at the vast giant forest behind him, what unknowns lay out there.

"Pichu." Zack smiled at the baby mouse. "I'm going be the very best trainer there ever was and I want you to join me on that journey.

"Chu?" Pichu wondered what a "trainer" is.

"But before that happens. I could use some tips and advice from the Pokémon academy and there will be lots of trainers and Pokémon excited to meet you Pichu. Even more so on the journey of course. Lots of strong and tough trainers to battle. And lots of ketchup I bet too."

"Chu." Pichu slowly and cautiously went towards Zack.

"That's it."

Pichu sniffed his hand but hesitated as Zack moved a little. Pichu nervously paused as Zack petted Pichu again.

"See. That wasn't so bad."

"Chu!" Pichu smiled a bit.

The little mouse crawled up to his right arm and onto his shoulder.

"I know we can do this together!" Zack smiled at his partner.

"Pi!" Pichu smiled back.

The Pokemon watched happily as Zack and Pichu waved there goodbyes. The Pokemon left into the forest, all except for Pidove. Pidove simply continued watching the duo continued walking through the loose fog.

"Dove?" Pidove just realized everyone was gone. How long was Pidove standing there?

* * *

The fog wasn't as dense before, in fact it was clearing up little by little. Zack still wasn't sure if he could find his way home. The two kept walking and walking until they heard a familiar voice behind the layers of loose fog. It was hard to make out but they were clearly coming closer and closer.

"Will never get through this fog." A familiar male voice complained.

"Shut it Buzz. Will find Erin and will go report to the boss. I think last week will make up for today." Another familiar angry female voice could be heard through the fog.

"Oh no." Zack realized who these people were.

The fog cleared up further and Zack found himself in front of Buzz and Holly. Buzz and Holly froze, eyes widened in shock, being this close to the boy they called a twerp yesterday.

"Uh… Sup." Buzz waved a hello. "I mean… Muahuahua! You're all alone here boy and… is that a Pichu? When did you get a Pichu? I mean!"

Buzz and Holly suddenly sprung to action.

"Pichu. These people are bad." Zack did not like the looks of this.

"Pi?" Pichu looked at the two with vigilance.

"That little Pichu can't do anything against us." Holly laughed at the sight of the little mouse. "Go! Tork..."

"Pi… CHUUUU!" The baby Pichu launched a quick Thundershock at the duo before Holly could even use Torkoal.

"AAAH!" Buzz and Holly screamed in pain.

Pichu suddenly gave an excited grin and went for another Thundershock.

"AAAH!" Buzz and Holly screamed in shocking pain again. "Please stop!"

"Uh… Pichu. I think that's enough." Zack looked surprised at how aggressive Pichu after being so shy and nervous at that cave.

The baby Pokemon instead ignored Zack's order and gleefully went for another Thundershock.

"AAAH!" Buzz and Holly screamed again. "Not again! Please!"

Pichu laughed at the sight of the two in pain, covered in smoke and bits of electricity. His cheeks glowed again as Pichu let out a wide smile on his face.

"Pichu! Stop! Now!" Zack yelled at the little mouse.

"Pi?" Pichu's pink cheeks stopped glowing. The Pichu looked at Zack, unsure of what he did wrong.

"You're an aggressive one aren't you?" Zack said, a little worried over Pichu's behavior there, as Buzz and Holly fell to the ground tired.

"Pichu!" The little mouse responded to Zack's worried look with a proud fierce smile on its face.

"Thank… you… "Buzz and Holly laid there electrified with frizzy hair. As they were slowly getting back on their feet, recovering from the attack, they noticed someone approaching from the fog.

"Huh? Who's that?" Buzz said.

A man clothed in a dark-blue hooded trench coat and black boots walked from a short distance, wearing a white face mask. The mysterious figure noticed them as he came closer.

"Are you with these pirates?" Zack said, noticing the odd clothing.

The blue hooded man spoke in a cold and chilling voice. "Who?"

"First off. We're not pirates! Were the Gentleman Thief's Club! Second. We have no clue who this is. He's clearly not part of the club with that stupid outfit." Holly responded. She then turned and pointed her finger to the blue figure. "Third! You there hooded man!"

The blue figure just stood there silently staring at them.

"Silent type eh? We are the thieves of justice!" Holly proudly boasted. "The libera..."

The blue figure coldly spoke. "Do you want to die?"

"I… I'm sorry?" Holly felt a chill through her spine.

"Uh… maybe we should… just ignore him…" Buzz looked nervous.

"Who are you?"

"Move and there will be no unnecessary and violent outcome kiddies." The blue figure spoke.

"No. I shall not!" Holly angrily responded. "You have quite the nerve to call us kids!"

The blue figure slowly dropped an ultraball onto the palm of his hand from his sleeves. Holly too pulled out her own poke ball from her belt.

"Oh! So a battle is it!" Holly quickly responded. "Go! Torkoal!"

"Tork-oal!" Torkoal landed on the ground from the Pokeball, blowing large amounts of smoke from his shell.

The blue figure sent out his own Ultraball.

Out came a giant jet blue bird, a Swellow, with red-stripes, but something was quite odd about it. It had a very cold and emotionless look to its face.

"That overgrown bird brain has no chance against my Torkoal!" Holly said. "Torkoal! Use flamethrower!"

For once, Torkoal listened and let out a searing barrage of flames but the Swellow quickly dodged it's attack without his trainer giving a command.

"Swellow." The Blue Hooded man said. "Finish that Torkoal."

"He's not calling out a move?" Zack thought, unsure what the blue figure was doing.

To Zack and the thief's surprise, the fast blue bird coated itself in purplish dark flames as it dived towards the fire-breathing turtle. Torkoal tried to strike back with flamethrower again but the Swellow struck the Torkoal quickly.

"Tor-koal!" Torkoal was sent flying to its trainer's feet, knocked out.

"W...what!?" Holly gasped at the sight of her Pokémon defeated that easily. "That quickly! But this is a high leveled Pokémon!"

"What was that?" Zack never seen an attack like that.

"Is that it?" The Blue Hooded Man said. "Swellow. End those two first."

Suddenly Buzz and Holly held each other in their arms in fear, stepping back slowly, as the Swellow coldly stared into their very eyes. "I'll miss you Holly!" Buzz cried in horror. "I'll also miss you Holly!" Holly cried.

"What?" Buzz was flabbergasted at Holly. "You're supposed to say! Buzz! I miss..."

Underneath the fog, the cliff below them couldn't sustain their weight forever. It cracked into nothing as Buzz and Holly once again felt no ground.

"...youuuuuuuu!" Buzz finished his sentence as the two thieves fell into the vast foggy unknown below.

"Why does this keep happening!" Holly screamed.

The blue figure than turned his head towards Zack and Pichu. Zack hesitated for a moment but saw Pichu ready for battle with a serious look to his face.

"You serious Pichu! You wanna battle that?!" Zack saw the obviously highly leveled Swellow staring coldly into his eyes. "Um… okay! Let's do this!"

"Fool." The Blue Figure said.

"Pichu! Use Thundershock!" Zack shouted.

Pichu launched an electrifying attack at Swellow but it just stayed there in the sky and took it like it was nothing.

"It's no use! Pichu was just recently hatched!" Zack thought. "Swellow must've been trained for a long time. Who is this guy?!"

"Don't get in my way." The Blue Figure said. "Swellow. Let's wrap this up."

Swellow dived forward striking the Pichu, sending him flying in the air.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried.

Zack quickly caught the injured little Pichu in his arms.

"I'm glad you're alright Pichu but what can I do in this situation?" Zack scanned his surroundings He spotted a rather rugged cliff of dirt above them. "That's it!"

"No use boy." The Blue Figure noticed Zack whispered something into Pichu's ear. The Pichu nodded with determination. "That little rodent of yours is clearly too fragile to do any real rough-housing."

"Pichu!" Zack shouted. "Use Thundershock!"

"Really now?"

Pichu, still breathing and determined, launched a bolt of electricity. The Swellow just flew in the same area, intending to take it only for the Thundershock to go past Swellow. Swellow looked up to see an unstable cliff shaking above them.

"What?!" The Blue Figure, astonished, noticed the Thundershock struck the cliff above him.

"Quick! Pichu! Let's go!" Zack ran as Pichu quickly grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Clever." The blue figure watched the duo ran as he was quickly engulfed by the dust and dirt from above.

* * *

Zack ran as fast as he could with Pichu on his shoulder.

"Oh c'mon!" Zack turned his head behind to see Swellow chasing them as the fog cleared up and the clouds darkened black.

"Pichu!" Pichu turned Zack's head in front to see what appeared to be yet another cliff before them. As Zack stopped at the edge, it was actually a rocky steep slope. He looked back and saw the Swellow closing on him. At this point, the rocky slope was obviously the better option. He went down, trying to keep his balance but he couldn't as thunder echoed the skies. The young boy fell and tripped on the rocky slope, rolling down until he finally landed on solid ground on his back. He had some cuts and bruises as he laid there injured, trying to bear the pain. He turned and noticed Pichu laying there beside him.

"Pi…" Pichu worriedly licked his wounds.

"I'm alright Pichu." Zack smiled, trying to bear the pain, holding the baby mouse in his hands. He heard the storm cracking with thunder and unfortunately, saw Swellow looking below them.

Pichu angrily saw the Swellow eye-to-eye. As Swellow dived down, Pichu stepped out of Zack's hands to deal with this foe.

"Pichu! No!" Zack shouted as Pichu was going to battle the Swellow.

Pichu leaped in the air with a fierce look in his eye, bursting with electricity from his pink cheeks.

"Pi…"

Out of nowhere, a monstrous roar shook the black skies as a massive surge of electricity struck Pichu.

"What!?" Zack was in shock.

* * *

Benny and Opal stood outside of the forest, on the flowery fields as wind raged on. A couple of doctors were examining them and their Pokémon's injuries from an ambulance. The two kids and the hospital crew noticed a rather large lightning bolt striking through the air.

"Is that a... a Pokémon?!" Benny was astonished at the sight of a strange and unusually large figure hidden in the clouds as lightning struck far away.

* * *

Buzz and Holly spotted Erin in his clown make-up exhaustively and blindly walking through the forest.

"We finally found you Erin." Buzz smiled

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you're safe." Holly smiled.

"I thought you guys gave up?" Erin had a little tear in his eye.

"No matter how incompetent and stupid. Got to protect our own, right?" Holly smiled.

"Um... Holly." Buzz looked in the sky.

"What?" Holly asked.

"What is that!" Buzz, shocked, pointed to the sky at a massive creature hidden in the thunderclouds.

"It… It looks like a Pokémon! I've never seen anything like it!" Holly gasped as Buzz and Erin had no more words at the unusually large creature hidden behind the storm clouds.

* * *

The Blue Figure, stained in dirt, looked beyond from a cliff at the sight of the mysterious Pokémon. Even the cold figure here was astonished by the sight of this creature.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" The Blue Figure gazed at the mysterious being hidden in the storm clouds. He then proceeded to follow the lightning where he last saw Swellow.

* * *

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pichu launched a powerful surge of lightning to Swellow.

"Swell?!" Swellow lost its coldness, feeling unease about the little mouse's newfound power.

With one hit of surging electricity, the powerful Swellow fainted, falling down to the rocky surface. Pichu landed on its feet smiling proudly over its victory.

"Pichu! That was… awesome." Zack was shocked at what Pichu just did. A recently hatched Pokemon just took down an experienced Swellow. Than he noticed Pichu fell to the ground exhausted. "Pichu!"

Zack quickly got up, ignoring his injuries, holding Pichu in his arms. He stood up over the top of another rocky slope as the light pierced through the blackened clouds and the fog, gathering into warm sunshine.

"It's alright pal." Zack spotted town nearby. The slope down wasn't as steep and looked much easier to cross compared to the last one.

"Pichu." Pichu tiredly smiled. He turned his head, spotting something from a distance. "Pi?"

"What Pokémon is that?" Zack spotted a mysterious creature flying in the sky from an incredibly long distance. It was the Pokémon from before, the one hidden in the storm clouds. It was very difficult to make out the shape so far away already but Zack pulled out his Pokedex to scan it anyway.

"So… what kind of Pokémon is it?" Zack scanned the Pokémon.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon from a long distance. It answered, "Unknown."

"What?"

The Pokedex continued, "There are still many Pokémon yet to be discovered. It is thought by most scientists that only less than 15% of the world's Pokémon have actually been discovered."

"Pokémon that have yet to be discovered?" Zack gazed at the mysterious Pokémon flying across the skies.

"Pichu." Pichu tiredly smiled at Zack before gazing at the mysterious Pokemon as well.

"Someday Pichu. Were going to meet that Pokémon." Zack smiled.

Zack and Pichu smiled as they stood watching the vast forests, the lake, the Pokémon roaming across the flowery fields and the mysterious Pokemon disappearing into the horizon.

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokémon Teams**

 **Zack** **\- A new and promising trainer setting out to be the greatest Pokemon trainer ever but first, he decides to check out the Pokemon school before making the important decision to start his Pokemon journey.**

 **Team: Zack's Team - There is no real theme to Zack's team other than one particular thing, something I won't mention right now.**

 **Pichu/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Benny** **\- A new and promising trainer setting out to be the greatest Pokemon trainer ever. Like his best friend Zack, he decides to check out the Pokemon school before coming to an important decision.**

 **Team: Benny's Team – No real theme here, at least not yet.**

 **Totodile/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Opal** **\- A new and promising trainer unsure of what to do for the future as something else bothers her.  
**

 **Team: Opal's Team – No real theme here, at least not yet.**

 **Eevee/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Holly** **\- A member of the Gentlemen Thief's Club, she works with her partners, Buzz and Erin.  
**

 **Team: Holly's Team – No real theme here, at least not yet.**

 **Torkoal/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Blue-Hooded Figure** **\- A mysterious man who walks out of nowhere.  
**

 **Team: Blue-Hooded Figure's team – No real theme here, at least not yet.**

 **Swellow/?/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: What did you guys think of my fan-made creation of a villainous Pokemon organization, in this case the Gentlemen's Thief's Club. Great? Stupid? Stupidly great? I thought that if I did a more serious dark take on a fan-made villainous organization in the Pokemon world, it would break the immersion for me to a certain degree. I got the idea of an incompetent team not to be taken seriously from Team Skull, the main villain team of Sun and Moon. The thing I like about Team Skull is how they weren't taken seriously, had no obsession with a legendary, and they felt like an incompetent version of Team Rocket. I liked Team Plasma from Unova, so I thought why not do an incompetent take on Team Plasma with uniforms based on Highwaymen (19th century robbers that coincidentally look like pirates).**

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know Daisy Oak is an actual character from the games, the older sister of Blue/Gary Oak and granddaughter of Prof. Oak. In the games, she massages your Pokémon, checks your Pokémon's happiness, and claims to have won Pokémon contests. In the manga, she's got a slightly bigger role as Professor Oak's assistant.**

 **Did you know Torkoal attacking "Mr. Mime" is a real game mechanic in the Pokemon games. If you, a trainer with little to no badges (or in the story's case, experience), receive a high-level Pokemon through trade, there's a good chance that the Pokemon may will not only ignore your orders but will go to sleep, hit itself by accident, and even attack an ally Pokemon (such as "Mr. Mime" in this case) during double battles.**


	3. The Local Tourney (Vs Armaldo)

**Salutations People. Here's the third chapter and enjoy. That's really all I have to say.**

 **Released: 11/3/17**

 **Updated:12/3/17**

* * *

 _It was finally the day that the three friends meet there first Pokémon. To their surprise, Zack's first Pokémon is instead an egg after the strange robbery of many starter Pokémon by the supposed Gentlemen's Thief's Club. The Pokémon egg finally hatches into the electric mouse Pokémon, Pichu. Zack and Pichu later encounter a mysterious hooded figure. The pair head off to find the others, only to see the mysterious Pokémon from before flying off into the horizon. Smiling, Zack vows that he'll meet the Pokémon that saved his and Pichu's life. What adventures are in store for Zack and his new partner, Pichu, today in the Holon Region?_

The flowers covered in drops of water from the storm last night bloomed brightly this season. A tanned-skinned man in a ragged blue trench coat laid in his chair, legs crossed on the table, as he looked out to the window aimlessly from this old broken-down mansion. Two grunts stood behind him, bearing the uniforms of the Gentlemen's Thief's Clubs. They stood nervously as two living fossils, a giant breathing green plant bearing two emotionless yellow eyes and a giant blue rocky-armored bug bearing two fierce and impatient eyes. The fossil Pokémon's trainer finally got up and faced towards them, smiling.

"Well. Well. So what happened?" He asked.

"Um… well… we kind of ran into these three kids and we tried to steal there Pokémon." Holly answered nervously. "It sort of fell apart real quickly. My Torkoal didn't listen because it was recently traded and Buzz had this stupid idea of dressing up Erin as a Mr. Mime thinking more numbers would be more intimidating." She then turned to the grunt next to her. "Are Mr. Mimes even intimidating Buzz?!"

"Um… what?" The grunt next to her spoke in a different deeper voice. "I'm not Buzz. I'm Jerry. I thought you were Lola! I was here to report what happened in the Crystal Isles!"

"Wait... you're not Buzz?" Holly mistaken the extremely similar-looking grunt for Buzz. She turned around to see a mass of male and female grunts that looked all too alike. "Then where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Buzz raised his hand in the middle of the group of grunts.

As Buzz walked up, Jerry walked forward. "Uh… lieutenant? Why do we have to wear the exact same clothes and die our hair the exact same way? Isn't that just confusing to tell apart from us grunts?"

"I don't know who came up with the idea. Ask the boss or I'm guessing that Cronk guy who thinks of himself an expert on fashion." The Lieutenant than turned towards Holly and Buzz. "Okay. So let me get this straight. You incompetent fools went in unprepared with a fairly experienced Torkoal you got through a trade which traded Pokémon don't listen to their new trainers straight away and thought it was a great idea to dress up Erin as a Mr. Mime? Which by the way, where is Erin?"

"Right here!" Erin, the fat grunt raised a hand out of all the skinny look-alikes.

"Man, you guys really do look alike. I couldn't tell you from the rest." The lieutenant sighed.

The grunts fell to the floor in disbelief. "Are you serious lieutenant?" many wondering if he was joking or was actually serious. Erin was the only fat grunt member among the group and therefore was the easiest to tell apart from the rest.

"Oh. Now you guys think that looking too similar is not an issue!" The Lieutenant was being serious. He turned to the two grunts before him. "Well anyways. Buzz and Holly!"

"Yes Lieutenant Buren sir!" Buzz and Holly responded.

"Do you know what the Gentlemen Thief's Club stands for!" Buren yelled at them up-close. He could see the two grunts looking nervous, especially Buzz who had a hard time keeping his posture straight and ready. "The liberation of Pokémon from scoundrel trainers! Freeing them by stealing them away like a gentlemen thief. Like Robin Hood or that one French guy!"

"Uh… you mean the guy who fought Sherlock Holmes?" Holly replied.

"Did I say you can talk?" Buren looked her in the eye with anger.

"Um… actually yes. You said this was going to be a chill club after all." Holly answered.

"Oh yeah." Buren's anger swayed to calmness in an instant. "Well… I suppose it's not a big deal. It's just three nimble trainers from the sound of it."

Holly and Buzz sighed in relief.

"It wouldn't be such a big deal if I hadn't heard how YOU Holly angrily ordered Torkoal around like a tool!" Buren erupted.

"Me? ME?!" Holly looked surprised. "B... but it was Buzz who had that stupid plan of…"

"I don't want to hear it. You shouldn't boss around your Torkoal like a tool! It makes you no different from other folk who go around using it for their own selfish gains." Buren said. "Second! Did you guys even know if these trainers were abusing their Pokémon?"

"Um… we got a tip off from Joey." Holly answered.

"Yeah! His information usually isn't incorrect." Buzz nervously smiled.

"Where's Joey?" Buren looked at the mass of grunts.

"Uh… Joey isn't here." One of the grunts says.

"Wait? Seriously?" Buren was dumbfounded.

"He's part of Amanda's information circle, hence why people go to him for information." One of the grunts spoke up.

"Oh yeah…" Buren sighed. "Well. I supposed I can't do anything about that. Now what to do with you two?"

"What? Us!?" Buzz said. "But Joey's information isn't usually wrong! He clearly said there were evil trainers walking into that forest!"

"Weird." Buren said. "Okay than. If you're as true to your word as you say it is, how are you guys going to make up for it.

"Um… well. I and Holly had this one idea." Buzz said.

"Go on."

Holly stepped forward. "Well. The thing is Joey's information isn't usually wrong, so we decided we should scout out again."

"And cause even more trouble!" Buren was definitely not pleased what happened before.

"I was thinking more of joining the local tournament there!" Holly nervously smiled.

"Tournament?" Buren's angered face suddenly switched to a cocky grin.

"Yes! Of course!" Holly said. "The trainers he mentioned are from the local area and the local tournament there has a strong history in that town. Trainers all over town go there to battle. Veterans, newcomers, some travelers from different regions! I assume that we can find those evil twerps from before and prove it to you our information wasn't wrong! Also I know you love tournaments!"

"Veterans huh?" Buren's grin grew bigger. He turned to the two fossil Pokémon behind him. "Hey my precious babies! It's been a while since we've had a good fight. You ready?"

"Cradily." Cradily moaned in boredom.

"Arma!" Armaldo happily growled as it raised its two scissor-like claws in the air.

"All right!" Buren smiled.

* * *

The flowers covered in drops of water from the storm last night bloomed brightly this season. He slowly opened his eyes seeing what appears to be a ceiling and a fanlight. Zack yawned as he stretched out his arms from bed. He looked around his surroundings recognizing his mirror in the corner, seeing his face covered in injuries, bruises, and Band-Aids. He saw a TV and a Nintendo Switch in one corner, and a desk near the window with books stacked on top. He looked outside the window to see the rolling fields, bright and colorful as usual.

"Was that all a dream?" Zack could still remember the fog, Pichu, the thieves, the strange blue figure, and a giant Pokemon hidden among the thunderclouds.

"Thank goodness your awake!" Zack heard a familiar voice. Zack's mother stepped in, holding Pichu in her arms. "Are you alright! What happened! When did you get two Pokémon! Where were you!"

"Okay… ha ha. Please calm down mom." Zack nervously smiled. "I don't know where to begin. It happened all so fast and… Wait? Did you say two Pokémon?"

"Um… yes? You did captured a Pidove from before. Right?"

"Pidove?" Zack remembered that brave little Pidove from the cave. "Really? Did he follow me all the way here?"

"You really don't know?" Zack's mom asked.

"Nope. Actually how did I get here? Last thing I remembered was that I saw this Pokémon in the sky."

"You really don't remember? Your friends spotted you a mile away from a cliff holding a Pichu." She said. "They told me you collapsed before you could even make another step. Out of nowhere a Pidove flies to your location with berries in its mouth. Your friends and the local doctors transported you here. You don't remember any of that?"

"No. Not really." Zack said. "Are Opal and Benny here?'

* * *

Zack sat on the blue couch next to Pichu and a wild Pidove. Benny, Opal, and Zack's mom sat on the black couch on the other side of the room with Totodile and Eevee sleeping on their laps, hearing Zack's story on what happened out there.

"That's quite the story. Pichu hatching, running into those two grunts again, and some stranger shows up out of nowhere?" Benny said.

"Yeah. That hooded figure particularly sounds terrifying. I'm glad you're safe Zack." Opal said

"Yeah. Did you guys ever found that Swellow nearby?" Zack asked.

"Nope. When we finally got there, all we saw were you and Pichu." Benny said. "Hey uh… so what's the deal with that Pidove?"

Zack turned to the Pidove, staring at him as Pichu wondered what Pidove was doing all the way here.

Pidove began stretching out its wings like a muscleman. "Pi! Pidove!"

"I think I know what Pidove wants." Zack's mom said. "I think Pidove wants to join your team."

"Pidove wants to join my team?" Zack looked at the little pigeon Pokémon.

"Pi!" Pidove nodded its head.

"That's great!" Benny said. "Our town's historic tournament is happening soon!"

"Oh right!" Zack remembered this year's tournament. He than just realized something important. "I forgot to get Pokeballs! I haven't even got a Pokeball for Pichu yet!"

"That's alright Zack." Opal digged through her satchel for a couple of classic red Pokeballs. "You can have a couple of mine."

"Thanks Opal!" Zack received the Pokeballs.

Pidove happily stepped forward but Pichu hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Zack noticed Pichu's strange behavior. "You don't like getting in your Pokeball?"

"Pi!" Pichu nodded.

"He's a hatchling right?" Zack's mom said. "I suppose he wants to experience the outdoors more. A lot of hatchlings are like that."

"If you like staying out, it's fine but I need to at least assign you a Pokeball." Zack said.

"Pi." Pichu sighed disappointingly in agreement.

Zack clicked the Pokeball's switch onto the two Pokémon's foreheads. In a flash of red light, the two Pokémon were drawn inside the Pokeballs. Zack than released them back unto the couch, the two Pokémon once again stood cheerfully on the couch.

"Alright!" Zack looked at Pichu and Pidove. "You guys are officially members of Team Zack!"

"Pi! Pi!" Pidove and Pichu happily chanted.

"Well that's great. Let's go to the tournament right now!" Benny sprung up from the couch.

"Right now?" Zack's mom looked at the three worriedly. "He just woke up and he hasn't even trained those Pokémon! You're just going to go off right now!"

"It'll be good experience for Pichu and Pidove." Zack smiled.

"Besides. Tournament starts soon. If we don't sign up now, we can't enter it later." Benny smiled. "See ya Misses Forrestor!"

"See ya!" Opal and Zack followed as the three ran outside.

"Kids these days." Zack's mother sighed.

* * *

The kids and their Pokemon arrived at the tourney, seeing rows of battlefields carved into the dirt. Surrounding the event were booths that had prizes, centers for healing Pokemon, or food to eat and around those booths were fields of flowers stretching to the nearby town and a large part of the forest. The three kids noticed one particular battlefield on top of a large wooden stage with a large video screen stand above it. It was right in the middle of this area and trainers from all over town gathered around it.

"Whoa! So this is the tournament." Benny said. "Didn't expect so many people from a small town."

"Well a lot of researchers in the past often did Pokémon battles to kill time before tourneys or arena's showed up." Zack said. "It's no surprise that a lot of these settlements already have battle culture rooted in them."

"True. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The three trainers joined up with the crowd, to there surprise, to see Daisy hosting the tournament. She wasn't wearing her lab coat but instead she wore short blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

"Thanks to the local townsfolk for inviting me here to represent your tourney." Daisy smiled, talking into the microphone. "Many of the tournaments here have been a historic part of the Holon region since the day settlers from the scientific expeditions came to this island in search for the mysterious Mew. What started out as boredom to pass the time soon evolved into competitions and now all of you here stand where some of those settlers stood. The rules are simple. It will be a 1 on 1 single player match with one particular historic rule."

"Historic rule?" Zack said.

"Any Pokemon that steps outside of the ring, or in the case of the fields on the solid ground, the marked lines, is considered a loss. It's a fast way of gaining many wins." Daisy said.

"Oh. So like Sumo wrestling." Benny said. "You don't have to knock out a Pokémon. You can just push them outside of the arena and you win."

"That's an interesting rule." Opal said.

"Oh man. You kids are here for the tournament?" An older man, probably in his late 20s, with dark blonde hair in brown ragged clothing stepped in.

"Yeah. You as well?" Zack asked.

"Yup!" The man smiled. "The name's Willie. Came all the way from the Orre region. I'm considered a pro-trainer where I'm from."

"Orre?" Zack remembered that region from a previous episode of Legendary Battles. "I heard the double battle culture there is insane."

"You heard right." Willie smiled. "Double battle culture just aren't insane. It's the standard for battles in the Orre region."

The four among the crowd of trainers looked back at Daisy as she was about to finish.

"The top eight trainers will gather together into the semifinals. Out of that, the two finalists will battle each other out for the grand prize, one of these powerful typed gems!" Daisy revealed 18-typed gems on the video screen above.

"Typed gems?!" One trainer said.

"I heard it's really powerful but it's only after one use." Another trainer said.

"That sounds really useful in a tight situation." Another trainer responded.

"One-time use doesn't sound very useful." A young girl in a fancy red coat grunted.

"Yes but it is very powerful Lady Fiona." A large man of a great muscular build wearing a black suit. "It might be of one-use but it could get you out of a particular dangerous situation."

"Meh." The young girl grunted.

"So how do you get into the top eight? Simple. Everyone who's joining the tournament will start with one tourney badge. The entire tournament will be a one-on-one match, no more than that before the semi-finals. The top eight people who have the most badges will join up here on this stage to duke it out for the grand prize. Even if you lose, if you have at least one tourney badge before the end of the time limit, you still have a chance to make it to the top but if you lose all of them. You lose all chances of getting into the finals. Any questions?" Daisy smiled at the audience.

Lady Fiona raised her hand. "Um… I think I lost my tourney badge."

"We didn't handed them out yet." Daisy commented.

"Oh. Never mind!" Fiona retracted her hand as the tall man next to her sighed.

"No more questions? Great! Remember what's most important here. To have fun! Now get out there and do your best" Daisy cheered.

* * *

A group of trainers gathered around to discuss their winnings and losses.

"Man. This one kid took my badges." One trainer sighed in disappointment.

"Let me guess. Brown hair, red jacket." Another trainer said. "He's a jerk. Telling me my Pokémon are weak. What about you?"

"Me? I got my butt handed by this green jacket guy with a Pichu." A trainer in a vest spoke.

"You mean that guy." One of the trainers pointed at Zack constantly running and challenging several trainers in excitement. "Me and a few other guys lost to him as well."

"Yeah. At this rate he might actually win and enter the semifinals for a guy who doesn't even use items." The vested trainer said.

"Doesn't use items? Is he really that good?" A chubby trainer, sporting a green vest, black hat, and blue jeans, smiled.

"Yeah but I think most of the trainers he fought were probably newbies." A trainer responded.

"That's interesting. Let's spread the word."

* * *

"Whoo!" Zack walked up to Opal and her Eevee in excitement. "I'm winning non-stop! Hey Opal! You wanna battle?"

"Um… me." Opal said. "I don't think I can't."

"Why?"

"I already lost my first badge to this one mean trainer." Opal looked a little depressed, holding Eevee's Pokeball. "I think I'll take Eevee to the Pokecenter booths nearby and just watch."

"Hey wait? What do you mean this one mean trainer?" Zack said.

"Some jerk who called Eevee weak and useless. My Eevee didn't took those comments well."

"He did? Where is this jerk?"

"It's fine! Really!" Opal said but then she thought about it for a moment. "But… if you really want to find him, he has brown hair and wears a red jacket."

"I'll challenge him if I ever spot him for what he said!"

"Thanks Zack." Opal smiled a bit.

"Hey kid!" A trainer yelled from a short distance.

Zack and Opal turned to see a chubby kid holding a Pokeball.

"Me and my pals who still have some tourney badges are challenging you to a battle!" The chubby kid said.

"Sure!" Zack smiled, picking up a Pokeball from his belt. "This tourney has been a great battle experience for my two Pokémon!"

"Alright than!" The chubby kid smiled, throwing a Pokeball revealing a bear cub, a Teddiursa.

Something was odd about this Teddiursa however. It carried a purplish liquid orb around its neck. To Zack it almost looked like a Life Orb.

"Is that a life orb?" Zack sent out Pidove into the sky.

"Pi!" Pidove flew to the ground with determined eyes, preparing for another victory.

In a split-second, the little Teddiursa was struck by poison, Zack recognized the symptoms. Floating poisonous bubbles rising in the air from the Teddiursa.

"You poisoned your own Pokémon!" Zack questioned this tactic. However, he quickly noticed the Teddiursa held a devilish grin on its face.

"It's alright. Teddiursa is used to this." The chubby kid grinned. "Now go ahead and make your move!"

"If you say so. Pidove! Use peck!"

Pidove quickly struck the Teddiursa but it took the damage like it was nothing, grinning back at the Pigeon Pokémon.

"Teddiursa! Use façade!" The trainer ordered as Pidove backed away quickly, close to the ground.

The slow-looking Teddiursa dashed towards Pidove in its reach, instantly knocking out the Pigeon Pokémon with one strike.

"What was that!?" Zack look puzzled on what just happened.

"You never used items before kid?" The chubby trainer smiled. "Hand over one of your Tourney Badges!"

* * *

Benny smiled happily and greedily as he held a bag of tourney badges he recently won.

"I'm thinking I'm doing pretty well for myself." Benny smiled.

"Toto!" Totodile smiled, bearing some bruises from the last battle.

"Let's get you to one of the Pokémon Center booths ASAP." Benny smiled until he noticed his pal Zack and his Pichu and Pidove beside him looking tired, sitting on the grass, leaning against a pole. "What's with you Zack?"

"I've been losing recently." Zack said.

"What? How? You've been winning a lot last time I saw you." Benny said.

"I really don't know." Zack sighed.

"Is it because you haven't been using items on the trainers here who uses items? A lot of the trainers here uses items." Benny said.

"Items?" Zack was clueless.

"Oh right. I forgot you were exhausted while me and Opal read the rules on the tourney, not to mention you and your parents fought in the days when items weren't allowed. Heck if I recall they just called an Oran Berry a Berry and a Sitrus Berry a Gold Berry in those days." Benny said. "I'm sure you'll pull through Zack."

"But most of the trainers I lost to recently have items." Zack said.

"Well… you could use this." Benny pulled out a necklace with a bird's beak attached. "It's called a sharp beak. Boosts flying-type moves by 20% according to the sites. It's nowhere near the same as a flying-type gem but it's not one-time use."

"You're giving me this?" Zack looked at the sharp beak.

"Yup. You're my best friend. I'll be there for you and so will Opal." Benny smiled

Zack took the sharp beak, looking at the strange object. He then looked at his best friend smiling back at him.

"Is this made of a dead bird?" Zack bluntly asked as Benny's smile fell apart.

"No. It's not made of a dead bird… I think." Benny looked unsure now that he thought about it.

* * *

The group of trainers from before gathered around one of the battlefields. It was night time and the outdoor lamps brightly lit through the darkness as challengers ran across the field to challenge the next opponent they can find.

"Look at this!" The chubby trainer from before held up a bag of tourney badges. "That kid is such a sore loser. He just doesn't give up and ends up losing more of these!"

"Yeah I know man! He's a stubborn one!" One of his friends grinned. "You know what else though?"

"What?"

"That cute redhead hanging around Zack."

"Y...yeah." The chubby kid blushed red for a moment.

"Man, you are so shy." His friends chuckled at him.

"Will you cut it out!" He wasn't in the mood to hear this.

"Hey you!" Zack said.

The chubby trainer noticed the trainer in his green jacket from before. He grinned as Zack's presence stopped the awkward mood he was having.

"Want more I see." He grinned back at Zack.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Zack reached out for his Pokeball.

"Again? I already have a lot of tourney badges." He sighed.

"Not enough to get into the semi-finals and times running out soon." Zack pulled out his own bag carrying a lot of tourney badges.

"Okay. I'm listening." He crossed his arms.

"The time limit is almost up and I'd say that if we both have the other's bag of badges, we'd have enough to enter the top eight." Zack said.

"I see. You want to bet all our tourney badges to get to the top right?"

"Yup!" Zack grinned.

"Okay! That's fantastic!" The chubby kid pulled out his Pokeball. "Let's do this! Go Teddiursa!"

Out came the same Teddiursa from before, taking the poison from the Toxic Orb like nothing with the same devilish grin.

"Go! Pidove!" Zack sent out his Pokémon.

"What's this?" The chubby kid noticed the little bird holding a sharp beak. "You finally decided to use items huh?"

"Yup!" Zack said.

"Hate to break it to you! But you're going to need more than just knowledge on items! You need to know their abilities too! Tediursa facade!"

"Pidove! Dodge and use air cutter!" Zack shouted.

Pidove barely dodged the little cub's attack, counterattacking the Teddiursa in its reach, flapping slices of wind. With one strike, Teddiursa fainted to the ground.

"What!?" The chubby kid was shocked by his lost. He quickly dropped to his knees, holding the little Teddiursa, taking off the toxic orb from its neck. "That was a critical hit!? That's unfair! You got too lucky! Rematch! One of the worst bird Pokémon shouldn't lose to my Teddiursa!"

"No. You lost fair and square. That's Pidove's special ability." Zack commented.

"Pidove's ability?"

"Pidove's ability is super luck. It increases the chances of a critical hit combined with the fact that air cutter is a move that also increases Pidove's critical hit ratio. If my math is right, it jumps from 6.25% to 50% critical hit damage."

"50%!?" The chubby kid couldn't believe the numbers. "That pigeon has such a strong ability!?"

"Pidove!" Pidove proudly boasted. The Pigeon than looked to its surroundings, confused, forgetting what it was boasting about. "Pi?"

"Not to mention the fact that he was holding a sharp beak that boosted flying-type moves." Zack said.

"That… that was still nothing more than luck!" One of his friends stepped in.

"Probably but even than he should've accounted the vastly increased critical hit-ratio." Zack said. "This just goes to show you shouldn't underestimate any Pokémon you see on the field. All of them can be a powerful opponent, even Pidove here whose evolution line is not as well known as Talonflame's or Staraptor's, and that if you underestimate such Pokémon, you might regret it."

"He's right." The chubby kid stood up with Teddiursa in his right arm. He lifted his head to Zack and offered his bag of tourney badges. "Here! Take it! Before I change my mind!"

"What!?" His friends were shocked.

"He won fair and square." He sighed in disappointment.

"Thanks." Zack was surprised how compliant he was to the deal. He was pretty certain he was the kind of guy who would try to run off. "Hey uh? I didn't catch your name."

"The name's Barkley. Yours?" Barkley asked.

"Zack." Zack smiled.

"Zack? As in the same Zack who beat Rex!? Can you do us a favor since you're going to the semi-finals?" Barkley said.

"A favor? What kind of a favor?" Zack said.

"Sorry I've been acting…"

"Like a jerk?" Zack finished his sentence.

"Difficult." Barkley corrected him. "Acting difficult but there's this one trainer, who's a real pain. He keeps criticizing every Pokémon and trainer he defeats, mocking them as weak and…"

Zack realized how familiar this sounded. "Does he have brown hair and sports a red jacket?"

"Uh… yeah. You heard of him?" Barkley said.

"Yeah. He defeated and mocked one of my friends, calling her Pokémon weak. Where is this guy?" He said.

"He's fighting in the semifinals. We want you to beat that kid in a battle for all the trainer's he's mocked." Barkley said, worriedly. "That kid said my little sister should just quit for being too nice to Pokémon. To think he had the nerve to say that to a little girl."

"Well what's this guy's name? What tactics does he use" Zack asked.

"I think it was Trace and as for tactics, he uses all sorts of kinds it would be hard to remember them. I think he's a pro-trainer but from the looks of it, I think he's training a new team." Barkley said.

"So he's an experienced trainer. Well okay than. I'll do it! To the tourney!"

"Just like that! Don't you want to at least know what Pokémon he uses?" Barkley said.

"Nope. I think it's better if it's a surprise. It's more fun that way" Zack smiled back at the group of trainers as he walked to the center of the field.

* * *

Daisy stood alongside the Mayor of Odella town. The mayor wore a green suit and had a particularly big mustache. There stood eight trainers, Zack was among them and to his surprise, he saw his friend Benny and Willie, the man from Orre, he just recently met. He also noticed a tall muscular man in a suit, a man wearing a familiar type of fashion he swear he seen before, a little boy that appears to be eight years old and to his surprise, that fat teenager dressing up as Mr. Mime from before, what was his name? Barin? The last trainer was definitely Trace, the trainer with brown hair and a red jacket that supposedly mocked other trainers for losing.

"Okay! We have our challengers!" Daisy smiled at the crowd. "As said before. It will be a 1 vs 1 single battle match taking place on this very stage! Anyone who is pushed outside the boundaries loses! Here's our first challenger! Zack! The kid who beat Rex!"

"Daisy!" Zack didn't want too much attention drawn to him from that battle.

"What? It's a good footing in the Pokémon world. Strong trainers will acknowledge you more." Daisy smiled as Zack stepped up.

The crowd was in excitement upon hearing the hundreds of cheers drowned out Opal's cheering.

"Our second challenger! Benny!" Daisy said.

Benny walked forward next to Zack and gave his friend a thumbs up. "I hope you don't lose Zack! Our first Pokémon battle with our first Pokémon will be right here!"

"If it's going to be like that than I definitely won't lose!" Zack smiled back.

"Next is Trace." Daisy said as the brown-haired boy in his red jacket walked forward.

He sported a red jacket, black jeans, and had brown hair like everyone said he did but he didn't looked like the boastful type. He bear a serious face, not so different from Rex's face Zack remembered.

"Next is Buren." Daisy said as the blue trench-coated man walked forward with a grin, hands in his pockets.

"Next is Dudley." The little youngster walked forward, sporting a T-shirt, blue cap and shorts, and a Band-Aid on his nose.

"Next is Erin." The fat member of the Gentlemen Thief's Club walked forward.

"Next we have Willie." The ragged-clothed man walked forward giving a smile to the crowd.

"And finally we have… uh…" Daisy read the last member's name, she couldn't help but chuckle as she went to the last trainer. "Um… excuse me. But is this really your name?"

"Yes." The man sternly spoke.

"That's really cute." Daisy smiled. She walked forward and chuckled for a moment. "The last trainer is Baby Muscleman!"

The audience couldn't help but laugh and chuckle as the tall muscular man in the black suit walk forward, still holding that same stern grin.

"That's seriously your real name" Buren grinned next to him.

"Yes. I don't understand why my tragic name is so funny though." Baby said.

"Uh-huh…" Buren wasn't sure how a silly name had tragedy to it.

"Now we have our first set-up of who will fight who!" Daisy said. "First, it's Zack vs Baby. Buren vs Will. Trace vs Erin. And Benny vs Dudley!"

* * *

Zack, with Pichu on his shoulder, and Baby stepped near the ring marked by stones embedded in the wooden floor as the others backed out and watched.

"Hello there challenger." Baby said. "I suggest you forfeit this match as I have no intention to lose to you and…"

"Question!" Zack interrupted. "Why did your parents named you Baby Muscleman."

"Oh you see, I was named after my great grandfather, Baby Muscleman the 3rd, a famous owner of the great Fighter's Dojo in Saffron City. Also Muscleman is my last name."

"Your family used to own the Fighter's Dojo in Saffron City? Didn't that used to be a Gym back then?"

"Yes. Yes it was. Unfortunately my tragic birth forced my father to give up the dojo. Do you want to hear my tragic origins?" Baby said.

"Um… no. People want to see us battle and…"

"It all begins in Saffron City, back when the Fighting Dojo was the gym and not the more famous Psychic-type gym everyone knows today." Baby continued on.

"Um… okay."

"My father, Boon Muscleman, was the self-proclaimed Karate King of the Fighting Gym. Never once he was defeated. "Baby said. "That was until he fell in love with a girl. Not just any girl. A psychic!"

"You mean like a person that can read minds?" Zack said.

"Sort of. More like a gal that can move Pokeballs slightly upwards and slightly downwards with her mind."

"How is that useful? That seems kind of gimmicky."

"It just is. Anyways, it turns out that Psychic girl was a member of the self-proclaimed Psychic-type gym just next door that emerged out of nowhere. Unfortunately for my father, he became too distracted with the girl he loved and eventually they bore a half karate and half psychic child. You could say a half-breed!"

"Not really and is that really even a bad thing?" Zack said. "Some of the best action movie stars are half and half…"

"Continuing on! That half karate and half psychic baby grew up over time, but proved too much to handle for the Karate King and the members of his dojo. The members of the Fighting Gym did not liked my mother's presence and thought she was a spy from the Psychic-type gym trying to seduce my father in being weaker."

"Uh-huh… can we battle now?"

"Then one day. My father finally lost to the man in charge of the Psychic-type gym next door and if that wasn't bad enough. Me and my father became so much of a distraction that his fighting dojo lost all gym rights to the Psychic-type gym next door. Eventually the man of that Psychic-type gym passed over the title to his daughter, Sabrina, while my old man decided to give the title of Karate King to his best friend, Kiyo. Now I stand here as a half-karate and half-psychic bodyguard with the muscular arms of a Karate King and the powerful mind of a Psychic."

"Get em Babby!" Fiona yelled.

"It's Baby." Baby said, than he turned to Zack. "Now do you understand my tragic origins young man?"

"That just sounds like regular family issues." Zack spoke but then realize this was just going to get to nowhere. "I mean! I do understand your tragic origins! Now let's battle!"

"Good!" Baby pulled out a Pokeball from his belt. "I choose you! Reuniculus!"

"Reuneeculus!" A green creature encased in some kind of a balloon-like substance was released onto the stage.

"Reuniculus?" Zack aimed his Pokedex at the green creature.

The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon. "Reuniclus. The Multiplying Pokémon. A Psychic type Pokemon. Reuniclus are remarkably intelligent, able to form a network with their brain and other organisms. They use psychic power to control their arms, made of a special liquid. These arms can crush boulders physically.

"Okay than. I choose you! Pichu!" Zack called out Pichu to the field.

Pichu ran from Zack's shoulders and stepped into the crcle with a fierce look in its eyes.

"A Pichu? No matter." Baby said. "Reuniclus. Use psychic and push him out of circle."

"What!?" Zack was shocked as the little mouse was coated in blue light.

The multiplying Pokémon forced the little Pichu to slowly walk towards the boundary lines.

"And an easy victory for Baby Muscleman." Baby said.

"Whoo! Go Babby!" Fiona cheered.

"It's Baby and please Fiona. Me and Reuniculus need all the concentration we need. Especially Reuniculus, one slip and that little Pichu is…"

"Hey Reuniculus! Reun! Reun! Rue!" Fiona yelled.

The Reuniculus noticed Fiona among the crowd.

"What are you doing Lady Fiona!"

"Hey Reuniculus! Use focus punch!" She yelled.

"Focus Punch!?" Baby angrily looked away from the battle. "Reuniculus is a psychic type! Reuniculus can't learn Focus Punch! He can learn Focus Blast but not Focus Punch!"

"KNOOOOOOOCKOUUUUT!" The video screen yelled.

"Uh… what?" Baby looked back at the knocked out Reuniculus smoking from a recent electric attack. "Ugh… dammit Fiona."

"It can learn Focus Blaasst!" Fiona responded.

"I already… nevermind." Baby sighed.

* * *

Zack and Baby left the stage and soon two trainers, Buren and Will, stepped near the ends of the stone-embedded circle.

"I ain't gonna go easy on ya so you better choose your strongest." Buren grinned.

"You too." Willie smiled.

The two trainers picked up there Pokeballs and threw it into the marked arena. Out came Cradily, a giant green plant-like creature with two yellow eyes, and the other, a slender white-furred creature with two brown stripes.

"Huh. What is that?" Zack got out his pokedex, scanning the two Pokémon.

"Scanning… Cradily. The Barnacle Pokémon. A grass-rock type Pokemon. Cradily prefer to live in shallow warm seas. When the tides goes out, it ensnares its prey with its eight tentacles and melts it's captured prey with a strong acid before feeding on it.

"Scanning… Linoone. The Rushing Pokémon. A normal type Pokemon. Unlike their pre-evolution Zigzagoon, Linoone are known to run always at full speed in straight lines. It charge at its prey at around 60mph however it has a difficult time crossing curved roads, forcing it to come to a screeching halt before it can turn.

"A Linoone really?" Buren grinned. "They aren't exactly very strong."

"Oh really?" Willie smiled back. "Let's see about that. Linoone! Use belly drum!"

"What!?" Zack, Opal and Benny were shocked to see another Pokémon, especially a Linoone, have access to such a risky but rewarding move.

The giant white raccoon beat it's belly with his two paws like a Gorilla, cutting down its health for maximum attack power.

"Well now. That's different." Buren smiled. "Okay! Cradily! Use energy ball!"

"Cradily!" Cradily formed a ball of green energy.

"Oh no you don't! Willie said. "Linoone! Strike him before he can even attack! Extreme speed!"

"What's extreme speed?" Opal said.

"It's like quick attack but far stronger! This guy really is a pro!" Zack said.

"Really?! A move like that exists!"

The Linoone tackled the Cradily right in the neck, so fast it looked like he teleported. However Cradily still stood, bearing the damage like nothing as the display board showed Cradily with only above half of his health left.

"How come that extreme speed didn't do as much damage like Chesnaught did to Rex's Pokémon." Opal asked.

"Well the thing is Cradily is a rock-type and a very defensive Pokémon. Extreme speed is not very effective against rock-types." Zack said.

"Whoa! It may not look like it but you dealt a lot of damage to Cradily!" Buren looked surprised at the display board.

"Your Cradily ain't so bad either. It's doing a pretty good job of pretending like the damage is not a big deal when that display board says otherwise. Well then. Let's try to finish this, shall we Linoone?" Willie smiled as Linoone nodded back.

"Cradily! Stand your ground!" Buren ordered.

"Linoone! Another extreme speed will ya!" Willie ordered.

The Linoone dashed once again that the human eye had a hard time keeping up. Again tackling the Cradily, it's health bar on the display board nearing zero, but this time something was different. Cradily grabbed onto the Linoone with its eight tentacles before it could escape again, like luring a fly into a Venus fly trap.

"He didn't even ordered a move. Can he do that?" Opal said.

"Technically yes! It's not illegal." Zack said.

"That's not good." Willie saw Linoone struggling to get out.

"Cradily! Finish that Linoone with energy ball!" Buren grinned.

"Cradily." Cradily faced its mouth in front of the trapped Linoone, launching a ball of green energy up-close to Linoone's face.

"Get out of there Linoone!" Willie shouted as Linoone struggled in an attempt to get away. Linoone's eye's widened as a green explosion shrouded the stage.

"KNOOOOOOCKOOUUUUT!" The Display Board yelled.

The crowd saw Linoone, fainted, as the bruised and injured Cradily, tired and worned-out, stood triumphant.

"Good job Cradily. Return!" Buren returned Cradily.

"Return Linoone!" Willie returned the rushing Pokémon. He smiled at the pokeball. "Good job." He then turned his head to Buren. "That was a pretty good battle."

"You too." Buren grinned. "Didn't expect Linoone to be that much of a threat."

As the two trainers walked off the stage, Buren stopped grinning. "Man… that was too dangerous. I need stop being so cocky and focus a little more."

* * *

The next two trainers entered the field. Trace and Erin. The two faced each other as they grabbed there Pokeballs, throwing it to the field. Zack watched the trainer that supposedly criticized others for being weak.

"Go! Cyndaquil!" Trace released a Cyndaquil.

"Go! Rattata!" Erin released a Rattata onto the field.

"Is that a Cyndaquil?" Benny said. "Isn't that one of the starters Pokémon Daisy mentioned?"

"Let me see." Zack got out his pokedex.

The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon. "Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon. A fire-type. Cyndaquil's are usually timid, always curling itself up in a ball. If startled, its flames on its back burn more vigorously."

"You don't think he was the previous trainer that Daisy was talking about right?" Opal said.

"Could be." Zack scanned the Rattata.

The Pokedex scanned. "Rattata. The Mouse Pokémon. A Normal-type. Rattata are known to be cautious in the extreme. Even asleep, it constantly listens to its surroundings. These Pokémon are not picky, so they will sleep anywhere. Left unchecked, these Pokémon will eat everything and reproduce rapidly."

"A Rattata? Really?" Trace looked unimpressed. "And what's this? A focus sash around its forehead. If that's what I think it is, you picked a really cheap way to get to the top."

"It works and it's legal!" Erin looked nervous.

"Let me guess. One of its moves are Endeavor and Quick attack? If you think the same predictable tactic over and over again will get you to the top, you're wrong." Trace said.

"Well it got me here so I must be doing something right."

"Oh… well allow me to crush that stupid tactic because Cyndaquil also has quick attack."

"Uh. What?"

"Never occurred to you that any of the trainers you could be fighting have priority moves? How did you made it this far? Let's get this over with. Cyndaquil use flame wheel!"

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil's back flamed and ready. The Cyndaquil ran to the Rattata, coating itself in fire. "QUIL!"

The Rattata took the attack and could barely stand. Erin shouted "Rattata use Endeavor" as Trace predicted.

"Cyndaquil! Finish it off with quick attack!" Trace ordered.

"Wait!" Erin shouted.

To Trace's surprise, Cyndaquil simply stopped, hearing the chubby kid's pleas as Rattata stood there weak.

"C'mon! I never win anything! Let this girl win once okay!" Erin pleaded in her deep baritone voice.

"Oh please… why would I… wait what?" Trace stopped for a moment. "What was that last part you said?"

"I never win anything?" Erin said.

"After that."

"Please let this girl win once okay?"

"Wait… you're a girl!?" Trace's serious look suddenly dropped into shock and disbelief.

"Um… yeah… isn't it obvious. My name's Erin, a girl's name."

"Erin's a guy's name too!" Trace shouted. "So are you just identifying!? Or maybe…"

"No. I am biologically a woman thank you very much!" Erin said.

"Wait! So that isn't just fat on your chest? Those are actually…"

"Did you just call me fat! Ugh. Men are all the…"

"Cyndaquil! Use…"

"WAIT!" Erin pleaded. "If you forfeit I will be your official waifu!"

"Yeah. No. Cyndaquil. Quick attack." Trace ordered.

The battle was over, Erin looked at her fainted Rattata on the wooden floor. Cyndaquil was in a cheery victorious mode.

"You're celebrating over one victory after countless failures? You still have a long way to go." Trace was displeased with Cyndaquil's behavior.

"Cyn…" Cyndaquil stopped celebrating.

"Return." Trace returned the Pokémon.

"Well that was… something." Benny said as the two trainers left the stage.

"It's your turn." Opal said.

"Yup. Cheer me on guys." Benny smiled until he noticed Zack wasn't around. "Where is he?"

"I think he's getting his Pokémon healed for the next battle." Opal said.

"I hope he gets back here." Benny ran to the stage.

* * *

Zack made it back with his Pokémon healed, Pichu looking fresh and excited as ever, as he saw Benny walked down the stage to Opal.

"Did I missed it already!?" Zack said.

"Oh hey! You missed the fight but that's alright!" Benny smiled. "I won!"

"Sorry I missed it. Had to get my Pokémon healed."

"That's alright. It wasn't much of a fight anyway. A piece of cake I tell ya."

"Piece of cake?" Opal said. "That was the luckiest battle I have EVER seen! You may never have a battle like that in a million years!"

"What!? What happened?" Zack said.

"Well…"

20 minutes earlier, Benny stood up on the stage facing the youngster.

"You're a cute little kid aren't ya? Don't worry. I'll go easy." Benny casually released Totodile onto the field. It was in a cheery and dancing mood as usual.

"Cute and little!?" The Youngster angrily glared at Benny as he pulled out a Pokeball from his belt. "Go! Tyranitar!"

"What was that last part?" Benny wasn't sure if heard it right.

Totodile looked up in the shadow of a giant dinosaur made of earth and stone.

"Oh… boy…" Benny had no further words to say.

20 minutes today.

"His low-level Totodile fought a high-level Tyranitar? Um… what happened then?" Zack said.

"Well it was the luckiest victory he ever had, or unlucky for the youngster." Opal said. "You see, the youngster ordered Tyranitar to use Hyper Beam and luckily for Benny. The Hyper Beam missed and Tyranitar had to recharge. With that, Benny ordered Totodile to deal as much damage as possible on the Tyranitar."

"Wait? Really?"

"Yup, when the Tyranitar finally was charged, the youngster ordered Hyper beam three more times. They all missed." Opal said.

"WHAT!? I missed that! That's definitely a battle you'll never see in a long time, maybe never."

"On the bright side, you won't be facing that Tyranitar." Benny said.

"Yeah. That probably would've been too much for my Pokémon."

The trio then heard Daisy on the stage, about to announce who is against who.

"Okay. Everyone did pretty well today. First off, we have Zack vs Trace and then after that is Buren vs Benny." Daisy smiled. "I hope you do your best, after that will be the grand finale. Who will fight who! Let's get this started!"

* * *

Zack and Trace went up to the stage facing each other with Pokeballs in their hands.

"Hey, Trace is it?" Zack said as an angry Pichu hanged around Zack's shoulders. "Are you the one who's been going around boasting how strong your Pokémon are?"

"Boasting?" Trace looked at him. "I rarely boast about my Pokémon's strength. There's nothing incredible to boast about. They've yet to been push to their limits. I simply critique on how weak other people's Pokémon are, giving some advice how to train there Pokémon properly."

"Properly?" Zack said. "How would you know they trained there Pokémon properly?"

"Are we going to battle or what?" An annoyed Trace sent out Cyndaquil.

"Go Pidove!" Zack sent out Pidove.

"Pidove!" Pidove flew in the air.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil looked at his opponent in the air.

"PIdove! Use peck!" Zack ordered

The little pigeon Pokémon dived towards the little fire mouse Pokémon as Trace ordered, "Shoot it down with ember!"

Cyndaquil repeatedly threw chunks of fire towards the fast Pidove. Pidove easily dodged all of Cyndaquil's attack and was getting closer and closer.

Trace looked upset. "Dammit Cyndaquil! Pidove's getting close! Use flamewheel!"

Cyndaquil leaped into the air forming a wheel of fire but it was too late. Pidove struck the Cyndaquil.

"Useless!" Trace angrily stared at the Cyndaquil on the floor, knocked out by just one hit, while Pidove emerged victorious.

"I actually won!" For a moment there, Zack thought Trace was some kind of ace trainer who had the Pokémon to back up his claims of others being weak but he stood there, angry that he lost.

Zack looked at Trace leaving, not muttering a single word after his defeat. Zack couldn't help but feel sorry for the Cyndaquil tagging along behind him, struggling to walk as it just fainted a few seconds ago.

"Why doesn't he just return it to his Pokeball. Is it punishment?" Zack thought.

* * *

"Okay! Next up is Buren vs Benny!" Daisy said.

Buren and Benny stepped onto the stage. Buren grinned as Benny looked excited.

"I have to admit! That was pretty impressive taking on that Tyranitar. It must've taken a lot of skill to defeat one of the most powerful Pokémon to ever exist." Buren said.

"Um… yes… skill…" Benny recalled his luckiest match ever.

"Before we battle. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Yeah?" Benny replied.

"Were you and a couple of others attacked by a trio of grunts, Holly, Buzz, and Erin?" Buren smiled.

"Yeah? How do you know about this?"

"I'm there superior!" Smiling, pointing to himself.

"What!" Benny said.

"Yup! In fact that chubby person you saw on stage with the Rattata. I believe you know that person as Erin, the person wearing that ridiculous Mr. Mime disguise." He said.

"Should've suspected so. A person using a cheap tactic like that." Benny said.

"Hey! Out of curiosity? Have you ever harmed or abused your own Pokémon?" His smile turned serious.

"No? What was all that there in the forest before anyways!"

"How about we settle this through a battle!" Buren smiled, pulling out a pokeball.

"Sure you pirate-wearing maniac!" Benny chose Totodile onto the field.

"Pirate?" Buren said. "I haven't looked like a pirate in years since Hoenn. Go! Armaldo!"

Out came a giant rock-armored bug with two sharp blades as arms and two wings.

Zack scanned the fossil Pokemon from the crowd.

"Scanning… Armaldo. The Plate Pokémon. A Bug-Rock Type Pokémon. Armaldo's entire body is clad in sturdy armor and with its two hind legs, it could've been more convenient to live on land. However Armaldo tend to dive and hunt prey in the seas, swimming with its two large wings. Its claws have the power to slash through steel."

The fierce Pokémon on stage could make any small Pokémon tremble in fear but Totodile was just there dancing happily much to Buren's surprise.

"Huh… that's interesting." Buren thought to himself. He then called out an attack. "Use X-scissors!"

Armaldo raised its blades and tried to strike the dancing Totodile but instead Totodile hopped to one location to another like a Ballet Dancer.

"Ha! Your Pokémon is too slow!" Benny said.

"You think? Armaldo! Rain Dance!"

Suddenly Armaldo began hopping across the stage like a dancer, much to Totodile's surprise. The audience could feel the ground shake as Armaldo hopped. Some of the audience members parted ways away as rain poured in and others tried to bear with it or cover their heads with bags or jackets.

"What? That makes no sense! You just gave my Totodile a power-boost in water-type moves." Benny said.

"Oh really?" Buren grinned. "Armaldo! Use X-scissors again!"

Armaldo went forward to Totodile but this time the rock-heavy Pokémon struck the hopping Totodile at faster speeds.

"What!?" Benny couldn't believe how fast Armaldo has become.

"That's Armaldo's hidden ability. Swift Swim. When Rain Dance is active, this fossil giant's speed is doubled!"

"Hidden ability?" Benny never heard of that before but he couldn't waste time thinking about that. He looked at the confused Totodile as the blue alligator constantly looked in all directions. Each direction his head pointed, he saw the rock-heavy Pokémon dashing to that side.

"Armaldo! Use x-scissors again!" Buren ordered.

Once again the rock bug struck the Totodile. Benny saw the Totodile, tired but not knocked out, laying there weakly on the ground. It no longer smiled or danced happily. It was just tired.

"What can I do!" Benny thought.

Buren spoke. "I give up."

"Eh?" Benny said.

"Toto?" Totodile weakly looked up.

"Eh?" Zack and Opal said.

'WHAT!?" The crowd was shocked.

"Honestly. I just wanted to confirm something or not." Buren smiled. He returned the rock bug to his Pokeball as the rain stopped. Benny and Totodile just looked at him walking away confused.

"It doesn't… feel like I won at all!" Benny looked at the man walking away. "Come back here and let's finish this!"

"Maybe some other time when your Pokémon are actually stronger." Buren walked away. As Buren walked behind stage towards the forest. He thought to himself, "That kid's Totodile was happy and cheerful on the field. That other kid, Zack, his Pokémon responded well and happily as well. That punk kid Trace though…"

"Hey boss!" Buzz shouted.

"Hmm… yeah?" Buren looked back to see Holy, Buzz, and Erin in regular civilian clothes instead of the usual grunt uniforms. It was honestly kind of weird for him to see that they no longer looked like exact look-alikes.

"So. What happened?" Holly asked.

"You sure this information was from Joe? He's normally legit?" He said. "Cuz most of those trainers there, especially the ones you identified, seem pretty harmless to me."

"Yeah! I really am! You can go to him yourself!" Buzz said.

"Weird." Buren thought to himself as he walked further and further away from the area.

* * *

Daisy stood up on the stage. "Well in one of our most unusual tournaments yet, where powerful trainers boasting powerful moves have either lost of gave up due to luck or to stronger opponents, we have Zack and Benny… two young new trainers just starting out. Um… enjoy?" She saw a disappointed crowd. They were expecting big-shots at the top, not newbie trainers who just got there first Pokémon.

Much of the crowd stayed anyways, wanting to see how this ends perhaps, as the two young trainers stood at opposite ends.

"Huh… our first Pokémon battle will be on this stage." Zack smiled.

"In all honesty, with a lot of powerful trainers back there. I can't believe me and my new bud Totodile made it to the top. What are the chances?" Benny said.

"Well. Let's do this! Go Pichu!" Zack chose Pichu.

"Yeah! I choose you! Totodile!" Benny chose Totodile.

The two trainer's starter Pokémon were sent out on the field. Pichu hopped onto the field and showed an aggressive determined smile on its face. Pichu's smile turned into disbelief for a moment as Totodile began doing its happy dance again.

"Pi?" Pichu wondered what Totodile was doing.

"Pichu! Use thundershock!" Zack ordered.

Pichu ignored Totodile's dance and focused, repeatedly launching thundershocks at the Totodile but to Pichu's surprise, Totodile hopped away from the attacks like it was nothing.

"Alright Totodile! Use water gun!" Benny ordered.

This time, Totodile stopped dancing and opened its narrow jaw. Out came gushing water as it landed right on Pichu's face. Pichu tried covering his face with his paws from the water. Totodile stopped with Pichu coughing out some water from the attack.

"You okay bud?" Zack said.

"Pi… CHUUU!" Pichu angrily launched another thundershock to the Totodile but once again Totodile hopped away adding more to Pichu's frustration. Pichu sent another thundershock, this time almost hitting Benny's shoes.

"Looks like your Pichu doesn't have good control over its electric attacks." Benny smiled. "Well now. Totodile! Use Bite!"

"Pi?!" Pichu shook as the little mouse realize Totodile was really close.

It opened its jaws wide as Pichu braced itself. The audience looked on as Totodile's jaws were clamped onto Pichu's tail.

"Chuuuuu!" Pichu ran across the stage in tears and uncontrollable amounts of electricity, as Totodile still held onto Pichu's tail despite being severely electrified.

Totodile finally let loose its jaw, knocked out by Pichu's uncontrollable bolts of electricity.

"KNOOOOCKOUT!" The board said.

"Pi…" Pichu looked at its bitten tail in tears. The baby Pokemon angrily glared at the fainted Totodile.

"Pichu. It's alright." Zack grabbed the little mouse. "Will go to the Pokémon center and fix it up. Your tail will be almost like it's brand new."

"Pi." Pichu still couldn't help but look at his tail.

"Man… that was some battle." Benny returned Totodile.

"Well… next time. Will come better prepared." Zack said.

The two shook hands as the Mayor of Odella Town walked forward holding a box full of gems.

"That was a great battle you two." The mayor smiled.

"Oh thanks?" Zack wasn't sure how to respond.

"Yeah it was!" Benny smiled.

"As for winning the tournament, Zack Forrestor, you win one of these type-based gems." The mayor opened the case.

Zack stared at the many colorful gems in there. "What should I choose? There's so many."

"I recommend the electric-type gem. It could serve well with that Pichu of yours." The mayor said.

"I think your right. Okay, I'll take the electric one." Zack picked the yellow gem. "This will definitely be useful in the future."

The crowd cheered before Zack and Benny proceed to walk off the stage. There they saw Opal smiling, "That was a great battle you guys!"

"Yeah! But you know what would've been better. If you were up there with us!" Benny smiled.

"Yeah… but I'm not really that great at battling."

"Hey guys!" Daisy went to the kids.

"Hello Prof. Oak." The three kids said.

"I'm assuming that's your starter Pokémon Zack?" Daisy looked at the little mouse.

The little electric mouse looked at her with curiosity. "Chu?"

"Yup. The egg hatched into a Pichu." Zack said.

"That's great! I'm also guessing you're already prepped and ready for your exams tomorrow right?" Daisy smiled.

"I forgot about that!" Zack suddenly sprung up to action and ran to the nearest road. "Sorry! Got to go and train for the rest of the night!"

"Um. Okay! Don't forget to stop by over the lab!" Daisy waved goodbye alongside Benny and Opal. She turned to the other two and asked, "So? What are you guys going to do when you grow up?"

"That's easy! To be the Pokémon Master!" Benny grinned.

"And you Opal?"

"Um… I really don't know to be honest." Opal looked unsure of the future. "I guess I'll look into battling though. Eevee seems to enjoy it a lot."

"Eev?" Eevee looked curiously at Opal's worried nature.

"Well… just remember. You have all the time in the world to make this important decision." Daisy smiled.

"Yeah…" Opal smiled. "I think our Pokémon journey will be pretty awesome! Maybe I'll come up with something."

"Eevee!" Eevee smiled in agreement.

The two kids and the professor parted their ways, walking home as the giant moon shined bright above them.

"Mew." Mew flew across the giant moon.

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokémon Teams**

 **Zack** **\- A new and promising trainer setting out to be the greatest Pokemon trainer ever but first, he decides to check out the Pokemon school before making the important decision to start his Pokemon journey.**

 **Team: Zack's Team - There is no real theme to Zack's team other than one particular thing, something I won't mention right now.**

 **Pichu/Pidove/?/?/?/?**

 **Baby** **\- A large muscular trainer that serves as bodyguard. Claims to be born from a Karate master and Psychic.  
**

 **Team: Kinetic Fists - A mixture of psychic and fighting-type Pokemon  
**

 **Reuniculus/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Buren** **\- A boss of the Gentleman's Thief's Club. He likes to smile a lot.  
**

 **Team: Rain Dance Might - His team revolves around rain dance.  
**

 **Cradily/Armaldo/?/?/?/?**

 **Trace** **\- A trainer that sets out to be a strong Pokemon trainer. No one knows what's his deal is other than the fact he has a simple view of Pokemon that are strong reign at the top and Pokemon that are weak are useless.**

 **Team: ? - The theme of his team won't be revealed for now. I believe it might give away the rest of Trace's team.**

 **Cyndaquil/?/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **So what did you guys think? Please tell me what you guys think in the review section.**

 **So this chapter was originally twice as long than it originally was supposed to be. The battles were supposed to be 2 vs. 2 battles, not 1 vs. 1 battles, Opal would have her own battle, losing to Trace. Buren's and Willie's battle, them being pro-trainers, was supposed to be much more explosive and bigger. In fact, I originally had it planned as a double battle. I thought it would be perfect since Buren is from the Hoenn region, where double battles were first revealed, and Willie, a character from Colosseum/XD, where double battles are the dominant standard of battling.**

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know that Willie is one of the first characters you'll meet in Colosseum. He's memorable for his Zigzagoons.  
**


	4. The Exams (Vs Eeleektross)

**Salutations people. I have to say I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was short and straightforward, not too many side details like the last two chapters and I hope that future chapters will be more like this**

 **Released: 11/4/2017**

 **Updated:12/3/2017**

* * *

 _The three friend's joined Odella's local tournament yesterday with Zack winning an electric-gem. Today is a different day however. The trio arrive at a battle facility in Odella Town hosting the examinations for the Pokémon Academy in Holon City. What test awaits the three today?_

"So this is the place." Zack looked at the battle facility with Pichu on his shoulder.

It was one of the larger buildings in town, one of white marble similar to the research lab. They saw lines of kids waiting to be tested, many of them with their Pokémon standing next to them, on their shoulders, and even a few tiny ones on top of their heads. The three were surprised how many people came to the facility today.

"It looks like the entire town showed up!" Opal was astonished at the size of the lines.

"Man. We should've came early. The lines are long!" Zack did not like the looks of this.

"Should've gotten in line at least 30 minutes early." A girl with short chest-nut hair, sporting a black shirt with "Roxie!" in purple, blue jeans, and plastic dog tags around her neck, spoke. Right next to the girl was a blue penguin.

"Piplup!" The Penguin proudly crossed its arms.

"It's so cute!" Opal noticed the little Penguin. She quickly got out her Pokedex, scanning it.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex lit up. "Piplup. The Penguin Pokémon. A water-type. Piplup are normally found living along the shores of northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt. However on land, it is a quick walker that often trips itself. Despite it's somewhat clumsy nature, Piplup's strong pride make it's chest puff up without a care for others."

"Pi?" The curious Pichu hopped down from Zack's shoulder to examine the Piplup.

"Piplup!" Piplup moved forward, tapping its feet to the ground marking its boundaries.

"Piplup. Don't do that." Riley sighed.

"Pip." Pip proudly turned its head away, arms crossed.

"Chu?" Pichu wondering what its deal is.

"Roxie?" Benny noticed the shirt. "You a fan of the Unova rock star too?"

"Sure I am. Names Riley by the way. You here for the exams?"

"Pretty much. Is there any way to get in and out faster?" Zack said.

"Tough luck. It wouldn't be fair with the other people in line if you did managed to find a way." She sighed. "Plus, it's not like you're in an emergency or anything.

"Yeah… I guess so." Zack sighed looking onto the size of the line. "Well. I guess the sooner we get in line, the sooner we get in."

* * *

The three waited in line as the sky turned orange.

"Finally." Zack was sweating non-stop from the heat, laying his hands on the counter inside.

"Okay little man." A 6-foot tall mustachio man, sporting a sweat suit, saw the kid. The mustachio man spoke in a rather strong foreign dialect. "Is anyone tagging along with you?"

"Me, Opal, and Benny."

"Hmm… okay." The man got some papers. "Just sign this paper work here and we can start the computer examinations."

"Computer examinations? I thought it was done through a battle."

"You must've missed details. First is computer exam than battle exam. It's quite easy. It's a toned-down version of the exams for the Pokémon league meant for new trainers like you." He said.

"Well… okay." Zack looked at the paper work.

* * *

EXAM ROUND 1 DING! DING!

"Okay little boys and little girls." The mustachio man from the counter spoke. He stood before rows of desks, each with two kids behind a desk, some with their Pokémon hanging about, sitting behind computers. "It is simple test. This is a easier version of the Pokémon League exams, the same exams for veteran trainers who don't feel the need to battle all eight gym leaders to get in the league. The first part will be your knowledge and identification of Pokémon through these computers and the second part is to test your knowledge through battle. Understood? Good! The exam starts… now!"

Zack looked at the first question on the computer.

"What is this Pokémon?" The computer revealed a silhouette of a ball. "Type in the answer."

"A Voltorb?" Zack typed his answer.

"It's got to be an Electrode." Benny typed his answer.

"Hmm… maybe its Sandshrew curled up?" Opal typed her answer. "Or maybe it really is an Electrode or Voltorb. The test wouldn't trick us right?

"The answer is… a Sandshrew curled up." The computer revealed the answer.

"What?!" Zack said.

"My mind is blown." Benny said.

"Thank you." Opal felt relieved.

"Next question." The computer went on. "This is the Pokémon Klingklang."

An image revealed a Pokémon made up of large gears appeared.

"How many sounds does a Klingklang kling to another Klingklang klang that a Klingklang's klingklang-like sound klang and kling make."

"Um… what?" Zack was confused by the question.

"Maybe 18?" Benny said.

"17." Opal typed.

"The answer is… 17." The computer revealed the answer.

"Whoa." Benny was surprised. "Almost had it."

"Next question." Zack felt disappointing in himself for not knowing this.

"This is a pink jewel. What Pokémon does this jewel belong too." The computer revealed a round pinkish jewel embedded to a Pokémon.

"A Slowking?" Zack recalled Slowking had a pink jewel on its fish-like crown.

"Maybe one of those jewels on the back of a Sableye?" Benny thought.

"An Espeon! That's got to be it!" Opal smiled as she typed her answer.

"Wrong." The computer responded to all three answers. "The answer to what Pokémon does this jewel belong too is… Palkia, the Legendary Ruler of Space and Dimensions that could easily destroy all of reality as we know it." Revealing a large draconic legendary Pokémon with two pearls embedded into its shoulders.

"Are… are you kidding me?" Zack wondered if this test was against him.

"Wow. That never occurred to me." Benny was puzzled by this reveal.

"A legendary Pokémon? Never expected that to be in the test." Opal too was puzzled.

* * *

EXAM ROUND 2 DING! DING!

"Oh finally." Zack sighed in relief.

Zack found himself outside of the facility at the back where the battle examinations were taking place. There he saw eight sets of battlefields being used for Pokémon battles. He turned to see his friends watching the battles from bleachers, until they noticed him.

"What took you so long?" Opal saw her old childhood friend looking like he had a headache.

"Oh you know. A test that seems to go against me in every turn. No biggie." Zack sighed in depression at all those wrong answers. "That and there was some issues with my test and they had to re-test me again. Pichu here is pretty sleepy."

Opal and Benny noticed Pichu somehow able to sleep on his shoulder without falling off.

"Luckily for me, I'm here for the battle exams. How are you guys?"

"We already completed our exams Zack." Benny said.

"Really?"

"Yup. Me and Benny lost to the examiners but we still manage to get in the academy. It's a simple 1 vs 3 exam. You can use as many Pokemon as you want but the examiner uses an even stronger Pokémon in return, not too strong though." Opal smiled. "However, I hope you still get your match. It looks like the exams are closing up."

"What?! No. No." Zack looked a little worried. "The foreign guy said I could still take the exam… I think."

"Well I hope he's right. Until you came, Trace over there looked like the last guy taking the test." Benny pointed to the kid from before.

"Trace?" Zack noticed Trace, the last student on one of the eight fields, battling a much older student.

Trace looked pretty frustrated as Cyndaquil was thrown into the air and to the ground. Trace returned the fainted Cyndaquil as the display board nearby showed Cyndaqul's portrait blacked out of three blank protraits.

"Useless!" Trace felt bitterly angry about Cyndaquil's defeat. He picked a different pokeball. "Go! Taillow!"

Out came a jet-blue bird, one that look a lot similar to the Swellow Zack saw during his time in the forest. The display board's blank portrait suddenly filled in with a picture of Taillow's head.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Zack scanned the Pokémon

"Scanning…" The Pokedex lit up. "Taillow. The Tiny Swallow Pokémon. A normal-flying type. Taillow are known to be quite courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory, even after bitter defeat, on equal footing. It is known to cry loudly when hungry."

Zack than turned the Pokedex to the opponent's Pokémon. It was some kind of ghostly cyclops, with two legs onto the ground and hands with no arms. What a bizarre looking Pokémon Zack thought, scanning the ghostly cyclops.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex switched to the ghostly cyclops. "Dusclops. The Beckon Pokémon. A ghost type. Dusclops' entire body is completely hollow. Is it said its body is like a black hole, able to absorb anything, no matter how large the object may be. This Pokémon hypnotizes its foe by waving its hand in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do Dusclop's bidding."

"Creepy." Zack commented on Dusclops's entry.

"A Taillow?" The examiner said "Against my Dusclops? No matter! Dusclops! Use substitute!"

The Dusclops plopped into a toy-like dinosaur figure to some people's surprise. Trace wasn't surprised by this familiar tactic.

"Taillow!" Trace ordered. "Use boomburst!"

"Boomburst!? So your Taillow has access to such an extremely powerful move!" The examiner said. "But normal-types aren't effective against ghost-types!"

"That would be the case if my Taillow didn't had scrappy!" Trace said. "Scrappy allows my Taillow to hit any ghost-type Pokémon with any normal-type move!"

"What?!" The examiner looked surprised.

"Not only that. Substitute's negation of attacks has no effect on boomburst, going right past your shield!"

The Taillow puffed its chest up, letting out an extremely massive burst of sound towards the Dusclops. The audience had to hold tightly to their smaller Pokémon to keep them from being blown away by such a strong attack. Dusclops substitute couldn't take it, the doll-like form broke, sending Dusclop flying to the ground. Dusclops lied there knocked out before a victorious Taillow.

"Good job!" The Examiner returned Dusclops. "Welcome to Earl's Academy."

"Thanks." Trace returned Taillow.

Zack looked surprised at that move Trace used. "I didn't know there were moves that can bypass substitute."

"Yeah. Many of the kids here look tough." Benny noticed an array of different trainers from different backgrounds with different Pokemon, including some noticeable large ones.

* * *

"Excuse me Eldes sir." The mustachio man from before approached to the man wearing sunglasses sitting on the bleachers. The rather tall red-haired man wore a lab coat and brown trousers as he was reviewing the battle exams on his computer.

"Yes?" Eldes spoke.

"There's one more student and I promised him he could get a chance at the battle exams. He was a little late because some errors with his computer exam." The mustachio man said.

"Cooper!" Eldes shouted a name.

A young skinny boy, wearing glasses, a white T-shirt, and black trousers hurried to the man. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to take part in a battle against… I'm sorry what's the kid's name?" He turned to the mustachio man.

"Zack Forrester. I believe he was the same kid who beat Rex Lascher, the top Pokémon trainer in the eastern part of the Holon region." The mustachio man said.

"That Zack Forrester?" He said. "Well now. That's something you don't hear a lot."

"Um… There was something you wanted me to do?" Cooper reminded Eldes.

"Uh… yes. Could you take part in a battle against Zack Forrester?" He said.

"Can I use my personal Pokémon?" He smiled.

"Sure. He's a tough trainer after all, I bet he'll do fine." Eldes smiled.

* * *

Zack found himself in one of the battlefields as many of the students chatted and sat on the bleachers noticed the young boy.

"Would you look at that? There's one last trainer still." A trainer noticed the only trainer on the field, just waiting for his match. "Hey Hector. You think he's any good?"

"I hope so." Hector sighed. He had messy spiky red hair, wore a black vest, underneath it an orange shirt, with a pair of brown shorts. "Everyone's either using overrated Pokémon or using cheap tactics to win. It's so boring."

On another section of the bleachers, one of the girls recognized his face. "Hey? Isn't that the guy that beat your brother, Elise?" A female trainer took a good look at Zack's face.

"What!" A raven-haired girl, in a pink top and blue shorts, eyed the trainer angrily as a little green dragon snored on her lap.

"Still a little angry that your brother lost to some ten year old?" One of the girls teased.

"There's no way my big bro could lose to some newbie trainer." She crossed her arms.

"I don't know man. Your brother looked pretty depressed after that defeat."

"Just… let's just stop talking about it and watch"

On another set of bleachers, Riley sat alongside some friends and noticed the kid from before. Beside her was a vigilant Piplup carefully watching the competition.

"Oh it's that kid from before." Riley noticed Zack, the only trainer left on the field. "You think he'll win or lose?"

"Win of course! Don't you know who he won against?" One of Riley's friends said.

"Nope." Riley replied.

"Rex Lascher!"

"Who?" Riley never heard of that.

"Are… are you serious! Aren't you from a family of battlers?"

"Yup. Doesn't mean I care to look at this kind of stuff all the time." Riley sighed. "I'm guessing he's a pretty strong trainer than by the sound of your tone."

"Definitely! He used a Chesnaught to defeat a Garchomp with one hit!" Her friend spoke in excitement.

"Huh… that's neat." Riley looked bored out of her mind.

"What! Neat? Neat!? That's all you have to say!" Her friends were a little surprised.

* * *

Meanwhile Opal and Benny found some space on the bleacher to sit to take a break from the exams.

"I wonder who will be Zack's opponent." Opal said.

"His opponent is some whiz kid named Cooper." A familiar face showed up.

"Hey! You're Trace from the tournament from before!" Benny looked a little annoyed that he just goes and walks here like nothing.

"Yeah. So what?" Trace said.

"You demeaned a lot of trainers yesterday, calling them weak and useless, including my friend Opal here." Benny said.

"Who's Opal?"

"What!? Why you…" Benny sprung up from the bleachers, raising his fist.

"It's alright Benny!" Opal stopped Benny from raising his fist. She noticed Trace didn't looked so scared from Benny's threat. "So… who's Cooper?"

"Like I said. A whiz kid. From what I heard, he mange to raise a Pokémon with no weakness." Trace said.

"No weakness?" Opal said.

"There's a Pokémon like that exists?" Benny said.

"Yup. Watch and see." Trace sat on the bleachers right next to them.

"So… you're just going to sit next to us like nothing happened?" Benny said.

Trace didn't replied, ignoring him as he only focused his eyes on the field.

"Okay than." Benny sat back on the bleachers uncomfortably next to Trace.

* * *

Zack and Pichu stood at one opposite end of the battlefield as he was waiting for his opponent.

"I wonder when we will get this started." Zack looked bored.

"Hi!" Cooper walked up to the opposite end of the map from one of the nearby bleachers.

"Oh! Uh… Hello! My name is Zack. What's yours?" Zack greeted the young kid.

"The name's Cooper. I'll be your examiner, you ready to do this?" Cooper smiled, holding a poke ball.

"Sure I am!" Zack smiled.

"Good." Cooper raised his Pokeball forward and threw it into the field. "Go! Eeleektross!"

The Pokeball opened, revealing a monstrously-sized green eel covering its body in waves of electricity.

"TROOOOOSS!" The Eeleektross roared frenzily across the field.

"I've never seen that kind of Pokémon!" Zack aimed his Pokedex at the electric eel.

"Scanning." The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon. "Eeleektross. The Elefish Pokémon. An electric type. Eeleektross crawls out of the ocean using their arms. They will attack their prey on shore and drag their catch to the ocean. With their sucker mouths, they, use there fangs to electrocute their prey."

"That's interesting. Okay! I'll choose you! Pichu!" Zack called out his Pichu.

Pichu ran from his shoulder and excitedly onto the field.

"Uh… what's he doing? Is he using a Pichu against an Eeleektross!?" Hector wondered what the heck he was doing.

"He's using Pichu!?" Riley was shocked alongside his friends. She smiled, "It's so adorable!"

"Pip!?" Piplup eyes widened in jealousy. The Piplup crossed his arms in frustration.

"What are you doing!? A Pichu against an Eeleektross?!" Elise looked at him odd.

"Axew?" The little green dragon woke up on her lap, yawning.

"Eee?!" Eeleektross wasn't sure why his opponent was a tiny mouse.

"Uh… Pichu?" Cooper wasn't sure of his decision. "Where's your Chesnaught!? Or you're…"

"Oh that?" Zack said. "That's my mother's team, this is my team."

Cooper looked a little astonished. He heard he was some kind of ace trainer and here he was battling instead a baby Pokémon.

"Well that doesn't matter." Cooper grinned. "My Eeleektross has virtually no weaknesses! Thanks to its levitation ability! Eeleektross's one weakness, ground-types, are negated completely!"

"That's good and all but I don't have any ground-type moves." Zack said.

"Um… kay." Cooper's grin was cut short as the levitation ability didn't seem to matter much here.

"Hey. So… are we going to battle or what?" Zack said.

"Right! Eeleektross!" Cooper decided to just go with it. "Use coil!"

"Eeleek!" Eeleektross covered itself temporarily in purple ooze. Zack noticed Eeleektross glowed red three times.

"What's that!" Zack said.

"That was the effect of Coil. It boosted Eeleektross's attack, defense, and accuracy all at the same time." Cooper grinned.

"Wow!" Zack smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Cooper noticed that Zack wasn't worried at all. Just smiling. He gladly smiled back with pride, "Okay! Eeleektross! Use wild charge!"

The giant eel leaped from the ground towards the Pichu.

"PIchu! Use tackle!" Zack ordered

The little mouse tackled the giant eel but to almost no avail. The Eeleektross stood there strong, with its skin hardened from the coil before.

"Eeleektross finish this!" Cooper shouted.

Eeleektross went in for the finish move, charging itself with electricity as it proceeded to tackle the Pichu. To Cooper's surprise, it seem to have no effect on Pichu. The wild charge towards Pichu immediately stopped as the electricity Eeleektross charged itself instantly vanished. The dumbfounded Eeleektross found itself hitting the ground instead, confused.

Everyone looked a little shocked that Pichu took the attack like it was nothing

"Eeleektross! Umm…" Cooper wasn't sure what happened. "Use thunder!"

"TROSS!" Eeleektross sent out a monstrous thunder to the Pichu. To everyone' surprised. The little mouse smiled, taking it like nothing.

Cooper noticed no damage at all on the Pichu. "Uh… Zack was it? I think there's something wrong with your Pichu. That baby Pokemon isn't taking any damage at all. The display board doesn't show him losing any health at all!"

"Nope. That's just Pichu's hidden ability." Zack smiled.

"Oh okay… What!?"

"Yup! Pichu's hidden ability is called Lightingrod!" Zack smiled. "Whenever electric attacks are around, Pichu attracts and absorbs it and all that electricity is transformed into a strong special attack boost! Since you attacked twice, that's two special attack boosts!"

The red-haired man sitting on the bleachers stopped looking at his laptop for a second, and eyed the battle upon hearing this revelation.

"Oh man." Cooper looked worriedly at his Eeleektross.

"What? Surely you have some non-electric moves for that Eeleektro…" He looked at Cooper worrisome looked. "Eeleektross doesn't have any non-electric type moves does he?"

"Sadly no… he's just recently evolved." Cooper sighed.

"Okay! Well I guess it's my little Pichu's turn to finish this!" Zack said. "Pichu's item activates!"

"Item?!"

"Yup! Pichu's electric gem!"

Cooper looked closely at the Pichu and noticed a necklace holding a yellow gem hidden among its yellow fur.

"For a single attack, it boosts Pichu's electric attack to 30%." Zack said. "Pichu! Use thundershock!"

The Pichu gave a determined grin to the Eeleektross and launched out a massively boosted thundershock, striking the electric eel. Everyone's eyes focused closely to the match as the dust scattered across the battlefield.

Zack smiled shattered as he still saw Eeleektross standing strong. "That's a strong Eeleektross!

"Yup!" Cooper smiled. "Even though it's just recently evolved, it's still quite a sturdy powerhouse!"

"Oh man!" Zack looked worried. "I don't think my Pichu has enough power to beat that thing! Pichu! Use…"

"I give up!" Cooper returned the Eeleektross to its Pokeball.

"Wait? Just like that!"

"This battle is over the moment that you sent out that Pichu. My Eeleektross is pretty useless in this battle with him only having electric-type moves against your lightning rod Pichu." Cooper explained. "Your Pichu, a young immature Pokemon, could just boringly chip away the rest of Eeleektross's health and win. It would be a very long boring battle, like a Nidoran trying to take on a Lv. 100 Metapod with it's only move being harden. It's pretty obvious I can't do anything. You win."

"So I pass?"

"Huh… oh yeah. Welcome to Earl's Academy!" Cooper reached out his hand.

Zack went forward as Pichu watched, shaking the examiner's hand. "Thanks!"

"Hey! Zack!" Zack heard a familiar voice. It was Opal and behind her was Benny. "How'd you know Pichu has lightning rod?"

"Just a hunch." Zack smiled, recalling the day that mysterious Pokémon sent crashing a monstrous roar of lighting towards Pichu, who took it like nothing.

"We should celebrate!" Benny said. "Let's get some pizza."

"That's great. I've been in the mood for Pizza." Zack said.

The three left the battlegrounds as other kids followed. Eldes watched many of the trainers leave the facility.

"It seems we have many promising trainers." The mustachio man next to him spoke.

"Yes. Yes we do." Eldes smiled, rising up from the bleachers.

* * *

Night skies loomed over the town of Odella. Zack, Opal, and Benny were all sleeping in their beds. Zack's mother smiled as she was preparing the rest of her young boy's needed things for his departure from Odella Town to the much wider region of Holon, starting with the Pokémon Academy.

"My little guy is growing so fast." Zack's mother smiled as she wrote down information in a small book near some stacked laundry and organized supplies. She yawned tiredly. "I need some sleep."

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokémon Teams**

 **Cooper** **\- A bright young man who's known to use nearly-invincible Pokemon.  
**

 **Team: Near Invincibility - Uses Pokemon that covers and makes up for weaknesses.  
**

 **Eeleektross/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Trace** **\- A trainer that sets out to be a strong Pokemon trainer. No one knows what's his deal is other than the fact he has a simple view of Pokemon that are strong reign at the top and Pokemon that are weak are useless.**

 **Team: ? - The theme of his team won't be revealed for now. I believe it might give away the rest of Trace's team.**

 **Cyndaquil/Taillow/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know this chapter was heavily inspired by one particular Pokemon episode where Ash and friends takes this exam. I thought it was pretty funny and ridiculous.**

 **Did you know that Earl's Pokemon Academty is actually a real location in Pokemon Gold and Silver, a school in Violet city, and a location in Pokemon Stadium 2. Among all the tutors and teachers, besides Roxanne and Cheren of the Gym Leaders, I thought Earl was the most recognizable due to having a huge role in Pokemon Satdium 2. This isn't the main Pokemon Academy but rather a branch stretching all the way from the Johto region.**

 **Did you know Eldes is a character from Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. To sum it up, no spoilers, he is one of the strongest Pokemon trainers the player can fight.**


	5. A Fire Mouse in Distress (Vs Axew)

**Author here. Nothing much to say other than the fact that I enjoy reading the reviews, even the heavily critical ones I feel are a good look at what this story is and how I can improve it from there. I had some chats with some of the reviewers, some enjoyed and some didn't really hate it but could see the potential of what I'm going for. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review and give me your thoughts.**

 **Released: 11/11/17**

 **Updated:12/3/17**

* * *

 _With the exams over, the three friends are prepped and ready for what lies in the heart of the Holon Region, Holon City. In-between the sprawling buildings and the countryside, lies Earl's Pokémon Academy, which our heroes will attend and learn the wonders of Pokémon before making an important decision, when to start their journey?_

 **BEGINNING OF DAY I**

Pichu, Eevee, and Totodile gazed at the countryside outside the window as the children of Odella Town were in awe of Holon City's massive scale and scope from a great distance. The children all stacked together to the left of the bus, many of whom never seen such a settlement so large before, wondering what lies there.

"I've never seen a city so big." Opal gazed at the steel constructs towering over other steel constructs.

"It's alright." A boy looked into a window of the right.

"What do you mean?" Opal looked at the boy.

"You never seen _real_ cities before?" The boy said. "You should come to my home-city, Castelia City."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"The name's Hector. From the Unova region. Saw your friend of yours got that Eeleektross in a huge conundrum of a battle before he decided to give up."

"Oh yeah! Zack's pretty strong." The girl smiled.

Zack turned to the two, overhearing there little conversation. "Well. I don't know about that. I'm strong but not that strong. Um. Hector was it?"

"Yeah. Hector's the name. And you kidding?" Hector grinned. "You used a Chesnaught to annihilate half of that jerk's team. Where is that Chesnaught anyway?"

"It's not actually mine. It's my mom's back when she was a trainer."

"Cool! Cool! When we get off this rust bucket, how about we have a battle. I'm pretty strong myself!"

"Sure!" Zack smiled. "I won't go easy on you though."

"Neither will I!" Hector smiled.

As the two boys smiled excitedly, Elise looked backed at Zack, frustrated, with Axew sleeping on her lap.

"How could my brother lose to him!" She thought. "He looks like just a novice trainer!"

"Hey uh… Elise?" One of her friends next to her spoke.

"Huh? What?" Elise calmly looked to her friend.

"You're not still worried over your brother right?"

"What!? No. No, not at all." Elise try to laugh it off but she realized her friend saw through her lie easily. She gave her the "Oh really?" eyes. "Okay! Fine! It bothers me a little."

"As your best friend, Elise. I suggest you stop worrying about it. Your brother Rex will probably sprung up back in action and continue his obsession of defeating strong trainers as usual."

"You're probably right Zoe." Elise sighed.

"I'm always right!" Zoe boasted.

"I just can't get over it easily. Did you know what my brother is thinking about doing?"

"What?"

"Exactly what you said. Just when he finally arrives home, he's thinking about traveling across the world defeating strong trainers after his defeat to a ten-year-old! I can't believe he lost to some ten year-old.

Zoe sighed. "First off. Your ten years old. Second. You saw the video and if you still can't believe it. Then maybe you should just challenge him yourself."

Suddenly a light bulb popped over Elise's head. She smiled, grabbed Zoe by the shirt, looking her in the eyes up too close. "You're a genius!"

"You're too close."

"Sorry!" Elise let go of Zoe.

"Hey! We've finally arrived." A boy in a orange shirt pointed to a large massive building from a short distance. "It's the school Zack!"

"We've finally arrived." Zack looked at the school.

Pichu, Eevee, and Totodile gazed together at a marvelous group of East-Asian-style buildings in marble, surrounded by rows of trees filled with sakura flowers, bordering in-between the city and the country-side.

"It looks like something out of a Samurai film!" Benny said.

"I think that's a Johto-style school." Zack noticed the humble nature of the school.

"It's pretty." Opal gazed at the rows of flower gardens as winds carrying pink petals cross by.

* * *

Benny stepped onto the solid pavement and off the bus, taking a good look at the school. "It's definitely pretty."

"Yeah." Zack gazed at the buildings towering over the children. "It kind of looks like a small castle."

Opal sighed, looking at the ground as Eevee worriedly sat there on the ground, looking at her worrisome face. "Yeah… it's pretty."

"Eevee?" Eevee wondered if something was wrong.

Zack looked at her face tilting downwards, she looked a little depressed compared to her usual quiet but happy self. "What's wrong Opal?"

Opal lifted her head up, smiling. "Oh nothing. Just a little homesick."

Two hours ago, Opal's mom zipped and packed her daughter's backpack in haste.

"Okay! I put your toothbrush in your back pocket. A pair of plastic gloves, clothing, and other necessities in your main pocket." Opal's mom zipped up her daughter's bag.

"Yes mom." She sighed.

Her mother gave a worried look. "And please. Please take your medicine."

"I know." Glancing elsewhere.

"I'm serious."

"I will!" She looked back at her, annoyed.

Opal's mom moved forward, embracing her daughter with a huge hug. "Please. Be safe out there."

"I will." She hugged back.

"Oh and beware of boys Opal!"

"Mom!" Opal blushed red, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What? It's true." Opal's mom chuckled.

Opal smiled as she realized she's zoned out for a while. She lifted her head back to see Zack and Benny staring at her, wondering if she's alright.

"Is everything alright?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah. Again, just homesick." She responded.

"I know that feeling." Benny chuckled.

Two hours ago, Benny's mom looked seriously frustrated, full of red anger, as she stared down her son, also frustrated and full of red anger.

"YOU ARE GOING TO EAT YOUR GARLIC JUICE EVERDAY YOUNG MAN!" Benny's mom angrily pointed at the stacks of garlic juice next to her on the counter.

"I DON"T WANNA! IT'S AWFUL! YOU PUT TOO MUCH OF GARLIC INSIDE! AND IT BURNS INSIDE!" Benny angrily yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT YOUR MOTH…"

The phone rang on the counter next to Benny's mom. She took the phone and gleefully smiled. "Hello? You're speaking to Donna? How may I help you?"

Benny sighed as her mother dropped the act and from another room, ten little girls dressed in red overalls tackled Benny. Benny's mom looked surprised at how quickly they tackled their older brother.

"Are you really going away Benny!" One girl cried.

"Don't leave us with her! Her garlic juice tastes awful!" Another girl said.

"Big Bro! When are you coming back!" Another girl looked saddened.

"I'll come back soon. I promise!" Benny smiled.

Benny's mother sighed as she put the phone down.

"C'mon. You're going to be late for the bus." Benny's mom reached a hand.

"Oh right!" Benny grabbed her hand. "Since you calmed down, I guess you won't be pressuring me to drink that garlic juice."

"Oh… that?" Benny's mom gave her son a devilish stare. "When you come back, there'll be lots and lots of garlic juice waiting for you."

"Oh boy…" Benny did not like that sound of that.

"How are those ten little sisters of yours anyway?" Zack said.

"Oh. There fine." Benny smiled. "What about you Zack? You homesick?"

"Sort of…" Zack said. "I do kind of miss her cooking and her welcoming me to home every day."

Four hours ago… Zack's mom began filling up his son's bag with many necessities she thought he would need on her son's days at the Academy.

"Pi? Pi?" Pichu and Pidove chattered repeatedly as they looked at each new item Zack's mom grabbed from a pile, stashing it into Zack's bag.

"So here are some potions. Some extra pair of clothes. Some Pokeballs to expand your team. Fresh set of underwear and socks. A compass if you get lost." Zack's mom crazily stuffed Zack's bag non-stop.

"Um…" Zack was not sure what to say at the moment. She was getting too carried away with this.

"And some trail mix if you get hungry. Good snack. A water bottle. Always stay hydrated! Food for Pichu and Pidove! And…" Zack's mom froze a bit, looking at a necklace holding a bird's beak. "Is this Sharp Beak an actual bird's beak."

"I… honestly don't know." Zack wasn't sure what that Sharp Beak was made of.

"Well it's useful for your Pidove so it'll be great!" Zack's mom smiled.

"Pidove!" Pidove agreed.

"Pidove seems to like it." She said.

"Yup! Did help us win some battles from that tournament." Zack said.

"Well everything's packed up and now all we have to do is head to the bus." Zack's mom grabbed the stuffed bag from the small table.

Zack put on the backpack as his mother looked at him with a smile in his green jacket and blue jeans.

"You look great dear!" Zack's mom smiled.

"Thanks! I'll make you proud!"

"Pichu!" Pichu gave a determined look, agreeing.

"Pidove!" Pidove agreed as well.

"I know you will! Who knows? Maybe you'll even do better than me and your father."

Zack looked back at his memory of her mother's smile, staring aimlessly in the air.

"Um… Zack?" Opal waved her hand in Zack's eyes.

"Huh? Yes?" Zack looked back at Opal.

"Thought we lost you there."

"Me? I'm fine. I just zoned out is all." He chuckled.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice ranged.

Zack turned and saw Hector, as people looked at him, holding out a Pokeball. "Yeah?"

"We agreed to battle right! Let's do this!" Hector threw his Pokeball. "Go! Pignite!"

A flashing red light blinked, out came a reddish-orange Pig that looked like a wrestler of some-sort.

"Pig! Nite!" Pignite crossed its arms proudly waiting for its next opponent.

"Right now!?" Zack was surprised at how quickly Hector wanted to battle.

"Yes! Right now!" Hector smiled.

"Alright!" Zack smiled, reaching out his Pokeball. "Pidove! I choose…"

"Hold it right there!" Opal grabbed his arm before he could even sent it out. "Did you two already forget about the orientation?"

"Oh… Oh yeah!" Zack looked dumbfounded. He turned to Hector. "Can we do this another time! We have to do orientation after all."

"Pi?" Pignite looked disappointed.

"I… I guess." Hector looked disappointed.

* * *

The hall was massive, lined with marble and decorated with flowers of different colors. The floor had an old tradition wooden surface to it. The only thing that wasn't stunning was the rows of metal chairs where the children sat, waiting for the screen in front of them to do something. There, at the stage, stood a red-haired man with sunglasses in a laboratory uniform and a large muscle-armed man that took Zack, Benny, and Opal by surprise.

"Baby Muscleman!?" Zack looked shocked at his appearance here. "He?! He works here!?"

Baby stood up at front of the microphone as he prepared his words.

"Hello students. My name is Baby Muscleman and…"

Suddenly the hall erupted with laughter. Even the red-haired man next to him, who looked cold and silent, couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's reaction.

"This again." Baby thought to himself. As the laughter calmed, he continued. "And are there any questions before we start?"

Suddenly rows of hands, left and right, rose.

"Any questions that doesn't have to do with my name?"

Suddenly the rows of hands disappeared completely.

"Well then. I am Prof. Muscleman. I came here serving as a bodyguard to someone who is intending this school right now and…

"WHOO! He's talking about me!" A girl cheered.

He continued. "… and now I come here as your instructor. I hope you show me great respect as I do to you. Now give your full attention to the headmaster of the entire Pokémon Academy, Earl Dervish, himself."

Baby left the stage as the screen beamed up. A fat mustachio man in a suit showed up, looking jolly as ever in his red tie and green suit.

"Why hello there students!" He smiled. "I'm Earl Dervish, the headmaster of all of Earl's Pokémon Academy, operating here in Violet City of the Johto region, where the first Earl's Pokémon School started. Oh yes indeed. It started out as a small little orphanage at first but eventually it rose into a massive school holding great status and esteem welcoming all those who desire to learn, no charge at all. Since then, I've expanded to different regions across the world to Kanto, Alola, Ferrum, and even here in Holon!"

"He's quite the jolly guy." Opal smiled.

"Maybe a little too jolly." Zack said.

"And now the instructors here will be showing you the rest of the school. The item shops, the stadium, the battle facilities, the dorms and so forth." Earl excitedly spoke. "This fine chap here, Eldes, will be the Principal of the Holon branch and trust me, he's quite the trainer. He will now offer you insight on not only the Holon facilities, but a glimpse at the entire Holon region itself. Now! Good day to all of you!"

The video ended and the man known as Eldes, the red-haired man from before, stepped forward.

"Hello everyone." Eldes spoke in calm demeanor. "My name is Eldes, I am the Principal of this branch. If you feel you have any problems or need any advice feel free to come by my office and just talk. I'm all ears. Any questions?"

A young boy raised his hand up.

"Yes, young man?" Eldes pointed to the young boy.

Hector stood up. "Is what he says true? Are you really that strong?"

"Yes." Eldes said. "Where I come from, the Orre region, I do live up to my reputation and the same is in other regions, including this."

Hector continued raising his hand.

"And no. I will not be taking any battles from students." Eldes said.

Suddenly the row of students were in disappointment, moaning and complaining how he won't take any challenges from the students.

"Then how do we know if you're really that strong?" A trainer stood up.

Zack recognized him. It was Trace from before.

"Perhaps there will come a time when some of you may battle me if I have the time." Eldes clarified. "But for now. I won't be taking any requests to battle. I'm quite a busy man. So onward to the Holon map."

The screen lighted up, showing a map of the entire Holon region. It was a roundish peninsula.

"I believe a lot of you already know some of these locations. Such as the Dragon Frontiers, the Crystal Isles, the Fossil Mountains, Lake Holon, the two main cities, the capital, Holon City, and the wealthy port city, Minoa. Three cities if you count the artificial island known as Carmonte Island nearby here." Eldes pointed to the artificial island, Carmonte. He then pointed towards the heavily forested area that covered nearly almost all of Holon. "And of course. I think many of you know the mysteries and dangers of the vast Mirage Forest that covers almost all of Holon."

"That's too much trees." Zack never realized how vast the Mirage forest was.

"Eh." Benny brushed it off. "From what I've heard, Hoenn has too much water, more annoying than some forest."

The children were a little surprised how much of the forest covered the region. It surrounded the outskirts of Holon City, extended from the Fossil Mountains of the west to the port city of Minoa down south.

"So. Here's some advice. Always stick to the roads, never travel the forests at night, and always carry a compass with you if you ever get lost." Eldes said. "The forest are filled with dangers and strange… phenomenons."

"Strange? Phenomenons?" Hector felt a chill through his spine.

"Yes! Strange phenomenons." Eldes chuckled. "Haunted mansions. Mysterious strangers you may or may have never seen before. Pokémon that stalk trespassers. Strange wave signals. Mysterious fogs. That sort of thing."

"Mysterious fogs?" Zack recalled the day he got lost in a part of a forest he never visited before, one covered in heavy fog.

Some of the trainers thought he was bluffing, others on the other hand gulped in fear, sweating nervously.

"What? You guys are actually afraid. It's nothing to worry about. You'll be safe as long as you don't go deep into the forest." Eldes smiled.

"I thought those were true for a second there." Hector felt relieved.

"I never said I was lying or joking. In fact much of the examples I've said are based on confirmed reports."

Suddenly the children stood quiet, shivering over what he said.

"Relax children." Eldes smiled. "There's nothing to worry about. As I said, you'll be safe as long as you don't go deep into the forest. Many of the faculty are strong trainers and you yourselves have your own Pokémon around."

Many of the children suddenly looked relieved again by his calm words. Some children on the other hand remained a little worried over what he said.

"So? Who wants to check the school out?" Eldes smiled at the children.

* * *

The hallways were a smooth white with wooden flooring like the hall room before only with the clear glass windows to the side. The children continued following Eldes as he led the way past the many doors. The first thing he stopped by was a blue store embedded into the wall where young trainers could see through the many items at display through the store's glass.

"Is that a Pokémon Market? I thought they didn't had those anymore when they started merging them with Pokecenters." Zack said.

"Very observant." The principal said. "However this Pokémon Market doesn't just sell the usual Pokeballs or potions. It has a bit of everything from battle items to items that boost moves or perhaps TMs."

"TMs?" Opal wasn't familiar with the term.

"Yes. TMs." An old man appeared, his right hand brushing through his long white beard that covered to his knees.

"Um… who are you?"

"This is the shopkeeper. Olton." Eldes introduced the old man.

"Ho ho. I see my grand-daughter is among you." Olton walked up to a young girl in her rock n'roll shirt.

"Hey grandpa." Riley smiled.

"You've grown a lot the last time I saw you!" Olton smiled back. "Why I remember how adorable when you were so tiny!"

"Stop. Please." Riley couldn't stand such talk.

"That reminds me? How's the rest of the family these days?"

"You know. The usual." She said.

"Mhmm." Eldes interrupted the two.

"Oh yeah." Olton remembered. He turned to the rest of the children. "TMs. You see there these disks that can teach Pokémon moves. The best part is that when you get your hands on one, you can use them as many times as you want!"

"That sounds really useful!" Hector said. "How about we buy some now?"

"You can't just buy it with real money." Eldes spoke.

"We can't?" Zack wondered what he meant by that.

"You have to use BP or Battle Points." Eldes said. "To get these is pretty simple actually. Depending on each trainer's rank, evaluated from the entrance exams from before, you get battle points. Normal equals two Battle Points, Super equals three, Hyper equals four, and Master rank equals a total of five battle points. Most of you are in the normal rank but you can rank up by defeating stronger and more powerful trainers. If you lose, no big deal. You don't lose any battle points. You simply don't gain any."

"That sounds awesome!" Hector smiled.

"Wait? How can you afford this? This seems practically free." Elise spoke up.

"Ah. It's part of a generous investment not only into the school but into the trainers here as well, as in they expect results in return. So I suggest you don't take any of this for grant it." Eldes said. "Now who wants to see the stadiums?"

* * *

The children entered to see the Pokémon Academy's stadium. The children were in awe as it was quite huge. To Zack and his friends, it was bigger than the stadium Zack fought at Odella Town.

"This is the school's stadium. We also got several smaller indoor facilities for testing and classes of course." Eldes said. "However the stadium isn't just used for battling."

"It isn't?" Zack asked.

"Nope. It's also used for training, contests, Pokeathlon…"

"What's Pokeathlon?" Benny said.

"It's like the Olympics but for Pokémon."

"That sounds neat."

"It is." Eldes smiled. "On to the next location."

* * *

The children were excited, some tired from walking all over the school, after visiting so many locations, from the theater to the parks to the bicycle shop just recently. There next stop was a familiar red building in the school's walls.

"I'm sure you kids know what this is." Eldes pointed to the red building. "This is the Pokecenter with all your healing, storing, calling, resting, and shopping needs. There are several Pokecenter's all over the place. Let's enter this one shall we."

The kids entered the Pokecenter and to their amazement it was quite large, three-floors large. They could see the ceiling going past two floors up as people hanged around or looked down at the children, leaning against the glass fencing. Zack tried to get a better look above, seeing a glimpse of trainers on the second and third floors leaving the center through other exits.

"This is the Pokecenter. It's quite big isn't it?" Eldes looked up. "If you ever are in an emergency, this Pokecenter has doors open to all three floors."

"Yeah. The one my mom works at is small compared to this." Opal said.

"Your mom works at a Pokecenter huh?" Eldes turned to her. "Well I can assure you there are Pokecenters in different shapes and sizes across the region."

"Yeah… I can see that." Opal was amazed at how big this was.

Suddenly the children's attention turned to the front door, a trainer struggling to carry a giant fainted blue-green eel came in. A group of nurses came rushing in, lifting the giant eel as Cooper fell to his knees tired.

"Cooper? What happened to your Eeleektross?" Eldes was surprised at the many injuries this powerful Pokémon took.

"Oh man. You wouldn't believe what I saw near the school in the woods west from here." Cooper said. "It was an Aerodactyl! And I think it's a shiny too!"

Suddenly everyone's attention turned full-on as they heard the words shiny.

"An Aerodactyl?" One trainer said.

"A Shiny? Here!?" Another trainer said.

"One of the fossil Pokemon itself!" Another trainer spoke.

"I'm going to catch that old fossil!" Hector declared.

Hector dashed through the doors as Eldes gasped at the sight of trainers in his care following Hector, completely ignoring him. "Hey! Wait! I haven't even shown you the classrooms yet! Did you already forget my warning about the Mirage Forest?"

By the time he finished that sentence, the Pokecenter was almost empty with only Cooper, the nurses, and a few trainers waiting for their Pokémon to be healed.

"Children…" Eldes sighed.

"Should we get help in case something happens to them?" One of the Pokecenter employees asked.

"Of course. They might get lost."

* * *

Many of the Pokémon trainers came pouring through the forest, Zack was one of them. As Zack ran across the woods with Pichu holding on to his head, he spotted a glimpse of a winged dinosaur nearby. He stopped, gazing at the large fossil standing amidst of a field of flowers. It was an Aerodactyl… but something was off about it.

Zack ran to the Aerodactyl without a second thought as Pichu hopped off his head and to the ground. "Pichu! Use thunder…"

"Axew! Use dragon claw!" A raven-haired girl ordered as her little green dragon sprang into action.

"Hey! I was here first!" Zack yelled as Axew was about to attack. Zack turned to Pichu. "Pichu! Use thundershock!"

The two Pokémon leaped from the ground. "Pichu!" Pichu attacked. "Axew!" Axew attacked but the flying fossil brushed it off like it was nothing.

"CAWWW." Aerodactly, glowed a fiery red, was on the offensive.

"What's?! What's with that Aerodactly?" Zack never seen an Aerodactyl glow red before. "Pichu move out of the way!"

"You too Axew!" The girl said.

The two Pokémon quickly dodged the attack, dodging waves of fire thrown towards them, but only by a split-second, almost getting burnt by it. Pichu and Axew stood near there trainer's side only to find Aerodactyl was no longer there. The two trainers turned around and saw Aerodactyl, still glowing a bright red, behind them. They had no words, frozen in fear and amazement under the powerful winged giant.

"It's… so much bigger up close." Zack said.

"Yeah…" The girl gulped.

Aerodactyl continued to stare at the two. The fossil Pokémon expanded its wings and took off to the skies. From the ground, they could still see it glowing a beautiful red at it flew to a far distance.

"Aw man…" Zack sighed. "I could've captured it."

"Um… what?" The girl couldn't help but chuckled. "No one can just capture a Pokémon like that."

"I'm certainly not no one." Zack grinned.

"Yeah but…" The girl stopped, taking a better look at the trainer. "Hey! You're Zack, the trainer who beat Rex."

"I get that a lot. And you are?"

"The name's Elise." Elise pulled a poke ball from her belt. "Let's battle!"

"Again? It seems like everyone wants to battle me because I beat Rex these days." Zack sighed.

"I won't believe it until I see it!" She looked bitter, quite different from a second ago when she chuckled and smiled.

"Well. If you insist." Zack complied. "Go! Pichu!"

The little electric mouse ran forward showing determination in its eyes.

"Wait a minute! Where's your Chesnaught!" Elise looked at the baby Pokemon.

"That again? That's not my Chesnaught. That was my mother's."

"You won using someone else's Pokémon? That explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is something wrong?"

"Let's just do this!" Elise threw her Pokeball. "Go! Lapras!"

Out came a large spotted blue dinosaur carrying a shell on it's back. Zack gazed at the Pokémon's beauty as he grabbed his Pokedex to scan it.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned. "Lapras. The Transport Pokémon. A water and ice-type Pokémon. Lapras's are gentle souls that loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. They are very intelligent, able to understand human speech. Unfortunately, being such gentle souls have resulted them being driven to over extinction by poachers. This Pokémon is said to sing beautifully to seek what few others of its kind still remain."

"A water-type against an electric type." Zack smiled. "You must be pretty confident in your Lapras."

"Oh. She's still just a babe but you still shouldn't take her lightly." Elise smiled.

"A baby? My Pichu's still a baby too and he already beated an Eeleektross."

"By default. Who'd want to see a boring battle where a Pichu extremely slowly beats a giant away that can't do anything?" Elise said. She reached out her hand. "Lapras! Use water gun!"

The Lapras opened its jaws, launching a gushing powerful force of water down to the little mouse.

"Pichu! Dodge and use thundershock!" Zack said.

The little mouse dodged the reigning force of water aimed at him and proceeded to counter-attack with a dose of electricity.

"Lapras! Use protect!" Elise ordered.

The Lapras raised a protective shield around it. The thundershock did no damage but to Elise's surprise, she jumped at the sight of one of Pichu's jolts of electricity almost hitting her.

"Hey! Don't you know how to control that Pichu of yours?!"

"Sorry!" Zack quickly apologized. "He's still just a baby!"

"Whatever! Lapras!" Elise ordered. "Use water gun again!"

Zack ordered. "Pichu! Use quick-attack!"

Lapras once again launched a fury of water upon the mouse but Pichu ran past the water gun at amazing speeds, tackling the Lapras before it could even react. Lapras took the damage well, opening her eyes looking left to right, up and down, thinking to itself. "Where is that little mouse?"

"Alright!" Zack smiled.

"Lapras! Your back!" Elise pointed.

There, Pichu grabbed ahold of Lapras's shell with a determined smile. Lapras looked surprised by this move.

"Finish this with a thundershock Pichu!" Zack smiled.

"Pi…. CHUUUUU!" Pichu launched an amazingly powerful thundershock.

Lapras tried to shake the electric mouse off as it was being shocked constantly by electricity.

"Pi." Pichu tiredly gave up holding onto the shell as it rolled to the ground, trying to catch its breath. Pichu smiled, heart-pounding and breathing, as the Lapras next to him was knocked out, covered in remnants of electricity and smoke.

"Ah really?" Elise said. "Lapras return!"

Elise returned the Pokémon as Pichu proudly walked over to its trainer.

"It isn't over yet!" Elise said. "Axew! You're up!"

Axew by her side walked forward, looking ever determined.

"Axew huh?" Zack grabbed his Pokedex. "What does it say about you?"

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon. "Axew. The tusk Pokémon. A Dragon-type. Axew use there tusks to crush berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp. If broken, there tusks only grow stronger.

"Well then. I guess it's your turn." Zack grabbed another Pokeball. "Go! Pidove!"

A little pigeon came out flying. "Pidove!" Pidove flew.

"A Pidove? Really? They aren't exactly one of the strongest flying types out there. You're really going to go with that?" Elise questioned Zack's choice of Pokémon.

"Oh really? Than this Pidove is one-of-a-kind!" Zack declared proudly.

Elise stared back at the trainer oddly. "I like your attitude." She turned to Axew. "Axew use Dual Chop!"

The little dragon ran towards the Pidove, jumping with glowing green claws.

"Dodge Pidove!" Zack shouted.

The Pidove dodged the first strike to the right but the little Axew struck Pidove with its claw to the left. With one strike, Pidove was sent crashing to the ground.

"Pidove!" Zack hoped it was okay.

To Elise's surprise, the Pidove stood strong from the dust, bearing it's injuries like it was nothing.

"Pidove!" Pidove proudly boasted.

"Alright!" Zack smiled. "Pidove! Let's see if we can finish this with a single hit! Air cutter!"

The Pidove flew to the skies, flapping blades of air to Axew.

"Axew!" Elise cried out for her Pokémon as the little dragon was covered in dust by the attack. Her worries turned into a smile as the dust calmed. "Alright!"

"Axew!" Axew stood triumphant, bearing the bruises.

"I guess not this time." Zack looked disappointed that the critical hit didn't happened.

"Axew!" Elise ordered. "Use Assurance!"

'Axew!" Axew ran and jumped towards the Pidove.

"Assurance! No! That move doubles its power after taking damage!" Zack thought. Zack ordered his Pidove. "Use air-cutter!"

Pidove flapped its wings again as Axew's right claw turned purple. Zack and Elise braced themselves as wind bounced back on both sides in the air. The two saw Pidove and Axew fell from the sky, both knocked out.

"Pidove!" Zack saw Pidove falling from the sky.

"Axew!" Elise saw Axew falling from the sky.

The two trainers ran to the center of the field without hesitation, reaching their arms out to capture them. The little dragon landed right into Elise's hands, she looked relieved and happy at this.

"Oh goodness! Thought you were going to have a bump in the noggin." Elise smiled back at Axew in her arms.

"Ax..ew." Axew smiled back at Elise tiredly.

"I'm coming for you Pidove!" Zack said.

Elise turned to see Pidove breaking its fall on Zack's head, bumping into his arms next.

"Ow." Zack rubbed his head. He looked at Pidove still in good health but tired. "Glad to see you're alright."

"Pi…" Pidove rested its eyes.

"Hey Zack." Elise spoke.

"Yeah?" Zack turned to the raven-haired girl.

She paused for a moment, unsure what to say to the boy who beat her brother. From the looks of it, he doesn't seem to even know she's Rex's sister.

"Is there something you want to say?" Zack returned Pidove to a Pokeball.

"Huh… um. Yeah." Elise grew a smile. "That was a pretty good battle."

"Yeah it is!" Zack smiled. "Let's battle again sometime Elise!"

"I think I like that." Elise smiled.

Suddenly a drop of water hit Zack's head. It was starting to rain.

"We better get back to the school." Zack looked up as another drop hit Zack's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's get to the Pokémon center." Elise looked up.

* * *

Zack and Elise ran through the pouring rain, trying to cover their heads with their backpack with one hand and holding there Pokémon, Pichu and Axew, in the other. He could hear the rain pouring harder and harder, hearing lightning striking hard from a great distance. As the rain poured harder and harder, it became a little hard to see what was ahead. The pair continued running until Zack saw a dim fiery light from a distance.

"Hold on!" Zack stopped.

"What?! In the rain!" Elise said.

"I thought I saw something!" Zack ran to the light, much to Elise's surprise.

"Oh c'mon! It's raining!" Elise followed.

To Zack, and later Elise's surprise, they saw a fire-type Pokémon just standing there on the road, cold and shaking.

"Cynda… quil…" Cyndaquil shivered.

"What's a Cyndaquil waiting in the rain here?" Elise looked shocked.

"This Cyndaquil looks familiar." Zack said.

The Cyndaquil spotted someone and what appears to be a Pokémon by his side. It ran to that person in joy.

"Trace?" Zack couldn't recognized the giant blue beetle Pokémon next to him but he did recognized the person next to it.

"Oh it's you." Trace recognized Zack. He then noticed Cyndaquil running up to him. "Your still here?"

"You left your Cyndaquil out here in the rain?!" Elise said.

"He wouldn't stop following me. He lost so many battles I decided to just give up on him and release him back to the wild."

"You can't just release your Pokémon back to the wild! Pokémon who've been with there trainers for so long, even a short while, can have trouble adjusting to the wild on their own! It's dangerous!"

"Wasn't expect it to rain but I released it already knowing that. Maybe it'll grow stronger in the wild or maybe it'll perish because it's weak. Doesn't matter to me right now."

"You knew that!" Zack's face brimmed with anger.

"Pretty much. Come on Heracross. Let's go."

"Hera." Heracross tagged along.

Cyndaquil tried to tag along too until he noticed Trace turning to him. He gave a cold look to him. "Don't. Follow me."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil ignored his orders.

The fire mouse continue to follow his old trainer. Suddenly Heracross stepped in Cyndaquil's way, looking annoyed at him.

"Hera… CROSS!" Heracross pounded its fists into the ground, warning the Cyndaquil to back off.

"Hey!" Zack angrily grabbed Trace by the jacket. "Call your Pokémon off!"

Trace instead grabbed Zack by his wrist, overpowering him.

"First off. Don't. Touch me." Trace gripped onto his wrists. "Second. Don't EVER. Touch me."

Zack could fill his wrist-bone about to crack.

"Stop it!" Elise yelled. "You're hurting him!"

Trace paused for a moment as he saw Zack trying to bear with the pain. Trace let go. "Whatever."

The three trainers in the rain than noticed Cyndaquil collapsing to the ground from the cold.

"Cyndaquil!" Zack ran up to the Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil saw Zack's worried face for a short glimpse. Cyndaquil turned his head to the pathway, seeing Trace and Heracross walking away, never looking back. He then looked at Zack again, picking him up quickly. Cyndaquil could only wonder why is his old trainer leaving him and who is this boy?

"You're going to be alright!" Zack held the little fire mouse in his arms.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil could barely cry.

* * *

The rain continued pouring down hard, the bright moon pierced through the night sky phasing through the clouds, Zack and Elise rushed to the Pokecenter as Benny and Opal sat there bored with Totodile and Eevee sleeping on their laps.

"I could've gotten that shiny if I ran fast enough." Benny bored as ever.

"Uh Benny. Look!" Opal looked worried.

"What?" Benny looked as Totodile and Eevee yawned, opening their eyes. His boredom vanished as he saw Zack carrying an unconscious Pokémon.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Zack rushed to the counter in haste.

"Yes?" The Nurse turned around. She looked horrified. There laid a sick Cyndaquil, shivering, cold, having a hard time breathing. "Did you do this!"

"Wait!" Elise said. "It wasn't him. It was Cyndaquil's trainer we met in the rain. He abandoned him because he thought he was weak."

"I'll take it to the emergency room immediately!" The nurse took the Cyndaquil quickly.

"What happened!?" Benny and Totodile ran up to the two as the Nurse, holding the poor Cyndaquil in her arms, quickly ran to the door behind the counter.

"That Pokémon looked frail." Opal followed behind as Eevee tagged along.

"It is! That jerk Trace abandoned him all because he didn't meet his standards!" Zack looked angry.

"Trace!" Benny turned mad. "Where is he!"

"I wouldn't recommend picking a fight with that kid." Elise said. "He looked pretty strong. He overpowered Zack and almost broke his wrist. That Heracross I saw that he had looked pretty mean too!"

"He did what?" Opal looked at Zack's wrist.

"He almost broke your wrist?! Oh that's it!" Benny was blinded with rage. "Where is that punk!"

"Toto!" Totodile looked angry as well.

"Hey Benny!" Opal tried to stop him but the two stormed off anyway. "You think he'll be alright?"

"Eevee?" Eevee shared it's trainer's worries.

"It's Benny. He's never loses a fight." Zack still showed some concern. "Honestly. I'm more worried over that Cyndaquil."

"Excuse me." The group heard a voice. It was the nurse from before, looking very relieved. "That Cyndaquil will be alright for now."

"Really?!" Zack felt relieved as well, a little surprised how quick that was.

"Yes but Cyndaquil is going to need some rest. I won't know when he'll wake up."

"Oh thank you nurse!" Elise looked relieved and happy.

"Will he really be okay?" Opal spoke up.

"Yes! Yes he will! He just need some rest. You kids can stay over if you want and wait till tomorrow." The nurse smiled.

"I don't know. Don't we have classes?" Zack said.

"Classes starts in a couple of days." The nurse said. "You'll have all the time you need."

"That's great! I'll definitely stay!"

"Me too!" Opal said.

"I will too." Elise said.

"Uh. I'm sorry? Who are you?" Opal just realized she never met the girl before.

"Oh. I forgot. You must be Zack's friend." Elise smiled, reaching out her hand. "The name's Elise Lascher."

"Oh. Nice to meet you! I'm Opal!" Opal shook her hand. As she shook it, something just occurred to her. "Wait a minute."

"Yes?" Elise said.

"Lascher? You don't happened to be related to Rex Lascher are you?" Opal looked startled.

"Uh…. Yeah. That's my big brother." Elise looked a little shy of this fact.

"Oh." Zack smiled.

"Um…" Elise was a little surprised how Zack was taking this.

"Wait for it." Opal sighed, crossing her arms.

Zack's smile suddenly turned to surprise. "Your Rex's sister!"

"Excuse me." The nurse interrupted. "Do you trainers also have any other Pokémon that needs healing?"

"Oh right." Zack laid out his bag on the counter. He unzipped it and found a wet Pichu and Axew sleeping inside, covered in bruises and scratches, sleeping. "How could I forget? Our Pokémon needs healing too."

* * *

The three together gathered around a square table, no Pichu, Axew, or even Eevee around this time as she was kept in her ball. Simply looking back at what happened tonight.

"I hope Cyndaquil is alright." Opal said.

"Yeah." Zack said. He then just remembered something and turned to Elise. "So you are? Rex's sister?"

"Yeah." Elise said. "To be honest. When I first heard you beat my brother. I was kind of angry. He just came home and now he's leaving off on some big journey just to prove he's strong even though he already is. I couldn't believe he got beaten by some ten-year-old so when I wanted to battle you… I felt really frustrated."

"Really?" Zack didn't seem angry or mad at all.

"Yeah but then I saw how you battled and you were not only a pretty good trainer but a pretty cool guy to talk to." Elise smiled a bit. "Sorry about that."

"It's nothing." Zack said. "To be honest. You are very different from your brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious? Has your brother never been somewhat of a jerk to you?"

"Oh that." Elise realized what he meant. "Yeah, my big bro can be…"

"Crazy?" Opal said.

"A bully?" Zack said.

"Difficult." Elise finished her sentence. "But he really does mean well."

"Mean well?" Opal looked a little angry. "He stormed into Zack's house, forced her mother into a battle, and she forgot to bring her medicine. She had to go to a hospital because of your brother!"

"What!?" Elise looked shocked. "I've never heard of this from him! Honest! I don't think he would go that far!"

Zack didn't looked angry at all still. He only sighed. "I believe you but what your brother did, taunting and grinning after I told him about my mom's condition. It was almost as if he was… well, evil."

"Evil?! Okay!" Elise looked a little angry. "My brother can be an obsessive jerk but he is not evil!"

"I wasn't the only one there Elise." Opal said. "Benny and one of our other friends before he left saw it too. What your brother did was horrible."

"No." Elise couldn't believe it. "He would never do such a thing… at least I think he wouldn't?"

"Hey? How is he doing anyway?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" Elise lifted her head. "He's… been acting strange to be honest. He's often been an introvert, staying up in his room all day and night, studying new strategies, obsessed with victory at any cost. Normally he's boastful and condescending, yeah a jerk, but he's not evil. However, ever since he lost to you, he looked depressed and stayed in his room all day at home. Eventually he came out and decided to prepare to start a new journey battling the strongest trainers he could find."

"The strongest trainers?" Zack said.

"Yeah. Trainers with great reputation or recognized skill. That sort of stuff." She felt uneasy about what they said about her brother. "Look. I'm really sorry if my brother did such things! I'm not sure what came through his head!"

"You don't have to apologize. You're not your brother. From what I saw, you're a strong trainer who actually cares for her Pokémon." Zack remembered Elise running to catch Axew without a second thought. "Your brother on the other hand, he seems to care more about strength and power."

"That definitely sounds like him." Elise sighed.

Zack looked at the worried girl, wondering if what she said was true.

"You know." Zack smiled a bit. "That Aerodactly was really cool!"

"Oh yeah." Elise's worries suddenly disappeared. "That was pretty cool!"

"You saw the Aerodactyl!" Opal looked at the two in surprise. "Was it a shiny like that guy said it was!"

"I don't know about shiny but it was glowing! Saw it with my two own eyes! Could've catch it too if hadn't got away!" Zack boasted.

"Oh really?" Elise smiled. "I could've catch it first if you weren't in the way?"

"Me? Why I believe it was you who was in the way!" Zack grinned back.

Opal smiled as the two began discussing and arguing over the Aerodactyl.

* * *

The morning sun rose as Zack, Opal, and Elise slept in sleeping bags on the wooden floor from last night. Zack's eyes opened wide up as he heard footsteps rushing into the Pokecenter. He got up and saw Benny, covered in injuries, carrying a fainted Totodile to the counter.

"Hey Nurse!" Benny stormed in.

"Yes?" The Nurse turned to the counter. "Oh my? Was it a battle?"

"Yeah! Went after Cyndaquil's trainer. Things didn't turned out well." Benny said.

"What happened?" Zack walked forward as Elise and Opal eye's widened.

"That jerk… well… when I grabbed him by the shirt, he beat me senselessly." Benny said as the Nurse took the fainted Totodile. "I taunted him to a battle. Unfortunately, as you can see from my fainted Totodile, I lost pretty badly."

"He sounds like a really strong trainer." Opal said.

"I don't know. If Zack could beat his Cyndaquil at the tourney, I bet I could to if I train hard enough." Benny smiled.

"I don't know about that?" Elise said. "That Cyndaquil looked weaker than any of Trace's other Pokémon. The Heracross from the rain. The Taillow from the exams. They all look really experienced. I'd say that Cyndaquil was newly caught or received."

"Hey Zack? Didn't you say that Cyndaquil could possibly be one of the starter Pokémon Daisy mentioned giving away before we came?" Opal said.

"Yeah but that doesn't make sense. Why an experience trainer would just be handed over a starter Pokémon." Zack said.

"Well. I guess we'll just have to ask the lab guys tomorrow." Benny said.

"Excuse me!" The nurse called.

The trainers turned and saw the nurse holding a large tray holding Pokeballs and carrying two mice, Pichu and Cyndaquil, looking healthy and better than ever.

"This Cyndaquil is healthy and alive. Should be good to go." The nurse placed the tray on the counter.

"Thank you nurse!" Zack smiled at the two Pokémon.

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled.

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil looked at Zack.

"You hear that! You're going to be alright!" Zack said.

"Alright!" Benny smiled, fist in the air. "Guess it's my turn! Here's my Pokemon."

Benny put the fainted Totodile on the counter and two other Pokeballs.

"Whoa? You already catch two new Pokémon!" Zack noticed.

"Yup! Maybe I'll show you later in a battle!"

"Okay. I'll take in your Pokemon and have them as healthy as ever." The Nurse put Totodile on the tray.

As soon as the Nurse placed the other two Pokeballs into the tray, Cyndaquil hopped off the counter and onto the ground, much to their surprise.

"Cyndaquil?!" Zack looked worried.

"Pichu?!" Pichu shared his trainer's worries.

The little fire mouse began sniffing the air as it ran through the doors. The four trainers followed as Cyndaquil scampered off across the school.

"Where's he going?" Elise said as Cyndaquil ignored them, following the scent..

The trainers found themselves running out of the main entrance, outside where they saw rows of Sakura flower trees. As the trainers stopped, Cyndaquil saw Trace standing there.

"Oh no." Zack thought.

As Cyndaquil took a step further. Pichu hopped right in front of him, waving his arms, trying to stop him.

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu warned Cyndaquil to not go any further.

Cyndaquil ignored the little Pichu, going past him to his trainer. Trace noticed the little fire mouse coming closer.

"It's you." Trace stared down the fire mouse. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're no longer wanted on my team!"

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil wasn't sure what to make of this.

"I don't want you on my team anymore!" Trace erupted. "You're weak! You've lose more battles than I can count! I don't NEED you."

"Quil?" Cyndaquil's started to cry little by little.

"Weak." Trace turned his back on the Pokémon.

Zack stood angry as Cyndaquil finally understood what he said, not sure what to do anymore. Cyndaquil stared at the forests nearby the school, wondering if he should head back to the wild, unsure what dangers lie there. Zack wanted to punch Trace in the face real bad as he watched him walk away. Zack took a step forward until an idea sparked in his head.

Cyndaquil turned around to see Zack smiling, calmly standing before him.

"Hey Cyndaquil!" Zack smiled at the little fire mouse.

Trace turned around, hearing Zack's voice, seeing the young trainer reaching his hand out to the Pokémon.

"You want to join my team?" Zack smiled.

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil stared at the trainer.

Trace paused for a moment as he saw the troubled Cyndaquil reaching out its paw. The little Cyndaquil remembered Zack's face from yesterday, carrying it to the Pokémon center in the rain.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil hesitated. The little Pokémon was unsure if this was right. Just hop on board on another trainer's team after being dismissed as weak? This was happening all too fast.

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled at the fire mouse.

The fire mouse Pokémon looked at the little electric mouse. It looked happier as ever. What would happened if Cyndaquil joined Zack's team? Would anything really change? He would have nothing to lose. Still, Pichu did looked happy and it was Zack who carried the fire mouse all the way to the Pokémon center. On the other hand, maybe he would just be a nuisance, the weak chink in the armor for Zack's team. Maybe it was better to be off into the wild, where he wouldn't cause more loses than victories. Maybe…

"Cyndaquil. I would love to have you on the team!" Zack smiled, still reaching out his hand to the Pokémon. "I know will be good friends!"

"Friends?" Cyndaquil thought. Cyndaquil grabbed Zack's hand, unsure if this was the right choice.

"Thanks Cyndaquil! I know will be great together!" Zack grabbed the Pokémon by the arms. However Zack only saw pain and sorrow in the Pokémon. Cyndaquil watched as his original trainer walked away into the forest, not looking back.

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil looked depressed.

"Cheer up Cyndaquil!" Zack smiled.

"Yeah! It'll be alright!" Benny smiled.

"I bet you could be strong together with Zack in no time!" Opal smiled.

"You're not as weak as he says! You can be strong, maybe even stronger than any of what Trace's Pokémon are!" Elise smiled.

Cyndaquil looked surprised at the many smiles he saw on these boys and girls faces. He's never seen so many at once alongside Trace.

"Hey! I know how we can start the day off Cyndaquil!" Zack said. "Let's start the day off by getting something to eat!"

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil stared at all there smiles curiously, as the four walked off to their next location.

 **BEGINNING OF DAY II**

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokemon Teams**

 **Zack** **\- A new and promising trainer setting out to be the greatest Pokemon trainer ever but first, he decides to check out the Pokemon school before making the important decision to start his Pokemon journey.**

 **Team: Zack's Team - There is no real theme to Zack's team other than one particular thing, something I won't mention right now.**

 **Pichu/Pidove/Cyndaquil/?/?/?**

 **Elise** **\- The younger sister of Rex lascher, she seems quite different from her much more obsessive, if not deranged, brother.**

 **Team: Draconian Might - The theme of this team centers around dragon-themed Pokemon, not dragon-types, dragon-themed such as Pokemon like Charizard, Gyarados, or Aerodactyl**

 **Axew/Lapras/?/?/?/?**

 **Trace** **\- A trainer that sets out to be a strong Pokemon trainer. No one knows what's his deal is other than the fact he has a simple view of Pokemon that are strong reign at the top and Pokemon that are weak are useless.**

 **Team: ? - The theme of his team won't be revealed for now. I believe it might give away the rest of Trace's team.**

 **Taillow/Heracross/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So what do you guys think of my story so far? Good? Bad? Constructive Pros and Cons are greatly appreciated. What did you think of the characters? Were the battles interesting or were they kind of boring? Do you have any suggestions that could help improve the story?**

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you guys see that little reference to the Ferrum Region where Pokken Tournament takes place.**

 **Did you know this chapter is heavily inspired by the Pokemon episode where Ash meets Charmander for the first time?**


	6. DELTA SPECIES (Vs Tyranitar Δ)

**Author here. Hello everyone. If you like what you see here, please tell me your thoughts in the reviews, as I enjoy hearing the strengths and weaknesses of my story. This chapter took a while as there were many details that I definitely wanted captured in this story. On a side note, I have some ideas that I have planned in the future listed at the very bottom.**

* * *

END OF DAY 2

 _Long ago when humanity arrived to the Holon region in search of the legendary Mew, many Pokémon that roamed and breathed across these lands crossed paths with the many electromagnetic waves and storms as a result of science, altering certain Pokémon into regional variants only found in Holon to this day. These Pokémon, to the surprise of many citizens of Holon, continue their daily lives as if nothing has happened, breathing fire into the deep seas to psychic-bending dragons. These Pokémon who adapted to humanities actions upon these lands have been labeled by scientists as…_ **DELTA SPECIES** **Δ**

"However today." The professor wrote in his journal. "Today, I will be getting a visit from three young children Daisy spoke of. Showing them what Delta Species Pokemon can do. Although... that's no longer on my mind now. Rumors floating around, not just the new batch of starter Pokemon disappearing but the entire ship too? Sightings of strange emotionless Pokemon that acts like machines? I do not want to believe it but it appears they have returned. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid but you can never be too safe."

The professor looked at the golden Pokeball with the letters, G and S, engraved next to his journal.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid." The professor looked through the window pass his desk. He saw the large glowing moon shining brightly through he night. "Or maybe not."

* * *

Night loomed over the school as all the new students slept peacefully in sleeping bags inside the vast gymnasium. Pichu felt a chill through his tail, opening his sleepy eyes to see the window nearby open. The little electric mouse turned his head to see rows of children sleeping and snoring with a tired-out Zack closest to the window, next to a snoring Pidove but nowhere to be found was Cyndaquil. Where's Cyndaquil?

"Pi?" Pichu hopped to the window, rubbing his sleepy eyes. From a distance, Pichu spotted a tiny red light. "Chu?"

There on the hill, he saw Cyndaquil sitting and watching the bright moon, thinking long and hard on what just happened.

"Cynda…quil." Cyndaquil sadly looked at his two feet.

"Chu?" Pichu stood behind Cyndaquil.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil noticed the fellow mouse from behind.

Pichu sat next to Cyndaquil, both of them gazing at the lustrous moon looming over the deep green forest. No pitch blackness, only shining luminous light across the flower fields and forests. It was quite beautiful. On such a beautiful night, Cyndaquil could only reminisce on what his former trainer said.

"You're celebrating over one victory after countless failures? You still have a long way to go." Trace's words echoed into Cyndaquil's head.

"Useless!"

"He lost so many battles I decided to just give up on him and release him back into the wild."

"Wasn't expecting it to rain but yeah. I released it knowing that. Maybe it'll grow stronger in the wild or maybe it'll perish because it's weak. Doesn't matter to me."

"Pichu." Pichu patted Cyndaquil on the back, smiling at his new teammate.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil looked curiously at Pichu.

The mice gazed into the full moon's eternal beauty as the wind breezed across the many flowers.

* * *

Zack, Opal, Benny, and Elise walked past the many classrooms in the hallway as the boys yawned sleepily. Cyndaquil, Eevee, Pichu, Axew, and Totodile playfully tagged along, chasing each other around the children's legs as they continued walking.

"Man. It was a good thing the nurse let us stay over the night." Zack yawned. "Didn't know we wouldn't get our dorm rooms today."

"Yup! You guys remembered what to do today right?" Opal smiled.

"What else is there?" Benny wasn't sure what Opal meant.

"Seriously?" Opal looked puzzled. "The lab? Todd?"

"Oh yeah!" Benny felt a rush of excitement. "Were supposed to meet our old pal!"

"Um… who's Todd?" Elise asked.

"Todd?" Zack spoke. "He's some fellow we met a few months back. Famous photographer who wanted to take some pictures at the local culture of our town. You know, with our town being ancient history and all."

"Oh. Well. If that's the case, I got to go somewhere."

"Your not coming?" The group stopped at a fork in the hallway.

"Yeah. I got some errands to do. I guess this is good bye for now."

"Yeah. See ya Elise. We could have a battle some time later." Zack smiled.

"Sure!" Elise smiled back. She looked back at Axew chasing Pichu in circles. "C'mon Axew. Time to go."

"Axew?" Axew noticed Elise calling his name.

The pair parted ways from the group, Elise taking the left. The rest of the group continued walking right, noticing kids grouping up near some posters on the wall.

"What's everyone gathering for?" Zack wondered what the big deal was.

"You don't know?" A fellow student said.

"It's the scores from the entrance exams." Another student answered. "This paper here shows who's had the top ten scores!"

"Top ten?" Zack's curiosity peaked. "I definitely need to take a look!"

The friends moved in deeper and deeper into the large group, finally getting a better look at who's at top.

"I'm only at Number 10!?" Zack looked shocked. He turned to Opal. "And why are you a number above me!"

"I think it accounts the computer test to." Opal smiled nervously. "Not to mention, your battle against Cooper was kind of lucky. I don't think he was expecting lightning rod and I don't think you were expecting a powerful Pokémon to only have electric moves. Not really a lot to evaluate from."

"Who's at the top?" Benny took a good look at the poster, right next to a wanted poster.

1\. Riley

2\. Cooper

3\. Trace

4\. Fionna

5\. Hector

6\. Henry

7\. Benny

8\. Elise

9\. Opal

10\. Zack

"Who's Riley? Sounds... familiar." Benny couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Definitely sounds familiar." Zack agreed.

"Oh!" Opal remembered the long line at the entrance exams. "That trainer with the Piplup!"

"You mean that Roxie fangirl?!" Benny said. "She's the one with the top score?"

"She probably just did really well on the computer exam." Zack boasted, feeling a bit of his pride hurt. "Maybe she did good on the battle exam but nothing spectacular."

"I don't know about that." One trainer responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Some of those trainers, like Trace and Hector, challenged her to a battle. They lost and their pretty experienced from what I've seen in the entrance exams."

"Really!" Zack couldn't help but be a little surprised. "She must be pretty good than!"

"She is but don't expect her to answer to any requests for a battle." Another trainer followed. "She's very busy and rarely has the time to challenge others."

"Maybe she'll accept a battle from one of the top ten trainers." Zack boasted.

"Not today Zack." Opal budged in the conversation, a little annoyed of what's happening. "Did you already forgot again?"

"Oh! Oh right. The lab." Zack remembered. "I'll challenge her after the lab!"

"Did you already forgot that you need to find your assigned dorms today?" Opal reminded him again.

"Oh that too. Well after the dorms, I will find her and challenge her and…" Something just struck Zack's memory. He turned to the trainers and said, "Um. Do any of you know how to get into Holon city?"

"I know." One trainer spoke up. "Just step outside of the school, take the right route from where your standing and you should see a gate into the city. Easy."

"Thanks." Zack smiled as he was about to turn that way.

"Oh and be careful! Some thugs are robbing people's Pokemon in the city!" The trainer added.

"Thugs?" Zack turned back. "You mean the Gentleman Thief's Club?"

"No. Some thugs who call themselves Team Miror."

"Team Mirror?" Benny asked. "Are they some large villainous group?"

"According to the poster, it's spelled Team Miror for some reason but I've heard there really experienced!" A trainer pulled up a poster of three wanted men next to the test listings.

The three friends looked up closely and saw an odd team of three. A blonde-man wearing goggles, another blonde-man wearing a black beanie, and for some reason, a extremely tall disco-outfit-wearing Afro-haired man with sparkling sunglasses wearing a silver cape.

"They look like a bunch of goofballs." Opal wondered how any of these guys look like a serious threat.

"You should still be careful if it ever gets late." A trainer said.

"Will be fine." Zack smiled as he and his friends ran off. He turned back for a split-second and said, "Thanks anyway!"

* * *

To someone from Castelia city, this would look small but to someone from a small-town in Holon, Holon City was unimaginably vast that one could easily get lost if they didn't know there way around the corner. On every street corner, Zack could see activities across different walks of life. On one street corner, he saw masses of people in suits and uniforms rushing crowdedly to their jobs or homes. On another, there was a huge market filled with all sorts of salesmen selling all sorts of items from candy and sweets to evolutionary stones. One could definitely get easily lost in such a city and that's what was happening to Zack and his friends right now, standing in a calmer less-crowded street.

"Um… where are we?" Zack wasn't sure where to go now, seeing eight separate pathways leading to different locations.

"I don't know." Even Opal was lost.

"Pichu..." Pichu sighed.

"Eevee..." Eevee followed.

Benny looked at every direction. "Maybe we should…"

"HEY KIDS!" A man popped in front of Benny.

"AAH! AN OLD MAN!" Benny screamed.

"Toto?" Totodile wondered who this old man was.

"Now that's just rude. "The old shopkeeper eyed him. "However, I didn't came here to scare you! I'm came here to sell you something!"

"Look." Benny said. "I don't want…"

"How would you know if you haven't even seen it yet!" The shopkeeper interrupted.

"Look buddy."

"What I have here is a super-duper supercalifragiously spectacular awesome magical Magikarp for the awesome price of 500 pokedollars!" The shopkeeper grinned, revealing in his hands a Magikarp struggling to breath in the air.

"A super what?" Benny eyed the Magikarp.

"Toto?" Totodile looked curiously at the dealer.

"A super Magikarp kid! One of a kind!"

"I don't know." Benny looked at the Magikarp again. "It looks like it's dying of air as we speak."

"Dying? Ha ha ha! Don't you know anything about Magikarp!" The shopkeeper smiled. "There tough and able to survive almost anywhere. This Magikarp has been struggling to breath in my bag for four days straight! That's just how tough they are!'

"That sounds like cruelty." Opal looked at the Magikarp. Then again it did looked no different from a Magikarp splashing around in short-time either.

"No it isn't." The shopkeeper said. "That's just how they are on land."

"That sounds like a lot of fish Pokémon on land." Opal added.

"Plus. The reason why there tough and able to survive anywhere is also the reason why Magikarp are so COMMON EVERYWHERE!" Zack added. "Benny here could just catch one from the nearest lake!"

"Wait! Guys!" Benny looked at the Magikarp. "I think this guy might be on to something! You said this is a super Magikarp?"

"Yes!" The shopkeeper smiled.

"Don't do it Benny! He's ripping you off!" Zack warned him.

* * *

An hour later searching for the lab, Benny smiled as he held the struggling Magikarp in its hands as Zack and Opal were wondering, "How is that Magikarp still alive!"

"This is the best deal I ever got!" Benny smiled happily at what he got.

"Well… I guess it could evolve into a Gyarados." Zack said.

"What's a Gyarados?" Benny turned his head.

"You bought that Magikarp and you don't even know what a Gyarados is!" Zack was surprised.

"Get your jelly-filled donuts here folks!" Pichu noticed another shopkeeper from a distance, smelling something delicious.

"Huh… donuts." Benny looked at the man pushing a vendor cart.

"Kind of in the mood for some." Zack added.

"Me too." Opal added.

"These jelly-filled donuts are absolutely great! These American jelly-filled oily-sugar-flavored pink donuts with sprinkles on top are an absolute Holon-favorite!" The vendor man held a Japanese rice ball in his hand.

"I'd like a jelly-filled donut." Zack and his friends ran up to the man.

"Me too!" Opal pulled out some cash.

"Me three!" Benny added.

* * *

Time passed, as the three friends and their Pokemon walked across the calm street, enjoying the "donuts" they bought. The Pokemon tagging along behind them as they munched onto the donuts in their paws and claws.

"Aw man. These jelly-filled donuts are so good." Benny chomped onto his rice ball.

"Yeah but I've tasted better." Opal said. "In fact…"

Before Opal could even finished that sentence, she bumped into a larger person dropping her half-finished riceball onto the ground.

"My donut!" Opal looked shocked. She than notice the man's hoodie and jeans smeared in rice and dried seaweed.

"What the?" A blonde man with a bee-hive-hair-style looked angrily at the mess in his clothing.

The three kids and their Pokemon were a little intimidated by the large man's size. Not only was he large and had a muscular build, his jaw bone looked huge enough to bite through diamond.

"You little punk!" The man gripped the girl by the shirt.

"Wait! That was an accident!" Opal looked frightened.

"Hold on!" Zack looked worried.

"Your going to pay for messing my favorite hoodie and…"

"BENNY POWER!" Benny ran up to the man, grabbing him by the arm.

To Opal and Zack's shock, the eleven-year old slammed the man onto the ground, landing on his back.

"Wow!" Benny was surprised. "I can't believe that actually work!"

"Yes! But my bee-hive gives me STRENGTH!" The Bee-hived-haired man sprung back up, holding the young boy in a headlock.

"Let go of our friend!" Zack yelled.

"Excuse me." A stranger joined in.

"Who are you!" The Bee-hived-man looked at the surprisingly tall but skinny man in a lab coat.

"I couldn't help but noticed your friend here is in trouble." The blonde-man with a stray of blue hair smiled as he pushed back his glasses.

"Um… could you possibly help us?" Zack said.

"Sure. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Um… excuse me! I'm right here!" The bee-hived man yelled.

FIVE…

"I have an offer to you…"

"Jugg." The bee-hived man answered.

"Colress, Jugg." The skinny man answered. "How about a one-on-one battle between us adults. If I win, you give up the boy and forget what happened here."

FOUR…

The bee-hived man smiled. "A battle huh? What do I get in return?"

Colress answered. "Simple. I pay for your clothes, perhaps new ones if you seek fit?"

"Okay… heh heh." Jugg let go of the boy. "Could use some target practice!"

THREE…

"Say." Colress smiled. "Were you always this short?"

Jugg's chuckles were cut short. He gritted his teeth angrily as he noticed the skinny man in the lab coat was taller than him.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Jugg grabbed a Pokeball from the back of his belt.

"We'll see." Colress grabbed a Pokeball underneath his labcoat.

TWO…

"GO! MIMIKYU!" Jugg threw his pokeball.

"Go. Klingklang." Colress threw his pokeball.

Out came two Pokemon onto the quiet streets, no one but Zack, Benny, and Opal was watching as two Pokemon, a Pikachu-doll-like creature and a creature made up of several gears, rose into the fray.

O-N-E.

"A Mimikyu and Klingklang?" Zack pulled out his Pokedex.

He scanned the two Pokemon

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned Mimikyu first. "Mimikyu. The Disguse Pokemon. A Fairy/Ghost type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu to get close to people. Little is known of this Pokemon but it is said a scholar who tried to look inside died of shock."

"Creepy." Zack turned his Pokedex to Klingklang.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned Klingklang. "Klingklang. The Gear Pokemon. A Steel-type. Klingklang rotates the gear with the red core at high speeds, producing rapid amounts of energy. It uses this energy to charge it's minigears at rapid speed, ready to fire at its targets."

FIVE.

"A Mimikyu?" Colress said. "How unfortunate of a choice."

"Oh?! You think just because you have a steel-type, you have the advantage huh?" Jugg smiled. He then reached his hand to Mimikyu. "Mimikyu! Sword Dance!"

"Predictable." Colress sighed. "Klinklang. Shift Gear."

Zack glanced at the Pokemon again and noticed something really odd about the Mimikyu as six glowing swords twirled around him, boosting it's attack. For a short glimpse, he saw the Pokemon bathed in strange purplish flames, similar to that Swellow he encountered.

"I know what Sword Dance does. It boosts a Pokémon's attack to two stages but what's Shift Gear?" Opal never heard of the move before. "Do any of you guys know what that is?"

"No idea." Benny never heard of the move either.

Zack looked at his two friends. They questioned the move, Shift Gear, but didn't they noticed the strange purplish light around Mimikyu? Could they not see it?

"What about you Zack?" Benny interrupted Zack's train of thought. "You've heard of this move?"

"Huh? Oh um. I don't know either. I think my Pokedex can search up moves too." Zack scanned the Klingklang again.

FOUR.

As he scanned, the Klinklang rapidly sped up all it's gear in blazing red.

"Scanning..." The Pokedex scanned Klingklang again. "Shift Gear. One of two signature moves of Klingklang. By rapidly speeding up its gears at boiling temperatures, it increases its attack by one stage and it's speed at two stages."

"A move like that exists!?" Benny never heard such a move.

"Yeah but what's the other signature move the Pokedex mentioned." Opal looked at the Klingklang glowing red three times.

THREE.

"It appears your Klingklang got a heavy stat boost. Doesn't matter." Jugg smiled.

"You think you'll win with Mimikyu's disguise ability?" Colress said.

"So you know what Mimikyu can do?" Jugg smiled. "Then you know, no matter how powerful or fast your Klingklang is, it's going to get a walloping either way!"

"If that's what you think." Colress responded. "Klingklang. Use Gear Grind."

"Gear Grind?" Opal was clueless on Klingklang's movepool.

"No idea what that is." Benny added.

"Me either." Zack responded.

TWO.

The two Pokemon clashed, Mimikyu dashed towards the collection of gears as it sent two spinning gears flying to the disguise Pokemon. The gears were amazingly fast, striking the Mimikyu quick. To Zack, Opal, and Benny's surprise, Mimikyu looked fine and healthy as one gear returned to Klingklang and the other zipped past Mimikyu and his trainer, Jugg.

"What happened!" Benny said.

"I think I heard of this!" Zack said. "That's Mimikyu's ability. Disguise! It can take one hit with no damage at all!"

"Hahaha!" Jugg smiled. "You should've come more prepared!"

"You should've picked a better choice. Look behind you." Colress's glasses shined.

Jugg turned behind and saw the second gear from before making a return. Before Mimikyu even had the chance of slamming the Gear Pokemon with it's hardened tail, it turned to see a flying gear.

"KyuuU!?" Mimikyu froze in shock.

O-N-E

Dust smoked the streets in short time as Jugg shockingly saw his Mimikyu fainted to the ground.

"What! How!?" Jugg returned the Mimikyu.

"Simple." Colress smiled. "Gear-grind is one of the strongest, if not the strongest, two-hit move out there."

"Two-hit move? Gear Grind can attack twice in short time?!" Jugg said.

"Yes. So a Pokemon with, say, the ability Sturdy or in your case the ability Disguise would be useless against a boosted Gear Grind attack." Colress smiled. "That is also why I believe you chose poorly."

The bee-hived man gritted his teeth angrily. He sprung up and declared "I'll be back!" running away from the scene.

"That was quite the quick battle. Ain't that right Klingklang?" Colress smiled at his Pokemon.

KLinG. KlaanG." Klingklang responded.

"Thank you!" Opal smiled at the blonde man as he returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"Yeah. I've never seen those moves before." Zack smiled.

"Well not many people realize how useful Klingklang can be despite such a limited movepool." Colress smiled.

"Meh. I could've taken care of that guy." Benny said.

"Benny!" Opal yelled at him worriedly. "He had you in a head-lock! You should be thankful to… um. What is your name again?"

"Colress is my name." Colress smiled.

Zack looked at his clothing. "Are you by any chance a scientist by the looks of your labcoat?"

"Yes I am. How observant." He smiled.

"Do you know how to get to the Pokemon Lab? We need to meet a friend!" Zack said.

"It's actually just a few blocks from here." Colress pointed west.

"Oh thanks!" Opal felt relief.

"Actually!" Zack interrupted. "Did any of you see that strange purplish light around Mimikyu?"

Colress suddenly stopped smiling and glanced at the boy.

"No? What are you talking about?" Benny said. "Did you see something like that Opal?"

"No. It looked like a normal Mimikyu to me." Opal said.

"So the lab was it?" Colress smiled back at the three young trainers.

"Oh yeah." Benny remembered. "I'm guessing the guys at the Pokemon lab know you? You must be good friends or something."

"Hmm? Oh no." Colress responded. "In fact I'm not even originally from here. I hail from the Unova region friends. A certain organization contacted me about my work that specializes in pushing the Pokemon's strengths to there greatest limits. I couldn't turn down such an exciting offer and so I'm now here in the Holon region. I simply heard about the spectacular science community here that I simply had to check it out. So far, it's been wonderful."

"Strengthening Pokemon to there limits?" Opal said. "You mean like Mega Evolution?"

"Yes. It is one of the alternatives to pushing a Pokemon's limits." Colress smiled. "It's supported widely through evidence that the bond of trainer and Pokémon can surpass limits that puzzle scientists today. It may be, along with training and knowledge of course, the only way to strengthen a Pokémon. However an organization informed me of an… alternative to Mega Evolution."

"An alternative?" Zack said.

"Yes. An alternative. Throughout history, it is thought that through the bonding of Pokemon and Trainer through goals, beliefs, and dreams is the only way to strengthen a Pokemon's power." Colress said.

"I don't know about that." Zack questioned this. "I know some people who see bonds as a weakness, who see only raw strength and training as the only way to reach their goals."

"Oh?" Colress found this questionable. "Has it ever occurred to you that whoever these trainer's you are talking about, that their Pokemon actually agree with there methods?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, whether these trainers believe it or not, that they have formed a bond with there Pokemon in there agreement that power and strength is above all else." Colress clarified.

"Your saying that even those kinds of Pokemon Trainers have formed some kind of friendship with their Pokemon, whether they realize it or not?" Zack said.

"Yes indeed." Colress smiled. "Till now, I believed that through the bonding of trainer and Pokemon was the ONLY way to strengthen a Pokemon to there fullest limits. However, now I disagree."

"An alternative?" Benny said.

"Yes. An alternative to mega-evolution, to the friendship of Pokémon and trainer. You could say it is an anti-thesis to mega-evolution." Colress smiled.

"Opposite of friendship? That sounds… horrible." Opal said.

"Perhaps." Colress's glasses shined. "However, it has nonetheless captured my curiosity. I must look into it. Anyways, I'm on a schedule now. Goodbye young trainers."

"Goodbye." The trio started walking across the street.

"Mhmm!" Colress interrupted there short walk. "The lab is that way." He pointed west again.

"Um. Thanks for that!" Zack said.

"Thank you again!" Opal followed.

"We really appreciate it!" Benny followed.

As the trio walked to the lab, Colress stopped and heard a salesman's voice.

"Get your jelly-filled donuts here!" The salesman shouted held a riceball in his hand.

"Jelly-filled donuts would make a tasty snack along the way." The intellect spotted the riceball in his hand.

* * *

Zack, his friends, and there surrounding Pokemon entered the building to see a research facility that was bigger, no massive, than the tiny one-room branch he saw at Odella town. Everywhere there eyes looked, there were young scientists everywhere working on computers, studying Pokemon up-close, discussing information with other scientists and working on strange contraptions. It looks like it could be a paradise for a Pokemon researcher.

"Hey there!" Two familiar faces showed up.

"Todd! Daisy!" The three kids were in joy.

"How's everyone doing?" Todd smiled.

"Great! You!" Benny smiled.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil spotted Daisy in joy.

"Me? I'm doing fine, saw loads of neat stuff here. You have to go check out this cool Pokemon Prof. Hemlock has!" Todd was in glee.

"Cool Pokemon?" Zack wondered if that's what Daisy wanted to show them. Than he noticed something around Daisy's shoes. The fire mouse happily cuddled around her leg. "Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquil?" Daisy looked down to see the fire mouse happily resting it's head on her foot. The young scientist happily picked up the Cyndaquil, instantly recognized the little Pokemon. "Cyndaquil! I remember you! Your still as cute as ever!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil looked very happy to see her right now.

"Oh! I always thought you were the most adorable and... wait?" Daisy looked Cyndaquil oddly and turned to Zack. "Where's his trainer? Why is he with you Zack?"

"Oh. About that." Zack looked worriedly at Cyndaquil.

* * *

"Oh. I see..." Daisy stopped at the lab's larger backdoor. "That's really sad. The reason why I gave him to Trace is because Cyndaquil can be difficult to work with."

"Difficult to work with?"

"Yes. He's the type of Pokemon that heavily needs both love and discipline so he doesn't really work well with new trainers which is why I thought he would fit well with a much more experienced trainer starting his journey."

"That experienced trainer being Trace?" Benny said.

"Yes. I didn't think he would be so harsh on it." Daisy looked at the happy Cyndaquil following her.

"He seems so attached to you." Opal noticed Cyndaquil's upbeat behavior.

"Yeah. I've known the little guy for a long while now." Daisy smiled. "Come outside. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The group found themselves in an extremely vast field bordered by many city buildings. The children were in awe in seeing a large chunk of nature in the middle of the city, one roamed by many small Pokemon.

"Ah? You must be the three kids Daisy and Todd talked about. I see the starters you chose look active and jollier than ever" An old man, around the same size as Zack and his friends, approached them smiling. "I am Prof. Hemlock, the Head Professor of one of the largest research facilities of the entire world and also mentor to many of the scientists here."

"There was something you wanted to show them Professor?" Daisy reminded the Professor.

"The same thing you showed me Professor." Todd smiled.

"Ah yes. Oh Bessy!" Hemlock yelled out to the field.

"Bessy?" Zack wondered who that was.

"I think she's in the ground again."

"The ground?" Opal wondered what he meant by that.

Suddenly the ground shook sending a chill up the children's spines while the professors and Todd just stood there as if this was normal. Beneath the surface, a large stone-armored dinosaur rose from the earth. They instantly recognized the creature, remembering another Pokemon just like this from before at the local tourney in Odella town.

"Tyranitar!?" Zack fell to the floor.

"RAAAAWRGH!" Tyranitar roared.

"Easy Bessy. These are guests." Hemlock smiled at the dinosaur.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Benny was astonished that this massive Pokemon was digging into the earth near them a few seconds ago.

"Not quite. See those large target practices over there?" Hemlock pointed to several target practice shots under metal tents, probably to prevent Pokemon from damaging the buildings nearby.

"Yeah? Is Tyranitar going to do something to those?" Opal looked at the target practice from a great distance.

"Tyranitar!" Hemlock called upon the mighty beast. "Use flamethrower on the targets!"

"RAWWWWWWWRRGH!" Tyranitar glowed a familiar red. Where has Zack seen this before?

In a split-second, a massive burst of fire at extreme speed struck the targets in great ease. It was so strong that the metal tenting started melting.

"Whoa!" Benny said. "I don't think I ever seen a non-fire-type Pokemon strong enough to melt through metal like that!"

"Well this Tyranitar is technically a fire-type." Hemlock smiled.

"Oh… what?" Zack was confused.

"And a Dark-type." Hemlock added.

"Okay."

"Also a Rock-type."

"Now I'm confused." Zack said. "How can Tyranitar have three types?"

"Well technically a Delta Species can have up to four types." Hemlock said.

"Delta Species?"

"Actually to be specific, it's more like two sets of types." Hemlock said as the kids noticed Tyranitar stopped glowing red.

"Two sets of types? What exactly are Delta Species?" Zack's curiosity peaked.

"Yeah. I can't help but be curious too. From what your saying, they seem different from Alolan-variants." Opal said.

"Yeah… how can a Pokemon have up to four types!?" Benny said.

"Well to put it into simpler words." Hemlock said. "Delta Species have two sets of types. Delta typing and Weakness typing. Do you know what STAB is?"

"Yeah." Zack said. "STAB, or Same Type Attack Boost, is a boost Pokemon get from using moves that are the same-type as theirs."

'Yes. Delta Species have two-sets of typing in this matter. Delta typing, as in the case of Tyranitar being fire and dark, gives a STAB boost to the corresponding delta-type."

"Really? That sounds really strong." Opal said.

"There is a price though. In return, it loses its original STAB-typing, meaning Tyranitar here won't get a boost from his Rock typing." The Professor added. "Then there is the weakness typing. The weakness typing retains the weaknesses of the Pokemon's original type."

"Original type?" Zack said. "You mean these Pokemon weren't always like this?"

"Yes. The Delta Species are actually a product of man's science. Specifically that!" He pointed to the largest tower that stood above all other buildings in the city. "That giant tower was originally a radar that produced electromagnetic waves to locate Mew. I'm sure you kids already know the story that scientists originally came here in search of the legendary Mew."

"Electromagnetic waves?" Zack said.

"I'm sure that you fellow long-time Holon residents have also noticed the electromagnetic storms across the Holon region from time to time. Storms that strike heavy lightning across the Holon region while producing an Aurora Borealis. Beautiful but dangerous. It's why so many buildings have built roofs to withstand such lightning." Hemlock looked at the blue clear sky. "Those electromagnetic storms have expanded the electromagnetism from that tower even further into the Holon region, altering many wildlife here. This has resulted in the Delta Species, fire-breathing sea creatures to psychic-bending dragons."

"So wait a minute! There's a lot of Delta Species across the Holon region?" Benny said. "How come I've never met one in my entire life at Odella Town. It's near the forests and all."

"Most likely it's because most Delta Species prefer to stay in the Mirage forest nearby or that you have actually met one, you just couldn't identify one." Hemlock said.

"How can you tell them apart from regular Pokemon. There nothing like Alolan-variants where you can easily tell them apart due to changed features. They look exactly the same." Opal looked at the Tyrantiar. It looked no different from other Tyranitar's. How were you supposed to tell them apart?

"Actually there is a way to identify them. Like the Kanto Pokemon introduced in Alola that have gained new features from the environment, all Delta Species share one common feature affected by the electromagnetic environment." Hemlock said. "When a Delta Species uses a move that corresponds to there Delta-Typing, they glow based on that type, such as Tyranitar here glowing red because she used a fire-type move."

"Okay, I think I understand." Zack said. "So to sum it all up. Basically that Tyranitar there gets STAB boosting from it's Delta-Type, fire and dark right? It retains its original weakness, rock and dark type, and they can be identified if they glow the corresponding color when they use a move that matches their Delta-Type?"

"Exactly. Now you get it!" Hemlock smiled.

"I don't know." Benny said. "This is kind of confusing."

As Benny talked, something just struck Zack's memory. The Aerodactyl he saw from before glowed red.

"AHH! THAT WASN'T A SHINY AT ALL!" Zack shouted.

"Shiny!?" Opal looked surprised.

"That Aerodactyl!" Zack shouted.

"Aerodactyl?" Todd said.

"Yes! That wasn't a shiny! That was a Delta Species! It glowed red and used a fire-type move corresponding to it's Delta Type!" Zack shouted.

"An Aerodactyl?" Daisy questioned this. "Where?"

"It was near the school, east of Holon City."

"East? That far away?!" Hemlock looked surprised. "In the Holon region, fossil Pokemon are actually more common here than other regions, not very common, but in comparison it does have small pockets of fossil Pokémon roaming around and in the Fossil Mountain Range west of here. To think an Aerodactlyl, let alone a Delta one, flew so far to the east! That's quite surprising."

"We should come and talk inside more. Tyranitar can come too!" Daisy smiled.

"Taarrr…" Tyranitar replied.

"Chu?" Pichu gazed at the massive Delta Species.

* * *

"Your absolutely sure it was a Delta Species?" Hemlock drank his coffee at the table.

The children gathered around the table as Tyranitar sat watching their Pokemon chasing around him.

"Yes! I'm pretty sure! That Aerodactyl glowed red! What else could it be!" Zack said.

"Well… it's possible but to think a Pokemon so far away from it's habitat would fly all the way there. Is there anything else you want to ask?" Hemlock smiled at the three kids. "I am an expert in the subject of Pokemon variants. I look into all kinds of great wonders. Mega Evolution, Alolan Variants, Crystal Pokemon, and Delta Species of course!"

"Mega Evolution?" Zack remembered what that scientist, Colress, said from before "Um Professor. Is there an antithesis to Mega Evolution?"

"Antithesis to Mega Evolution?" The Professor thought hard on it. "Well… there is one alternative but… it's known to be… extremely controversial. No. It shouldn't even be controversial at all. It's downright evil."

"Evil? What do you mean Professor?" Todd asked.

The professor sighed. "Tell me children. Have you ever heard of the Orre region?"

"Yeah. A lot of famous and tough trainers hail from there." Zack said.

"Yes well… it's a tough and arid wasteland where Pokemon are rarely seen. Most of the trainers there are already well-trained trainers from other regions. Double battles are the standard there that single battles are quite rare." Hemlock said. "However not everything in Orre sounds like a place of adventure. There exists an scientific organization that I may dare say is quite evil, one that researches into what many people call Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Zack said.

"Yes. That is the antithesis to Mega Evolution." Hemlock said. "Whereas Mega Evolution surpasses the limits through the bonding of trainer and Pokemon together, Shadow Pokemon is the exact opposite. Through unknown and presumably terrifying artificial means, the result is of a Pokemon shutting down it's hearts into complete machines of destruction. They use moves called Shadow moves that are super-effective against any type, nearly limitless requiring no items to extend their limitations. However there is a huge downside to successfully shutting down a Pokemon's heart."

"What's that?" Zack said.

"They lack the ability to level up or evolve." Hemlock said. "Due to this caused by the closing of a Pokemon's hearts, it's believed that bonding may be more involved in leveling up or evolving a Pokemon than we previously thought. It's due to this harsh limitation that this scientific organization chose to shut down the hearts of more stronger fully-evolved Pokemon. Tell me boy. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Zack remembered that man's smile. "There's this scientist who's highly interested in strengthening a Pokemon to surpass it's limits. Apparently he got contacted by an organization that sent him information of an alternative to Mega Evolution. They were interested in his work."

"Organization?" Hemlock said. "Could it be?"

"You don't think it's the same one from Orre is it?" Daisy looked worried.

"It's probably just a hunch since the chances of them being in Holon are slim… but I think you should stay away from this scientist just in case." Hemlock said. "Do you know this man's name?"

"His name is Colress."

"Colress!?" Hemlock looked shocked. "That cold-hearted man. He would befriend his Pokemon for the sake of results and quickly abandon it if he saw a better alternative!"

"Cold-hearted? I don't know. He kind of got us out of a sticky situation from earlier." Zack said. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"Don't be fooled." Hemlock said. "I'm going to call the police about this tomorrow and have the man investigated. Is there anything else that I need to hear?"

"How do you identify a Shadow Pokemon anyway?" Opal asked.

"That's a good question." Hemlock responded. "There are two ways. One is that, through a scanner, you can find Shadow Pokemon bathed in a purplish aura, looks almost like a crackling flame. The other is, without a scanner and a bit difficult depending on the Pokemon, is to look at the Pokemon's behavior for any oddities."

"Such as what?" Zack said.

"Cold-hearted behavior, almost like a robot. Pushed to the brink of insanity that it may attack anything, even it's own trainer."

Benny did not like the sound of that. "That sounds harsh. There are Pokemon that will go insane from it?"

"Yes in fact…"

Zack stood up. "I've seen such Pokemon!"

"Shadow Pokemon!? You've seen them?" Hemlock looked surprised.

"Yes! There was a Blue-Hooded man who used a Swellow, looked stone-cold and had purplish aura around it. Another was this Bee-hived-haired man that had this Mimikyu. It was hard to tell from it's face how it acted but I saw shadowy aura around it!"

"You saw it!? With your own eyes! Without a scanner!" Hemlock looked shocked.

"Um… yes?" Zack wasn't sure what the big deal was.

"If that's true than you might possess an ability to identify Shadow Pokemon!" Hemlock said.

"An ability? " Zack wondered what he meant.

"Yes. An ability. I have an... idea what we could do however."

"Wait? You don't mean?" Daisy looked at the old man in surprise.

"No. Not a good idea." Hemlock told himself.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Just realized I just recently met you children. Please, tell me about yourselves, what happened in the past few days starting with you young man, the one in the bright orange shirt." Hemlock looked to Benny.

"Me?" Benny smiled. "Oh well that's easy. I'm going to be the Pokemon master! From the past few days, I got my starter, Totodile, got a few more Pokemon recently, participated in a tournament, went on to the entrance exams for school and now I'm here. Ain't that right Totodile?"

"Toto!" Totodile hopped happily.

"You young lady?" Hemlock turned to Opal.

"I was thinking the same thing." Opal said. "But I'm still not sure. It's pretty much the same as Benny from the past few days. Got my starter, Eevee here chasing around Totodile. Participated in a tournament, didn't made it that far. Went on to school and now I'm here."

"Interesting. How about young man?" Hemlock turned to Zack.

"Same! Going to be the Pokemon Master! From the past few days, I got a Pokemon egg, got a Pichu, ran into a couple members of that Thief's club, than the blue-hooded man I mentioned about. Got saved by a strange Pokemon in the sky."

"Strange Pokemon? What was it?" Hemlock asked.

"It was a large massive Pokemon." Zack said. "I think it was electric-type. It was able to call down the storms like it was nothing."

"Call down the storms? Perhaps." The Professor looked curious. "Was it a pitch-black dragon? Zekrom?"

"Um... no. I couldn't make out the shape clearly but it didn't look like a Zekrom from the legends." Zack said.

"What about the famous Zapdos, Thundurus or Raikou? Any of those famous legendaries?"

"I'm sorry but... it's none of those Pokemon." Zack answered. "It was... something entirely else."

"If what you say is true, could it be... a new Pokemon!?" Hemlock looked shocked.

"A new Pokemon?" Todd, Opal, and Benny followed.

"There aren't that many electric-type Pokemon that fit the description of being large and able to control storms." Hemlock explained. "Those usually fit the standard of a legendary Pokemon but if what Zack says it's true. That this electric-type isn't a Zekrom, Zapdos, Thundurus, or Raikou... it's possible it's an entirely new Pokemon never discovered before, at least not in these parts."

"You really saw a new Pokemon Zack!?" Todd looked at Zack.

"I'm not really sure." Zack said. "The Pokedex said it couldn't identify it... at all.

"I see." Hemlock closed his eyes in deep thought. He opened them and looked at the three young trainer sitting next to each other. "Other than that mystery, it seems all of you want or think they want to be the Pokemon master? However, what is a Pokemon master?"

"That's easy!" Zack smiled. "To conquer eight gyms and become the Pokemon Champion through the Holon League!"

"Let's assume you win. And than what?"

"Than what?" Zack felt clueless. "I haven't really thought that far."

"Your certainly won't be the first Pokemon champion and you won't be the last." Hemlock said. "There are actually so many Pokemon champions, former or new, that there have literally been competitions built around them and to this day they still continue to hone there skills or look into new areas they never thought they would."

"I'd never really thought about what I would do after the league."

"Me neither." Benny said. "I guess that's something else to look forward too."

"And you young lady." Hemlock looked to the young girl. "You still pretty much haven't had an exact idea what you want to be yet?"

"No. Not really."

"It's a good thing your very young. A lot of time on your hands to think it over." Hemlock smiled. "Are you good at battling missy?"

"Not really." Opal said.

"Really?" Hemlock said. "How many Pokemon you have?"

"Um…" Opal looked at him nervously. "I only have Eevee."

"You haven't caught a single Pokemon since the day you got one?" Hemlock chuckled. "Oh well. Many strong trainers at your point of the journey still have one Pokemon. I've known veteran trainers who've still owned only one Pokemon. If I may recommend. I suggest you look into gym battles, Pokeathlon, and Pokemon contests, there three of the most popular options."

"Pokemon contests?" Opal never heard of that before.

"Yes, there these fashion shows where Pokemon show off there skill through artistic effect. Currently there's only a main hall in Holon City but it's expanding. "

"That sounds interesting. Right Eevee?" Opal turned to the little fox creature.

The little fox creature didn't smiled. She only let out a disappointed cry. "Eevee."

"Your Eevee doesn't seem to like the idea." Daisy said. "To be honest, this Eevee has always been more of a fighter than a lover."

"You mean you love battling?" Opal looked at her.

"Eevee!" Eevee excitedly.

"I don't know." Opal said.

"Look into all your options." Hemlock said. "You don't have to focus on one. Plus Gym Leaders offer great advice for young people like you. It's almost necessary to go see them."

"Alright!" Opal smiled confidently. "I'll check them all out!"

"Eevee!" Eevee excitedly agreed.

"Well than Zack." Hemlock said. "When do you play on starting your journey?"

"When the school year ends." Zack smiled.

"Ah. Okay. When you start your Pokemon journey, please come see me."

"Why Professor?

"I think I know a solution, a temporary one but a solution nevertheless towards our little Shadow Pokemon problem. However I do not know you nor do I know how you treat your Pokemon. Which is why I'm going to have the teachers there contact me on how you behave and progress. Is that alright?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"It's because of your ability to see Shadow Pokemon. However, I also need to know what type of trainer you are before handing you a particular type of machine." He said.

"What's the machine?"

"In time I will tell you and… what's that sound?" Hemlock turned around.

"That sounds like disco music." Benny saw a flash of light coming through a nearby window.

The entire wall smashed into pieces and out came a large armored vehicle. Three men stepped outside in a groovy pose. One man in particular stood out. The man had a red and white split afro shaped like a pokeball and wore a silver dancing suit with a silver cape to go with it.

"Boys and girls!" A flamboyant voice shouted excitedly through the air. "It is we, the one and only Team Miror!"  
"Uh… who?" Opal asked.

"Team Miror!" A blonde man with goggles stepped forward. "The most evilest crime syndicate of the Holon region!"

"No clue." Benny replied.

"The same trio who's stole countless Pokemon across Holon city!" Another blonde man wearing a beanie spoke.

"Oh!" Zack remembered. "Your those guys from the poster and… hey! Aren't villainous teams supposed to have more than just three people?"

"Were working on that!" The blonde man with the beanie spoke. "The name's Trudly."

"The name's Folly!" The blonde man with goggles spoke.

"And I am the all-glorious Miror B. boys and girls!" Miror B. danced. "My boys! Get that Tyranitar I heard all about!"

"Yes sir!" The two grunts threw there two Pokeballs, out came a pink-rabbit-like creature with odd-eyes and a green spider with a horn on it's head.

"What's this?" Zack scanned the two Pokemon.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the pink Pokemon. "Whismur. The Whisper Pokemon. A Normal-type. Whismur's voice is very quiet, normally, barely audible even if one is playing close attention. However, if this Pokemon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume."

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the green spider Pokemon. "Spinarak. The String Spit Pokemon. A Bug-Poison type. "It waits patiently until it's prey is caught in it's webs. It is said that this Pokemon can determine what kind of prey it caught by simply touching it's web just by tiny vibrations it feels through the web strands, almost like a second nervous system."

"Really now?" Hemlock said, outraged for barging in to the lab through such a destructive way.

"Wishmur! Use Echoed Voice!" Folly ordered.

"Spinarak! Poison sting!" Trudly ordered.

The two tiny Pokemon struck the Tyranitar but it took the damage like nothing. The Tyranitar stared fiercely into the two intruders as they looked like they were way over their heads.

"Uh… boss. A little help." Trudly looked nervous.

"Really boys? I can't save your butts all the time!" Mirror B. took our four Pokeballs. "Behold! My army of Ludicolos!"

"Wait? What was that last part?" Benny said.

The disco dancer through four Pokeballs surrounding the Tyranitar and out came four pine-apple-shaped dancing duck-billed creature with sombrero-like lilypads on there heads. To their surprise, the surrounding Ludicolo were dancing to Miror B's music.

"Oh that makes a lot sense cause he's a dancer." Benny said.

"Yeah but why are they all Ludicolo's?" Opal said.

"Why not?" Miror B. smiled as he moonwalked back and forth. "Now my Ludicolo's! Use scald!"

"Tyranitar! Use iron-tail!" The professor ordered.

The massive Tyraniatar swinged it's shining-sharp tail upon the Ludicolo but to everyone's surprise, except the villainous trio, the Ludicolo easily stopped Tyraniatar's tail with it's two hands, smiling as it danced to the music. Tyranitar looked shocked as she was struck behind by three steaming-hot beams of water.

"TRAAARRR!" Tyranitar fell to the ground weakened, eyes barely opened.

"Tyranitar!" Zack grabbed a Pokeball. "Pidove! Your up!"

"Pidove!" Pidove flew into the air out of the Pokeball.

"Alright!" Benny grabbed his Pokeball. "Go! Starly!"

Benny threw a Pokeball into the air revealing a white-cheeked bird with black fur.

"Star!" Starly flew in the sky.

"You have a Starly?" Zack scanned the Pokemon.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the Starly. "Starly. The Starling Pokemon. A Normal-Flying type. Starly flocks in great numbers and although small, can flap their wings with great power. They are known to sing loud and annoyingly."

"Alright!" Zack smiled. "Pidove! Use air-cutter!'

"Starly!" Benny smiled. "Use aerial ace!"

"Oh no you don't!" Trudly looked at his Spinarak. "Spinarak! Stringshot!"

"Whismur!" Folly ordered. "Use confuse-ray!"

Wishmur let out a wave of confusion from it's ears to Pidove while Spinarak spitted out a large dose of string at Starly. The two Pokemon struck and fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Benny looked at the confused Pidove rising up and walking in circles and Starly's wings shut closed by the stringshot.

"Well done my boys!" Miror B. smiled.

"Haha! What are you going to do now!" Folly smiled.

"Move aside kids. Let me handle this." Daisy pulled a red pokeball from her labcoat.

"You?" Zack said.

"Go! Charizard!" Daisy threw a Pokeball.

Out came a fierce bright-orange Dragon with a flame on it's tail. It looked tough and well-trained from the looks of it.

"You have a Charizard!?" Zack looked stunned. So were his friends that they couldn't find the words for it.

"More like I burrowed it from my brother." Daisy said.

"So what?" Miror B. laughed this off. "You outnumbered. It's only one Charizard!"

"Uh-huh. Charizard." Daisy reached her hand out. "Finish them all with air-cutter!"

"All of them? Girl! What are you talking…"

To the enemy trio's surprise, the Charizard struck all their Pokemon with one flap of the wings. The Ludicolo along with the Spinarak and Wishmur were struck and blown away to Miror B's feet, knocked out.

"What level is that Charizard!?" Miror B looked shocked.

"Pretty high." Daisy pridefully answered. "Now Charizard! Send them off with air-cutter!"

"Oh crud!" Folly said.

The Charizard flapped its wings again towards the trio. Smoked boomed as Folly and Trudly were sent flying into the sky.

"Whew that take cares of…"

"Hey girl! I'm still here!" Miror B. moonwalked across the floor.

"Air cutter again." Daisy ordered.

The Charizard flapped it's wings again, but Miror B. simply danced away to the beat.

"Missed!" Miror B. "Is that all you got?"

Suddenly Miror B felt a strong force around his body. He looked up and down to see Charizard holding him by the claws.

"Take your stinkin claws off me you damn dirty Chariz…"

Charizard glaringly eyed the dancer up-close.

"Did I say that?!" Miror B looked nervous. "I mean you damn gorgeous Charizard! If you let me go! I will massage you like you've never been massaged befo…"

"Throw him." Daisy ordered.

"OOORRREEE!" Miror B. screamed as he was thrown into the sky.

"Well. That happened." Hemlock said.

"Not the first time some random trio appeared out of nowhere." Opal said.

"You alright Tyranitar?" Daisy looked at the Pokemon.

"Tar…" Tyranitar looked tired.

"We better take you to the healing station right away." Daisy pulled out a Pokeball. She returned both the Tyranitar and the Charizard into their Pokeballs as the trio of kids saw her run into the next room.

"Hey? Why didn't you just use Charizard right away?" Zack said.

"I guess she wanted to observe how you reacted to the situation." Hemlock said. "Even though your Pokemon were practically helpless, you did reacted right away without a second thought. How noble."

"Um… thank you." Zack said.

"Yes well. The sun is almost setting. Is there anywhere you have to be?" Hemlock smiled.

"Oh!" Zack just remembered. "The dorms!"

"Aw biscuits!" Opal just remembered as well. "I forgot about that too!"

"We better hurry!" Benny rushed out the door, followed by Opal and Zack.

"Ha ha ha. Youth." Hemlock smiled as the three ran off. His smiled turned off as he looked at the damages. "I wonder. Miror B? Shadow Aura? This Colress person? Anti-thesis to Mega Evolution? Have those fiends returned? Here?"

He pulled out a golden Pokeball from his lab coat. He stared at the GS symbol engraved into it. "Not safe to keep this around my coat any longer."

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokemon Teams**

 **Folly \- A mysterious stranger part of a trio that popped out of nowhere. He's the smart one, somewhat wondering if Miror's B's plans will ever come true.  
**

 **Team: Folly's Team - Not much going for Folly's team, no theme really, except one particular feature that will later be seen.  
**

 **Wishmur/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Trudly \- A mysterious stranger part of a trio that popped out of nowhere. He's the optimistic loyal one, hoping that Miror's B's plans will be a success.  
**

 **Team: Trudly's team -** ** **Not much going for Folly's team, no theme really, except one particular feature that will later be seen.****

 **Spinarak/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Miror B.** **\- A mysterious hip stranger who loves to dance. The leader of the so-called Team Miror, his ambitions high and his Pokemon are as strong as they are at good at dancing.  
**

 **Team: Army of Ludicolo's - This team is based on the one from Colosseum and XD. He uses a team made up of Ludicolo's, annoying if you have no flying or bug-type weakness. It's actually pretty strong despite it being a bit gimmicky.  
**

 **Ludicolo/Ludicolo/Ludicolo/Ludicolo/?/?**

 **Jugg \- A large muscuular man that has a similar hair-style to Marge Simpson of The Simpsons. I just thought the hair-style on a muscleman would look funny. Strangely, he appears to have a strange Pokemon with him.**

 **Team: Jugg's team - Not much going for Jugg's team, no theme at all.**

 **Mimikyu/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Colress - A stranger that appears out of nowhere to help the young trio of trainers from a sticky situation. He talks of strengthening Pokemon to there limits through any means possible.**

 **Team: SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING! - His team is based on artificial Pokemon that are products or affected somehow by science or the actions of man.**

 **Klingklang/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Daisy - A sweet and loving professor who loves to help and take care of Pokemon. Surprisingly, she has a tough side.**

 **Team: Daisy's team - Didn't really thought about this but she does actually have Pokemon in some adaptations.**

 **Charizard/?/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So what do you guys think of my story so far? Good? Bad? Constructive Pros and Cons are greatly appreciated. What did you think of the characters? Were the battles interesting or were they kind of boring? Do you have any suggestions that could help improve the story?**

 **My plans for this story:  
**

 **The first two or three chapters will be updated sometime this week.**

 **This story is probably going to get darker as this is the darkest story I've written so far, ha ha ha, don't get fooled by light-hearted humor.**

 **Going to release the two next chapters sometime this week, hopefully Friday and Sunday.**

 **I'm thinking about shortening the story arc from 25 chapters to 20 chapters based on some comments.**

 **I actually already got my beginning-middle-and end already planned out.**

 **And tons of plot-spoiler details I've got planned later.**

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know Blue (Red's Rival) chose Charmander as his starter in the original Pokemon Adventures manga while Red chose Bulbasaur? This is because Bulbasaur was seen as one of the Pokemon's creators favorite starter Pokemon and Bulbasaur was originally marketed as Red's original starter, Blue getting Charmander, and an unused female character (later known as Leaf) getting Squirtle before Charizard stole the spotlight.  
**

 **Did you know that Miror. B is actually a character from Colosseum and XD. He is largely considered by many fans as the "best character" ever made due to his humorously out-of-place appearance paired with Ludicolo's, and a rock-type covering flying and bug-type weaknesses (genius!), that dance to Miror B's theme music.**

 **Did you know that the GS ball, yes that's what you thought that golden ball was, has never actually been fully fleshed out in either the video games or the anime? In the anime, the story arc around the GS ball was originally centered around Celebi until it was finally decided to have Celebi in a separate movie instead of in the TV show. In the video games Gold and Silver, the GS ball rarely has a story in the games at all. By the time of the remakes, Heartgold and Soulsilver, the GS ball is never mentioned once, not even in the event. Don't lose hope on the GS ball Pokemon fans. It has actually been fully fleshed out, from beginning to end, in the Pokemon Adventures Gold and Silver manga playing a huge important role in the story. In the manga, it is a Pokeball forged from the Rainbow and Silver wings of Ho-Oh and Lugia used to easily capture one specific type of Pokemon, Celebi, and plays a huge role in the story.**

 **Did you know that Jugg is a cross between Zook, from XD, and Marge Simpson's hair-style, from The Simpsons? Pokemon are known for there weird hair-styles, so I thought a muscle-man with a beehive hairstyle would look ridiculous.**

 **Did you know that the 5-4-3-2-1 sequence during Colress battle with Jugg is actually his theme song? Normally theme songs written in scenes are considered a bad idea however I thought Colress's theme song was the exception as it has simple lyrics of 5-4-3-2-1. It is also one of the first Pokemon theme music to actually have lyrics.**


	7. Fiery Fishing Festival (Vs Magikarp Δ)

**_Author here. I wasn't able to finish the re-update of the chapters as promised but here's the next chapter. However I will promise that around next week I will be writing no further new chapters until I have the first five chapters re-updated and ready. November and December are really busy months for me filled with so much stuff to do. Also I have decided to stop announcing any more attempts at trying to release three chapters in one week. I've never been able to do that so no longer shall I annouce that. Instead, I can promise you that you'll at least see the usual one or two chapters a week, most likely from Fridays to Sundays. Honestly though, I had a lot of fun writing this story as it is sort of a precursor or giving guys a taste of what Zack journeying the Pokemon world is going to be like, to not just you but also to me as well, as they go to another town on a break from school with friends._**

 **Edit: There's this somewhat humorous scene that involves attract. There were actually two takes on that scene. One where Pokemon talked, the original take, and one where they didn't, the second take. I thought the one where they did talk was funny at first but at the same time I wonder how this would affect the flow of the story. So I decided to edit in the take where the Pokemon don't talk into the story and have the take where the Pokemon did talk, as a cut or deleted scene at the very bottom. Please, tell me what your thoughts on those two takes are. Really curious of which is better. The simpler version or the dramatic version.  
**

* * *

 _Zack and friends have encountered many things today during there trip to Holon City, from encountering what appears to be an odd Pokemon coated in shadowy aura to encountering a trio of mysterious shady criminals. Now however, it's time to hit the hay._

"So our dorms should be somewhere around here." Zack looked carefully at the many rows of buildings decorated by the many beautiful gardens. Each building he looked at had a number plated in bronze. He was getting closer.

"Where's Opal by the way?" Benny asked.

"Opal? You realize boys and girls live in separate room's right?" Finally Zack spotted what appears to be the right building. He gazed at the building and the outside-stairs that lead to the very top. "The fourth floor…"

"The top floor?"

"Yup. Also apparently there's another roommate with us." Zack climbed the stairways.

"Roommate?"

The duo were finally at the top as Zack inserted the keys into the lock. The door clicked open as Zack found a fairly large room with one bed on one side, two beds stacked on each other on another, and a desk right in the middle and two desks near the door way next to what appears to be the bathroom.

"Huh… so this is it." Benny looked around. "What's this?"

Zack turned his attention away from the desk and noticed Benny poking something in the bedsheets on the bottom bed.

"Huh?" A voice spoke.

"Oh. It's a person!" Benny just realized this.

"Yeah?" A familiar chubby face woke up alongside a familiar little bear cub.

"Barkley?" Zack said.

"Oh hey?" Barkley yawned. "Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Ursa?" Teddiursa rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Hey? It's that Teddiursa before? Where's his toxic orb?" Zack noticed it was not around his neck.

"Toxic orb?" Barkley yawned again. "Oh yeah! I took it off whenever he's not battling."

"I guess it hurts after all." Benny said.

"On the contrary, Teddiursa, and I guess others with his ability Guts, are actually immune to much of the pain." Barkley dropped off the bed as Teddiursa sprung up from the blanket. "They don't really feel the pain. They more like go into a deep rage even though they take damage."

"I never really thought it like that." Zack looked at the curious little bear.

"Chu?" Pichu looked at the cub peeking over the bed.

"Ursa?" Teddiursa looked at the Pichu making faces, mimicking Teddiursa's fierce look from before.

Benny chuckled at the sight of it. "You know. Your Teddiursa is actually kind of adorable."

"Yeah." Zack looked at the bear cub. "A lot different than last time when he went all berserk."

"Hey guys!" Opal rushed into the room. The door was left open to their realization.

"What is it?" Zack and Benny spoke at the same time.

Barkley just stood there gazing at Opal's face.

"She looks like a… princess." Barkley though, blushing red gleefully smiling.

"Uhh… are you okay?" Opal was a little bothered by his look.

"Mhmm. Yes! Very fine! I mean I'm okay." Barkley smiled nervously.

"What's with you?" Benny said.

"What do you mean?" Barkley try to laugh it off nervously.

"You're acting different. You were quite confident back from that last battle we had." Zack said.

"I still am and… uh…" Barkley turned to Opal. "So what is it you wanted to tell them?"

"Oh right!" Opal remembered. "Elise is inviting us to her family's home for the weekend. They live in a town that has this annual fishing festival every year."

"That sounds terrific!" Benny said.

"You know." Barkley showed a confident smile. "I come from a long line of fisherman. I'm practically an expert."

"Really? I'm not much of a fisher." Opal said.

"Yeah! I mean yes!" Barkley held his chest up high.

"You can show us too! I actually haven't had a clue how to fish either." Benny said.

"Me too." Zack added.

"Oh… um… sure." Barkley's chest plopped down.

"Hey wait a minute!" Benny just realized something. "Isn't Elise's older brother, Rex?"

"Oh… I forgot about that." Zack just remembered that fact. "It's going to be really awkward seeing that guy again after hearing how depress he's become."

"Actually, Elise told me that he won't be a bother and he stays mostly in his room." Opal said.

"Well… that's alright. We're fishing mostly right?"

"Um… yes!" Opal smiled. "In fact, Elise thinks after we stay at her house, we could go camping the next night."

"That sounds fun."

"Chu?" Pichu wondered what the kids were up to now.

* * *

The winds ran wildly past the desert as the shark-like dragon clashed against a ghostly-feminine figure. The two Pokemon backed off from a distance as there trainer's determined smiles stared at each other.

"Gardevoir!" Barkley shouted. "Use Dazzling Gleam!"

The Gardevoir flashed a blinding searing light. The Garchomp braced itself as it was struck with searing light. The land shark stood, but barely as a transparent board made of light popped out of nowhere.

CRITICAL! the board declared revealing Garchomp's health bar in the red zone as it made the most annoying sound Zack ever heard.

Zack covered his ears. "Garchomp! Counter-attack with poison jab!"

The Garchomp eyed the Gardevoir weakly but nevertheless it launched itself like a torpedo, striking the mage-like being with its purplish claws. Gardevoir fell as Garchomp stood triumphantly behind her. Another transparent board popped out of nowhere again displaying Gardevoir's health reaching to zero.

Suddenly words in blue, ZACK WINS!, popped out of nowhere in the sky as Zack smiled.

"Aw." Barkley grabbed the sides of his head "I lost again?"

"Your improving. This time it took me seven minutes to beat you." Zack smiled as he took his headset off.

The vast desert vanished in an instant as Zack and Barkley found themselves in the classroom, wearing headgear.

"So did anyone know why Barkley lost even though his Gardevoir did had a life orb?" Baby walked forward wearing a business shirt and a tie as opposed to his magician/body guard-like outfit from before.

"I know!" A girl raised her hand smiling. "He performed one of the most annoying tricks in the book. He used a focus sash preventing Garchomp from being completely demolished and went for the counter-attack! I LOVE IT!"

"Uh… yes Fionna." Baby sighed. He looked at the class smiling. "Who's next?"

Suddenly the room was filled with hands in the air.

* * *

Kids rushed out of the teacher's class as many of them showed tiring faces, eager to spend the rest of the day with friends and there Pokemon beside them.

"I'm beat." Zack stretched his arms.

"I know… and it's only the first day of class." Barkley said.

"I hope it gets better later on." Benny added.

"I don't know. I thought his course on different competitive roles was interesting." Opal said. "In fact, it kind of reminds me of the time you beat Rex with your mother's varied team members."

"Oh yeah. Rex." Zack didn't want to hear that name again.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nah… it's just that guy is so full of himself last time I remembered but who knows. If we see him, maybe he'll be different." Zack said.

"I'm right here." Elise said.

"Elise!" Zack sprung up.

"It's alright." Elise sighed. "What you said is true. I talked to him about it over the phone but it's alright. He won't be a loose bolt in the household I promise!"

"I trust you Elise." Zack smiled.

"Good!" Elise smiled back. Than he noticed the chubby kid behind them. "Say? Who are you?"

"Me?" Barkley said. He reached out his hand. "The name's Barkley! And this here is my little bud Teddiursa!"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa smiled.

"YOUR TEDDIURSA IS SO CUUUUTE!" Elise focused on the bear cub.

"Ursa?" Teddiursa looked at her oddly.

 **End of day 5…**

* * *

The tip of the leaves slowly turned brown as the wind crossed past the road. The bus finally stopped as Zack, Benny, Opal, Elise, and Barkley got ready to get on the bus alongside their Pokémon Pichu, Totodile, Eevee, Axew, and Teddiursa. As the kids make there way on the bus, they spotted five empty seats at the back next to a young man in a black hoodie.

"Let's sit there!" Elise pointed.

The five kids sat there with their Pokémon on their lap as Zack sat next to the stranger. The stranger smiled at the kids.

"So where are you kids heading too?" The stranger asked them. "The annual fishing festival I assume in Bastion Town?"

"Yup!" Elise smiled. "Just hanging out, kids' stuff you know, and you are?"

"My parents gave me the name Talinindaocia." The man spoke.

"Talindocia?" Benny couldn't quite get the name right.

"People just call me Tal for short though. I'm a Pokemon ranger in this region" Tal smiled. He than looked at the Pichu on Zack's lap. "Your Pichu? Can I hold him?"

"Um? Sure." Zack held the Pichu towards Tal. He than asked, "What do Pokemon rangers do?"

"Chu?" Pichu curiously looked at the man smiling at him.

"You know. Go save the day, prevent evil-doers from attacking Pokemon, stuff like that." Tal looked at the Pichu's face. "Pichu. You really like your trainer don't you?"

"Chu!" Pichu happily nodded.

"You raised him well." Tal placed the Pichu back on Zack's lap.

"You can tell by just looking at them?" Zack said.

"Yup! It's my specialty as a Pokemon ranger." Tal said. He then looked past Zack to see the other Pokémon, they all looked delightful except one. Opal's Eevee.

"Is something wrong?" Opal looked at him gazing at the Eevee

"May I look at that Eevee?" Tal asked.

"I guess there's no harm in it." Opal handed Eevee to Tal's hands.

Tal looked at the Pokemon oddly. It didn't look as happy as the other Pokemon, kind of looked bored in fact.

"Hey… um…"

"Opal." Opal answered.

"Opal. When's the last time you actually battled with Eevee?" Tal asked.

"Battle?" Opal said. "I can't really remember."

"So not in a while." Tal looked disappointed as he handed Eevee back to her.

"Is something wrong?" Opal noticed his disapproval. Eevee noticed this too.

"No… it's just… is your Eevee happy with you?" Tal looked at the Eevee.

"Vee?" Eevee looked curiously at the stranger upon those words.

"What do you mean? Of course she is!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Benny couldn't help but be a little angry as the rest of his friends looked at him.

"Yeah!" Barkley added, blushing a little bit.

"No offense but you whatever future you take young lady, you should consider your Pokemon's feelings in return." Tal said.

"My Pokemon's feelings? I didn't hurt her feelings."

"Yes but I can tell that Eevee doesn't look… happy." Tal said. "You should broaden your approaches to the world, open up to contests, sports, or specifically. Battling."

"Battling?" Opal looked at him oddly.

"Your Eevee seems to love battling." Tal said.

"Eevee?" Eevee sprung up its legs.

"How did you know Eevee liked battling?" She wondered how he knew that just by looking at her.

Tal rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "Um… I can just tell. It's hard to explain."

"Well. Eevee is fine with my decisions."

"So you decided what to do already?"

"Well…" Opal couldn't quite answer that. "I'm not really sure yet."

The bus suddenly stopped.

"Were here!" Elise said.

"This is my stop too." Tal stood up as the children watched. He looked back at Opal's Eevee again. It held a curious look towards the stranger. "Kid. You should weigh Eevee's feelings into your decisions too. If you don't, she might just leave you."

Opal felt a chill through her spine as Tal left the bus. She looked at Eevee who didn't seem excited as before. "Eevee? Leave me?" She thought.

"Eevee?" Eevee noticed Opal's concern. The little fox smiled and wagged it's tail happily. "Vee!"

"Your still looking alive I see." Opal grew a smile.

"Oh yeah." Tal almost took a step out of the bus. "I forgot to mention but you kids becareful out there. Trainers and their Pokemon have gone missing in and near Holon city, including some of the settlements nearby."

"You don't have to worry about us. Were experienced trainers!" Elise proudly smiled.

"Even you guys have to be careful. Carelessness can lead to some disastrous decisions. Not to mention the Gym Leader and his Pokemon in Marshtown has gone missing while visiting Holon City." Tal said.

The kids looked surprised. The kids thought to themselves "The gym leader? Missing?"

* * *

Bastion Town was quite lovely, many people wore traditional Kimono's through the crowds of fisherman padded in fishing gear as pink petals flow through the sky. The town had such an ancient magical look to it.

"Wow. It's like something out of a storybook." Elise said.

"Yeah…" Barkley had no words to describe this.

"Hey Zack? Aren't you stunned by this?" Benny asked.

"Huh… oh yeah. It has a magical feel to it." Zack said. "But I can't help wondering what happened to that Gym Leader. A trainer like that just doesn't go missing."

"Relax. The police or the rangers will handle it."

Suddenly a little blue penguin bumped into Zack's legs. The penguin looked up curiously. "Piplup?"

"Piplup?" Zack said. He thought, "Wait… could it be?"

"Piplup!" A girl in a cherry-blossomed kimono rushed through the crowds. "Don't go running off like that!"

"Riley?" Zack noticed the girl.

"Oh… your that kid who beat Rex." Riley noticed Zack and other people alongside him. "Are these your friends?"

"Uh-huh…" Zack couldn't help but stare at her.

"Uh… what… what are you guys looking at?" Riley noticed Zack and Benny just staring at her.

"It's just… " Zack responded. "We kind of forgot you were a girl before."

"And hot!" Benny added.

"Um… what?!" Riley's face turned red.

"I never realized how beautiful you look." Zack stared.

"And hot!"

"Hot's an understatement. More like gorgeous." Zack stared.

"Eh… she's alright." Barkley commented.

"Dudes seriously!" Riley's temper was showing. She turned to the girls. "Help me out here ladies!"

"Um… to be honest… there kind of right." Opal noticed Riley's hair going past her shoulder fitting well with the pink kimono as opposed to the pony-tail and rock n roll shirt and jeans before.

"You really look beautiful in that dress. There's nothing to be ashamed." Elise smiled.

"Should have wore my regular clothing." Riley mumbled.

"Piplup!" Piplup added.

"Even you Piplup?" Riley felt a little betrayed on whose side he was on.

"Riley!" A woman with chesnut hair came, also wearing a kimono. "Don't run off like that."

"Who's this?" Elise asked.

"Um…" Riley grabbed her own right arm. "That's my mom. She's a bit… overenthusiastic to put it"

"Are these your friends?" She smiled at the kids. "There so adorable. I just want to pinch there little cheeks!"

"Ha ha ha. Hi Riley's mom." Zack smiled.

"Are they going to be trainers too?" She asked her daughter.

"Yup."

"That's fantastic! They can stop by where I work! My name's Hana by the way"

"Where do you work?" Benny asked.

"The Pokemon Gym here." She smiled.

"Oh." The kids said. Their eyes widened. "YOUR MOM IS THE GYM LEADER HERE!"

"Yup." She glanced elsewhere.

"You didn't tell them?" Her mother looked at her disappointed.

"Actually we barely met." Zack explained. "We just knew her because we met her at the line for a few minutes and we saw her name at the top of the highest scores from the entrance exams."

"You got the highest score too!" Hana smiled.

"Yes…" She continued glanced elsewhere, her face slightly turning red.

"You'll be like your sister in no time!" She held her hands together in joy.

"Your sister? What does she mean by that?" Opal asked.

"You didn't tell them anything about your family?" Hana looked at her with a disappointed look again.

"I don't tell random stuff to people I just met mom!" Riley's face boiled.

"Hey! I just remembered something." Zack grinned, pulling out a Pokeball from his belt. "I challenge you to a…"

"Don't got the time for it." Riley interrupted.

"I didn't even finish what I was saying."

"A battle right?" Riley said. "You're not the first one to ask me that and you certainly won't be the last."

"Hey you!" A girl in her jacket and jeans walked up to her alongside a very familiar tall and muscular man. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Again Fiona? I just want me and my Pokémon to take a break." Riley sighed. "Are all of you guys here for the fishing festival or came all the way over here to battle me?"

"Fishing festival." Everyone responded.

"Where are you all staying anyway?" Riley's mother asked.

"At first were staying over Elise's house and then were camping." Benny said.

"Elise? As in Rex's little sister?" Riley said. "Didn't expect you to be friends with the guy who defeated your brother."

"Yeah… well… life can be weird sometimes." Elise said.

"I just got a brilliant idea!" Hana smiled. "How about you stay with them for the next two nights!"

"Um... what?" Riley looked at her mother with a red temper.

"I'm fine with that!" Zack said.

"My family got enough guest rooms for a whole party." Elise said.

"C'mon… I bet you'll have fun than spending with your old boring mother." Hana smiled.

"I suppose." Riley glanced elsewhere.

"Great! I'll join too!" Fiona said.

"Wait? Are you sure? What about your bodyguard Baby?" Zack said.

"I'm fine with that if he's fine." Elise said.

"Eh… I'm fine. No delinquents in one of the safest towns here." Baby said. The kids glanced at him, noticing he was no longer in his business soot. He was now in a pair of black buits, wearing a red vest, and some fishing gear. He looked like something out of a masculine fishing commercial.

"That's settled!" Fiona smiled at Riley. "So how about a battle when we get there to kill the time!"

"What! I was here first!" Zack looked at her angrily.

"Hey hey!" Riley said. "Since you guys look like a challenge, I guess both of you can battle me later when I have the time. To kill the time… you guys can battle each other!"

"Battle each other?"

"Whoever wins can battle me first when I have the time." Riley smiled. She looked to her mother. "That's a good idea. Ain't that right mom?"

She looked back only to find her mother already three feet away from her. "Good bye sweetie! Mommy misses you!"

"That was quick." Fiona said. She turned back smiling. "Well cya…"

"Good bye Lady Fiona. You are in good hands." Baby shouted from an even longer distance, buried within the crowd of fishermen.

"I guess it's just us kids now." Benny said.

* * *

Zack and Fiona faced each other in a wide dirt field surrounded by woods as the rest of the friends watched from a distance. An old man in fishing gear came nearby noticing the little commotion.

"What's going on?" The old man asked the children.

"These two are going to battle." Benny answered.

"Oh? Who's battling?"

"Zack and Fiona." Benny smiled. "You must've heard how Zack beated Rex."

"That again?" Elise sighed.

"Nope not really." The old man looked at the girl. "I have heard of Fiona though."

"You have?" Benny said. "Is she famous?"

"Not really but I know her mother is." The old man said. "She was a famous, or infamous, trainer in the Kalos region known for her particular trait"

"Particular trait?" Riley looked at the old man.

"Yes… her mother is infamously known as the great…"

"Great?" The kids looked at him with great curiosity.

"The great annoyer!" The old man said.

"Annoyer?" The kids gave the old man odd looks.

"Yes… if she's anything like her mother." The old man looked at the girl. "That Zack kid probably has no chance."

"So your ready? It'll be a double battle featuring three Pokémon, you did say you had three Pokemon right?" Fiona smiled pulling a Pokeball from her jacket.

"Yup. I'm ready as I ever will be." Zack smiled pulling a Pokeball from his belt.

"I think I'll just need two though." She smiled.

"You must be really confident to think you'll win."

"I'll win of course!" She smiled. Throwing her pokeball, calling out two names "Go Chansey and Whimsicott!"

"Chansey and Whimsicott?" Zack pulled out his Pokedex as he saw the a large pink Pokemon smiling while holding an egg and a tiny brown Pokemon covered in cotton.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned. "Chansey. The Egg Pokemon. A Normal-type. Chansey's lay eggs that are rich in nutrients and is a favorite food by many Pokemon and people. Unfortunately, the overharvesting of these eggs by humans in the past have caused the Chansey population to remain small. It is said that anyone who finds a Chansey must be very lucky as Chansey are known to run at incredible speeds when fleeing from predator's, human or Pokemon, who are after it's eggs."

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned again. "Whimisicott. The Windvield Pokemon. A Grass-Fairy Type. Whimsicott do not live in fixed habitats like other Pokemon, floating around whirling winds sneaking into and pulling pranks in people's homes, slipping through any gap, no matter how small it is, leaving balls of white fluff behind."

"A Chansey and a Whimsicott huh. I choose you! Cyndaquil and Pichu!" Zack threw a Pokeball as Pichu ran into the field.

The pokeball unleashed a fiery mouse standing alongside Pichu.

"Cyndaquil use ember on that Whimsicott!" Zack ordered. "Pichu! Thundershock on Chansey!"

"Nuh uh uh!" Fiona waved her finger. "Whimsicott! Use attract on Cyndaquil!"

"Attract?"

"Whimsi!" Whimsicott sent a wave of hearts before Cyndaquil could even get his backflame started.

Pichu launched a strong thundershock to the Chansey but it just stood there smiling as it took the thundershock like it was nothing.

"Chansey." Chansey smiled as Pichu was astonished.

Pichu than turned to his partner as Cyndaquil's face laid flat on the floor, struck by those hearts.

"Cyndaquil?" Zack looked at the stunned Cyndaquil. The fire mouse rose it's face in the air revealing two heart-shaped eyes at the Whimsicott. "Cyndaquil! What happened!?"

"It's called the power of love Zack!" Fiona giggled.

"Cyndaquil! Use flamethrower!" Zack ordered.

The Cyndaquil ran up to the Whimsicott with it's heart-shaped eyes, only to Zack's surprise, to bend the knee towards the Pokemon, almost as if he was proposing.

"Cynda! Cyndaquil! Quil! Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil held Whimsicott's hand.

"C'mon Cyndaquil!" Zack was in trouble.

The children watched and couldn't help but laugh a little as the little fire mouse began worshipping the Whimsicott like a Queen as the little prankster wore a devious smile every time she glanced elsewhere.

"Pichu!" Zack called out to Pichu. "Use thundershock against that Whimsicott!"

"Pichu!" Pichu angrily called out his attack.

"No you don't!" Fiona smiled. "Whimsicott! Use attract again!"

The Whimsicott gleefully launched a wave of hearts at Pichu this time and to Zack's surprise, Whimsicott's attack was much faster as it landed on Pichu before he can charge up.

"What! How is Whimsicott faster than Pichu!" Zack said.

"That's Whimsicott's special ability! Prankster! Any non-damaging moves instantly goes first!" Fiona smiled.

"Oh no! Than that means… Oh no." Zack looked at Pichu.

The love-struck Cyndaquil looked furious as a new challenger steps into the fray, Pichu it's eyes struck by love at the sight of Whimsicott.

"Cyndaquil! Cynda!" Cyndaquil yelled at the Pichu, but the Pichu only ignored his complaints and continually stared at Whimsicott. To a trainer, it seems like an ordinary Pokemon but to a Pokemon struck by love, or attract, she was the most beautiful Pokemon that Pichu ever laid eyes on.

"Cynda... QUIL!" Cyndaquil used ember against Pichu.

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu wildly ran in circles as his tail was on fire. The fire went out and suddenly an angry Pichu, still carrying hearts in it's eyes, butted heads with the fire mouse. "Pii! CHUUU!"

"Cynda... QUIL!" Cyndaquil butted heads with the Pichu

Zack watched as his two own Pokemon pushed there heads against each other, teeth gritted, in anger while Whimsicott stood there chuckling.

"Wow… that's annoyingly effective." Benny watched as Whimsicott and Chansey deviously giggled at the sight of the two.

"Yup. Definitely like her mother." The old man said.

"Doesn't attract only affect the opposite gender?" Elise said.

"Yeah. Does Zack have a female Pokemon?" Riley looked to Opal and Benny.

"Oh definitely!" Opal smiled.

"AWW! Why is this happening!" Zack stomped his feet to the ground.

"Now Chansey! Use thunderwave on Cyndaquil!" Fiona smiled.

"Chansey!" Chansey sended waves of electricity to Cyndaquil, but to Fiona's surprise, it went towards Pichu instead.

"What!? Lightning rod!" Fiona was astonished.

"So that's what that Chansey was for." Zack felt relieved that Pichu was on the field, despite being love-struck.

"Hey Zack! Use your other Pokemon!" Opal called.

"Other Pokemon? Pidove?" Zack said.

"Use Pidove!" Benny shouted.

"Pidove? I'm pretty sure it was a boy." Zack thought. "Wait a minute. Whimsicott has prankster and attract. Attract only works on the opposite gender. Cyndaquil and PIchu are male so Whimsicott must be female. A female Pokemon, preferably one with a flying-type set of moves, would be a great advantage here against that grass-type. My friends told me to use Pidove because…"

"You going to order them there next move or what!" Fiona interrupted Zack's train of thought.

"I will! Just hold on sec." Zack was a little frustrated. He thought to himself. " What was it again? Wait a minute. Whimsicott is a grass-type. Flying and fire-types are effective against Whimsicott. I GOT IT!". Zack looked to his Pokemon. "Cyndaquil! Use ember!"

"ZACK! CHOOSE THE PIDOVE OR ELSE!" Opal yelled out of frustration, to everyone's surprise, as Cyndaquil ignored Zack's order fighting the Pichu over Whimsicott.

"All right! All right!" Zack returned Cyndaquil in favor of Pidove. "Go Pidove!"

Zack threw the pokeball revealing the tiny pigeon Pokemon from before, standing there on the ground.

"Won't give up huh." Fiona sighed. "Whimsicott! Use attract again on that Pidove!"

The Whimsicott once again sent a wave of hearts towards the little pigeon Pokemon. Pidove only sighed and waved them off like it was nothing.

"What! Your Pidove is a girl!" Fiona said.

"Wait! Pidove is a girl!" Zack just realized this.

"You? You didn't know?" Fiona paused there surprised.

"He didn't know?" Benny and Opal paused there surprised.

"Pi?" Pidove sighed as Zack just realized it's gender.

"But the wing-flexing like a champ! I could've sworn it was a boy!" Zack said.

"That indicates Pidove is a boy how?" Elise sighed.

"Wait a minute! Pidove's a girl! This is great against Whimsicott!" Zack thought. He reached his hand in the air, shouting. "Pidove! Use air-cutter!"

"Pi!" Pidove showed fierce determination as it flew in the sky, flapping it's wings at the Whimsicott. With one critical hit, Whimsicott lost that devious smile. It was sent flying to the ground, knocked out as it fell to the ground.

"Whimsi…" Whimsicott faintly spoke.

"Whimsicott!" Fionna looked at the fainted Pokemon.

Pichu, still with it's heart-shaped eyes looked at the fainted Whimsicott in horror. It than glared towards the angry Pidove, angrily pointing his paw to the pigeon Pokemon. As Pichu was having a tantrum, his heart-shaped eyes suddenly vanished, looking around it's surroundings, wondering what just happened.

"Pi?" Pichu looked clueless until he saw Pidove's wing in a quick second. Pidove constantly slapped the Pichu in the cheeks angrily.

"PI! PIDOVE!" Pidove chastised Pichu for just standing there doing nothing.

"Pi. Pi. Pichu." Pichu try to laugh it off with one hand embarrassingly to the back of his head.

"Well I guess that's that. You wanna give up now!" She smiled.

"Not going to choose a third pokemon?" Zack said.

"Truth is. I don't really have a third Pokemon. However!" She smiled. "My Chansey's special defense and health are infamously known to be very high. It would take the entire day to defeat it."

"Yeah. I guess that settles that." Riley stretched her arms. She opened her eyes wide open when he heard Zack's determined voice.

"Yeah right!" Zack smiled. "I'm going to finish this!"

"Seriously?" Fiona sighed. "Fine! Chansey! Egg bomb!"

The Chansey created a glowing oval-shaped bomb as it threw the bomb towards Pichu and Pidove dashing and flying towards the egg Pokémon at high speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest near the town. Three familiar criminals were setting up a device near a lake filled with magikarp.

"All right!" Trudly smiled, setting up a black satellite. "With this, will turn all these Magikarp into Gyarados's in no time!"

"The radio waves will really force the Magikarp here to evolve?" Folly questioned this. He turned to his boss. "Hey Miror B. How did you got this device anyway?"

"You see minion." Miror B. smiled. "I heard of a rumor that this scientist in Holon city also used to be part of a rather large criminal organization somewhere in the Kanto and Johto region. Apparently he helped developed this so I just had to check it out when I had the time."

"There we go!" Trudly smiled, turning it on with the flick of a switch. "A batch of Gyardos's to sell coming right up!"

"Get your Pokeballs ready, just in case." Miror B. smiled greedily at the many Magikarp splashing across the pond.

Time passed as the radio waves emitted across the lake and yet, the Magikarp were still Magikarp.

"Um? Did you set it up right?" Miror B. asked.

"I did! I really did!" Trudly said. "I followed the guy's exact instructions according to this paper you gave me."

"Well I don't see any Gyarados's to capture!" Miror B. sighed. "Oh well. Let's just get a hotel at the nearby town and make plans for our next scheme."

"And the device?" Folly asked.

"Leave it here. It's just more useless weight along the journey." Miror B. said.

The three criminals walked away disappointed at the failure, leaving the device behind. As the Magikarp splashed freely across the lake, many of them began to glow a crimson red. Suddenly the water started boiling bubbles.

* * *

"Whoa!" Zack looked at Elise's home. It was a giant blue mansion.

"Wow." Opal wondered how high the building was.

"Yup! Welcome to my family's home!" Elise opened the blue doors. As the group entered, the kids were in awe of it's extravagance. The inside was a golden yellow filled with blue furniture and portraits. "My parents aren't home but there alright if I brought people over, saying how I need to socialize more and all."

"Fancy!" Benny smiled.

"How can your family afford all this!" Barkley said.

"My family owns the largest Pokeball-manufacturing business in all of Holon." Elise explained.

"Hello Lady Elise." A maiden smiled at the child.

"Hello Wilda!" Elise smiled.

"Hello! My name's Zack!"

"My name's Benny."

"My name is Opal."

"The name's Barkley."

"Fiona. Please to meet you."

"Riley, Ms. Wilda."

"Hello you must be Elise's friends and I assume you are Zack judging by the fact I saw you in that video where you defeated Master Rex?" Wilda smiled.

"Um… yes. This is a little awkward for you I suppose." Zack said.

"Not really. It's a good thing you teach that boy a lesson." Wilda sighed. "I heard what he did to your mother. He deserves it however… please don't blame him entirely. He used to be a sweet boy actually."

"Rex? A sweet boy?" Benny chuckled. "Sorry but the Rex we saw was certainly no nice kid."

"Yes. I know. Please follow me into the living room."

* * *

The living room was as big as Zack's house. The friends sat around the table as the kids noticed a family photo, Rex, as a little boy and Elise, as a baby, held by what appears to be her father and mother. The Rex they saw looked… unhappy.

"You see. Rex wasn't always like that. There was actually a time he did cared much about being friends with Pokemon over using them like tools." Wilda explained. "The reason he's like this now is because he's raised by his cruel father."

"Cruel father?" Zack said.

"Do you know what Rex's oldest Pokemon is?" Wilda asked.

"I believe it was that Garchomp he used." Zack said.

"Garchomp? I remember that Pokemon as a Gible when his father gave it to Rex to raise as a boy but that actually wasn't his first. That was his second Pokemon."

"Second Pokemon?"

"Yes. His first Pokemon was actually a Sentret, a little brown raccoon." Wilda smiled.

"Sentret. Aren't those kind of… not up to competitive standards?" Zack said.

"Yes but he nevertheless loved that Pokemon so much that he decided to capture it and he did. He had that Pokemon for a month." Wilda smiled. "He promised one day to be the Pokemon champion with his Sentret until his father found out."

"What did his father do?" Opal asked.

"It was nine years ago."

Little Rex in his T-shirt and shorts looked at his father crying as he held onto the Sentret tightly.

"If you don't release that weak thing back to the wild, I'll do it for you!" Rex's father yelled.

"But he's my friend!" Rex cried.

"Our family name is partly built on the foundation of training and using strong and powerful Pokémon. Not this weak little thing!" Rex's father took the Sentret by force

"Sentret!" Sentret called out to Rex.

"Please! Don't do this!" Rex grabbed onto his father's leg.

"He took that Sentret away and forced it back into a part of the wild far away from the house." Wilda sadly looked at the photo. "Rex's father thought that a Sentret, even evolved, was too weak of a Pokemon, an embarrassment to the family name. He wanted him to release it or he will do it for him. I remember the day Rex cried so much on that day. On the day after, Rex's father gave his boy another Pokémon, a Gible."

"And I assume that Gible evolved into that Garchomp I fought." Zack said.

"Yes. Garchomp's, I assume you know, are considered one of the strongest and most powerful Pokemon in existence, easily adapting to many situations. His father wanted his son, the heir to his business, to be strong and thought friendship was meaningless. Only sheer power combined with cold calculations he thought was beneficial. He wanted him to raise a Garchomp, not a Furret, and he did that. That's how Rex became the introverted cold-hearted battler he is today."

"Don't care." Benny brushed it off.

"Benny!" Opal looked at him shocked.

"He left Zack's mom in a poor state, unintentional or not. That guy's a jerk."

"Uh… Benny." Opal looked at someone behind him.

"In fact, if he were here right now I…"

"Benny, look behind you." Zack said.

"I'd…" Benny looked behind to see Rex, the same cold-hearted Rex that laugh them off from that day long ago, in pajamas with dragon-type Pokemon on it carrying a cup of coffee in the shape of a Garchomp's head. Instead of being shocked with fear, he held laughter in his mouth as much as possible. "Hi. A..are those dragon pajamas?"

Rex just turned away silently, not caring to answer that question.

"Is that what you mean by depressed?" Zack said.

"Yes. As I said before. He's a bit of an introvert." Wilda said. "Now he's been pondering what to do now in his room all day. He's thinking about taking another journey after coming back home all these years."

"You know what. I think I'll go talk to him." Benny sprung up as he followed him.

"What?! Benny no!" Zack followed.

"Oh here we go again." Opal sighed.

"Does this always happen?" Barkley asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Rumbling and chatting was heard as Rex was in his bed trying to sleep. Suddenly the group of kids bursted into the room as Benny came in first.

"So Rex! What the hell is your… deal." Benny scanned his room. He saw Rex, a growing teenager near adulthood sleeping in a dragon-style bed next to a small table of dragon-type Pokémon action figures by curtains with Dragon-type Pokemon on it, above a dragon-filled rug with dragon-type Pokemon on the walls. This look like a children's room fantasy come true. "You really love dragons don't ya."

"Euuugh." Rex mumbled.

"What's that?" Benny said. "Your sorry for what you did."

Rex nodded.

"You can understand him!" Elise said. "I thought he was just whining gibberish."

"Of course I can." Benny said. "What else do you have to say to yourself?"

"Euuugh" Rex mumbled.

"You're really sorry. You have no idea what came over your head."

"Euugh."

"You still don't believe that friendship non-sense though?"

"Euuugh."

"However you admit that you recognize Zack as a very powerful opponent who was able to utilize a team of seemingly weak Pokemon to his advantage from a Vivillion that used an extremely accurate sleep power to a Belly-Drum Chesnaught with enough bulk to survive Skarmory's attack of four times the super effective damage, overcoming those odds by recovering it's health greatly through Drain Punch defeating Skarmory with a notoriously high defense easily in the process, than Conkeldurr with his Ice Punch, and finished the match by landing the finishing blow to a Garchomp trying to end it quickly with a super-effective Poison Jab, proving in the end that although you don't believe that friendship is the answer, any Pokemon can be strategically useful?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Interesting." Benny said.

"Okay! Did he really say all that in one go!" Elise couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yup. Word by word." Benny confirmed.

"Seriously?" Opal said.

"Hey Rex." Benny looked at him grinning. "Since you got all that over with… how about a friendly Pokemon card battle."

Zack turned his emotionless eyes to Benny.

"You know… since obviously your Pokemon are more powerful than mines… how about we settle this with the strategic play of Pokemon cards."

"Sure." Rex replied.

Rex, still in his dragon-covered pajamas, and Benny sat in the living room laying out a Pokemon card board on the table as their friends watched.

* * *

"Let's do this!" Benny pulled out a hand.

"Sure." Rex smiled.

"Uh… could… could you stop doing that." Benny was a little creeped out by his smile.

"Every time he smiles a baby Pokemon cries." Opal said.

"What's so wrong with me smiling?" Rex asked.

"Um… nothing. I guess. It's just weird to see you smiling up close… in that way" Benny said. "Anyways. Are you ready to feel another humiliating defeat at the hands of my cards!"

"Charming." He smiled.

"Cause you won't win, knowing you. You'll go through another depressing episode once I'm done with you!"

"I'm just here to have fun." He smiled.

"What?" Benny said. "Okay, stop that."

"Stop what?" Rex said.

"The nice guy act. Cut that out. Many people know that Rex is the most egotistical crazed maniac who can't stand a loss due to his superiority complex."

"I have no idea what your talking about friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes. I love hanging out with my friends. Especially you Benny." Rex smiled at him.

Benny looked disturbed. "What have you done with the real Rex?"

"Is something troubling you… friend?" Rex smiled.

"Uhh… no. It's. It's fine. I guess I'll choose Totodile as my active Pokemon." Benny put down a blue card onto the field.

"Fantastic. I'll choose this evolved version of Talonflame on the field." Rex placed Talonflame on the field.

"I'm pretty sure using an evolved version of a Pokémon during set-up is illegal?"

"No it's legal. Says it on the card itself" Rex smiled.

"Oh… ha ha ha ha ha…" Benny laughed, trying to give the same creepy smile Rex gave him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Rex laughed alongside him.

"Stop that!" Benny stopped smiling.

"I think you just need to relax and be given a hug." Rex smiled, standing up.

"Your. Your scaring me dude." Benny sweated.

"Come here and get yourself a free hug."

"No. Stay back dude! Stay back!" Benny sprung up from his seat.

"I just want to hug my friend Benny." Rex stepped closer and closer as his smile got bigger and bigger.

"Run away guys! This isn't Rex! This isn't Rex at all!" Benny warned his friends.

Suddenly the entire living room was empty except for Elise and Rex as the rest of the kids went to another room.

"Uh. I think you tried too hard." Elise said.

"They acted as if I was some kind of monster out to get them." Rex said.

"Maybe you should try to be yourself and be nice at the same time?" Elise suggested.

"Those two descriptions do not sound like they belong in a sentence together."

"Please! You promised you'd be nicer if you ever decided to meet them again!"

"Fine." Rex sighed. He smiled with his teeth open, "I'm Rex. The friendliest guy that ever lived!"

"Okay…" Elise was creep out. "A lot of people smile better with their mouth's closed."

"How's this?" Rex smiled with his teeth closed, now his eyes were even creepier.

"Uh… keep. Keep working on that." Elise said.

* * *

"Oh god! Nice guy Rex is terrifying!" Benny catched his breath.

"So many baby Pokemon cried when he smiled." Opal said.

"I don't even know the guy and that was the creepiest friendly smile I've ever seen." Riley added.

"Me too!" Fiona couldn't get that image out of his head.

"I…I kind of liked it better when he was a jerk. At least he was himself." Opal said.

"He's scarier than my mom!" Barkley said.

"Hey guys!" A voice popped out of nowhere.

"AAAAH!" The kids screamed only to see Elise step in.

"Oh thank god! It's just you." Zack said.

"Sorry about that. Rex really feels bad about what he did though. He was trying to be more… friendly." Elise explained.

"Look." Zack said. "Just get him to stop acting like that and… will call it even."

"Um… okay." Elise said. "You want to see where you guys will be staying tonight."

* * *

Opal was in her guest room for the night as Eevee slept on the bed. She was on the desk writing in her journal.

"So everything was pretty fun so far. We ran into Riley and Fiona for the first time. Zack had a Pokemon battle with Fiona and suddenly Pichu and Cyndaquil were acting like something out of a romance drama over Whimsicott. That was a little funny." Opal smiled. As she continued writing, something just occurred to her today. She looked back and saw Eevee sleeping on her bed. She wrote. "I wonder if that man, Tal, said was true. Will Eevee really leave me if I don't decide on a goal now or is it because she simply loves battling? I know I have a lot of time but Eevee seems bored with me sometimes. She seems to be excited when ever she sees Zack or Benny battling."

Opal sighed. "Maybe that man was wrong. Maybe Eevee will stick by me for whatever decision I choose." She looked back at Eevee sleeping there. "At least I think."

* * *

The kids stepped out of the mansion and onto the road way near town wearing traditional kimono's.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Benny sighed.

"If it was back than, you guys wouldn't be wearing your shirts and pants underneath." Riley said.

"I guess." Benny said. He noticed a familiar old man near the lake holding a Magikarp next to his fishing rod. "Hey! It's that old man from before at the battle. Member?"

"Oh yeah! Hey there!" Zack and his friends went to the elderly man. "How are you doing?"

"Fine but these Magikarp have been acting strangely." The Old man eyed the Magikarp.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Splashing more than usual. Wagging it's tail more than usual. Fish eye's looking more fish-eyed than ever. Using flamethrower. Scales are shinier than ever. Glowing red. That sort of stuff." The old man explained.

"Oh that… wait?" Zack wondered if he heard that correctly. "Did you say! That Magikarp used flamethrower!"

"Why yes. Yes I did. Why I just captured this one with a Pokeball recently." The Old man said. "Magikarp. Use flamethrower."

"Karp. Karp. Karp." Magikarp glowed red. Suddenly fire bursted out it's fish lips much to their shock.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THAT MAGIKARP!" Elise shouted.

"THAT ISN'T NORMAL AT ALL!" Opal yelled.

"I thought that too but than I realized I must've captured the legendary super Magikarp." The old man said. "Legend says there is a powerful Magikarp in the Holon region that can breathe fire upon the world. I must've captured one of them from this lake."

"One of them?" Zack looked at the lake and noticed several red-glowing Magikarp breathing fire as they splashed across the lake. "What on earth! Elise! Is this… normal to see this many Magikarp breathe fire?"

"No! This has never happened before. This can't be good." Elise said.

"Why? I think it's kind of cool." Benny said.

"You see… during the annual fishing festival, it's flooding season. Most of the times that flood hits the town, at the same time many fishermen see this as a great opportunity to grab as many fish as possible. Fish hates the rushing waters too you know and try to escape from it." Elise looked at the fire-breathing Magikarp. "In this case however, the Magikarp are migrating and use the flood as a gateway from the lake to the sea. The town is used to the floods though. There often prepped and ready for it."

"You don't think these are the delta species Hemlock was talking about?" Opal said.

"Delta species? We got to warn the people than that a flood fire-breathing Magikarp are coming this way!" Zack said.

"What? But Elise said the town is often prepped and ready for it all the time."

"Yes! But it's a flood of fire-breathing Magikarp. Fire, as in buildings could be burnt even when flooding arrives Benny." Zack explained.

"Then we better go now!"

* * *

The kids ran to Bastion Town to see it's citizens continue the day as is if it was normal. Unlike before, there were a lot more fishermen today than yesterday.

"Hi there kids! Are you here to take part in the festival!" A woman smiled at the kids.

"Actually were here to warn the citizens! Flooding is coming and the Magikarp here can now breathe fire! I think there Delta Magikarp."

She laughed real hard at the thought of fire-breathing Magikarp. "That's really funny… although that might explain some things."

"Like what?"

"That." She pointed to a bunch of soot-covered fisherman with burnt fishing gear as they carried fire-breathing Magikarp, taking the off there rods, putting them into fish tanks. "Now at first. I thought it was the supposed Legendary Super Magikarp but this is just crazy."

"Aren't you worried at all!"

"Not really. The flood season happens here every year. I don't think a little fire would be a problem." She laughed at the idea as the townsfolk threw much of their burnt fishing gear in the trash.

"Lady. You seriously don't think a flood of fire-breathing Magikarp won't be an additional hazard to be concerned about?" Fiona explained.

"Oh… oh no." The woman spotted something from the distance.

The children turned and saw a large army of fire-breathing Magikarp riding on the wave of water from the nearby lake. It looked like the wave itself was breathing fire itself.

"KARP! KARP! KARP! KARP!" The Magikarp breathed fire.

* * *

"Man. I am beat." Miror B. sat on the bench alongside his two partners-in-crime as they ate ice-cream on this sunny warm day.

"It was real great of you boss to get us some ice-cream on this time of the seasons." Trudly said.

"Yeah! Too bad that plan didn't work." Folly said as Trudly noticed something from the distance.

"Uh… boss." Trudly said.

"What? What is it?" Miror B. looked in the direction that Trudly was looking at. "Mother of…

Before Miror B. could even finish that sentence, the three got struck by a flood of fire-breathing Magikarp.

"KARP! KARP! KARP!" The Magikarp swarmed the town.

* * *

The children watched in shock as the flood engulfed the entire town. Now it was a town filled with fire-breathing Magikarp flopping in one direction.

"I hope everyone is alright."

"They should be." Elise looked. "This town experience this sort of thing all the time. The people here board up the buildings or install systems to prevent water from coming in there businesses. Also there's a lot of Pokemon rangers here to the rescue if any tourist gets caught by the flood. See." She pointed to the other buildings.

The kids saw many of the building's top floors being converted into temporary fishing-spots filled with fishermen as rangers and there water-type Pokemon watched across the suddenly calm flood to see if anyone was struggling to swim.

"So this town has it all planned out. Still seems kind of dangerous if you ask me. Why live here?" Zack said.

"Yeah… well this used to be an irrigation town." Elise said. "That and it still resonates with a lot of townsfolk here and there sons and daughters. Plus believe it or not, the second biggest research facility nearby is right here and they study the flooding and the Pokémon in the Mirage Forest.

"Is Rex alright?" Opal asked.

"Oh… he should be fine. The mansion we live in is on a hill above this sea-level, same as a lot of other important buildings like the research facility I mentioned." Elise said.

"Where do all the Magikarp go anyway?" Riley looked at the Magikarp going in one direction.

"As I said before, it's migration season. Every year, this town gets flooded and the Magikarp use this as a pathway from other lakes up north. The flood is a gateway between the small lakes here and the much much MUCH larger Holon lake that eventually leads to the sea." Elise watched the Magikarp splashing freely in one direction.

As Elise watched, her eyes opened wide as a red scaly-serpent-like dragon in flames sprung up and into the ocean. It roared, "GRYAAAAARRR!" across the seas as the fishermen were astonished by it. It was a red Gyarados.

"Is. Is that what I think it was!?" Opal was stunned.

"A red gyarados!" Zack watched as the red Gyarados glowed a fiery red alongside the Magikarp.

"That's… awesome." Barkley said.

"Wow." Fiona said.

"I never seen a red Gyarardos." Riley said.

"That's what my Magikarp is going to be someday!" Benny smiled at the Gyarados.

The kids turned their attention away as they noticed three familiar faces climbing up the building in soggy wet clothing.

"You guys again!" Zack said.

"Oh… my god… that radio tower actually worked." Trudly said.

"It turned all those Magikarp into Delta Species." Miror B coughed out water. "Man… we should've catched them for a profit. Much easier than capturing Gyarados's."

"Uh boss. Look." Folly noticed three of the kids from before.

"Oh ho ho!" Miror B. sprung up in action as his silver-dance uniform was a wet mess and his hair was long and wet, covering his face, instead of a poofy afro. "Well. It's time to…"

"Oh no you don't!" A familiar figure came riding a dragon that glided from building to building.

"Rex?" Zack said.

"Yes, the one and only." Rex eyed the three criminals. The children noticed he was no longer wearing his pajama's, but his regular vest, shirt, and jeans from before. "So you're the cause of all of this trouble."

"Actually." The woman from before stood up. "It's not really trouble. I can see a migration season of fire-breathing Magikarp as very profitiable for this town in the tourist business."

"Whatever." Rex eyed the three. "Garchomp! Finish them!"

"Wait!" Miror B. said. "Your that Rex fella right. How about we settle this through a battle. Surely a strong and powerful trainer like yourself can beat a strong and powerful trainer like me. I used to be a powerful admin from my days in Orre I can assure you that! Surely you'd have quite the challenge on your hands! Beat me and you'd prove how strong and powerful you really are!"

"You know…" Rex smiled. "I know you guys are playing me…. But your damn right I'm strong and powerful. Okay. Let's do this!"

"Seriously?" Barkley said.

"Not again." Elise sighed.

"Alright! Dance music fella's!" Miror B. pointed to his minions.

"Um… sir. The radio we usually carry broke from the flood." Trudly showed a broken-down radio dripping with freshwater.

"Whatever. Go Ludicolo!" Miror B. sent out one of his Ludicolo's out.

"Ludicolo!" Ludicolo danced.

"A Ludicolo huh." Rex eyed the Pokemon. "Well than. I'm going to send your pathetic Pokemon and you pathetic weaklings back to whatever pathetic place you came from you pathetic morons."

"HEY!" Elise shouted. "You promised you'd be nicer!"

"Since when!" Rex looked back at Elise.

"WHAT!? Yesterday!" Elise yelled with a red burning temper.

"Really? Fine." Rex sighed. He looked at Miror B. showing his creepy friendly smile from before with Benny. "Hey… dude. Let's have a friendly battle between our Pokemon dude. Through… the power of… friendship?"

"Uh… that's creepy dude." Miror B. said.

"What? What's the problem dude? I'm sorry if I came off creepy dude." Rex said. "Can I call you dude, dude?"

"Um… sure. Why not." Miror B. wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Wait? Is he copying you Benny?" Zack said.

"What dude? I don't sound like that!" Benny said.

"Okay… yeah!" Rex said. "Let's do this! Yeah!"

"You do say yeah a lot." Zack said.

"No I don't… I think." Benny said.

"Uh-huh." Miror B. just lost his groove. "Ludicolo! Use toxic!" Miror. B. watched as Ludicolo struck the Garchomp with a wave of purple ooze. "Now Ludicolo! Use ice-beam!"

"Garchomp. Use protect." Rex ordered.

The Garchomp covered itself in a protective shield. The ice-beam clashed with the shield having no effect on Garchomp.

"Use ice-beam again!" Miror B. ordered.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Rex ordered.

The poisoned Garchomp launched itself like a torpedo striking the Ludicolo before it can even attack. Miror B. watched as it flinched, missing it's chance to attack again.

"Oh no!" Miror B. said. "My Ludicolo's speed isn't good enough still."

"Hahaha! Yes! Should've raised your Ludicolo more in speed. Your toxic won't slow my Garchomp down!" Rex smiled.

"Never mind with this! I'm leaving!" Miror B. was about to return the Ludicolo.

"WAIT!" Rex shouted. "But your doing so well."

"I… I am?"

"Yes. In fact, you may actually fare better than most opponents I have ever faced. That ice-beam could knock my Garchomp with one-hit."

"Huh. Okay than." Miror B. felt a shine of confidence rayed upon him. "Ludicolo! Use Ice-beam!"

"Garchomp! Poison jab!" Rex smiled as he quickly yelled. "I can't believe you already forgot the difference in speed."

"What!" Miror B. watched in surprise as Garchomp easily knocked out the Ludicolo with one strike. "You lied to me!"

"No I didn't." Rex smiled. "You fared better than 93% of opponents I face. You're in the 5% who fare better but still has no chance of winning."

"Yup! That's the egotistical maniac Rex we all know." Benny smiled in relief.

"Oh you!" Miror B. returned his fainted Pokemon.

"Allow me to send you guys on your way out of here!" Rex ordered his Garchomp. "Use earthquake!"

"Wait! What!?" The kids heard him say "Earthquake."

"WERE ON A BUILDING YOU IDIOT SURROUNDED BY WATER!" Elise yelled.

"Oh… right." Rex said. He looked back at Garchomp who looked at him a little shocked of what he just said. "It's just that I've used earthquake so much on the field… never mind. Garchomp! Use dragon-rush!"

"Gar… CHOMP!" Garchomp struck the three like a torpedo.

"NOT AGAIN!" The three were sent flying into the sky.

"That take cares of that." Zack said.

"The flood should die down fast in an hour." Elise looked at the water going down.

"Really?" Zack said.

"Yeah, the predicted floods hit and leave fast, not too fast but fast enough for people to escape." She said.

* * *

The town was covered in drops of water as the many men and women who wore kimono's now instead wore raincoats. The kids looked at Rex and his Garchomp as he stood at the entrance and exit of the town.

"Thanks for your help Rex but we really didn't need it." Benny crossed his arms. "We could've taking care of that guy all on our own."

"I don't know Benny." Opal said. "Maybe those two grunts yeah but that Miror B. guy was able to take down a Tyranitar."

"Oh. Oh yeah." Benny remembered that day. He sighed. "I… I guess you really did actually helped us out there. Thanks."

"So what are you going to do now Rex?" Zack said.

"I'm going to find the strongest trainers to fight across this region. Than go to Carmonte Island and challenge some of the most strongest trainers available before battling the Hotel Battle Bosses themselves." Rex said. "Than I will take part in next year's Pokemon league. Your joining next year's right with your own group of trained and raised Pokemon instead of your mother's?"

"Yeah." Zack answered.

"I look forward to our battle again at the Pokemon League then. So is Garchomp after his defeat at the hands of that surprisingly strong Chesnaught" Rex said.

"He still remembers that?" Zack laughed off. "Garchomp really wants to fight me again huh."

"Chomp." Garchomp nodded.

"How many wins you've gotten so far?"

"I honestly lost count. In fact…" Zack said. "I don't think I've ever lost a battle so far."

"Now that you mention it." Benny said. "You never really have lost a single battle since you battled Rex?"

"Seriously?" Barkley said. "Not even once."

"Yeah." Zack chuckled. "Not once so far."

"That's good." Rex reached out his hand. "For now on, we stand as rivals. Is that okay with you?"

"It's okay with me." Zack shook his hand, smiling. "I have no intention to lose to you."

"Me neither." Rex smiled.

"Oh hey!" Benny noticed something. "Your smile isn't as creepy as before. It looks… natural."

"I guess… that's a compliment." Rex smile grew wider and more forceful.

"Now it's creepy again. Please stop that."

Rex stopped smiling. "I guess this is goodbye Elise."

"I'll really miss you bro." Elise looked like she was about to cry.

"I'll miss you…" Rex couldn't finished that sentence. He found her little sister hugging him by the waist. "you too, Elise. Maybe will battle some day when I get home?"

"Someday?" Elise let go. She smiled. "No! Were going to battle in the Pokemon League next year!"

"So am I" Barkley smiled.

"Me too." Riley said.

"As am I as well!" Benny smiled.

"Definitely me as well!" Fiona smiled.

Rex noticed all the smiles and nods except from Opal. Opal just stood there. "And you?"

"Me?" Opal said. "I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Eevee…" Eevee sighed in disappointment.

"You got a lot of time on your hands." Rex noticed the Eevee. "Not sure about your Eevee though."

"You… noticed?"

"Yes." Rex looked at the Eevee. "I hope whatever decision you make is also satisfactory for that Eevee. Anyways. Farewell to all of you."

"Wait!" Opal said. "What exactly is a rivalry mean to you anyway?"

"A rival?" He turned. "To me it's someone who competes for the same thing for one another. Someone who competes against someone that's just as strong, or will be as strong, as me, to keep him or herself strong as well. Everyone needs a good rival to keep themselves in check."

"To keep herself strong too?" Opal said. "A rival…"

"Farewell. Perhaps I'll battle all of you in the Pokemon League someday." Rex and Garchomp waved their goodbyes as they walked off into the woods.

Zack and his friends waved goodbye as Benny spoke. "Does Rex… actually seem a little different to you?"

"Yeah. A bit different." Zack said. "He's less of a jerk."

"Excuse me?" Elise eyed Zack.

"I kid! I kid!" Zack chuckled as Elise let it go.

* * *

Night blossomed across the stars. The stars were ever-beautiful, both in the sky and in the calm serene lake's reflection. The friends and there Pokémon gathered around the campfire in the woods, noticing how clear and gorgeous the sky has become.

"Man. What a day." Benny said. "I must've caught so many fish."

"Toto!" Totodile agreed, sitting next to Benny.

"I enjoyed the cherry blossoms the most." Opal said as Eevee slept in her lap. "What about you Riley?"

"I… also enjoyed them. They were cute." Riley said.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"That flood of fire-breathing Magikarp is a sight I will never forget." Barkley smiled as Teddiursa ate through a jar full of honey.

"No kidding." Fiona said as Whimsicott sat next to her smiling. "I don't think I'll ever forget that. Especially that shiny Gyarados."

"What a day." Zack looked up to the stars and down to the lake's reflection of it. "Ain't that right Pichu?"

"Chu!" Pichu smiled next to Zack, looking at the very same stars, in the skies and in the waters.

Opal looked at the stars above as Eevee continue sleeping. "Strong." She thought. "A rival?" remembering Rex's word echoing in her head.

"Hey look!" Elise pointed to the sky. "The fireworks should start soon! This is the absolute best place to see them!"

Opal continued looking up. A barrage of fireworks depicting the faces of all sorts of Pokemon such as Pichu or Totodile reflected against her green eyes. A lot of Magikarp's were thrown in there, no surprise since this was on the night of the fishing festival.

"Wow!" The friends looked at the fire-works across the sky and the lake.

"Your right! This is the best place to see the fireworks." Zack smiled.

"I know right!" Elise smiled.

"Chu…" Pichu stared happily at the spectacle.

 **End of Day 7…**

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokemon Teams**

 **Fiona \- A trainer that caused Baby to lost the tournament and has a mischievous smile on her face. She is supposedly the daughter of an infamous Pokemon trainer known for annoying her trainer's into giving up at what they believe to be is a lost battle already.  
**

 **Team: Prankster - I just had to do one like this. Her team is based on the most annoying, and unfortunately successful, team set-ups you see in competitive multiplayer if your not prepared. If you have the willpower to continue a battle against such a opponent, that opponent might stall and switch-out to a long annoying battle.  
**

 **Whimsicott/Chansey/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So what do you guys think of my story so far? Good? Bad? Constructive Pros and Cons are greatly appreciated. What did you think of the characters? Were the battles interesting or were they kind of boring? Do you have any suggestions that could help improve the story? What did you think of Rex adding more story and character to him?  
**

 **One of the things I wanted capture was friendship across many walks of life. One particular scene, the stars reflecting against the lake, is similar to the battle between Chesnaught and Garchomp where I took something that happened to me in the games. In the game, Alpha Sapphire, I had my player character ride through the wild forest inbetween Foretree City and the Safari Zone. That area had one of the largest lakes ever and when night-time hit, it was jaw-droppingly beautiful. It was a huge lake that reflected against the open purple sky filled with many stars. I never really expected this kind of detail seen in a Pokemon remake. This really caught me off-guard. This was arguably the most beautiful addition I have ever seen added into the remake. I just had to include a moment like this into my story.**

 ** **Did you know facts?****

 **Did you know the virtual battle system is a nod to Pokemon XD and the Battle CDs featuring virtual Pokemon in Colosseum?**

* * *

 **Cut scene: The attract scene where the Pokemon talked.**

"It's called the power of love Zack!" Fiona giggled.

"Cyndaquil! Use flamethrower!" Zack ordered.

The Cyndaquil ran up to the Whimsicott with it's heart-shaped eyes, only to Zack's surprise, to bend the knee towards the Pokemon, almost as if he was proposing.

"Cynda! Cyndaquil! Quil! Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil held Whimsicott's hand.

"C'mon Cyndaquil!" Zack was in trouble.

"I wonder what Cyndaquil is saying?" Opal looked at the love-filled Pokemon.

"Are you alright my love! I'm truly ever sorry for what my cruel master had me do! I shall never betray you Ms. Whimsicott ever again!" Cyndaquil spoke to the Whimsicott as it glanced a mischievous look in the other direction. To the kids however, it was just "Cynda! Cyyyyndaquil! Cyndaquil!"

"Pichu!" Zack called out to Pichu. "Use thundershock against that Whimsicott!"

"Pichu!" Pichu angrily looked at the Pokemon.

"Oh no you don't!" Fiona smiled. "Whimsicott! Use attract again!"

The Whimsicott once again launched a wave of hearts at Pichu this time, to Zack's surprise, Whimsicott's attack was much faster as it landed on Pichu before he can charge up.

"What! How is Whimsicott faster than Pichu!" Zack said.

"That's Whimsicott's special ability! Prankster! Any non-damaging moves instantly goes first!" Fiona smiled.

"Oh no! Than that means… Oh no!" Zack looked at Pichu. The little mouse raised its face up with heart-shaped eyes. "Not you too Pichu!"

"Pichu!" Cyndaquil looked at the Pichu with it's heart-shaped eyes. "You dastardly fiend! How dare you struck your hand at Ms. Whimsicott!"

"I'm… I'm sorry Cyndaquil!" Pichu's heart-shaped eyes stared at the Whimsicott. "I don't know what came over me! Believe me Cyndaquil! I love Ms. Whimsicott! I truly do! She is a like a light to me in this ever-glaring darkness."

"You love this beautiful fairy too!" Cyndaquil looked angry.

"Yes! I would rather die than live a day without her." Pichu raised his paws to his chest.

"I chunder at the thought of you being with Ms. Whimsicott, Pichu! You will not steal my one true love from me!"

"Your true love! I take offense to that!"

"I take offense to you taking offense to that. I challenge you Pichu to battle!"

"I accept your challenge Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil! Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil yelled at Pichu with his paws in the air.

"Pichu! Pi! Pi! Pichu!" Pichu yelled at Cydndaquil with his paws in the air.

Zack watched as his two own Pokemon were fighting each other by trying to slap each other with there teeny paws.

"Wow… that's annoyingly effective." Benny watched as Whimsicott and Chansey deviously giggled at the sight of the two.

"Yup. Definitely like her mother." The old man said.

"Doesn't attract only affect the opposite gender?" Elise said.

"Yeah. Does Zack have a female Pokemon?" Riley looked to Opal and Benny.

"Oh definitely!" Opal smiled.

"AWW! Why is this happening!" Zack stomped his feet to the ground.

"Now Chansey! Use thunderwave on Cyndaquil!" Fiona smiled.

"Chansey!" Chansey sended waves of electricity to Cyndaquil, but to Fiona's surprise, it went towards Pichu instead.

"What!? Lightning rod!" Fiona was astonished.

"So that's what that Chansey was for." Zack felt relieved that Pichu was on the field, despite being love-struck.

"Hey Zack! Use your other Pokemon!" Opal called.

"Other Pokemon? Pidove?" Zack said.

"Use Pidove!" Benny shouted.

"Pidove? I'm pretty sure it was a boy." Zack thought. "Wait a minute. Whimsicott has prankster and attract. Attract only works on the opposite gender. Cyndaquil and PIchu are male so Whimsicott must be female. A female Pokemon, preferably one with a flying-type set of moves, would be a great advantage here against that grass-type. My friends told me to use Pidove because…"

"You going to order them there next move or what!" Fiona interrupted Zack's train of thought.

"I will! Just hold on sec." Zack was a little frustrated. He thought to himself. " What was it again? Wait a minute. Whimsicott is a grass-type. Flying and fire-types are effective against Whimsicott. I GOT IT!". Zack looked to his Pokemon. "Cyndaquil! Use ember!"

"ZACK! CHOOSE THE PIDOVE OR ELSE!" Opal yelled out of frustration, to everyone's surprise, as Cyndaquil ignored Zack's order fighting the Pichu over Whimsicott.

"All right! All right!" Zack returned Cyndaquil in favor of Pidove. "Go Pidove!"

Zack threw the pokeball revealing the tiny pigeon Pokemon from before, standing there on the ground.

"Won't give up huh." Fiona sighed. "Whimsicott! Use attract again on that Pidove!"

The Whimsicott once again sent a wave of hearts towards the little pigeon Pokemon. Pidove only sighed and waved them off like it was nothing.

"What! Your Pidove is a girl!" Fiona said.

"Wait! Pidove is a girl!" Zack just realized this.

"You? You didn't know?" Fiona paused there surprised.

"He didn't know?" Benny and Opal paused there surprised.

"Pi?" Pidove sighed as Zack just realized it's gender.

"But the wing-flexing like a champ! I could've sworn it was a boy!" Zack said.

"That indicates Pidove is a boy how?" Elise sighed.

"Wait a minute! Pidove's a girl! This is great against Whimsicott!" Zack thought. He reached his hand in the air, shouting. "Pidove! Use air-cutter!"

"Pi!" Pidove showed fierce determination as it flew in the sky, flapping it's wings at the Whimsicott. With one critical hit, Whimsicott lost that devious smile. It was sent flying to the ground, knocked out as it fell to the ground.

"Whimsi…" Whimsicott faintly spoke.

"Whimsicott!" Fionna looked at the fainted Pokemon.

Pichu, still with it's heart-shaped eyes looked at the Whimsicott in horror. It than looked to the angry Pidove.

Pichu angrily spoke as it stared at the Pidove. "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AT MY ONE…" Pichu's heart-shaped eyes suddenly vanished, looking around it's surroundings, wondering what just happened.

"Pi?" Pichu looked clueless until he saw Pidove's wing in a quick second. Pidove constantly slapped the Pichu in the cheeks angrily.

"PI! PIDOVE!" Pidove chastised Pichu for just standing there doing nothing.

"Pi. Pi. Pichu." Pichu try to laugh it off with one hand embarrassingly to the back of his head.


	8. The Long Night (Vs Beheyeem)

**_Salutations people. I'm back and I am still beat from the last two weeks, not from writing but from something entirely else. Here's the new chapter and enjoy. Also I plan on making a character/Pokedex page soon. Just haven't thought where to put it yet._**

* * *

 _The three friend's took a break at Bastion town but now it's back to school for the second week. What strange mysteries lie there this time?_

The nightsky drifted, the moon lighting across the woods, the trainer lied there scared trying to grasp ahold of what was happening as two large figures garbed in black hooded clothes stood before him.

"Please. Not my Pokémon!" The trainer begged as snot and tears poured down his face.

"You agreed. Give it up. Or else." One of them spoke.

Pidgey's everywhere flew into the drifting night sky as screams enveloped the air.

* * *

Opal and Benny watched Zack training Cyndaquil as trainers everywhere across the stadium's grounds were training there Pokémon through battles, tackling punching bags of different colors, fire-types breathing fire at wooden dummies, water-types pushing weights on the ground with pressurized water moves.

"Cyndaquil! Use flamethrower!" Zack shouted.

Cyndaquil's backflame burst into the air as it let out a big spray of fire onto the wooden dummy. The little fire mouse watched as the wooden dummy covered in bits of ember and smoke.

"Ember again?" Zack sighed with his hand on his forehead. "I know you can do it Cyndaquil"

"Cynda? Quil?" Cyndaquil looked back at Zack and right next to him, Pichu and Pidove were happily cheering for Cyndaquil with Pom Poms. Cyndaquil cringed at the two acting like cheerleaders, marching and jumping with arms and legs sprung out into the air.

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" Pichu and Pidove smiled, marching with their Pom Poms in the air. They were really into it.

"Cyndaquil! Use flamethrower!" Zack shouted.

"CyndaQUIL!" Cyndaquil let out another spray of fire to the smoked dummy.

"Does Zack really think he can just teach Cyndaquil flamethrower that fast?" Opal said.

Benny called out to Zack, "Why don't you just get the Flamethrower TM from the store?"

Zack turned around "TM? The store has a Flamethrower TM?"

"Yeah. It'll be much easier to teach Cyndaquil."

* * *

The three kids entered the school's store as Pichu and Cyndaquil tagged along. The kids noticed a lot of bizarre items on sell other than the usual potions and repels. Some kind of reptilian scale in one corner, a light bulb of some sort in another, an orb filled with bright flaming fire. So many strange items.

"Hey Olton? Do you have any Flamethrower TMs?" Zack asked.

"Flamethrower? You mean TM35?" Olton stroked through his long beard behind the counter.

As the kids approached, Pichu noticed a Pokémon floating behind the counter.

"Chu?" Pichu saw the blue-eyed Pokémon, an orange mouse three times bigger than Pichu, floating to the nearby shelves on his tail with a box of potions.

"What's that Pokémon?" Opal noticed the roundish mouse-like Pokémon using its tail like a surfboard.

"It… kind of looks like a Raichu." Zack pulled out his Pokedex.

"Scanning." The Pokedex scanned the Pokémon as Pichu came closer. "Unknown. Not of this region."

"Not of this region?" Zack said.

"I'm not surprised." Olton said. "That's a regional Pokedex isn't it? It's pretty rare to see an Alolan Raichu around these parts."

"Alolan variant?" Opal said. "Like Delta Species?"

"Something like that." Olton turned his computer around. "Here take a look from the computer. It's downloaded from my kid's Pokedex back in the day."

"Alolan Raichu. The Mouse Pokémon. An Electric-Psychic type." The computer voiced. "This form of Raichu only evolves in the Alola region. It is thought by researchers that the cause of this regional change is its change in diet. Using psychokinesis, it has better control over electricity and tends to use its tail as a surfboard. Unlike other Raichu, when you rub its cheeks, a sweet fragrance comes out. Warning. This does not mean you will not get shocked."

"A psychic type too?" Benny watched as Raichu noticed the little Pichu after placing the boxes to the nearest shelf.

"Rai?" Raichu looked at the curious Pichu.

"Yup. This here is an Alolan Raichu." Olton said. "My first and original partner in the Alolan region."

"You're from the Alolan region?"

"Yes I am. My son and his wife are also from there too." Olton smiled as Pichu excitedly circled the Alolan Raichu.

The kids watched as Raichu tried to keep up its eyes on the Pichu, spinning and spinning like a top floating in air. Olton chuckled as the dizzy Raichu fell to the floor.

"Chu! Chu!" Pichu laughed hard as Raichu angrily got up on his two feet.

"Rai! Raichu!" Raichu didn't like this one bit but Pichu just kept on laughing. Raichu just sighed at the baby Pokémon. "Rai."

"Your Pichu reminds me a lot of my Raichu back when he was a Pichu. He used to do that to a lot of other Raichu's too." Olton smiled. "By the way, I've ran out of Flamethrower TMs. Sorry about that. Flamethrower is a popular TM."

"Not a single one?" Zack said. "That's alright. I guess will just have to teach Cyndaquil the old fashion way."

"When you're on your way out, be careful. There's supposedly a duo stalking trainers at night, gambling people's Pokémon."

"Why would people want to gamble over there Pokémon?" Opal said. "That sounds awful."

"Years ago, one other way scientists spent a way of killing time to make things interesting was gambling their own Pokémon. They called this wonder battling after the wonder trade system in its early days. It supposedly got out of control in one town that laws were created to ban it. Looks like some stupid youngsters are taking part in it again. You kid better not take part in it."

"Will never gamble away our Pokémon. That's just awful." Zack said.

"Yeah. You'd have to be out of your mind to do that." Benny said.

* * *

As the three walked out of the store, they noticed a kid desperately grabbing a guy by the jacket.

"C'mon man!"

"No. You shouldn't have accepted that stranger's proposal in the first place!" The trainer took the boy's hands off his jacket.

"What's going on?" Zack saw the trainer leaving as the boy, a black-haired kid sporting a blue shirt and brown shorts, was on his knees.

"I just need help. A mysterious duo is going around challenging trainers staying late at night." He said. "I… may have… accepted his challenge and lost my Pokémon."

"You did what?!" Zack looked angry.

"I really regret it! I really do! I miss my Mankey so much that I've been trying to get experienced trainers on the case."

"Why not ask the school faculty?" Opal said.

"Do you know what they would do to me if they hear that I gambled away Pokémon? Can you guys can help me out right?"

"I don't know." Benny looked at the desperate boy. "What do you think Zack?"

"Zack? The same Zack who beat Rex?" The boy looked at Zack. "Please help me! A trainer like you would be able to handle those two!"

"Why would I help you?" Zack crossed his arms.

"My Pokémon could be in trouble! And I'm not the only one. Others have ran into those pair as well!"

Zack looked at the boy's desperate face. He sighed. "Fine… but on one condition."

"Really! What is it?" The boy smiled.

"NEVER gamble away your Pokémon again otherwise whatever evidence we find of you gambling away your Pokémon, we will send to the Principal. Got that!"

"Yes! I will! I really will! Just please make sure my Mankey is okay!"

"Good. Let's start investigating these two now." Zack turned to the hallway to his left.

"You think that guy will keep his promise Zack?" Opal looked back at the young boy, saddened with tears, snot dripping down his upper lip. She couldn't help but be a little grossed out.

"I think he will but if he doesn't. I'm not letting him get away with it."

* * *

Time passed as the three gathered around the lunch table. Children everywhere sat alongside their Pokémon reading books, chatting with friends, or simply eating lunch. Zack, Opal, and Benny munched on their sandwiches as they were about to discuss what they have gathered as Pichu began sucking ketchup packets.

"So. Any news on this mysterious pair?" Zack said.

"Yeah. Apparently that guy was right. There were others who got challenged by him however some of them downright refused his offer. He forced them to challenge him anyway." Benny said.

"The ones I've talked to who've crossed paths with these guys all tell me that one of them uses Poison and Fighting type Pokémon." Opal said.

"That's what the guys I've talked to also said."

"Same here. Did they say anything about the other guy? What he uses." Zack asked.

"No. Nothing at all." Benny said. "Other than that… well he kind of just stands there and observes."

"Weird. The only connection I can find is that the one that uses poison and fighting-types are all weak to psychic. Was there anything else? Maybe what they look like? Or something out of the ordinary."

"Actually yeah." Opal said. "According to some of the guys I spoke to, there apparently both rather large and… well… the trainer's claimed they saw an aura around the Pokémon?"

"Aura? You mean like Shadow Pokémon?"

"Shadow Pokémon? Here at the school?" Benny said.

"Let's go back and talk to the other guys on this."

* * *

The black haired boy from before began depressingly eating his hot noodles in a cup with chopsticks. As he slurped the noodles right out the bowl, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey… uh…" Zack never really got his name.

"Larry is my name. You found anything on those two?"

"We just wanted to confirm something. Did you saw a black purplish light, fire, or something coating around the duo's Pokémon, maybe heard about it?" Zack asked.

"No. Nothing weird like that but I did see some kind of light around those Pokémon. It was some kind of bluish-pinkish light? The Pokémon under its influence didn't seem to like it at all."

"Bluish-pink?"

"It's like all the others who said this." Opal said.

Zack turned back to Larry. "I think I know what it is. Were there any Psychic-type Pokémon nearby?"

"Psychic-type? No. I haven't seen a single Psychic-type. Just poison and fighting-types."

"I think I know what's going on, at least part of it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Fighting and poison types are weak against psychic-types. From what I've been hearing, it seems like these are the only types they've been using maybe because they've been using the move Psychic for some purpose?"

"The move Psychic?"

"Yeah. That blue-pinkish aura everyone mentioned. I think that was the move Psychic."

"I don't know man." Benny said. "How many tall people you know have Psychic type Pokémon? Not to mention it would have to be a pretty powerful Psychic-type."

"I mean. At least it's very specific." Opal said. "Two tall individuals who have control over strong psychic-type Pokémon.

* * *

Children waited in their seats, waiting for their teacher to come in as Zack wondered about the mysterious pair he heard, staring outside, watching the dark magnetic storms filled with aurora lights launching lightning into the ground.

"What a pretty day." Zack stared at the storm outside. The other children didn't seem to care either. Magnetic storms were after all normal in Holon.

"Welcome to class children." Baby Muscleman stood in front of the class, arms crossed, next to a table full of Pokeballs.

"Hello Mr…"

"Please children. Just call me Boone Muscleman." Boone said.

"You changed your name?" Hector spoke up.

"Yes I did, after my father also named Boone." Boone said.

"Thank goodness." Riley said. "That name sounded like an old dried out joke."

"Joke? I changed it because for some reason no one in the job interviews would take my name seriously. It's a good thing I have the experience for it." Boone said. "Anyways children. Today. We are going to battle with rental Pokémon. Look down children. What is it you see on the wooden floor?"

The children looked down and noticed giant white marks resembling a Pokeball embedded into the wooden floor underneath the desks.

"How did we not noticed that last week?" Benny said.

"Yes children. It is what you think. These classrooms aren't just classrooms filled with papers and tests. These classrooms were also designed for Pokémon battling. Everyone. Please push the desks to the walls."

Minutes later, the children stood near the stacked desks packed near the wall. A lot of them looked surprised at how big the room was all of a sudden.

"It looks like some kind of fighting dojo from those samurai movies." Benny looked at the Pokémon battlefield engraved into the wooden floor. The only table left was the one in front of them, carrying Pokeballs.

"Now children." Boone grabbed two Pokeballs from the table. "Each of these carry rental Pokémon groomed for battle. Your task here is that you will be given three Pokémon and you will be rated in what you choose and how you use them against your opponents."

"What kind of opponents?" Zack said.

"Eighteen!" Boone answered. "Eighteen Pokémon types chosen at random will be your opponent."

"Pokémon types? But we already know what beats what. Toddlers can easily learn this." Elise said.

"Yes. Pokémon battling in general can be very easy to understand like a game of chess." Boone smiled. "However like Chess, Pokémon battles are not only easy to understand but also difficult to master. Underneath the rock-paper-scissors physics of Pokémon-typing lies much deeper patterns."

"Deeper patterns?" Opal said.

"Yes. In this task. It is your job to battle a random Pokémon type. You will be using three types of random Pokémon but here's the catch." Boone said. "None of them have advantageous typings or supereffective moves."

"Than what's the point?!" Benny said.

"If you read your lesson last time you'd know that all Pokémon types follow a pattern. For example many water-types are fragile but fast hitters. Many others are bloated with health making some of the most bulkiest Pokémon ever to exist." Boone explained. "Ghost-types are known for having low health but have extremely high attacking power or rely on trickery such as status effects, abilities, or priority moves that always strike first like Shadow Sneak or Sucker Punch. Steel-types are known for their extremely high defenses but at the same time have below average special defenses. Do you see what I'm saying children? All Pokemon types have patterns and it is a great knowledgeable tool when battling Pokémon you've never fought before."

"That does sound very useful." Opal looked astonished.

"Yeah. I never actually realized there were patterns in typing's other than what's super effective and what's not." Zack said.

"Yes however. Not all Pokémon follow the norms. There are a fair amount of unique ones that defy many patterns. As I said before Ghost-types are known for having very low health. However there are a few ghost-type Pokémon that counteract this such as the Automaton Pokemon, Golurk, or the Floating Pokémon, Jellicent." Boone said. "So remember children. When battling strange Pokémon you've never seen before, only use this as a last resort if you don't have the information yourself. Now than? Who's up first?"

Many children smiled at the idea of battling in the classroom over paperwork, everyone raising their hands except for Opal.

"Who to choose." Boone noticed Opal wasn't raising her hand. "You! You're up first."

"M… me!?" Opal said. "I mean really? I think…"

"You haven't volunteered for any of the Battle CD's last week. I want to see what you're made of kid. Now choose a slip from this jar." Boone pointed to a jar filled with random paper slips. "Each of these slips carries a random type. Pick one and will start now."

"Umm… okay." Opal walked forward.

"And be more confident in yourself." Boone crossed his arms.

"Confident! I… I am confident!" Opal picked a paper slip. She read the words on it.

"ELECTRIC-TYPE"

"Ah… good start." Boone chose a Pokeball with a thunderbolt sign on it. "Go! Jolteon!"

From the Pokeball, a red gleaming light sent out a spiky yellow fox-like creature. The Pokémon reminded Opal of Eevee a lot.

"I wonder what the Pokedex says." Zack said.

"No Zack. Put the Pokedex away." Boone said. "You'll be relying on your knowledge of typings."

"Uh but…"

Boone stared at the young boy impatiently.

"Fine." Zack put it away. He looked to Opal. "I wonder if Opal knows what she's doing."

"Let's see…" Opal looked at Jolteon. "Electric types according to the book are known for having the best speeds but the worst health out of all the typing if I recall and they only have one weakness, ground."

"Mhmm…" Boone interrupted.

"Um… yes?" Opal looked to Boone.

"Here are the rental Pokémon you can use and the papers that detail what Pokémon they are, there stats, and there move sets." Boone pointed to three detailed papers, each with a red Pokeball above it. "And remember kids. There's only one right answer. Any of the other two Pokémon will likely be defeated unless you were lucky enough to get a critical hit and even then it will be counted as wrong."

"Hmm… Braviary a flying-type?" Opal looked at the paper. She thought to herself, "According to this, Braviary has amazing attacking power but I'm not sure if it can withstand Jolteon attacking first with its incredible speed. Oh! That's another thing I need to count in! Electric-type Pokémon are likely to hit first."

She looked to the next one. "Dusknoir. A ghost-type." She read the paper. She thought to herself. "It's good but I'm not sure if it's bulky and strong enough to take down Jolteon. Plus I think Jolteon may have other moves other than the usual thunderbolt."

She turned to the last remaining one. As she read it, she smiled.

"Okay. I choose this one." Opal picked it up.

"Are you sure that's the right choice?" Boone asked.

"Yes! Definitely!" Opal smiled.

The Jolteon yawned as he noticed a Pokeball in her hand. The electric fox stood up ready for battle.

"I choose you!" Opal threw the Pokeball. "Snorlax!"

The Pokeball unveiled a dark blue-green giant with a cream-colored face and belly. It was huge and very fat.

"SNOOORRRlaax." Snorlax yawned.

"Whoa!" Zack and Benny saw the giant towering to the ceiling.

"The battle begins now." Boone stood near the Jolteon. "Jolteon! Thunderbolt!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon let out a massive surge of electricity to Snorlax. However Snorlax just stood there yawning as he took the hit.

"Uh… is Snorlax feeling anything?" Benny was stunned as Snorlax didn't seem to care one bit.

"Snorlax is a very bulky Pokémon." Zack said.

"Snorlax! Use mega-kick!" Opal shouted.

Snorlax on his two massive feet, to the surprise of everyone, ran. The children grabbed onto the nearby tables, trying to maintain balance as Snorlax's feet pounded to the floor.

"Jolteon! Dodge and use thunderwave!" Boone ordered as he had trouble maintaining balance.

Snorlax left foot glowed orange but Jolteon was too fast, dodging the attack like it was nothing. Jolteon sent out waves of electricity. Unlike the thunderbolt, Snorlax felt something, a constant surge of electricity paralyzing him from time to time.

"Snorlax! Use rest!" Opal ordered.

Snorlax fell to the floor, sleeping. As Snorlax slept, the paralyses caused by Jolteon's thunderwave disappeared. Jolteon walked to the sleeping Snorlax, a little frustrated at the sight of this in battle.

"Jolteon! Use thunderbolt before he wakes up again!" Boone ordered.

Jolteon nodded and launched a surge of electricity to the sleeping Snorlax. To the children's surprise again, the Snorlax seemed to ignore Jolteon's attacks like they were nothing.

"Get em Opal!" Benny cheered.

"Okay Snorlax!" Opal said. "Use sleep-talk!"

"Jolt! Jolt! Jolt!" Jolteon repeatedly thunder bolted the sleeping Snorlax. As Jolteon frustratedly attacked the Snorlax, he noticed something coming awfully close to his face. A giant glowing orange foot.

The sleeping Snorlax kicked the Jolteon while sleeping on his back, sending the electric fox flying into the wall and bouncing back to the floor

"Jolt…teon." Jolteon fainted.

"Jolteon. Return!" Boone returned the Pokémon. He turned to Opal as she returned Snorlax to his Pokeball. "So. How did you know Snorlax was the right choice against Jolteon?"

"That's easy." Opal smiled. "The first Pokémon, Braviary, while very strong is also slow and I don't think a flying-type would have a chance of surviving a very powerful thunderbolt."

"Your right. Braviary would have been one-shotted like a Nidoking's horn drill." Boone said.

"And then there was Dusknoir. Dusknoir was bulky but not that bulky and his attacking power is really good but Snorlax seemed better because unlike Dusknoir, Snorlax's bulk is even higher in special defense. Jolteon is a special attacker so it was perfect."

"Is that it?" Boone said.

"Actually, there was another thing. Snorlax only has one weakness, fighting, and Dusknoir has two weaknesses, ghost and dark. So I thought Snorlax in the end was the safest option in the end."

"Your right about that." Boone said. "You see Jolteon has another move, Shadowball. It would've cut Dusknoir into nothing with just two well-placed hits. Shadowball, a ghost-type move, however has no effect on Snorlax does it?"

"Yeah! Snorlax really was the best choice." She smiled.

"You manage to find a way to counter Jolteon's powerful attacking and speed power through Snorlax's great bulk. Good job." Boone smiled. "If I were a Gym Leader right now, I'd give you a gym badge."

"Huh. You would wouldn't you?" Opal smiled.

"I would. You should look into visiting Pokémon gyms sometime young lady." Boone said.

As the classroom watched, Boone threw one of his own Pokeballs to the floor.

"Go. Reuniculus." Boone said.

"Reun. Reuniculus!" Reuniculus came out smiling onto the floor.

"Reuniculus. Would you do me a favor and go to the Pokecenter with this paperwork. I forgot to bring the healing machine." Boone revealed a small collection of notes stacked together.

Reuniculus eyes glowed pinkishly blue as he lifted the collection of notes. Zack was shocked by this as he saw Reuniculus leaving the doorway carrying the notes coated in a pinkish blue light.

* * *

The school bell rang as children happily left the classroom, thunder shaking outside. Zack, Benny, Opal and Barkley all walked the hallways happy during this seemingly gloomy day outside as Pichu tagged along on Zack's shoulder.

"That was fun." Barkley stretched his arms.

"Yeah. That was pretty… fun." Opal smiled.

"Uh-huh… Opal." Benny looked at her suspiciously.

"Is? Something wrong?"

"You looked like you know what you were doing in that fight." Benny rubbed his chin.

"Um… excuse me?"

"You looked like you know how to battle a lot. Choosing Snorlax out of the three. Using Rest to cure paralysis." Benny said.

"I just got lucky." Opal smiled. "Also it helps that I not only study but also watch Zack or his mother battle when we were kids. Plus all that information on those papers was really helpful. I think pretty much everyone passed it."

"Yeah. I guess so." Benny said.

"I don't know." Barkley pondered at the idea. "I don't think it was luck. I'd say you have a real talent for battling."

"Really?" Opal said. "That's really nice of you."

"Um… yeah… "Barkley blushed.

"Aw… someone has a crush." A girl popped right behind him.

"What? What do you mean Fiona?" Barkley recognized the girl.

"It's pretty obvious dude." Benny said.

"Yeah… I may have already noticed too…" Opal said.

"Oh. Really? It was that obvious." Barkley chuckled nervously.

"We can still be good friends." Opal smiled.

"I'm fine with that." Barkley smiled. Secretly in his thoughts however, "DID I MESSED UP! OH NO I MESSED UP!"

"Mhmm guys." Zack interrupted.

"Sorry. We kind of forgot you were there. What Opal did was pretty surprising you know." Benny said.

"Never mind that. Boone's Reuniculus is a powerful psychic-type. Baby… I mean Boone is pretty tall to fit that role. He could be the assailant that's been attacking the students!"

"I'm sorry… what?" Fionna smiled. "You mean that duo that's been attacking students at night? That's stupid."

"But he fits the description." Zack said.

"I know him. He's not the kind of guy who would go off attacking children. He's been my family's bodyguard for years."

"Maybe unless you're his accomplice."

"I'm sorry? What?" Fiona's smile turned off.

"Maybe you're…

"I AM NOT THE ASSAILANT YOU MORON!" Fiona face turned devilishly red with fiery eyes as she gripped Zack by the shirt.

"O.. Okay…" Zack took two steps back nervously. "You're not the assailant! I believe you!"

"Good. Now good day to you four." Fiona walked off to the hallway.

"I'm going to be honest. It does seem off that Boone would be one of the assailants." Benny watched the girl walk off into the next hallway to the right.

"But he fits the description! Who else!" Zack said.

"Who else what?" The Principal stood behind them.

"Uh… hi?"

* * *

"So you kids think Baby is one of the two assailants striking students late at night?" Eldes looked at the four students in his office, sitting in a big brown chair behind his mahogany table.

"Pretty much." Zack said.

"It's really just Zack." Barkley clarified.

"What?" Zack looked to Barkley angrily.

"Pretty much." Benny agreed.

"Same here." Opal said.

"Really guys!" Zack said.

"Trust me. Baby is not one of the assailants." Eldes said.

"He changed his name to Boone sir." Benny said.

"Oh that's right. Boone is not one of the assailants. Anyways I suggest you stop trying to investigate the incident. We already have people on it. You kids can go now, just don't get in trouble."

"Thank you sir!" Barkley said.

"Thank you!" Benny and Zack followed.

"Um… excuse me." Opal noticed a photo on his desk. She saw a short happy young man head locking two kids wrestling each other in both arms. The two kids looked a lot like twins, the only difference being one kid had red hair and the other had blue. "Is that your family?"

"Yes." Eldes looked at the photo. "The one in the middle is my father, Greevil, and the one with blue hair is my twin brother, Ardos. We used to wrestle a lot when we were younger."

"You all look happy." Opal looked at the picture.

"Does this picture remind you of someone?"

"Um… yeah. That picture kind of reminds me of my dad." She said.

"Oh. Where is he?"

"He's in Hoenn at the Weather Institute."

"I see. Is it anything like Holon's Weather Institute?"

"I've never been but he's been studying on some kind of Pokémon that transforms based on weather."

"A Pokémon that transforms by weather?" Zack said.

"Yeah. He's very curious how it'll react under a magnetic storm here in Holon."

"Interesting. I would love to continue this conversation some other time but I'm very busy. You kids can go, just remember not to get into trouble." Eldes said.

"Goodbye Principal" Zack left through the door.

"Bye Principal." Barkley left through the door.

"Bye" Benny left through the door.

"Have a good day." Opal left through the door.

"Children these days." Eldes sighed. "Continuing the tradition of getting into trouble like every other generation."

* * *

The dorms echoed thunder across the skies as Zack, Barkley, and Benny gathered around the floor in a circle eating some old fashion cup of ramen noodles as Pichu was taking a nap on the bed.

"Man… what a day. I wonder if that assailant will ever come back." Zack slurped his noodles from the cup.

"Yup. Maybe we should just let this case go." Benny said.

"You guys sure should." Barkley drank the soup from his cup.

"What! Why!?" Zack said.

"Why? Why do you even want to be part of this case?" Benny said. "The school will handle it, that Larry guy will get his Pokémon back and everything will be fine."

"Yeah but… yeah. Your right."

"I am? I mean obviously I am. Huh?" Benny turned to the door.

The door barged open, Opal and Elise looked worried as they shut the door to prevent the raining water coming in.

"Zoey's been kidnapped!" Opal spoke.

"Oh no! Not Zoey!" Benny said.

"Not her, Zoey!" Zack raised a fist in the air.

"Chu?" Pichu yawned.

"Uh… you guys never met her once." Elise sighed. "She's my roommate and she's been kidnapped by the pair of thieves attacking the school!"

"Why didn't you go to the school first!"

"I did." Elise looked very worried. "And it's been an hour. The school needs an extra pair of eyes so…"

Suddenly the light's turned off and the nearest window broke open.

"What the!?" Zack couldn't see in the dark.

"The light switch isn't working." Benny yelled.

"AAAAH!" The group heard a feminine voice scream out into the air.

Suddenly the door barged open, a figure garbed in black hooded clothing stood before them as he carried a person on his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha." The Assailant smiled right at them. His voice was chilling and unhuman, Zack noticed a mask covering his mouth underneath the hood. "I've kidnapped this little damsel and her Pokémon."

"Uhh…" Opal got up from the carpet floor.

"Were you trying to get us?" Elise also got up from the carpet floor.

"No! I heard a girlish scream. I assume that I must've kidnapped…" The figure turned his head around.

"Uh… hello." Barkley chuckled nervously on his shoulder.

"But… but the girlish scream! I was certain it was a girl!"

"Yes… a girlish scream." Barkley twiddled his thumbs.

"That explains why you're a bit heavy. Whatever." The black hooded man dashed down the stairs.

"Guys! Help!" Barkley screamed.

"Let's follow him! Now!" Zack and Pichu dashed through the door.

* * *

The trainers ran through the Mirage Forest, tailing the kidnapper.

The Assailant looked behind and noticed how close the kids were catching up.

"Ugh! Why did I kidnapped the fat one!" The assailant had a hard time breathing as Barkley screamed constantly.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! HELP!" Barkley repeatedly screamed.

The hooded assailant looked to the chubby kid, "SHUT UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Were catching up guys!" Benny yelled.

"Look!" Zack pointed.

The assailant stopped next to another man garbed in black-clothing.

"You finally stopped!"

"This is frustrating." The assailant said.

"You're not leaving anywhere." Zack catched his breath.

"How about this." The man dropped Barkley.

As Barkley was about to hit to the ground, a blue light coated around him.

"Wha… what!?" Barkley floated elsewhere.

"It's the move Psychic!" Benny said.

"Yes. How observant." The assailant said.

The four friends watched as Barkley was placed near the second assailant. The second assailant moved aside revealing an unconscious girl behind him.

"Zoey!" Elise said.

"Tell you what. Challenge me to a battle and I'll give back the one you call Zoey, her Pokémon back and I won't touch yours or the fat kid." The first assailant said. "But if you lose… you'll have to hand over your Pokémon."

"No way!" Zack said.

"Well. Fine than. Let's go partner."

Suddenly the two kids near the second assailant were coated in blue.

"Where is that Psychic coming from?" Zack thought. He shouted, "Wait! Fine! Let's do this!"

"Good. Set them down." He spoke to his partner.

The the two kids softly landed on the rough dirt.

"Is he doing that? Why doesn't he talk at all?" Zack looked at the second assailant.

"You ready to do this?" The first assailant spoke.

"Yeah on one condition!" Zack said. "Basic Pokémon only. No Stage 1's or Stage 2's."

"Basic Pokémon? I'm unfamiliar with that term?"

"It means no evolved forms. My Pokémon aren't evolved at all. Three versus three."

"Fine." He chose a Pokeball underneath his sleeve. "I challenge you to a battle young man!"

"I accept your challenge!" Zack chose a Pokeball from his belt.

"Go! Mankey!"

"Man… Mankey…" A roundish pig-nose monkey came out onto the open dirt area looking tired.

"Mankey? Is that Larry's Pokémon?" Zack thought. He could see the various unhealed bruises on it. "And why does it look injured?"

"You ready to do this?" The assailant interrupted.

"Yeah… yeah. I choose you Pidove!" Zack threw his Pokeball into the air.

Out came the pigeon Pokémon, Pidove, flying gracefully.

"The sooner I beat that Mankey, the sooner he can go to the Pokecenter." Zack thought to himself. He pointed to the air. "Pidove! Air cutter!"

"Mankey! Cross-chop!" The assailant ordered.

Pidove flapped numerous waves of wind at the Mankey but Mankey just dodged them all despite the injuries. Mankey leaped from the ground and into the air towards Pidove with a glowing right hand.

"Pidove! Air cutter one more time!" Zack shouted.

The two Pokémon struck each other with their respective attacks. Both Mankey and Pidove were sent crashing into the ground.

"Pidove!" Zack lifted Pidove's Pokeball from his belt.

"Pi!" Pidove flew back into action after that hit.

"Oh… that's great Pidove!" Zack smiled as Pidove was still alive and healthy despite that attack.

The same could not be said for Mankey as he hit the floor.

"Man… Mankey…" Mankey fainted.

"Weak." The Assailant returned Mankey to his Pokeball. He chose a greenish ball this time, a dusk ball. "Go Trubbish!"

The dusk ball unleashed a sentient Pokémon that resembled like a garbage bag.

"Trubbish!" Trubbish sat there on the ground

"Trubbish! Use venoshock!"

"Trub…" Trubbish crossed his arms, not doing a word what he said.

"I don't think that Trubbish is his either." Opal watched.

"Yeah… it's possible that all of his Pokémon were stolen." Benny watched.

Suddenly Trubbish was coated in a blue light.

"Trub… trubbish!" Trubbish cried.

"Either listen or I will make you listen." The assailant said.

"That's where the injuries are coming from. He's using Psychic to control them!" Zack said.

Trubbish nodded yes, that he will listen.

"Give it up Boone! I know it's you!" Zack said.

"Boone?" The Assailant had no clue what he meant.

"Baby. Boone. Whatever!"

"Mhmm." A familiar tall muscular man appeared alongside a young familiar girl.

"Baby!" Benny, Opal and Elise were shocked to see Boone standing right next to them.

"Baby!? I mean Boone! When did you get here?" Zack turned around.

"How did you find us?" Elise said.

"A few minutes ago actually. Heard a girl scream for help." Boone said.

"Ugh…" Barkley heard that from a distance.

"So what's this about me being what now?"

"Yeah what exactly." Fiona followed.

"Um…" Zack turned back to the assailant. "Uh… I sort of thought you were the one forcing people to gamble people's Pokémon."

"Uh-huh… is that what you think still." Fiona crossed her arms.

"I… I'm sorry." Zack said.

"Apology accepted." Boone said.

"Seriously!" Fiona turned to Boone. "Just like that! You're going to apologize!"

"There are much more serious things than that Fiona."

"EXCUSE ME!" The assailant yelled. "Were going to battle or what!"

"Of course!" Zack responded. He pointed his finger to the air. "Pidove! Use peck!"

"Pi!" Pidove flew through the air.

"Trubbish! Use venoshock!" The assailant ordered.

"Trubbish…" Trubbish sighed, creating a beam of poisonous sludge towards the Pidove.

Pidove easily dodged the poisonous beam as Pidove struck the Trubbish easily.

"Trubbish!" Trubbish landed on the ground, fainted.

"Wow! This might be easier than I thought!" Zack smiled.

"Oh. Is that what you think?" The Assailant said. "Look again."

"What are you talking about?" Zack looked to the Trubbish, it was glowing. "What's that?"

Pidove watched the Trubbish, unsure what it was. Trubbish exploded consuming PIdove along with it.

"That's Trubbish's hidden ability, aftermath!" Boone said.

"Aftermath!?" The friends said.

Boone explained, "When a Pokémon faints, the attacker receives damage from the fainted Pokémon. That's aftermath."

"Pidove?" Zack watched the smoke clearing out.

The young trainer saw Pidove knocked out next to Trubbish.

"Return Pidove!" Zack returned Pidove to his Pokeball. "You did well. Get a good rest."

"Return Trubbish." The assailant returned Trubbish.

"Alright. You're up next Pichu!" Zack said.

"Chu!" Pichu walked into the field.

"I'll choose you. Go Croagunk!" He threw a Pokeball into the field.

A bluish frog with orange fingers jumped into the field.

"You're not going to give me any trouble are you?" The assailant eyed the Croagunk.

Croagunk looked at the assailant and then stared at the other one. Croagunk shook his head no.

"That Croagunk was staring at the second one for a long while." Zack looked at the second assailant. "I wonder…"

Suddenly Zack saw a saw a glimpse of shadowy wisps for a second from the second assailant.

"Was that… what I thought it was?" Zack thought to himself. He looked to Pichu and shouted, "Pichu use thunder shock!"

"Pi!" Pichu's pink cheeks were glowing.

"Croagunk! Use retaliate!" She ordered.

"Croa… gunk." Croagunk dashed towards the Pichu. It was fast, much faster than Pichu.

"That's not good!" Boone remarked.

"Chu!" Pichu was about to launch an electric shock upon his foe but it was too late.

Croakgunk struck the Pichu before he could hit, sending the electric mouse flying to Zack.

"Chu!" Pichu yelled as Zack caught him. The force of the hit sent Zack falling to the ground.

"What was that!" Opal said.

"That move is retaliate. It doubles the damage if a previous Pokémon fainted. Very powerful move." Boone said.

"Chu…" Pichu fainted in Zack's arms.

"This isn't good…" Zack said. He picked up Pichu's pokeball. "You deserve a…"

"Chu." Pichu stopped him from moving that Pokeball any closer.

"You really don't want to get in your Pokeball huh."

"Chu." Pichu nodded.

The worn-out Pichu than hopped off and onto the dirt and sat next to Zack.

"You just want to sit and watch the battle despite getting injured!" Zack said.

"Chu!" Pichu nodded.

"You really value your freedom don't you? Well I suppose I can't do anything about it." Zack grabbed his next Pokeball. "Go Cyndaquil!"

The Pokeball unleashed a fire mouse onto the field.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil got his backflame starting.

"Ready to lose?" The Assailant spoke.

"Nope but you are!" Zack said. "Cyndaquil! Ember!"

"Croagunk! Poison jab!" The Assailant ordered.

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil unleashed a spray of fire onto Croagunk.

The fighting frog jumped and dodged much of the bits of fire thrown at him murmuring "Croa… gunk." Croagunk continued dashing forward until one bit of fire struck him and then another and another. Croagunk bear the attacks and continued running closer and closer.

"Cyndaquil! Quick attack!" Zack ordered.

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil, with one leap, head-butted Croagunk in the stomach pushing him off balance.

"Croa! Gunk!" Croagunk bear the attack as Cyndaquil head-butted him, regaining balance with his feet to counteract the push, jabbing Cyndaquil from the back from his left hand sending him crashing close to the ground.

"Quil…" Cyndaquil lied there before Croagunk's feet, his backflame gone.

"Croagunk." Croagunk smiled tiredly.

"No! No Cyndaquil!" Zack couldn't believe what was happening.

"Chu…" Pichu looked worried.

"Ha ha ha. Not strong enough to beat my Croagunk." The Assailant laughed.

"This can't be happening." Benny said.

"This shouldn't happen at all!" Opal said.

"C'mon Cyndaquil." Elise said.

"Huh?" Zack noticed Cyndaquil's backflame lighting up a bit.

"Gunk?" Croagunk noticed this too.

"Hmm?" The Assailant watched as Cyndaquil tiredly got up.

"Cyndaquil hasn't been knocked out yet!" Opal said.

"That's a relief!" Benny said.

"Look closely." Boone said.

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil looked at the Croagunk smiling at him.

It waved back and forth its hand saying "Want more?"

"Cynda… QUUILLLL!" Cyndaquil backflame bursted much larger than before, almost as big as a large campfire.

"What the…" The Assailant looked shocked.

"Whoa." Opal said.

"What is that?" Benny said.

"That is Cyndaquil's ability, Blaze." Boone said. "When it's near fainting its fire-type moves get a massive boost. Your Totodile I believe has a similar ability with water-type moves."

"Chu!" Pichu faintly smiled.

"Alright Cyndaquil!" Zack smiled. "Use ember!"

The assailant gritted his teeth. "Croagunk! Use poison jab again!"

"Croagunk!" Croagunk raised his glowing purplish hand to the fire mouse.

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil unleashed a massive flood of fire upon the fighting frog.

"Whoa! Is that… flamethrower?" Fiona looked puzzled.

"Nope. That's just ember boosted by blaze." Boone watched.

"Gunk!" Croagunk was enveloped by the fire, pushed to the other end of the field as the assailant watched in horror.

"NOOO!" The assailant screamed.

"YEEEES!" Zack's friends cheered on.

"Croa… gunk…" Croagunk laid there fainted, covered in soot.

"NO! NO! NO!" The assailant yelled in frustration. "You must've cheated."

"Give up! You agreed."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NO!" The assailant. "I'VE NEVER LOST A BATTLE SINCE THE LAST TWO WEEKS! REDO! REDO!"

"You agreed!"

"YOU HUMANS MUST'VE CHEATED!" The assailant fell to his knees, grabbing ahold of his head. "AAGH! IT HURTS! IT HUURRRTS!"

"Human? What?" Zack saw the assailant fell to the ground, shaking. He then turned to the second assailant. He shook, not like a person but like a ghost underneath a sheet blanket.

"IT HUURTS! YOU VILE HUMANS!" The second assailant spoke but not through the sound of a voice, through their heads.

"Uh… am I imagining things or is he talking in my head." Benny said.

"No. I can hear it too!" Elise said.

"Yeah. Me as well." Opal said.

"I wonder… "Zack pulled out his Pokedex. He scanned the second assailant.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the hooded figure.

"It works!"

"Beheyeem. The cerebral Pokémon. A Psychic-type." The Pokedex continued. "This Pokémon has extremely powerful psychic powers. With just its fingers flashing in three different colors, Beheyeem can brainwash or rewrite the memories of its opponents. It is also how they can communicate. It is thought by researchers that they are not from this world."

"Beheyeem can control minds?" Zack looked to the first assailant laying there shaking in fear. "Is he just… brainwashed than?"

"I WILL NOT GO BACK! I WILL NOT GO BACK!" The second hooded figure zig-zagged through the sky like a ghost. As he flew, the hood torn off revealing his true form.

"A Pokémon?!" The group saw Beheyeem, a brown green-eyed Pokémon with an oblong head, a small body, and three colored fingers of red, blue, and yellow. It was really alien-looking compared to other Pokémon.

"Is that Pokémon talking?" Opal watched as Beheyeem crazily zig-zagged across the skies in random directions.

"Yes. It's telepathy." Boone watched. "I'm an expert in psychic-type Pokémon. Beheyeem are normally calm but this one seems… well crazy."

"YOU!" Behyeem stopped in the skies, eyeing the group. "I WILL SURPASS YOU ALL!"

"Oh no you don't" Boone grabbed a Pokeball.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Beheyeem stopped Boone from grabbing his Pokeball with Psychic. "NO YOU DON'T ALL!"

Suddenly every person and Pokémon in the area was coated in a pinkish-blue.

"I knew Beheyeem was strong but NOT THIS STRONG!?" Zack was shocked on the scale of Beheyeem's power.

"HA HA HA!" Beheyeem laughed.

"Wait a minute…" Zack eyed the Beheyeem. He now saw what the cause of its insanity was. He could see the Pokémon coated in a shadowy aura. It was a shadow Pokémon.

"Lucario! Flash cannon!" A man ordered.

"Huh?" Beheyeem looked below. He saw a large silver orb of energy coming straight at him. "WHAA?!"

With one strike the Beheyeem was sent crashing to the ground. The trainers coated in psychic were no longer in his control, landing onto the ground but not as hard.

"Ow." Some of the kids said.

"Whew! Glad I made it just in time." A familiar face in a black and orange uniform and cap showed up alongside a blue bipedal canine-looking creature and a green little dinosaur that looked like a pear fruit.

"Tal?" Boone and the kids spoke.

"You know him?" Opal turned to Boone.

"Yeah. He's the boss of the Pokémon rangers in this area."

"Oh…" The kids said. "WHAT!?"

"You're the leader of the Pokémon rangers in this area?" Zack said.

"Oh… yeah. I never told you that part did I?" Tal laughed.

"Lucario." Lucario sighed.

"Chika!" Chikorita sighed.

"Hey? What about those two?" Benny pointed at the unconscious thieves. "Oh no."

The assailant lied there unconscious but Beheyeem was missing.

Tal took a short breath. "Well we got other rangers around here in the area. That Pokémon won't escape easily. Now to see who this person is."

Tal walked up to the hooded figure, lifting up his hood revealing rather feminine eyes and an electronic mouth mask.

"Huh… this is the kind of mask used to mask someone's voice. Did the Beheyeem did this too?" Tal took it off as the kids watched. "Oh man. This is a surprise."

Underneath the mask was a very gorgeous blonde face. It was a woman, a very tall woman.

"So this is where she's been all along." Tal said.

"I can't believe it!" Benny followed.

"Me neither!" Barkley followed.

"Why her!" Zack followed.

"You guys have no clue who this is do you?" Tal added.

"Ultimately… no." Benny said.

"Not a clue." Barkley said.

"I have no idea." Zack said.

"Guys? Really?" Opal sighed at the three of them

"This person is the missing Gym Leader of Marshtown." Tal said.

"Gym Leader!?" The group yelled.

"What… what's going on?" Zoey woke up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: What did you guys think of this chapter, Pichu's little interaction with Alolan Raichu, Opal's battling, the mysterious assailants, Beheyeem brainwashing people and Pokémon, the brainwashed victim being the missing gym leader mentioned before?**


	9. Pichu vs Pikachu (Vs Pikachu Δ)

**_Salutations people. Author here. So I want to finish the first season before February or Early March. One thing I plan to do is add a Pokedex/Character page of all the Pokedex entries and Character pages and there Pokemon by the 10th chapter. When the last chapter of the first season ends, those pages will be moved up to that. Also the next chapter will be "Vs. Piplup" instead._**

 ** _Also a very important change I'm going to do sometime next week is changing Pichu's movesets. I am surprised no one, and I mean NO ONE mentioned this one particular error and that is Pichu's moveset. I honestly laughed a bit when I find out that Pichu couldn't learn quick attack, even though fast electric types almost always learn quick attack, couldn't learn tackle, even though Pichu literally can learn Volt Tackler and Double Edge, and for some reason cannot learn thunderwave, which I believed EVERY electric-type Pokemon pretty much could learn it until I found out about Pichu. This made me laugh since I found out that Sawsbuck, a deer with antlers, is finally getting the move, headbutt, as an egg move, not even as a level move. Anyone else finds this funny? Due to this, it means some past battles will have to be rework. Pichu's new moveset is mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy._**

* * *

 _Zack defeated the mysterious duo only to discover the opponent was the victim this whole time and his partner is the true culprit, the pokemon Beheeyem. If that wasn't a surprise, it turns out that the victim is the missing Gym Leader reported days ago. What will happen next?_

"A shadow Pokémon!?" Professor Hemlock gasped over the phone.

"Yeah Professor. I'm sure of it. I saw a bit of that purplish aura, the way Beheyeem telepathically talked sounded like the Pokémon was in great pain." Zack looked at the PC screen among many others in the Poke center.

"Why that's quite shocking. I knew the Mirage Forest carried many mysterious dangers but this is pretty unexpected."

"Yeah. The Rangers quit their search. Now the police are taking over."

"That's good. How's the Gym Leader of Marshtown now?" Hemlock said.

"She's doing fine. She's right next to me actually." Zack smiled.

"Hi Professor!" The tall woman in her large lab coat ducked down.

"Good to see you again Cyan. Everyone at the lab was really worried when they heard you went missing. What happened?"

"When I walking back from my visit to Holon City in one of the roadways through Mirage Woods at night, I heard a voice in my head and turned to a bunch of trees. I saw an injured Beheyeem and tried to help. Instead that Pokémon attacked me and took over."

"Did anyone outside of the Pokémon Beheyeem captured got injured?"

"Thankfully no." Cyan sighed. "The stolen Pokémon were quickly rushed to the Pokémon Center and were returned to their trainers in the morning. I issued an apology to the trainers at that Center and now I'm here talking to you"

"That's good. Hopefully the Pokémon Association will understand and won't take away your position as Gym Leader for what happened."

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to disappoint my family." She sighed.

"Anyways, is that the other kids I see?" Hemlock spotted a bunch of other kids.

"Yes! It's us!" Elise smiled.

"Hello Elise! Zoe! Benny! Barkley! And Opal! How are you and your Pokémon?" Hemlock smiled.

"Great!" Zoe butted in.

"Hey? How do you know Elise, Zoe, and Barkley?" Opal butted in.

"He's the Pokémon Professor!" Elise butted in "He hands out starter Pokémon, tools, requests, jobs, and all kinds of stuff to all kinds of trainers. He practically knows every trainer in the Holon region."

"Really?!" Benny butted in. "You know almost every trainer!"

"Yes. Yes." Hemlock smiled. "It's practically part of my job to know every trainer and anyone associated with those trainers, the Pokémon association, and several other scientific or battling facilities. Why do you think so many people have a Pokedex?"

"Come to think of it." Zack turned around.

He saw many people chatting and sitting alongside there Pokémon in the lounge, many of them using Pokedex's.

"It doesn't look like there scanning Pokémon." Barkley said.

"There's more to the Pokedex than just identifying Pokémon children." Hemlock smiled through the screen. "It can help search up the level, stats, and movesets of your Pokémon. It can also scan there footprints, there cry's, there moods even. It can also scan and explain items. Quite helpful if you're ever looking for a particular berry in the wilds."

"Wow. Let me look at Pichu's stats." Zack turned the Pokedex to Pichu.

"You don't have to scan Pichu to know its stats. Any captured Pokémon are already in the Pokedex." Hemlock remarked. "In fact, you don't have to scan Pokémon if you're going to capture it. If you capture a Pokémon, it will automatically be scanned into the Pokedex."

"Wow." Zack said.

"There should be a Pokeball symbol that says Pokémon. Press that."

Zack pressed the button on the Pokedex revealing further information about Pichu.

"Wow!" Zack looked at the stats. "Lv. 8. Hasty Nature? Not sure if that's completely true. Pichu isn't always rushing things. Let's see your moves Pichu!"

"Chu?" Pichu looked up.

"Thundershock, Thunderwave, Headbutt, and… Volt Tackle? You can learn Volt Tackle that early?" Zack looked stunned.

"Volt tackle is an egg move Zack." Hemlock said. "This Pichu must've gained it from a pretty strong Raichu or even a Pikachu if I say so myself."

"You must be a good luck charm than, Pichu." Zack smiled.

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled back.

"Is that Tal I see standing behind you."

"Yup. It's me." Tal smiled.

"How's the Pokémon Rangers doing?"

"Pretty good. We're wrapping things up so the police can take over."

"Good. I see your Lucario is doing well too."

"Lucario." Lucario nodded behind Tal.

"And who's that down there?" Hemlock spotted a little pear-shaped dinosaur.

"That's Chikorita. Recently used a capture styler on it so Chikorita can calm down Beheyeem faster than the styler can. Unfortunately he got away." Tal sighed.

"Capture styler?" Zack said.

* * *

The friends stood outside of the school's entrance, astonished towards Tal and Cyan.

"That's a wild Chikorita!" Opal said.

"Yeah!" Tal smiled. "It's used to befriend wild Pokémon temporarily. We use them to gather there help in different situations. Most Pokémon rangers carry Pokeballs but we use this just in case we don't have the proper Pokémon to take care of certain situations. In some regions, there are Pokémon rangers who only use the capture styler, no Pokeballs at all."

"That sounds dangerous going out in the wild without any Pokeballs." Zack said.

"Yeah but some Pokémon rangers in those mysterious regions are allowed to have partners." Tal smiled. "By the way. How are your Pokémon doing?"

"Great!" Barkley said.

"What about you Opal?" Tal turned to her. "How's Eevee? I've noticed she isn't anywhere near you anymore? In her ball?"

"She's in her ball. She seems… kind of bored these days. You seem to care too much about Eevee." Opal said.

"Sorry if I act like that. Can't help if a Pokémon looks… distressed."

"You mean unhappy." Opal sighed.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Tal sighed, looking at the worried girl. He then noticed Chikorita walking up to her. "Hmm?"

"Chika! Chikorita!" Chikorita smiled at the girl, waving a strange aroma from her leaf.

"You're a happy little Pokémon aren't you?" Opal couldn't help smiling a bit. "What's that smell? Smell's delightful."

"That's Chikorita's aroma." Tal said.

"Chikorita's aroma?" Opal pulled out her Pokedex. She scanned the little dinosaur.

"Scanning." The Pokedex scanned Chikorita. "Chikorita. The Leaf Pokémon. A Grass Type. Chikorita are undoubtedly one of the friendliest Pokémon out there. Using its leaf, it can determine the temperature and humidity of areas. Through this, Chikorita can find the sunniest spots and sunbathe all day. Its leaf can also sent out a sweet aroma creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere calming even the most violently aggressive of Pokémon."

"That leaf sounds really useful." Opal smiled.

"Chika!" Chikorita sniffed in her little purse.

"Hey!" Opal noticed Chikorita's head searching through her purse. The little dinosaur's head popped out with a large apple in her mouth. "You weren't just befriending me to get some food were you?!"

The kids laughed as Tal smiled.

"Apples are Chikorita's favorite." Tal smiled.

"You know." Opal smiled at the little dinosaur gobbling up the apple fast. "You're probably the most adorable little Pokémon I've ever seen."

"Chika!" Chikorita smiled.

"Here." Opal pulled out another apple. "Have another one."

Chikorita smiled with gleaming eyes and a drooling mouth.

"Chika!" Chikorita smiled again.

"I wonder what it says about you." Benny pulled out his Pokedex towards Lucario.

"Scanning." The Pokedex scanned Lucario. "Lucario. The Aura Pokémon. A Fighting-Steel Type. Lucario can read a living being's thoughts and emotions from over half a mile away by sensing there aura. These aura can be concentrated from its mental energy into mysterious waves that can crush boulders to dust. No secret is safe from Lucario."

"That sounds pretty useful for a Ranger." Benny said.

"Yeah. He's my first partner and we've always had each ours back. Anyways. I'm heading over to the Ranger base." Tal said.

"Great!" Cyan smiled. "I'm going to take the kids to the best mall in Holon City!"

"You are?" The kids said.

"It's least I could do for saving me and the kidnapped Pokémon." Cyan smiled.

"That sounds great. There was some stuff I wanted to check out." Benny smiled.

"Like what?" Zoe said.

"Just… guy stuff." Benny looked nervous.

"Okay. Then let's go!" Opal smiled.

As the group left, Chikorita watched from a distance.

"Let me guess? More potential friends Chikorita?" Tal sighed as he too watched the kids walk to the roadway to Holon City's entrance-way. Tal noticed Chikorita staring particularly at one trainer, Opal. "She's a really nice person isn't she? How unfortunate."

Chikorita looked back at Tal's disappointing eyes. "Chika?"

"Hmm… sorry." Tal smiled at the Chikorita. "You want to come with me again like last week or go to the wild?"

"Chika!" Chikorita smiled

* * *

"Were here!" Cyan smiled at the location from a distance.

"Uh..." Zack said. "You said the mall right? This is Hemlock's laboratory."

"Huh?" Cyan took a closer look at the laboratory's gardens right up front. "Woops. Let me clean my glasses. I forgot to tell you I'm kind of bad with directions."

AN HOUR LATER…

"Well… we found the restaurant area." Cyan nervously smiled at the dozens of restaurants lined up at the massive river-walkway.

"Isn't that the best mall I've heard all about?" Elise pointed to a faraway tower from a great distance.

"Oh… well, all we have to do is follow the tower!" Cyan smiled.

ANOTHER HOUR LATER…

"How are we even farther away from that tower?!" Zoe looked at the tower from a greater distance on another river-walkway.

"You know what!" Cyan tried to chuckle it off. "I know a great bazaar around here that sells all kinds of neat items! This way!"

ANOTHER HOUR LATER…

"Huh…" Benny looked at the tower right in front of them from a short distance.

"You said you knew a bazaar around that last location and we end up close by to the tower?" Opal sighed.

"Well… were here! That's great isn't it?" Cyan smiled.

"You know what! I'm just glad for all the sights we saw." Benny said. "Never knew Holon city had so many river walkways."

"Yup. Holon City is famous for it!" Cyan smiled. "Anyways onwards to the Battle Mall!"

The group walked forward as Pichu looked up on how high the tower is. Pichu looked around seeing two river-walkways on each side meeting each other at the front of the tower. The group continued walking forward on the short wooden bridge to the Mall's square. The kids noticed a group of people gathering around a stage at that square.

"What's going on?" Zack said.

"Oh yeah!" Cyan just remembered something. "I heard Cael is hosting a demonstration at his own mall."

"The mall's owner?" Zack joined up with the crowd.

The group saw a middle-age man with a grey pony-tail in a white suit entering the stage, smiling and waving to the crowd alongside a little festive-looking Penguin.

"Hello! Hello to you all!" Cael stopped in the middle of the stage. "Ever since the unfortunate incident at Kalos, hologram technology has slowed down or so people thought. Isn't that right Cael?"

To people's shock, another man looking exactly like Cael walked up on stage.

"Yes! Today were announcing the continuation of the hologram tech right here in Holon." The second Cael waved to the audience. "Isn't that right Delibird!"

"Delibird!" Delibird smiled, pulling something out of his bag.

"What do you got there?" He said.

"Delibird!" Delibird gave the first Cael a small device.

"Behold the PokeTouch!" The first Cael said.

"A wonderful little device that can call people through holograms." The Second Cael said.

"Can launch a hologram version of a map."

"Can have radio tunes."

"And has many little apps from a calculator to an app that checks the number of steps you've taken for the day."

"Delibird!" Delibird pulled out another thing from his bag.

"What is it Delibird?"

"Delibird!" Delibird pulled out a glowing bomb from his hand.

Suddenly a loud BOOM! echoed the park as the audience gasped in horror. To their surprise, the two Cael's and the Delibird's bodies seem to have disappeared completely without a trace. Out of nowhere, clapping echoed this silent horror. Everyone turned to a tall man and a short midget in two large brown coats and two brown top hats.

"Why are you clapping?!" One guy yelled.

"Why at this wonderful spectacle of course!" The man took off his hat alongside the midget.

The audience gasped in shock, it was Cael and Delibird wearing two large coats.

"Ha ha ha. That's the brilliance of holographic technology people!" Cael walked forward. He turned around to the audience, some confused, many gleeing in excitement as he pulled out the PokeTouch device from his pocket. "This device which will demonstrate the power of holograms next year. However! The first one to get one early this year however will be the winner of my Pokémon Association-supported tournament in Minoa City, the gate way to the Dragon Frontiers. I hope you all join in and have a splendid time as I will because I will be joining the tourney myself."

The audience clapped wildly in amazement as Cael smiled and waved back.

* * *

Cael walked to his classy car as groups of happy citizens yelled their support for him.

"I LOVE YOU CAEL!" One person yelled.

"What magical technology will you continue or think of next!" One reporter yelled.

"Excuse me! Will you answer my questions" Another reporter yelled.

He turned around smiling at the reporters.

"Now now! I will answer all your questions at the next conference." Cael smiled.

"Excuse me Cael. It's Cyan!" Cyan happily yelled.

"Ah!" Cael turned around to see a tall blonde woman and kids behind her. "How are you Cyan? I've heard about the incident. It's fantastic that you're alive and well and these must be the kids who saved the day!"

The kids smiled at the jolly man.

"Your technology is so amazing!" Zack said.

"Amazing? My company was the one who originally developed the parts but it was Lysandre Labs who finalized everything. Poor poor Lysandre. Didn't think he carried such… darkness… in him." Cael sighed.

"What happened?" Opal said.

"The man lost faith in humanity and did… terrible things just recently" Cael said. "Anyways kids. I have to go. I hope I see you at the tournament."

"Definitely!" Zack smiled.

"Atta boy!" Cael smiled.

The kids watched at the jolly businessman entered the classy car.

"Man. What a nice guy!" Benny watched the car drove away.

"Yeah! He's a really nice man." Cyan smiled. "He's one of the people who invested in several medical and school facilities."

"Really! That's awesome!" Elise said.

"Anyways. How about we go in the Battle Mall?"

* * *

The kids were in awe of the mall's size. The hallways looked endless. The ceiling rose above nine floors filled with all sorts of goodies. The mall was massive. Zack looked to both sides and noticed how wide the hallways were.

"Hey? Why do they call this the Battle Mall anyway?" Benny said.

"DUCK!" A trainer yelled.

The group ducked as a blue frog-like wrestler Pokémon was sent flying past them.

"Sorry!" A trainer returned the Pokémon to his Pokeball.

"Is that! A Pokémon battlefield!" Zack saw a classic sand and dirt Pokémon battle field with the Pokeball symbol in white-chalk embedded into the mall's pristine floor. "Wow! I got to try this! Benny you want to join?"

"Nah! I think I'll go check out the eighth floor. Guys stuff." Benny said.

"Uh Benny?" Opal crossed her arms next to the directory. "It says here the eight floor is the perfume section. How is that exactly, "Guys stuff"?"

"Uh…" Benny looked nervous. "I'm just… picking up some perfume to send to my mom and sisters is all!"

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense. Don't have to be nervous about it! It's just perfume." Opal smiled.

"Yup. Well I'm off!" Benny waved goodbye.

"I think I'll head to the fishing section." Barkley said.

"Me and Zoe are heading to the clothing's area. You want to come Opal?" Elise said.

"Sure!" Opal smiled.

"Well then. I'll be…" Zack glanced back. There was no one, they all left. "Battling?"

* * *

Benny blushed little by little, as many girls his age giggled at the young boy browsing through the perfume section alone.

"Aw jeez." Benny thought as a young woman past him. He sniffed the air for a second. "Huh. Chandelure Lune?"

The young lady turned around. "Huh. An expert on perfumes I see."

"Oh well. I browse through the perfume shops often and… I mean. I'm just browsing for a gift for my mom and sisters." Benny looked the other way.

"My eyes are here kid." She said.

Benny turned his head around, his face froze, instant red. She had long raven-hair going past her shoulder, a face pale as snow, beautiful purple eyes, and a simple short smile. She wore a purple top and long black pants. Benny thought to himself, "She's hot! No! She's gorgeous!"

"That's cute. Your face is red." She smiled.

"Say something smart!" Benny thought to himself. He spoke, "Um… your gorgeous mam." Benny's face turned redder. "YOU IDIOT!" He thought to himself.

"That's sweet but I don't date minors." She said. "However… we could have tea sometime over your expertise in perfumes."

"Ha ha ha… I don't know what you're talking about." Benny chuckled. "I'm just getting some for my mom and sisters."

"Really? Still… that was pretty surprising you knew what Chandelure Lune is, a foreign perfume not sold anywhere here." She smiled.

Benny's face turned red.

"Relax." She chuckled. "Who cares if you know your perfumes?"

"Yeah…" Benny's face was still red.

"Anyways… see ya. I enjoy the little chat." She walked.

"Um… can I… see you again?" Benny gulped.

"Hmm?" She turned back. She bended over, arms crossed behind her back, her face too-close into Benny's eyes. "That depends. You a trainer?"

"Yeah… Definitely!" Benny shook.

"Are you going to take part in the Pokémon league?"

"Sure? Um… why?"

"Nothing but… I have a feeling we'll definitely see each other again." She smiled widely, Benny could see her perfect white teeth reflecting his reddened face.

"Well… I'm off!" She turned around happily humming.

"Oh man… I feel like I was going to get a heart attack." Benny said.

* * *

Benny rushed to the first floor as he saw crowd of trainers watching a battle. There he saw Opal, Elise, Zoe, Cyan, and Barkley among them.

"Hey guys!" Benny said.

"Hey Benny." Opal looked at him.

"What's going on? Zack battling?"

"Yup and he won again." Opal watched a female Nidoran fainted on the ground before a victorious Pichu.

"Yes! Another victory for Zack!" Zack smiled. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'll give it a whirl." Barkley smiled.

"I'm next!" Another voice ranged through the hallway.

Several trainers stepped aside as a trainer in his red jacket and black jeans stepped forward.

"Trace." Zack looked at his next opponent.

"You really do have the potential to be a strong trainer judging from that video I saw of you going against Rex but I think you can do a lot better with more competent Pokémon than a Chesnaught that takes a while to setup." Trace smiled.

"Any Pokémon can be strong Trace with the support of there trainer!" Zack pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "I've trained hard with mines!"

"So have I but with competent Pokémon that can get the job done and more." Trace pulled out a Pokeball. "Let's see what you got."

"I choose you! Pidove!" Zack threw a Pokeball into the air.

"Pi!" Pidove flew into the skies.

"If you're going to choose a bird, so will I." Trace threw a Pokeball into the air. "Go Taillow!"

"Taillow!" Taillow flew into the skies.

Opal remembered that Taillow. "It's that Taillow that took down a Dusclops while he was using substitute!"

"Yeah. It was pretty powerful from what I remembered." Benny said.

"Taillow. Use Boomburst." Trace ordered.

"Pidove. Go up and use air-cutter!" Zack ordered.

Pidove flew high, narrowly escaping a massive burst of sound.

"Pidove!" Pidove unleashed a fury of air-made blades.

"Taillow. Use Boomburst again." Trace ordered.

Taillow flapped his wings again, unleashing a massive burst of sound.

The two struck each other, both dropping to the ground, fainted.

"Whoa!" Barkley looked stunned.

"It was a good thing Pidove got a crit." Cyan said. "That trainer used Boomburst right away. He has no intention of going easy on him."

"He'll win." Opal said.

"Yeah. He always does." Benny smiled.

"Return." Trace returned the fainted Taillow.

"Return Pidove! Get a good rest!" Zack returned Pidove. He chose another Pokeball. "For my next Pokémon. I choose you! Cyndaquil!"

Zack threw the Pokeball to the ground, unleashing the fire mouse Cyndaquil.

"Cynda… Quil!" Cyndaquil slide to the ground from the Pokeball, his back flame bursting with fire. Cyndaquil looked at his opponent, Trace, shocked to see him again. "Cynda?!"

"Well… would you look at that? You did kept that weakling." Trace said. "Has he actually gotten any stronger or is he just too incompetent to do anything."

"You shut up Trace!" Zack yelled. "He's gotten a lot stronger in the few days I've already trained him. This is the same Pokémon that won me the match against Cyan when she was brainwashed yesterday!"

"If you're talking about his ability Blaze, I already know about it. It's a great trump card alright but without it Cyndaquil isn't worth much." Trace pulled out another Pokeball. "Go. Froakie!"

Trace threw the Pokeball, unleashing a tiny bluish frog Pokémon onto the ground.

"Froakie." Froakie ribbited.

"Froakie?" Benny pulled out his Pokedex.

"Scanning." The Pokedex scanned Froakie. "Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon. A Water-Type. Froakie secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back, reducing damage from attacks. Under its happy-go-lucky nature is a watchful eye on its surroundings."

"Fire vs Water? That doesn't look good." Cyan said.

"He'll win!" Opal smiled. "He's won in situations like this."

"Yeah he will!" Benny watched the two.

"So if that Cyndaquil is really as strong as you say he is, I want you to attack my Froakie with full force." Trace grinned. "Not a little bit, not half. Go all out."

"Cyndaquil!" Zack gritted his teeth. "Use Ember!"

"Froakie. Dodge Cyndaquil's attacks." Trace ordered.

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil land out a spray of smoke and wisp towards the frog Pokémon. Froakie jumped in the air, dodging the spray of Ember.

"Ember again!" Zack ordered.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil sprayed bits of fire and wisp to the frog Pokémon.

Froakie swirled in the skies, dodging the spray of Ember once more, and landing to the ground.

"Ember!" Zack ordered again.

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil sprayed bits of fire and wisp again.

Froakie just kept on dodging the attack again.

Benny smiled. "He has that Froakie in a corner."

"I'm not sure about that." Elise looked worried. "Something's not right. Why isn't Trace ordering an attack? He has the type-advantage."

"Trace is testing him." Cyan watched.

"What do you mean?" Opal said.

"He's toying with him to see how much Cyndaquil has been trained." Cyan clarified.

"He'll win. I just know it" Benny smiled.

"Yeah. He will." Opal looked worried.

"This is annoying." Zack gritted his teeth harder. "Cyndaquil! Use quick attack and then swift!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil leaped from the ground. "Quil!"

The fire mouse head-butted the dodging frog. Froakie took the damage, eyeing Cyndaquil's Swift, an array of stars popping into the air.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil fired swifting stars to Froakie up-close.

"Froakie!" Froakie ribbited as he was thrown to the ground, fainted.

"Finally." Zack smiled at the fainted Froakie.

"Pathetic." Trace said. "Is that really all you got? Cyndaquil's still the same as ever."

"What? Can't you see your Froakie fainted?"

Trace smiled. "Sure he is. Froakie. Use dig!"

"What are you…" Zack looked to the Froakie.

Froakie's body suddenly vanished with smoke, surprising Zack and Cyndaquil. In that place where Froakie's body was, was a substitute doll.

"What! Than Froakie is…" Zack looked to the ground.

Cyndaquil lost his balance as the ground shook. The ground burst open as Froakie tackled the Cyndaquil from the ground sending the fire mouse in the air.

"What happened?" Benny said.

"That was substitute." Cyan watched.

"Froakie. Use water pulse." Trace ordered.

Froakie jumped upwards, launching a ball of water to the Cyndaquil mid-air, sending the fire mouse crashing to the ground.

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil fainted.

"Get up Cyndaquil!" Zack looked nervously at the fainted fire mouse.

"Zack! Return it! He's hurt!" Opal yelled.

"Um… your right." Zack returned Cyndaquil to his Pokeball. "Get a good rest."

"Still think any Pokémon can be strong?" Trace said.

"Pichu! You're up next!" Zack said.

"Pichu!" Pichu walked up to the field.

"Pichu huh?" Trace said. "Return! Froakie!"

Trace returned the frog Pokémon and grabbed another Pokeball from his belt.

"I choose you! Pikachu!" Trace threw the Pokeball, unleashing a much-larger rounder mouse than Pichu to the field.

"Pika…" Pikachu grinned at Pichu.

"Chu?" Pichu looked a little surprised.

"That's a Pikachu." Opal took out her Pokedex.

"Scanning…" The Pokedex scanned the Pikachu. "Pikachu. The Electric Mouse Pokémon. An electric type. This intelligent Pokémon lives in forests with others creating an extremely dangerous environment as trees are often struck with lightning. This is due to the fact that Pikachu, asleep, will discharge through there electric-storing pouches and their tails, which are used to check there surroundings like a radar, are sometimes struck by lightning."

"I hope he wins." Elise said.

"Me too." Benny looked nervous.

"Pichu! Use headbutt!" Zack ordered.

"Chu!" Pichu ran to the Pikachu, ready to charge at the Pikachu.

"Pikachu, slam it with Iron Tail." He ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu glowed grey as his tail was glowing.

"Is that Pikachu a delta species?" Cyan look astonished.

"Chu!" Pikachu slammed his tail to the head-butting Pichu, like a ball coming right at a slamming baseball bat.

"Chu!" Pichu was sent flying.

"Pikachu. Use Flash cannon." Trace said.

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned as he glowed grey.

"Flash cannon!?" Zack said. "Can Pikachu even learned that!?"

"Chu!" Pikachu sent a ball of silver energy to the Pichu.

"Chu!" Pichu was sent crashing to the ground, dust looming everywhere.

Zack's friends looked shocked as the smoke settled. Pichu lied there fainted.

"No…" Opal said.

"I think… he lost." Benny said.

"Pikachu. Return." Trace returned the electric mouse to his Pokeball. "Still think you can win against me with such Pokémon?"

Zack didn't respond, he only gritted his teeth in anger, his hand clumped into a fist, frustrated staring at the fainted Pichu.

"Later." Trace waved goodbye. "Next time, use stronger Pokémon."

Suddenly a clock ranged outside the mall. It was getting late, the crowds dispersed heading back to home. The only ones left was Cyan and Zack's friends.

"Um… Zack?" Opal said.

"What?" Zack's voice was stern, still looking at the fainted Pichu wondering what just happened.

"It's getting late soon. We should go to the Pokémon center and heal up your Pokémon." Opal said.

Zack just stood there angry.

"C'mon Zack. Your Pokémon are hurt." Benny said.

"Yeah. Your right." Zack walked over to Pichu, holding the mouse in his arms. "Let's go."

* * *

Zack left the Poke center as night slowly loomed. Pichu followed Zack from behind, looking worried, as the young boy, his hands in his pockets, looked at the ground in disappointment.

"You alright Zack?" Elise said.

"Yeah." Zack said. His head sprung up. "You know. It just occurred to me. I would've won that match if I used Pichu over Cyndaquil against that Froakie."

"What?" Benny said.

"I mean Cyndaquil is too weak to fight against such a fast water-type."

"Don't say that!" Opal angrily spoke.

"So?" Zack said. "It's true. Froakie has the better advantage over typing and speed. Cyndaquil is literally worthless in that battle."

"Okay! You're sounding a lot like Trace!" Benny spoke in a stern voice.

"You know what something else I just realized is?" Zack said. "Pichu probably could've also won against Pikachu if he had evolved already instead of being in his weaker stage."

"Chu?" Pichu looked saddened.

"He wouldn't have lost!"

"Okay young man." Cyan spoke sternly. "Not everything about battling is winning. Part of battling is learning from your mistakes, to train your Pokémon to adapt to such situations and strengthen the bond between trainer and Pokémon. Part of the reason why Trace won is that he also must've learned from his mistakes, trained his Pokémon to adapt to situations and that his Pokémon have bonded over the firm belief in Trace's goal to become stronger."

"It doesn't change the fact that Cyndaquil and Pichu were practically worthless in those battles." Zack angrily turned to Pichu.

Zack looked at the Pichu, his anger disappeared as he saw the electric mouse in tears.

"Chu!" Pichu ran away.

"Wait! Come back!" Zack chased after Pichu.

Zack and his friends ran across the city's many walkways after Pichu. Eventually they stopped as they noticed Pichu wasn't around in this dark night. They couldn't see him anywhere now.

"We lost him!" Benny said.

"It's getting darker." Elise looked up.

"Let's speed things up by sending out our Pokémon to search." Opal said.

The trainers sent out there Pokémon. Cyndaquil, Pidove, Totodile, Eevee, Axew, Teddiursa, and a couple other unfamiliar Pokémon were sent out. One was a cat-like Pokémon with a golden coin on her head. The other was a four winged bat in the sky.

"Meow!" Meowth smiled.

"Craww…" Crowbat flew in the air.

"Pichu's missing guys." Benny said. "We need you to find Pichu in the city. Meet up here in an hour."

The Pokémon nodded their heads. Every Pokémon split up except for Cyndaquil and Pidove. The two of them stared angrily at Zack.

"Um… you heard that didn't you." Zack looked at their angry faces.

Cyndaquil snickered at his trainer, didn't cared to answer his question with a nod, splitting up to find Pichu. Pidove shook his head in disappointment before finally following Cyndaquil.

"Why did I say that?" Zack said.

* * *

Pichu kept running alongside the river-walkway, constantly looking back. Pichu turned his head again upfront and saw a pear-shaped dinosaur walking slowly towards him.

"Oh no!" Pichu squeaked.

"Slow down!" Chikorita's eyes became wide open.

Pichu tried to slow down but ended up losing balance, flying slightly into Chikorita. The two dizzy Pokémon tried to regain balance as their eyes twirled at different locations.

"Owie!" Chikorita regained her balance. "What was that for!"

"Um… sorry." Pichu squeaked.

"FOUND HIM!" Pidove chirped from above.

The rest of the trainer's Pokémon arrived to the scene, except for Meowth and Crowbat, as they gleefully hurrahed that they found Pichu.

"Alright!" Totodile snapped.

"Let's go back!" Pidove chirped.

"HEY YOU!" A Murkow chirped from a distance. "You disrespectful punk! You stole berries from the don's personal bush garden!"

"I didn't know!" Chikorita cry'd. And besides how can a Pokémon claim a bush full of berries for himself!"

"No more excuses! Let's get em boys!" Murkrow chirped to the night skies.

"Oh please." Axew rolled his eyes. "What can a few little…"

Suddenly hundreds of Murkrow appeared in the night sky from the many rooftops shocking the Pokémon.

"Me and my big mouth!" Axew's eyes widened

"C'mon! Follow me!" Chikorita started running.

The Pokémon ran across the city's stone-pavement as hundreds of Murkrow flew above.

"This way!" Chikorita took a right turn to a stone bridge into a nearby alleyway.

"Get that troublemaker and his friends too!" The lead Murkow yelled.

"C'mon!" Chikorita stopped at a nearby fence, going through a gap in-between them.

The Pokémon rushed to the gap and found themselves surprised, some confused, other's in excitement, as they were on a slide.

"Whoa!" Pichu looked confused.

"AWESOME!" Totodile was in glee.

"Oh my!" Pidove looked startled by the slide.

"WHEW!" Totodile had fun until he saw a pile of Pokémon in front of him. "No! No! Oof!"

Totodile landed right on top of Pichu who was right on top of Eevee, Cyndaquil, and? What he thought was Axew or Teddiursa.

"I can't breathe." Teddiursa said.

Definitely Teddiursa.

"You should be careful now." Pidove softly landed right next to the pile of Pokémon. "By the way. What were we doing again?"

"You forgot again?" Cyndaquil sighed. "We were finding Pichu and for some reason were chased by a bunch of Murkrow?"

"Oh yeah…" Pidove chirped, looking at the many trees covering the night sky. "Where are we anyway?"

"I hope our trainers come looking for us." Teddiursa growled.

"They probably will just abandon us." Cyndaquil smirked.

"Cyndaquil!" Pidove eyed him.

"Hmph." Cyndaquil looked the other way.

"Help me out here Eevee!" Pidove looked to her.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Eevee looked to the ground. Suddenly she rose up her head smiling a bit. "Sorry. I'm not sure why I'm in such a bad mood. Cyndaquil, you know your trainer is just going through a bad phase right now?"

"Yeah." Cyndaquil sighed. "Maybe he'll do a great jo… HEY!"

Cyndaquil looked at Chikorita waving her leaf at Cyndaquil and Eevee.

"What are you doing messing with our emotions!"

"What?" Chikorita nervously smiled. "I just thought I could lighten up the mood."

"Stop that!" Cyndaquil squeaked. "Got a lot on my mind right now."

"Well… for now." Chikorita stopped at the back door of a building. "We can take a break here!"

She opened the door revealing a restaurant filled with Pokémon of all kinds of shapes and sizes. They saw a couple of Meowth's rolling dice in one table, a water mouse, Azumarill, and an electric gerbil, Dedenne, chatting and drinking tea at another, two fully evolved bear Pokémon, one that looks like a Panda and one that looks like a Grizzly, arm wrestling on one other table. To the left was a bar, there they saw a Snorlax with a Japanese Band over his head cutting fruit into a lovely dish and a Wigglytuff with a tie, cleaning dishes with a handkerchief.

"Wow!" Pichu said.

"C'mon! They serve the best berry dishes you can find!" Chikorita smiled.

The Pokémon headed to the bar, each taking a seat. There, Cyndaquil noticed three Pokémon next to him.

"Whoa." Cyndaquil stared at the three.

"What is it?" Totodile looked at what Cyndaquil was looking. "Wow!"

"What's going on?" Chikorita said.

"Look." Cyndaquil pointed.

"Wow!" Chikorita smiled.

Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita saw three Pokémon that looked like giant versions of themselves munching down on a plate of berries. The giant fire mouse noticed the three staring at them.

"Whoa." Typhlosion looked at the three, especially Cyndaquil. "It's like looking in a mirror years ago."

"Too busy munching." Feraligatr had a mouth full of berries.

"Hey Feraligatr! Megaree!" Typhlosion spoke. "Look. It's a Cyndaquil, Totodile, and a Chikorita!"

"Hmm?" Meganium stopped munching. "That brings back memories."

"Huh. Your right Exbo." Feraligatr stopped munching.

"Exbo? Megaree?" Totodile said.

"There nicknames our trainers gave us." Exbo said.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you!" Chikorita smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!" Megaree smiled.

"What part of Holon are you from?" Chikorita asked.

"Were not from Holon. Were from Johto. The greatest region ever!" Ferligatr said.

"Kanto rules! Johto drools!" A Bull Pokémon shouted from a distance.

"No it doesn't Tauros!" Feraligatr shouted.

"Whatever!" Tauros yelled.

"Anyways our trainers are taking a vacation after dealing with a bunch of stuff in other regions." Exbo smiled. "What's your story?"

"Well I'm just starting out with my adventure. My trainer is the best! We eat, train, sleep, and do all sorts of stuff together!" Totodile smiled.

"My last two trainers think I'm worthless." Cyndaquil said.

"That's not true!" Pichu joined in the chat.

Exbo rubbed his eyes. "Even a Pichu too! I mean go on."

"Well… my recent trainer is probably going through a bad phase but he did say some awful things." Cyndaquil said.

"What did he say?" Exbo said.

"He called me weak and worthless after losing to the trainer who gave up on me who also called me weak and worthless." Cyndaquil said.

"Huh… that sounds kind of like your trainer Feraligatr before all that stuff happened." Megaree looked to Feraligatr.

"What?" Feraligatr said. "I… I mean… he was going through a bad phase. Now he's a nice guy."

"Still kind of a jerk at times." Exbo drank his tea. He turned to Pichu. "So is that what your new trainer really like?"

"Well… not really. He's really nice and supportive but that lost really changed him." Cyndaquil said.

"I know what you mean." Pichu sighed. "But… I don't think he's going to abandon us! I think he felt really bad about what he said!"

"Hey." Exbo smiled. "Don't let that get you down. If he's really what he says he is, I bet he's just going through a bad short phase… unlike Feraligatr's trainer here which took a while."

"HEY!" Feraligatr gritted his teeth.

"Didn't he stole you from the professor's lab?" Megaree eyed him.

"That! Yeah…" Feraligatr sat back down.

"Well anyways. I bet this trainer will be back to his old self, learning from his mistakes, and train you hard. I bet you'll be a Typhlosion in no time!" Exbo smiled.

"Maybe… your right." Cyndaquil said.

"Hey kids." Feraligatr said. "Do your best out there! You and your trainers!"

"Yeah!" The Pokémon agreed except for Chikorita.

"Um… I don't have a trainer." Chikorita said.

"So… you're a wild Chikorita?" Megaree said.

"Yup! I do love the idea though! Exploring the world together meeting new friends! That just sounds wonderful!" Chikorita smiled.

"You're a jolly one aren't you?" Megaree smiled.

"She sure is." Eevee sighed.

"Anyways. We better go. Our trainers will be coming back anytime soon. They'll be wondering where we are if we don't head back." Exbo left the table.

"Yeah. Nice chatting with you." Feraligatr left the table.

"See ya! Hope we see each other again!" Megaree left the table.

They saw the three exiting the backdoor. They then looked towards Snorlax and Wigglytuff smiling at them.

"So what will it be?" Snorlax said.

"Um… what do most people usually get?" Axew said.

"I want everything!" Teddiursa drooled over the sight of many crates of berries in the back.

"Can't do that." Snorlax said. "I can give you the Oran Delight though!"

The Pokémon watched as Snorlax grabbed eight blue Oran berries, chopping it into pieces into each dish, spraying some kind of fruity sauce and bits and pieces of coconut. The Snorlax laid out the berry dishes onto the counter as the Pokémon drooled over the sight of it.

"Dig in!" Snorlax said.

"Wow!" Pichu's eyes glimmered into the dish. Pichu noticed the other Pokémon already digging in and enjoying it so much.

Pichu took a chopped piece and ate it, enjoying the various flavors going through his mouth.

"This is so good!" Pichu took another bite.

"Can I have one?" A Pokémon next to Cyndaquil spoke where Typhlosion originally was.

Pichu and some others looked to the right and noticed the green fairy-looking Pokémon floating in the air.

"Here you go!" Snorlax laid out another berry dish.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" The Pokémon was in delight.

As she munched down on the berries, Wigglytuff walked forward to that Pokémon.

"You're a Celebi aren't you?" Wigglytuff smiled.

Suddenly the restaurant turned silent. Every Pokémon looked at her.

"Um… yes?" Celebi said.

"What's a Celebi doing all the way here in the city? Never knew there were any in Holon." Wigglytuff said.

"Well it is a much more nature-oriented city here." Snorlax said.

"I… I'm hiding from some bad people." Celebi answered.

"Bad people?" Pichu said.

"Yes." Celebi said. "Very bad people. I'm trying to reach the other side of this city to the forest but this place is so big and my wings will tire easily if I fly too high out of here."

"What kind of bad people are you talking about?"

"A great darkness, that's what!" Celebi said.

"Whoa. That doesn't sound like the usual thieves I hear about." Pichu said.

"I came here because I heard they serve the best berry dishes and there's a lot of strong Pokémon here that could help me! So who here wants to help the legendary Celebi?"

Everyone but Pichu and his friends just kept on doing their usual activities, ignoring Celebi.

"Anyone?" Celebi was a little surprised at this reaction. "Please?"

"A lot of the Pokémon here have other things to do." Wigglytuff. "Normally they would but there pretty busy from the looks of it."

"We will!" Pichu stood up from his chair.

"We are?" Teddiursa finished his dish.

"Sure… I got nothing better to do." Cyndaquil said.

"I'll be happy to show you the way!" Chikorita smiled.

"It's better than staying in the ball all day. So sure! Why not!" Eevee stretched her legs and back.

"I guess but what about our trainers?" Axew said.

"They'll probably find us. No worries." Totodile said.

"Oh thank you!" Celebi flew whimsically in the air.

"What is your plan to stop these bad guys anyway?" Pichu said.

"I shall enlist the great King of the Delta Pokémon himself!" Celebi looked ever determined.

"The King of Delta Pokémon?" Pichu said.

Suddenly the restaurant burst in laughter.

"You're joking right?" Wigglytuff smiled. "The King of the Delta Pokémon is a myth."

"Well some people think I'm a myth and here I am!" Celebi said. "Plus, haven't you Pokémon noticed how frequent the magnetic storms are becoming?"

"That doesn't mean the legends are true. Could be a coincidence." Wigglytuff said.

"Excuse me but who is this King of Delta Pokémon?" Pichu said.

"You never heard of the legend?" Axew said.

"Never." Pichu took another berry piece.

"To sum it up. He's supposedly the strongest Delta Species to ever live!" Axew said. "The King of Delta Pokémon, at least according to legend, says he's never been seen many years ago long before the humans here set up those towers."

"The strongest Delta Species!? He must be terrifying!" Pichu said.

"Supposedly." Axew said. "But he's just a myth. I mean a Delta Species Pokémon that lived before those humans made those towers? That sounds like nothing more than a myth."

* * *

"Good luck to you guys!" Wigglytuff stood outside the front entrance.

"Thank you for the berries!" Pichu smiled.

"How does that Snorlax not eat any of those berries anyway?" Eevee asked.

"He's more of a sleeper than an eater… plus he already ate a lot before you came in." Wigglytuff smiled.

"Really?" Totodile said.

"Yup. Be safe. You'll find the other way to the city if you take the road to the right and stay on that road. It's not far off actually" Wigglytuff headed back in.

"Thanks!" Pichu said. "Now let's do this!"

"Yes! This will be great!" Celebi flew whimsically in the air again.

* * *

The group of Pokémon continued walking on this road. Some of the Pokémon felt uneasy, as they felt they were being watched.

"What's that?" Chikorita spotted a foxlike Pokémon from a distance. "Kind of looks like you Eevee?"

"Oh no!" Celebi saw a grass Eeveelution from a distance.

"You gave us quite the trouble." Leafeon said.

"You sure did." Another voice came behind.

The group saw a fire and water Eeveelution from behind, a Flareon and Vaporeon.

"Are these the bad guys?" Cyndaquil asked.

"There the bad guy's Pokémon so by extension, yes." Celebi said.

"Hand over Celebi and there won't be any trouble." Leafeon said.

"This way!" Celebi took the side road.

"Why do they always… never mind. GET EM!" Leafeon ordered.

The group of Pokémon kept running, turning their heads back to see how close the three Eeveelutions were catching up.

"STOP!" Pichu said.

The Pokémon stopped, inches away from falling off a cliff.

"Whoo! That was…"

"Where's Totodile?" Axew said.

"He's… oh no. Not again." Eevee sighed at the sight of Totodile blindly and happily rushing this way.

"What do you mean by…"

The Pokémon screamed falling as Totodile once again clumsily ran into them.

* * *

The Pokémon found themselves spread out, falling across the sky. Pichu saw the various Pokémon below him falling. He wasn't going to be yelling for help.

"Pi… Chu!" Pichu dived in the sky after Chikorita, the closest one first.

"Chika! Chi! Chi!" Chikorita constantly waved her feet in horror. To her surprise, she saw Pichu grabbing her. She felt greatly relieved.

"Chu." Pichu smiled at Chikorita.

"Chika…" Chikorita smiled until she realized something. Pichu isn't a flying-type Pokémon. "CHIKA! CHIKA!"

"Pichu!" Pichu didn't thought this through enough.

"Pidove!" Pidove carried the two together with his feet.

"Whew!" Chikorita and Pichu thought.

"Pi… Pi…" Pidove had a difficult time carrying both. "Pidove!"

The bird tiredly let go, unable to sustain there weight.

"Chu!" Pichu fell.

"Chika!" Chikorita fell.

"Bee!" Celebi grabbed Pichu.

"Crowbat!" A Crowbat suddenly emerged out of nowhere.

"Bee! Chu!" Celebi and Pichu looked terrified of Crowbat's devious appearance.

"Pi! Pi!" Pidove flew in the conversation, assuring he was a friend.

Celebi and Pichu felt relieved at the moment that this Crowbat was a friend, not an enemy.

"Chu! Pichu!" Pichu had a plan. The three flying Pokémon nodded.

"Chika!" Chikorita free-falled in horror right next to Totodile who was having the time of his life.

"Toto!" Totodile happily danced in the air.

"Pi!" Pidove flew down.

"Chika! Toto!" Totodile and Chikorita were happy to see the bird Pokémon again.

"Pi! Pi!" Pidove told them the plan.

The two Pokémon nodded, grabbing Pidove's legs on each side as they free fall. Meanwhile Celebi dived near Axew and Cyndaquil who free-falled like a ball rolling uncontrollably.

"Bi! Bi!" Celebi told them the plan, Axew and Cyndaquil nodded grabbing Celebi's arms on both sides as Celebi fluttered above towards Pidove. Meanwhile Pichu was holding one of Crowbat's smaller wings as he dived near Teddiursa.

"Pichu!" Pichu told Teddiursa his plan.

Teddiursa nodded grabbing a hold of Crowbat's other little wing.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa smiled.

Soon the three flying Pokémon with one Pokémon attached to each side moved together, Cyndaquil grabbed Totodile's hand, Pichu grabbed Chikorita's foot, and Teddiursa grabbed Axew's claw. The Pokémon formed a Pokémon circle formation mid-air as Crowbat, Pidove, and Celebi tried to land safely, flapping there wings for a slow descent. Each of the Pokémon looked at each other with confusion, glee, worry, or relief as they saw the stone-paved street closer and closer.

* * *

The Pokémon safely landed on the stone-pavement, many of them feeling relieved, except for Totodile who was always jolly.

"Pichu…" Pichu felt relieved.

"Leafeon." Leafeon appeared alongside with Flareon and Vaporeon.

The Pokémon were shocked to see how fast they came down. The Leafeon pointed his head to a nearby elevator built into the cliff.

"Leaf!" Leafeon sent out blades of leaves towards the Pokémon.

In a split-second, a burst of fire struck the leaves. Leafeon looked shocked, wondering who did that. The Pokémon looked behind and saw the Typhlosion, Meganium, and Feraligatr from before.

"Cyndaquil! Totodile! Chika!" Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita smiled.

Leafeon, Flareon, and Vaporeon each sent out a respective attack, bladed razor leaves, a powerful flamethrower, and a gushing Hydro Pump. Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Meganium in return sent out their respective attacks. Typhlosion unleashed a massive beam of fire, Feraligatr sent out a massive force of gushing water, and Meganium sent out dozens of giant spiky vines from the stony pavement to the three Eeveelutions. The three eeveelutions found themselves overwhelmed by such massive power that they were easily thrown into the sky.

"Chu!" Pichu gasped as how far the Eeveelutions were thrown. The little mouse wondered if that was a little excessive.

Pichu's friends also were in awe of such power.

"Typhlosion." Typhlosion smiled at the Pokémon. He pointed to a roadway, revealing a forest.

"Bi!" Celebi smiled in joy.

"Where are those three?" A boy's voice was heard from a great distance. Sounded like an older teenager.

"Megaree! Where are you?" A girl's voice was also heard.

"Feraligatr! It's getting late!" Another boy's voice was also heard.

The three full-evolved Pokémon smiled at the young Pokémon, waving their goodbyes. Pichu and his friends thought those voices must be there trainers as they waved goodbye to the three.

"Chu." Pichu smiled as the three left.

Pichu and his friends than turned to Celebi.

"Bi! Bi!" Celebi smiled, waving her goodbyes.

"Chu!" Pichu and his friends waved goodbye.

Pichu watched the tiny Legendary fluttering in the forest. The little electric mouse than turned to his friends.

"Chu." Pichu asked where there trainers were.

"Crow. Crowbat!" Crowbat lead the way.

* * *

Zack and his friends stood at the place where the Pokémon would meet in an hour. They waited and waited but it seemed like no one was coming.

"It's getting darker." Benny said.

"I know. I hope there alright." Elise kept looking each pathway, hoping they come back soon.

"You alright Zack?" Opal looked towards Zack staring at the ground, worried.

"I'm really worried about Pichu and now Cyndaquil and Pidove are out there." Zack said. "I can't stand here any longer! I'm going to search for them again!"

"Chu!" A voice echoed the streets.

"Hmm?" The group looked north to the road that lead to the clock tower.

"Chu!" Pichu happily echoed alongside many other Pokémon behind them.

"It's them!" Opal smiled.

Zack had no words. He only smiled at the sight of them coming closer and closer.

"Pi!" Pichu and Pidove dived into his hands. Zack fell to the floor.

"I'm so… so sorry." Zack smiled at the two of them.

"Are you? Crying?" Opal noticed a couple of tears on his face.

"No. Just something in my eye." Zack wiped off the tears. He looked up and noticed Cyndaquil starting at him, unsure of him.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil looked at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said! That loss really hit me hard but I want to learn from my mistakes and I want us to train together to become the best team that ever existed." Zack said. "I want you on my team Cyndaquil, to beat the gym leaders, the Pokémon League, and any strong trainers out there! I know we can do it Cyndaquil! And if we lose! Than will just have to learn from those mistakes and get better together!"

"Quil…" Cyndaquil just stood there.

"Pichu…" Pichu looked worried.

"Pidove." Pidove looked worried.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil walked forward and sighed. "Quil."

"You… you forgive me?" Zack smiled a bit.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil nodded, crossing his arms.

"Thank you!" Zack grabbed Cyndaquil by the arms and hugged him.

"Quill…." Cyndaquil felt a little embarrassed over this.

Opal smiled, couldn't help cry a little in her right eye.

"Eevee!" Eevee stood there, watching her.

"Eevee!" Opal hugged her Pokémon.

Cyan watched the other trainers embracing there Pokémon.

"It seems like everything here's done. Well let's go Crowbat." Cyan smiled.

"Crow." Crowbat nodded.

"Something happening?" Benny turned to Cyan.

"Just heading to a restuarant. Going to meet someone." Cyan smiled. "Goodbye all of you."

"Goodbye!" The trainers waved back.

* * *

Violins played across the velvet room as three people sat at a table.

"Well now… that was quite noble of you young Cyan to help that trainer." Cael happily drank his coffee.

"I think that Zack fellow will become a pretty strong trainer in the future." Cyan smiled.

"And what of you Willow? What have you been doing all day?" Cael smiled at the young woman.

"Oh just shopping and teasing some people." Willow said. "Why today this one young boy named Benny in the perfume section turned red the instant he saw my face."

"Oh. What's a young lad doing in the perfume section?" Cael wondered.

"I think he just likes the smell of perfumes is all." Willow smiled. "How have you've been?"

"Excellent. I just recently hired a new teacher at the school who is quite the expert on mythology. His name is Eusine of the Johto Region. I think he'll prove vital in my research." Cael said.

"That research." Willow stopped smiling. "I'm sorry for her passing but I don't think your wife would approve of that. Plus, I don't think it's possible."

"I agree with Willow." Cyan said. "This is… unhealthy."

"Oh… but you two are doctors aren't you?" Cael smiled. "If this works, it could be a breakthrough in medical technology. Wouldn't you do anything to see your first Pokémon back Willow?"

"I'd travel the ends of the earth to do so but… I don't think he would want to see me obsessed over it. I think he would want me to be happy and move on." Willow sighed.

"To the ends of the earth huh…" He stopped smiling, staring at his coffee's reflection. "I'd do anything to see her again as well. I'd see this world destroyed in an instant to do so, to see her precious smile again. The things we do for love."

Willow and Cyan just silently stared at the man grinning at his coffee, disturbed of what he just said.

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokémon Teams**

 **Trace** **\- A trainer that sets out to be a strong Pokemon trainer. No one knows what's his deal is other than the fact he has a simple view of Pokemon that are strong reign at the top and Pokemon that are weak are useless.**

 **Team: Anti-Ash - The theme of his team asks the question what if Ash's Pokemon were used by a much darker rival who believes in the strong prevail over the weak like Silver or Paul?**

 **Taillow/Heracross/Froakie/Pikachu/?/?**

 **Cyan** **– The gym leader of Marshtown, she is a professional doctor that greatly understands different forms of medicine and poison. Ironic that she is a doctor that uses poison-types in some ways.**

 **Team: Toxic Terror - The theme of her team is poison-type Pokemon. Ironic in some ways that she's a doctor and specializes greatly in poison.  
**

 **Crowbat/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Tal** **\- The Leader of the Pokemon Rangers Union of the Holon Region. Is notably upset over Pokemon abused by or unhappy with there trainers.**

 **Team: Sixth Sense - Theme of this team is Pokemon that have heightened or extra senses such as Lucario sensing aura. Quite a match for a Pokemon Ranger to use.**

 **Lucario/?/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know that Tauros saying "KANTO RULES! JOHTO DROOLS!" is a reference to Tauros being one of the most overpowered Pokemon in the first generation (Kanto) before being drastically nerfed in the second generation (Johto).**

 **Did you know that the Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Meganium were not only a reference to them being the original Johto starters that the protagonist (Gold or Krys (Lyra in HGSS)) and your rival (Silver) can choose but there nicknames, Exbo and Megaree, are a reference to the Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Meganium from Pokemon Adventures owned by characters also named Gold, Krys, and Silver?**

 **Did you know Trace's team consist of Pokemon that Ash Ketchum uses?**


	10. Stained Steeless (Vs Piplup(GUIDE!))

**_Salutations people. Author here. READ THIS!_**

 ** _Salutations people. Author here. So to sum up this. This is going to be a shorter story due to the fact that this a sort of "breakpoint" to catch up on who's who, Pokedex data from before, and all sorts of stuff. So here's what kind of guides are in this chapter. This will temporarily stay here until Ch. 20, the last chapter of the first season of Pokémon before moving on to the next season, HOLON PHANTOMS. The guides will be moved to Ch. 20 and will be updated for any new information that may occur._**

 **What's in the guide?**

 **Delta Species Guide**

 **Pokedex Entries**

 **Town Map (Will be done by Ch. 20 or later)**

 **Gym Leaders (Will be done by Ch. 20 or later)**

 **Character/Trainer and Pokémon Guide**

* * *

 _After losing to Trace, Zack's mentality took a bad turn, saying words that match similar to Trace's thought process. After realizing what he's done Zack gets back on track, vowing him and his Pokémon to get stronger together? Now the last days of fall are growing near. What awaits him next?_

The flowers bloomed brightly near the end of fall, trees seen faraway on each turning brown and fragile as the wind carried them one by one. Zack laid there pondering at the blue skies as Pichu, Cyndaquil, and Pidove slept peacefully in the flowery fields. Suddenly a familiar face emerged.

"Hey uh… you're not still glum about Trace beating you are you?" Opal looked at her friend.

"Huh? No. Not really." Zack calmly spoke.

"You know." Opal smiled at the flowers. "These flowers are known to stay alive and strong all season, from spring to the cold winter. They actually look the most beautiful during winter."

"This is a very serene place to relax."

"You sure nothing is wrong? Look like something is on your mind."

"I'm just wondering how I can make my Pokémon get stronger. I just realize a huge chunk of my victories are honestly… kind of due to luck." Zack continued looking at the many shifty white clouds.

"Luck?" Opal said.

"Yeah… it may sound weird but it seems like that way." Zack said. "The battle between me and Cooper was only because luckily for me Cooper's Eeleektross only knew electric-type moves at the time. He pretty much couldn't do anything no matter how much strong that Eeleektross was. By now, that Eeleektross probably learned a diverse range of moves and my Pichu would be easily defeated if we had a rematch. Another time my Pichu won possibly by luck was against those two Gentleman Thief grunts, not by beating there Pokémon but by shocking them before they could even send them out. The battle against Fiona from out little trip to Bastion Town was only won because her Chansey lacked offensive power. She couldn't really do much but annoy me with Chansey's bulk. Another time was when Boone used a Reuniculus back when he introduced himself as Baby. My Pichu managed to get the drop on him multiple times in quick succession because how Fiona acted like a huge distraction.

"Right… Fiona seems to like annoying people. I wonder why?" Opal said.

"Who knows? However arguably the luckiest victory I've ever had was the fight between Pichu and this random hooded stranger."

"I remember! You told me about that!" Opal said.

"Yeah. Pichu didn't won because of skill or experience. He was just born. He won because some big Pokémon appeared out of nowhere and gave Pichu a colossal boost to his ability, lightning rod." Zack said.

"But that doesn't mean you didn't win a lot of battles out of skill. Like that time you beat Elise remember? Not to mention a few weeks ago you beat that brainwashing Pokémon." Opal smiled.

"Yeah… but… even after all that, some of my Pokémon weren't ready. My Pichu for example. He got… well instantly knocked out by that Croagunk."

"A Croagunk that used retaliate! That was an extremely powerful move Zack. Your Cyndaquil and Pidove could've gotten KO'd by that too!"

"All the more reason I need to train more. Plus there was that time Pichu got beat by Pikachu."

"A stronger form of Pichu! Of course Pikachu would've won!" Opal said. Something just hit her brain. "Ah! What about that time you guys beat Miror B!"

"Miror B? That disco guy? That wasn't us. We battled his grunt's weaker Pokémon and we still pretty much lost. That disco guy had Pokémon strong enough to take down a powerful Tyranitar!" Zack said.

"He overpowered Tyranitar with numbers Zack."

"It took a Champion's Charizard and a Competitively-raised Garchomp to beat Miror. B. He isn't some ordinary bad guy that gets easily blasted off into the sky screaming some catchphrase. From the looks of things, he could enter the Pokémon League if he wanted too." Zack said.

"I see what you mean." Opal said.

"Yeah. It says a lot about the way I've been battling." Zack sighed. "My Pichu, Cyndaquil, Pidove. There not invincible and there still nowhere near the level my mom's Chesnaught is. I still got a lot to learn and train. I can't rely on lucky coincidences or random events happening out of nowhere in the future. Those ΔΔ"Well… what have you done so far in training?" Opal asked, putting her two hands on each hip.

"I've pretty much done the same thing as usual. Trying to get Cyndaquil to learn flamethrower, get Pidove to move and hit fast. Right now I'm trying to get Pichu to control his volt tackle. There taking a break from the last time they trained." Zack turned his head to the right, seeing parts of his Pokémon sticking out from the flowers, from Pichu's ears pushed against the air, to Cyndaquil's long snout, to Pidove's beak whistling to the skies.

"You mean the move you just discovered? Pichu can't control it?" Opal looked at Zack's Pokémon happily sunbathing in the flowers.

"At first Pichu spiraled out of control but he's definitely getting better."

"Can I see?" Opal smiled.

"Sure." Zack rose up on his two feet. "Hey Pichu!"

"Pi?" Pichu's ear's wiggled. The little mouse sprung up in action with determine eyes, just seconds ago when he lazily slept in the fields. "Pichu!"

"Show Opal your Volt Tackle. Um..." Zack looked for a target, spotting an old chopped stump in the fields. "Strike that stump!"

"Pi!" Pichu smiled. Pichu focused on the stump, his entire body glowing with great electricity. "Pi! Chu!'

Pichu launched himself rapidly fast, missing the stump.

"Whoa!" Opal watched Pichu going lightning fast, past the nearby dirt road. "Um… is he going to stop?"

"I… I hope so." Zack watched.

"Chu!" Pichu struck his head onto the big rock with red crystals on it.

Zack and Opal frowned and jumped as the sound of a gong bell ringed through the fields. The little electric mouse found himself dizzy, walking in circles, falling to the ground with fainted eyes.

The crystalline-covered rock moved, looking at the fainted Pichu. "Hmm? Giga? Gigalith?"

"Pichu! Not again!" Zack hurried to Pichu as the Rock-shaped Pokémon moved elsewhere, his foot shaking the earth little by little with each step.

"Has this happened before?" Opal followed Zack.

"Yup." Zack picked up Pichu in his arms. "That Volt Tackle has a lot of recoil damage and I guess that impact to that 'rock' added more. Not to mention Pichu's been Volt Tackling training before."

"Let's get to the Pokémon center!

"Nah." Zack said. "I got potions for this sort of thing

"Chuuuu…" Pichu spoke faintly.

* * *

Zack sat on the Stump that Pichu was supposed to strike at. The tired Pichu looked at his trainer worriedly as the young boy pointed a purple bottle spray at him.

"This potion will make you feel all better Pichu." Zack smiled.

"Chu! Chu!" Pichu nodded no.

"C'mon! Let's not do this again! It won't sting like last time!" Zack frowned at the mouse.

"Chuuu!" Pichu ran behind Opal's legs quickly.

"Zack!" Opal crossed her arms. "Pichu is still a little child at least! Give it to me."

"Um… okay." Zack handed her the Potion.

"Chu!" Pichu's eyes widened, stepping away from Opal as quickly as possible.

"Oh no you don't!" Zack grabbed him.

"Just hold him still." Opal bent her knees to the little mouse.

Pichu just kept on trying to get out of Zack's hands.

"Pichu! I promise it won't hurt." She smiled. "If you stay still. I'll give you a treat."

"Chu?" Pichu responded to the word 'treat'.

"That's good." Opal aimed the Potion on Pichu's bruises. Opal clicked the spray, spraying the Potion onto Pichu's injuries.

"CHU!" Pichu squeaked in pain, his cheeks electrically glowed, shocking Zack.

"AAAH!" Zack screamed upon being shocked.

Pichu's electrifying attack startled Opal, causing her to sit onto the snowy ground.

"Whoa!" Opal looked astonished.

"Ow…" Zack was covered in smoke and electric shock.

"Chu?" Pichu looked at his injuries. He touched his forehead. They were all gone quickly. The little mouse smiled. "Chu! Pichu!"

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Opal smiled.

"Hey um… why are you all the way here anyway? Came up to check on me or something?" Zack said.

"Not exactly. I just came here to offer you and your Pokémon some treats I baked." Opal smiled.

"Treats?" Zack smiled.

"Chu?" Pichu smiled.

"Pi? Quil?" Pidove and Cyndaquil jumped up from the flowery fields.

"Yup! Cookies!" Opal smiled as she got out a red round box from her bag. "I made enough treats for all my friends! I thought it would be great to make some today on the last day of fall!"

"Oh yeah… it is the last day of fall isn't it?" Zack looked past the flowery fields, seeing masses of leafless trees, hearing wind brushing past the branches quite fast.

"How about those cookies I've made?" Opal happily opened the box.

"Those look delicious." Zack, Pichu, Pidove, and Cyndaquil's eyes glimmered as they drooled over the sight of the Pokémon-shaped cookies in that red box.

* * *

It was the next day, school was over again and Zack and his Pokémon walked into the School's shop, browsing through the many strange and familiar items that laid there on the shelves.

"Hey Oltson!" Zack waved hello.

"Hello Zack!" Oltson smiled behind the counter as usual along with his trust partner, Raichu.

"Rai! Raichu!" Raichu smiled.

"Chu!" Pichu smiled.

"Pi!" Pidove waved hello.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil squeaked happily.

"What have you came here for?" Oltson said.

"Do you have any of those flamethrower TMs yet?" Zack asked.

"Nope. Sorry however I do have a TM that might be very beneficial for your Pichu that is in stock right now!" Oltson picked up a disc from under his blue counter.

"What is it?" Zack looked at the white-colored disc.

"This TM is called Return. It gets stronger the happier your Pichu is." Oltson smiled.

"That does sound useful." Zack smiled at the thought of it.

"Also your Pichu evolves to Pikachu based on his happiness with his trainer. It will be a good measurement of when your Pichu will evolve." Oltson smiled.

"Okay. I'll take it!" Zack smiled.

"That's fantastic! By the way. How are your other Pokémon doing?"

"Doing fine." Zack said. "Cyndaquil is getting better at dishing out a more powerful Ember. I'll bet he'll learn stronger fire attacks in no time and Pidove is getting better at remembering more of my orders now. Also we all had a bunch of cookies together"

"I'm sorry what? Pidove is getting better at remembering?"

"Oh yeah. Come to think of it. Even when he had trouble remembering it wasn't as much as what the Pokedex made it sound like." Zack smiled at Pidove.

"Hmm…" Oltson eyed the Pidove, stroking his beard.

"Pi?" Pidove noticed Oltson eyeing at him.

"Has Pidove learned any new moves?" Oltson asked.

"Actually yeah." Zack smiled. "Just last week he learned Roost."

"I see…" Oltson looked at the little Pidove. Suddenly something just hit Oltson's brain. "I almost forgot!"

"What is it?"

"My granddaughter, Riley, you remember?"

"Yeah?"

"She says to meet her after her rock concert tonight. She wants to meet you if you have the time for it." Oltson said.

"Rock concert? There's a rock concert tonight?" Zack said.

* * *

Zack saw hundreds of students grouping around a stage full of loud stereo speakers echoing across the night at the school's square. There he saw Riley singing and playing her guitar along with a drummer, another guitar player, and what appeared to be a pianist of some sort. Zack went through the crowds of people as Pichu cling to his shoulder. He finally was up-front as kids waved their arms in excitement. Zack could see the words "Medieval Steel!" on Riley's black shirt.

"Must be the name of her band." Zack thought.

"Hey Zack!" Benny shouted.

"You're a little late aren't you?" Opal shouted.

"I didn't even know there was a rock concert out loud!" Zack shouted.

"What!" Opal shouted.

"I said I didn't even know there was a rock concert out loud!" Zack shouted again.

Suddenly the rock n roll stopped.

Benny shouted at Zack's face. "WE CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUUUUU!"

"Ow my ears!" Zack covered his ears.

"Woops. Sorry." Benny put his hand through his rough brown hair.

"Thank you very much for attending tonight people! Holon rocks!" Riley spoke through the microphone with a big smile, putting a fist in the air.

"WHOOO!" The crowd went wild.

"Oh! Hey Zack!" Riley spotted Zack waving hello, continuing to speak through the microphone out loud to the audience.

Every audience member suddenly turned their eyes to him.

"Um… hi…" Zack's eyes glanced back and forth nervously as hundreds of eyes focused on him.

* * *

Riley put up her guitar in her guitar case as the audience began to slowly disperse. Zack, Benny, and Opal waited as Riley buckled up her guitar case.

"So what do you want?" Zack asked.

"You want to do that battle you asked for?" Riley smiled. "I got time tonight."

"Oh… I mean yeah! Sure!" Zack smiled.

"You're going to battle Zack tonight? Awesome!" Benny smiled.

"Yup. But not here." Riley looked at a huge chunk of the audience members still standing there and chatting. "Too crowded here. Let's take this battle to the flower fields outside of the school."

"Sure! But why? Doesn't seem that crowded" Zack didn't seem to mind that there were still a lot of people around.

"I don't know. Just scenic I guess." Riley said.

"Um… okay?" Zack wasn't sure how to respond to that.

* * *

The kids found themselves at the flower fields of the Pokémon Academy. The wind blew greatly tonight, a sign that winter was soon coming.

"Man… it's getting chilly." Opal covered her arms.

"Yeah… this will be over quick." Riley smiled at her opponent.

"What makes you think that?" Zack looked annoyed by what she said.

"Just saying this will be another easy victory for me. So how about we make this interesting."

"Um… sure?"

"Instead of a full 3 on 3 match will due three rounds. You switch out or return your Pokémon during any one round, it counts as a lost. Still think you can win against my steel-types?" She continued smiling.

"No switching out. Okay. I'm game." Zack smiled pulling out his Pokeball from his belt.

"Um… what are you doing?" Riley frowned.

"I'm choosing a Pokémon?"

"Yeah… but you forgot an important thing about battling." Riley explained. "When you battle someone, you or the other person has to say, 'I challenge you to a battle'!"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"That doesn't sound… um… okay. I challenge you to a battle Riley!" Zack smiled.

"I accept your challenge!" Riley smiled back, pulling a Pokeball from her belt.

"I choose you! Pidove!" Zack sent out Pidove into the air.

"Pi!" Pidove flew into the skies gracefully.

"Ooh. Bad choice for what I decided to use minutes ago." Riley raised her Pokeball in the air. She threw it into the sky. "Go! Onix!"

The Pokeball unleashed a giant stone-snake onto the flowery fields. The size of this Pokémon left Zack and his friends frozen for a while.

"OOOOONiiiiix." Onix roar echoes to the nearest trees.

Benny took out his Pokedex, scanning the stone-snake.

"Scanning…" The Pokdex scanned Onix. "Onix. The Rock-Snake Pokémon. A Rock-Ground Type. Onix's usually live underground, searching for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. Onix's brain is a magnet that acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother."

"I guess that's why Riley wanted rounds over a full match!" Benny looked a little intimidated by the size of that Pokémon.

"What… what do you mean?" Opal said.

"Onix is a rock and ground type. Zack has no Pokémon that are super-effective against rock and ground types. If Riley wanted a challenge, a match of separate rounds over a full match would be proper otherwise she could probably sweep Zack's entire team easily."

"You scared?" Riley smiled.

"Scared?" Zack smiled. "This is awesome! Let's do this Pidove!"

"Pi!" Pidove nodded, unafraid of the giant stone snake.

"Ooniiiix." Onix stared into his opponent's eyes.

"Pidove! Use air-cutter!" Zack ordered.

"Pi!" Pidove nodded flapping waves of bladed wind to the rocky snake.

"Onix!" Riley shouted. "Use Iron Tail!"

"OoonIIIIX!" Onix raised his tail.

Pidove's bladed winds struck the Onix but that wasn't enough to take it down or even make Onix budge. Onix slammed his massive long tail across the fields, Pidove easily dodging the large but slow attack.

"Pidove! Air-cutter again! His defense is strong but not his special defense! We can do this!" Zack shouted.

"Pi!" Pidove nodded sending out another wave of bladed winds to Onix.

"Will just have to slow Pidove down!" Riley said. "Onix! Rock Tomb!"

"OoonIIIX!" Onix slammed his tail into the ground, beaming out rocks from the earth and into the sky.

"Pi!?" Pidove saw a barrage of rocks coming her way.

"Dodge them Pidove!" Zack ordered.

"Pi! Pi!" Pidove repeatedly dodged several of them in great haste. Pidove looked up and saw a huge rock coming straight at him. "Pi!"

The rock broke into several pieces as it struck Pidove, sending the pigeon straight to the ground.

"Alright!" Riley smiled.

"Pi?" Pidove opened her eyes on the ground. Her tired eyes were now wide-opened, she saw in every direction a rock in her way except above. It was a rock tomb.

"Now Onix! Finish that Pidove with iron tail!"

"Oh no! Get out of there Pidove!" Zack shouted.

"Pi! Pi!" Pidove tried to fly up but all she could see was Onix's glowing tail reigning from above. Pidove was trapped! "PII!"

Dust emerged from the earth, Benny and Opal shielded themselves from the blast of wind, Onix's impactful iron tail destroyed the tomb of rocks. The giant rock snake lifted his tail as the dust settled. There lied Pidove knocked out from the super effective hit.

"Return Pidove!" Zack returned Pidove to his Pokeball.

"Good girl!" Riley smiled, returning Onix to her Pokeball.

"You still want to do this?"

"I'm not done yet." Zack smiled.

"Okay than! I'll choose this time!" Riley smiled back. "Piplup! You're up!"

"Piplup!" Piplup entered the flowery fields.

"Well then. You're choosing a water-type. I'm choosing an electric-type! Pichu! You're up!" Zack said.

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled with determination as he stepped into the fields.

"I'll admit that Pichu of yours is just so cute! However do you think type-advantage is going to win this battle?"

"That and tons of training!"

"You're not the only trainer who's been training her Pokémon you know! Piplup!" Riley ordered.

"Pichu!" Zack ordered.

"Use scald!"

"Use volt tackle!"

Piplup sent out a gushing force of scalding hot water as Pichu cloaked himself with electricity, charging towards the proud Penguin.

"Piplup!" Piplup struck the Pichu before he could strike.

"Pi… Chu!" Pichu took the attack, still going charging towards Piplup.

"Pip!?" Piplup saw Pichu getting closer and closer, grinning.

Pichu struck Piplup with Volt tackle, another blast of wind flowed through the flowers, another cloud of dust encircled the two.

"Alright!" Opal smiled.

"I don't know." Benny didn't smiled.

"Piplup! Use water-gun!" Riley ordered.

"Pip… lup!" Piplup pushed Pichu out of the cloud of dust before it could even settle.

Pichu was thrown directly towards Zack. The young trainer quickly caught the little electric mouse.

"Pichu?" Zack looked down to Pichu in his arms, knocked out from that water gun.

"What… what happened! That volt tackle struck Piplup didn't it?" Opal said.

"Well if you look closer during that clash, that powerful scald attack did burn damage." Benny remembered he saw the Volt Tackling Pichu cloaked in fire for a split-second before the dust emerged. "Burn damage not only damages the Pokémon but it also halves the Pokémon's physical attack making Volt tackle greatly weaker than it should be. Plus that recoil damage from such a super-effective move also puts Pichu at a disadvantage."

"Wow Benny! I'm… I'm surprised that you knew all that." Opal looked puzzled at Benny's knowledge.

"Oh thanks I… Hey… what's that supposed to mean!" Benny eyed at Opal angrily.

"Sorry! Sorry! Forgive me!" Opal nervously smiled. She then stopped smiling, looking towards Zack. "On a different note, I was quite sure Zack would win that round due to the winning type-advantage."

"Oh yeah that." Benny looked to Zack. "I thought that too Opal. That he would won that round."

"Chu…" Pichu faintly stared at Zack.

"You did well. You get a good rest and watch." Zack laid Pichu sitting on the ground.

"Chu." Pichu tiredly nodded.

Riley looked back at Zack. "Still want to do the third round? I already won two! My army of steel-types are going to win the next round.

"Yeah I will and… hey! Wait a minute. Piplup and Onix aren't even steel-types!" Zack shouted.

"Th… they will be!" Riley pulled a Pokeball from her belt. "However, this one definitely is a steel-type."

"That's good! Cause I choose Cyndaquil!" Zack threw the next Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened, out came Cyndaquil onto the field looking ready as ever.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil burst his back flame.

"Then I choose… Mawile!" Riley threw her Pokeball to the field.

Out came a tiny feminine yellow-coated creature with a large jaw sticking out of her head filled with jagged teeth.

"Mawile…" Mawile looked at her opponent.

Opal pulled out her Pokedex, scanning the Pokémon, never seeing this Pokémon before.

"Scanning…" The Pokdex scanned Mawile. "Mawile. The Deceiver Pokémon. A Steel-Fairy type. Do not be fooled by Mawile's small appearance and its cuteness and adorable gesture. This cunning and terrifying Pokémon fools its prey by letting down their guard, swallowing them whole with its relentless steel jaws that can cut through steel beams."

Opal looked around Mawile's neck, some kind of stone embedded in a necklace.

"What's that?" Opal looked at Mawile's stone.

"I'm not sure." Benny said. "But look at that!"

Cyndaquil suddenly glowed blue indicating one of his stats have been lowered.

"That's intimidate Benny!" Opal said. "Intimidate is an ability that lowers the opposing Pokémon's attack."

"Intimidate huh?" Zack looked at Mawile. "Doesn't matter! We were going on full special attack for this round anyway! Cyndaquil! Ember!"

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil unleashed a spray of rapid ember to the feminine cute creature.

"Were going to finish this one attack!" Riley smiled. "Mawile! Use sword dance!"

"Mawile!" Mawile suddenly raised glowing dancing swords out of nowhere.

The Pokémon glowed red twice as she took the Ember attack, easily shaking it off like it was nothing.

"What!" Zack couldn't believe it.

"That Mawile barely took any damage." Opal noticed there were barely any scratches or bruises on Mawile.

"That's not good! Especially now that Mawile just raised her attack!" Benny said.

"Will just have to go for another super effective attack!" Zack shouted. "Cyndaquil! Use ember!"

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil was about to let out another spray of searing Ember onto the Mawile.

"Mawile!" Riley ordered. "Use Sucker Punch!"

"Ma… wile!" Mawile dashed across the fields, flower petals lining into the air, striking Cyndaquil viciously with a purplish fist.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil flopped to the floor, sending out ember into the sky instead of to his target.

"Cyndaquil!" Zack shouted.

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil fainted.

The wind blew once more across the petal fields.

"Zack lost all three rounds?" Opal looked worried.

"I… really wasn't expecting that to happen." Benny looked worried.

Zack silently stared at the fire mouse. He raised Cyndaquil's Pokeball towards the fire mouse. "Return. Cyndaquil. You did well."

"Hey Zack. You okay?" Riley, Piplup, and Mawile walked up to the young boy silently staring at Cyndaquil's Pokeball.

"Chu?" Pichu worriedly looked up to Zack.

"I'm okay… but… I have to admit…" Zack head turned up, smiling. "You were awesome!"

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled.

"Ex.. Excuse me?" Riley said.

"Trapping my fast Pidove with Rock Tomb was brilliant! I wasn't expecting that Piplup to survive a successful volt tackle hit! And that Mawile! That Mawile certainly shows no mercy! You must've trained Mawile incredibly well!" Zack smiled.

"You… enjoyed the battle even though you lost?" Riley looked puzzled as Piplup embarrassingly and proudly rubbed the back of his head with his flipper at such praise while Mawile looked elsewhere blushing a bit.

"Yeah I did! That was one hot battle if I say so myself!" Zack smiled.

"I'm… I'm glad you liked it." Riley smiled, reaching out her hand. "Let's go to the Pokecenter and get your Pokémon healed up."

"Sure! Let's go right now!" Zack smiled.

"Hold on! You forgot another important thing about battling when it ends!" Riley looked a little frustrated.

"Um…" Zack looked down, seeing her hand out in the air. "You mean a handshake? That doesn't make any…"

She eyed him with even further frustration.

"Um… sure! I guess it's tradition to shake hands after a battle is over?" Zack smiled.

"Pretty much. Especially one hot battle if I say so myself" Riley smiled.

The two trainers shook hands as their friends and Pokémon watched.

* * *

"Chu!" Pichu smiled as he, Cyndaquil and Pidove hopped off the Pokémon Center's counter.

"Your Pokémon are all healthy and fine." The nurse smiled.

"Her Pokémon were really strong but you three were awesome!" Zack smiled.

"I'll say." Riley said. "That was smart of you Zack to concentrate Pidove's air-cutter on Onix's special defense over physical defense despite the type disadvantage."

"Pidove!" Pidove accepted the praise.

"And Pichu! I was not expecting a volt tackle from a Pichu so young!"

"Chu." Pichu blushed at the praise, his paw behind his head.

"And Cyndaquil! While I didn't see much of you, your Ember was already amazingly big. It wasn't even boosted by your ability! I bet you'll evolve to a fine Typhlosion soon!" Riley smiled at the Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil looked the other way, blushing at the praise.

"You three were definitely awesome!" Riley smiled at the three. "Are you going to challenge the Pokémon League Zack?"

"Definitely!" Zack smiled.

"Well than! I'm excited to see how much your Pokémon will evolve over time!" Riley smiled.

"You're joining the league too?"

"Yup! I'm going to be the next Pokémon Champion!" Riley said.

"You'd have to beat me first when I'm better trained!" Zack smiled.

"Then I accept your challenge when the time comes." Riley smiled.

"I'm… I'm surprised how Zack is taking this." Benny watched.

"I'm really happy he got back on his feet again." Opal watched.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Zack pulled out a disc from his bag.

"A TM?" Riley looked at the white-colored disc.

"I'm going to teach you a new move Pichu!" Zack smiled at his partner.

"Chu?" Pichu looked at the TM Return.

* * *

 **Riley** **– The rock n' roll trainer that uses steel types. According to various sources, she comes from a very strong family of trainers.**

 **Team: Medieval Steel – As the name suggests, her theme revolves around steel-types that have a Medieval touch to it such as Piplup being the "Prince", Onix being the "Dragon", and Mawile being the "Princess".**

 **Piplup/Onix/Mawile/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Pokémon Holon Adventures Guide**

 **Contents**

Delta Species Guide

Pokedex Entries

Town Map (Will be done by Ch. 20 or later)

Gym Leaders (Will be done by Ch. 20 or later)

Factions/Organizations (Will be done by Ch. 20 or later)

Character/Trainer and Pokémon Guide

* * *

 **Delta Species Guide**

Explaining how Delta Species work mechanically?

 **STAB**

First off! You need to understand what STAB, Same Type Attack Bonus, is. STAB is a 50% damage boost of an attack when it is the same type as one of the types of the Pokémon using that attack. Got that? For example, when a Blastoise, a water-type, uses Hydro Pump, a water-type attack, that Hydro Pump gets a 50% boost. If Blastoise, a water-type, uses Ice Beam, a ice-type, that Ice Beam will NOT get a 50% boost.

 **How Delta Species Pokémon work**

So if you guys forgot how it was explained in the Delta Species chapter, Delta Species mechanics works like this. Delta Species have two separate typings. There is the Delta (or STAB) Typing and there Weakness Typing. Delta (or STAB) Typing is a seperate typing that boosts a Pokemon's move by 50% based on that Delta Typing. A Delta Species Pokémon loses there original STAB typing but retains it's original weakness typing. Due to this, it's like two Pokémon in one. Still don't quite understand, here's an example.

 **An example...**

The Pokémon Bellossom is originally a grass-type. Delta Bellossom however has two typings. A Water-Delta Type and a Grass-Weakness Type. The grass-weakness type is based on Bellossom's original weakness, the Delta Type is not as it is an entirely new addition. Due to this, Bellossom has access to Water STAB BUT loses Grass STAB and at the same time has access to all the resistances and weakness of a Grass-type BUT does not have access to the resistances and weaknesses of a Water-type. This means Delta Bellossom's water-type moves get an extra boost and her grass-type moves do not.

 **How I, the author, choose moves for Delta Species**

Now your probably thinking? Wait? How do you decide which Pokémon get what moves, especially when it comes to Pokémon who has access to that Delta Typing but originally cannot learn most, if not any, of those moves associated with that Delta Type? This is pretty simple actually. I simply guess what new moves the Delta Species Pokémon gets by looking at very commonly used moves of that typing. Here's an example.

Delta Pikachu's Delta Typing is a Steel Type. Now I have to guess what Steel-Type moves do Pikachu get if this were to ever be part of a real Pokémon main series title. I simply choose from some of the most common Steel Physical and Special moves out there. For Physical, a very common Steel-type move would be Iron Tail. For Special, a very common Steel-type move would be Flash Cannon. These are very common moves used by many Pokémon associated with the Steel Type. What I will NEVER do is add one of the more rare or even somewhat common moves of that Delta Typing unless I can think of a really good reason for it. For example, I will not give Delta Pikachu a rare move like Meteor Mash nor will I give Delta Pikachu a somewhat common move like Gyro Ball. When choosing a new move for a Delta Species, it has to be VERY common, almost as if that move represented the entire type itself.

So to sum it up, Delta Species Pokémon are essentially Pokémon that have a very different STAB bonus and have access to other moves. Some of you are thinking this is very similar to Alolan Regional Variants. Personally, I think Delta Species are a precursor to Alolan Regional Variants, dating long back to the Third Generation of Pokémon.

* * *

 **Pokedex Entries... so far**

 **Wurmple**

Wurmple. The Worm Pokémon. A Bug-Type. Wurmple tends to live amidst tall grasses and trees. When attacked, it resists by pointing its venomous spikes at the foe."

 **Zigzagoon**

Zigzagoon. The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. A Normal-Type. Zigzagoon's are known to be highly curious in almost everything they see which is why they constantly move in a zig-zag way.

 **Teddiursa**

Teddiursa. The Little Bear Pokémon. A Normal-Type. Teddiursa are known for their love of honey. When they find honey, there crescent mark on their head glows. Even after done eating that honey, they continue licking their honey-sweetened palms.

 **Litleo**

Litleo. The Lion-cub Pokémon. A Normal-Fire-Type. Litleo are set off from their pride to live independently in order to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight and should not be underestimated.

 **Pidove**

Pidove. The Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon. A Normal-Flying Type. Pidoves are known to live almost anywhere, especially cities. They are very forgetful to the point that they will forget a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one.

 **Pichu**

Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. An Electric type. Do not be fooled by its cute appearance. Due to its tiny electric sacs in its cheeks, its jolts of electricity are not only uncontrollable but are powerful enough to shock a fully grown adult human. During thunderclouds, Pichu can launch very powerful electric attacks quite easily

 **Reuniculus**

Reuniclus. The Multiplying Pokémon. A Psychic type Pokemon. Reuniclus are remarkably intelligent, able to form a network with their brain and other organisms. They use psychic power to control their arms, made of a special liquid. These arms can crush boulders physically.

 **Cradily**

Cradily. The Barnacle Pokémon. A grass-rock type Pokemon. Cradily prefer to live in shallow warm seas. When the tides goes out, it ensnares its prey with its eight tentacles and melts it's captured prey with a strong acid before feeding on it.

 **Linoone**

Linoone. The Rushing Pokémon. A normal type Pokemon. Unlike their pre-evolution Zigzagoon, Linoone are known to run always at full speed in straight lines. It charge at its prey at around 60mph however it has a difficult time crossing curved roads, forcing it to come to a screeching halt before it can turn.

 **Cyndaquil**

Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon. A fire-type. Cyndaquil's are usually timid, always curling itself up in a ball. If startled, its flames on its back burn more vigorously.

 **Rattata**

Rattata. The Mouse Pokémon. A Normal-type. Rattata are known to be cautious in the extreme. Even asleep, it constantly listens to its surroundings. These Pokémon are not picky, so they will sleep anywhere. Left unchecked, these Pokémon will eat everything and reproduce rapidly.

 **Armaldo**

Armaldo. The Plate Pokémon. A Bug-Rock Type Pokémon. Armaldo's entire body is clad in sturdy armor and with its two hind legs, it could've been more convenient to live on land. However Armaldo tend to dive and hunt prey in the seas, swimming with its two large wings. Its claws have the power to slash through steel

 **Piplup**

Piplup. The Penguin Pokémon. A water-type. Piplup are normally found living along the shores of northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt. However on land, it is a quick walker that often trips itself. Despite it's somewhat clumsy nature, Piplup's strong pride make it's chest puff up without a care for others.

 **Taillow**

Taillow. The Tiny Swallow Pokémon. A normal-flying type. Taillow are known to be quite courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory, even after bitter defeat, on equal footing. It is known to cry loudly when hungry

 **Dusclops**

Dusclops. The Beckon Pokémon. A ghost type. Dusclops' entire body is completely hollow. Is it said its body is like a black hole, able to absorb anything, no matter how large the object may be. This Pokémon hypnotizes its foe by waving its hand in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do Dusclop's bidding.

 **Eeleektross**

Eeleektross. The Elefish Pokémon. An electric type. Eeleektross crawls out of the ocean using their arms. They will attack their prey on shore and drag their catch to the ocean. With their sucker mouths, they, use there fangs to electrocute their prey.

 **Lapras**

Lapras. The Transport Pokémon. A water and ice-type Pokémon. Lapras's are gentle souls that loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. They are very intelligent, able to understand human speech. Unfortunately, being such gentle souls have resulted them being driven to over extinction by poachers. This Pokémon is said to sing beautifully to seek what few others of its kind still remain.

 **Axew**

Axew. The tusk Pokémon. A Dragon-type. Axew use there tusks to crush berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp. If broken, there tusks only grow stronger.

 **Mimikyu**

Mimikyu. The Disguse Pokemon. A Fairy/Ghost Pokemon. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu to get close to people. Little is known of this Pokemon but it is said a scholar who tried to look inside met his demise.

 **Klingklang**

Klingklang. The Gear Pokemon. A Steel-type. Klingklang rotates the gear with the red core at high speeds, producing rapid amounts of energy. It uses this energy to charge it's minigears at rapid speed, ready to fire at its targets.

 **Whismur**

Whismur. The Whisper Pokemon. A Normal-type. Whismur's voice is very quiet, normally, barely audible even if one is playing close attention. However, if this Pokemon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume.

 **Spinarak**

Spinarak. The String Spit Pokemon. A Bug-Poison type. "It waits patiently until it's prey is caught in it's webs. It is said that this Pokemon can determine what kind of prey it caught by simply touching it's web just by tiny vibrations it feels through the web strands, almost like a second nervous system.

 **Starly**

Starly. The Starling Pokemon. A Normal-Flying type. Starly flocks in great numbers and although small, can flap their wings with great power. They are known to sing loud and annoyingly.

 **Chansey**

Chansey. The Egg Pokemon. A Normal-type. Chansey's lay eggs that are rich in nutrients and is a favorite food by many Pokemon and people. Unfortunately, the overharvesting of these eggs by humans in the past have caused the Chansey population to remain small. It is said that anyone who finds a Chansey must be very lucky as Chansey are known to run at incredible speeds when fleeing from predator's, human or Pokemon, who are after it's eggs.

 **Whimsicott**

Whimisicott. The Windvield Pokemon. A Grass-Fairy Type. Whimsicott do not live in fixed habitats like other Pokemon, floating around whirling winds sneaking into and pulling pranks in people's homes, slipping through any gap, no matter how small it is, leaving balls of white fluff behind.

 **Beheyeem**

Beheyeem. The cerebral Pokémon. A Psychic-type." The Pokedex continued. "This Pokémon has extremely powerful psychic powers. With just its fingers flashing in three different colors, Beheyeem can brainwash or rewrite the memories of its opponents. It is also how they can communicate. It is thought by researchers that they are not from this world

 **Chikorita**

Chikorita. The Leaf Pokémon. A Grass Type. Chikorita are undoubtedly one of the friendliest Pokémon out there. Using its leaf, it can determine the temperature and humidity of areas. Through this, Chikorita can find the sunniest spots and sunbathe all day. Its leaf can also sent out a sweet aroma creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere calming even the most violently aggressive of Pokémon.

 **Lucario**

Lucario. The Aura Pokémon. A Fighting-Steel Type. Lucario can read a living being's thoughts and emotions from over half a mile away by sensing there aura. These aura can be concentrated from its mental energy into mysterious waves that can crush boulders to dust. No secret is safe from Lucario.

 **Froakie**

Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon. A Water-Type. Froakie secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back, reducing damage from attacks. Under its happy-go-lucky nature is a watchful eye on its surroundings

 **Pikachu**

Pikachu. The Electric Mouse Pokémon. An electric type. This intelligent Pokémon lives in forests with others creating an extremely dangerous environment as trees are often struck with lightning. This is due to the fact that Pikachu, asleep, will discharge through there electric-storing pouches and their tails, which are used to check there surroundings like a radar, are sometimes struck by lightning.

 **Onix**

Onix. The Rock-Snake Pokémon. A Rock-Ground Type. Onix's usually live underground, searching for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. Onix's brain is a magnet that acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother

 **Mawile**

Mawile. The Deceiver Pokémon. A Steel-Fairy type. Do not be fooled by Mawile's small appearance and its cuteness and adorable gesture. This cunning and terrifying Pokémon fools its prey by letting down their guard, swallowing them whole with its relentless steel jaws that can cut through steel beams

* * *

 **Character/Trainer and Pokémon Guide**  


 **Zack** – A ten year old boy that sets out to become the very best Pokémon Trainer starting with Earl's Pokémon Academy in Holon, than the Pokémon Gyms, and finally the Pokémon League itself to challenge the one and only Pokémon Champion of Holon.

Description – He has black hair, a green jacket, black T-shirt and blue jeans.

Team: Zack's Team

 **Pichu** \- Gender: Male - Type: Electric - Lv. 9 – Ability: Lightning Rod

Moveset: Thundershock, Thunderwave, Headbutt, Volt-Tackle

 **Pidove** \- Gender: Female - Type: Normal/Flying - Lv. 18 – Ability: Super Luck

Moveset: Peck, Air-Cutter, Roost, Quick-Attack

 **Cyndaquil** \- Gender: Male - Type: Fire - Lv. 11 – Ability: Blaze

Moveset: Swift, Ember, Quick-Attack, Smokescreen

* * *

 **Opal** \- She is a somewhat timid, cautious, and shy ten year old girl who tends to worry a lot about her friends and Pokémon. She is not quite sure if she wants to be a Pokémon trainer even though she has proven that she does know how to battle well. All she needs now is the experience.

Description – She has medium red hair reaching to her shoulders, wears a blue sports shirt that extends to a skirt past her waste and black bike-shorts.

Team: Opal's Team

 **Eevee** \- Gender: Female - Type: Normal - Lv. 10 – Ability: Adaptability

Moveset: Baby-Doll Eyes, Bite, Helping Hand, Swift

* * *

 **Benny** – A hot-headed extremely stubborn boy that picks fights with those he feel wrong him or his friends. Nevertheless he is a happy go-lucky boy who truly cares for his friends.

Description – Rough-brown short hair, wears an orange T-shirt and blue jeans.

Team: Benny's Team

 **Totodile** \- Gender: Male - Type: Water - Lv. 13 – Ability: Torrent

Moveset: Water Gun, Bite, Scary Face, Leer

 **Starly** \- Gender: Male - Type: Normal/Flying - Lv. 9 – Ability: Keen Eye

Moveset: Tackle, Wing Attack, Growl, Quick Attack

 **Unknown** Pokémon - Needs more information **  
**

Moveset: Needs more information

 **Magikarp** \- Gender: Male - Type: Water - Lv. 5 – Ability: Swift Swim

Moveset: Splash, Bounce

* * *

 **Todd** – A photographer that befriended Zack, Opal, and Benny in Odella Town. He explores the Holon Region in search of the many Delta Species that live there and to investigate and photograph the mysterious Mew that supposedly originates there.

Description – Brown curly hair, wears a red-striped T-shirt and brown shorts. Has a camera around his neck.

* * *

 **Rex** – Originally a cold hearted bully who only cared nothing more than victory through using the best and most efficient Pokémon as tools, believing bonds between Trainer and Pokémon to be a weakness due to his father forcing him to release his Sentret at a young age. Since the last time he appeared, the 15 year old has grown to be a little more mature, apologized to Zack for what he did and even helping them out from a troubling situation in Bastion Town. Now he vows to be more stronger battling the strongest trainers he can find in Holon and beat Zack at the Pokémon League. Despite believing that bonds between Trainer and Pokémon are a weakness, he and his Pokémon have formed a strong bond in there belief of becoming stronger.

Description – Short Black hair, wears a black T-shirt and an purple vest.

Team: Overpowering Might

 **Garchomp** \- Gender: Male - Type: Dragon/Ground - Lv. 67 – Ability: Sand Veil

Movesets (Interchangeable): Dragon Rush, Poison Jab, Earthquake, Protect

 **Dhelmise** \- Gender: Genderless - Type:Ghost/Grass - Lv. 59 – Ability: Steelworker

Movesets (Interchangeable): Power Whip, Anchor Shot, Rapid Spin, Shadow Claw

 **Dragalge** \- Gender: Female - Type: Dragon/Poison - Lv. 56 – Ability: Adapatability

Movesets (Interchangeable): Sludge Bomb, Dragon Pulse, Scald, Dragon Tail

 **Conkeldurr** \- Gender: Male - Type: Fighting - Lv. 58 – Ability: Guts

Movesets (Interchangeable): Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Drain Punch, Knock-off

 **Tentacruel** \- Gender: Male - Type: Water/Poison - Lv. 61 – Ability: Liquid Ooze

Movesets (Interchangeable): Toxic Spikes, Sludge Bomb, Hydro Pump, Haze

 **Skarmory** \- Gender: Male - Type: Steel/Flying - Lv. 54 – Ability: Sturdy

Movesets (Interchangeable): Roost, Spikes, Aerial Ace, Whirlwind

* * *

 **Lissa** (also known as Zack's Mother) – Many sources claimed she used to be a very strong trainer from the Kalos Region. Today she's a strong and supportive mother who works as a Pokémon Breeder despite her health condition, running the Pokémon Daycare Center. She has a habit of teasing and scaring children.

Description – Long Chesnut-hair, blue sweater and a long white-skirt

Team: Kalos Fury

 **Chesnaught** \- Gender: Male - Type: Grass/Fighting - Lv. 72 – Ability: Overgrow

Movesets: Drain Punch, Seed Bomb, Spiky Shield, Belly-Drum

 **Vivillion** \- Gender: Female - Type: Bug/Flying - Lv. 69 – Ability: Compound Eyes

Movesets: Dream Eater, Bug Buzz, Sleep Powder, Quiver Dance

 **Dedenne** \- Gender:Male - Type: Electric/Fairy - Lv. 64 – Ability: Cheekpouch

Movesets: Thunder, Nuzzle, Grass Knot, Volt Tackle

 **Avalugg** \- Gender: Male - Type: Ice - Lv. 58 – Ability: Ice body

Movesets: Rapid Spin, Icicle Crash, Body Slam, Recover

 **Diggersby** \- Gender: Male - Type: Normal/Ground - Lv. 66 – Ability: Huge Power

Movesets: Swords Dance, Shadow Claw, Quick Attack, Earthquake

 **Talonflame** \- Gender: Female - Type: Fire/Flying - Lv. 65 – Ability: Flame Body

Movesets: Tailwind, Acrobatics, Flare Blitz, Roost

* * *

 **Beth** (also known as Opal's Mother) – It seems she and Zack's Mother have history together. Other than that, she too is a strong and supportive mother who works as a nurse at the Pokémon Center and like all mothers, can't stress enough and worry about her daughter who decides to start her Pokémon journey soon. Yet, it seems she does it more often than 'normal' for a mother if such a thing exists.

Description – Red hair, normally wears a white-shirt and a light-blue skirt unless working, she wears her usual Nurse uniform. Sometimes comes home too tired to switch out.

* * *

 **Daisy Oak** – The granddaughter of Prof. Oak and the sister to Blue Oak, a Kanto Champion and Red's Rival. She works as a certified Pokémon Massager, a Pokémon Contest pageant, and the assistant to the Pokémon Professor known as Prof. Hemlock.

Description – Long brown chestnut hair, wears a yellow-top, blue jeans, and a labcoat.

 **Charizard** (Borrowing) - Gender: Male - Type: Fire/Flying Lv. 89 – Ability: Blaze

Movesets: Air-slash, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Solar Beam

* * *

 **Buzz** – The "Larry" of the three incompetent trio of thieves of the Gentleman Thief's Club, he is shown to be quite the incompetent trainer failing to do many simple tasks, for starters using an actual Pokémon in battle. I wonder what awaits him in future stories?

Description – Wears the usual Gentlemen Thief's Club uniform, a long black trench coat, collared shirt with a red tie, black trousers, and a Tricorn hat and Thief's mask to go with it. Strangely he shares black hair unusually commonly held by all the grunts. Is that his real hair color?

 **Mr. Mime ?** : Needs more information

 **Movesets ?** : Needs more information

* * *

 **Holly** \- The "Moe" of the three incompetent trio of thieves of the Gentleman Thief's Club, she is shown to be the somewhat fierce leader of the trio and is not as incompetent as Buzz. On the other hand, she clearly has a huge temper.

Description – Wears the usual Gentlemn Thief's Club uniform, a long black trench coat, a collared shirt with a blue tie, black trousers, and a Tricorn hat and Thief's masks. Strangely she shares black unusually commonly held by all the grunts. Is that her real hair color?

 **Torkoal** \- Gender: Female - Type: Fire - Lv. 38 – Ability: White Smoke

Movesets: Flamethrower, ?, ?, ?

* * *

 **Erin** – Is she the "Curly" or the "Shemp"? Not enough information for that but what we do know is that she was originally thought to be a fat chubby dude dressed up as a Mr. Mime before revealing herself to actually be a girl.

Description – Wears the usual Gentlemen Thief's Club uniform, a long black trench coat, a wider collared shirt with no tie, black trousers, a Tricorn hat and a Thief's masks. Her uniform is noticeably wider than the other grunts.

 **Rattata** \- Gender: Female - Type: Normal - Lv. 3 – Ability: Run Away

Movesets: Endeavor, Quick-Attack, Growl, Tail-whip

* * *

 **Blue Hooded Man** – The mysterious stranger that arrives out of nowhere at one of the many far edges of the Mirage Forests, during the foggy scenery. Wonder what his deal is?

Description – As the name implies, he wears a blue hooded trench-coat. Underneath that hood is a white face-mask.

 **Swellow** \- Gender: Male - Type: Normal/Flying Lv. ? – Ability: ?

Moveset: Needs more information

* * *

 **Buren** – One of the admins or captains of the Gentleman Thief's Club, he is a firm believer in the Club's ideal and is a fierce battler. Despite being a bit oblivious at times, he is shown to be fairly strict and focused at times, notably far more competent in leading, planning and battling than his grunt counterparts.

Description – Unlike his subordinates, this tan-skinned man simply wears a blue trench-coat over the black ones, no thief's masks or hat. Strangely his simple uniform looks a lot similar to another organization.

 **Cradily** \- Gender: Female - Type: Grass/Rock - Lv. 42 – Ability: Storm Drain

Moveset: Rain Dance, Energy Ball, Ancient Power, Toxic

 **Armaldo** \- Gender: Male - Type: Bug/Rock - Lv. 44 – Ability: Swift Swimmer

Moveset: Rain Dance, Knock-Off, Earthquake, X-Scissor

* * *

 **Barkley** – A chubby trainer who enjoys battling as much as the next person does. He has an obvious crush on Opal. On another random note, he seems to scream like a girl when in great terror.

Description – Chubby, wears a black hat, green vest, white-shirt, and blue jeans.

 **Teddiursa** \- Gender: Male - Type: Normal - Lv. 13 – Ability: Guts

Moveset: Facade, ?, ?, ?

* * *

 **Willie** – A powerful trainer from the Orre Region who loves battling, he uses a Linoone that is unexpectedly quite the challenge for Buren's Cradily.

Description – Blonde, tall, wears dark ragged clothing. Looks like he's been from a faraway desert.

 **Linoone** \- Gender: Male - Type: Normal - Lv. 51 – Ability: Pickup

Movesets: Belly Drum, Extreme Speed, Seed Bomb, Thief

* * *

 **Boone Muscleman** (formerly known as Baby) – A part Psychic part Karateman guy, he originally wore some kind of bodyguard/magician's outfit as Fionna's Bodyguard. He later appears as one of the teacher's of Earl's Pokémon Academy.

Description – Originally he wore a black suit, looking somewhat like a bodyguard/magician, he now wears a white collared shirt and long brown trousers, looking more like a professional teacher.

 **Reuniculus** \- Gender: Male - Type: Psychic - Lv. 44 – Ability: Magic Guard

Movesets: Focus Blast, Psychic, Calm Mind, Recover

* * *

 **Trace** – A harsh trainer who has a firm belief in strength over weakness, he is an anti-thesis to Zack's beliefs. What's his deal?

Description – Brown hair, a red jacket, black jeans.

 **Taillow** \- Gender: Male - Type: Normal/Flying - Lv. 12 – Ability: Scrappy

Movesets: Boomburst, ?, ?, ?

 **Heracross** : Needs more information

Movesets: Needs more information

 **Froakie** \- Gender: Male - Type: Water - Lv. 14 – Ability: ?

Movesets: Dig, Substitute, Water Pulse, Double-team

 **Pikachu** \- Gender: Male - Type: Electric - Lv. 18 – Ability: Static

Movesets: Flash Cannon, Iron-Tail, ?, ?

* * *

 **Fionna** – Daughter of the Great Annoyer, she enjoys pulling pranks on other people or trolling others as she finds it funny. She does not seem to be that aware how other people hate such annoying acts. Kind of reminds me of a certain type of player from online.

Description – Black hair, noticeably wears a red coat along with a black-shirt and blue jeans.

 **Chansey** \- Gender: Female - Type: Normal - Lv. 20 – Ability: Natural Cure

Moveset: Thunder wave, Egg Bomb, ?, ?

 **Whimsicott** \- Gender: Female - Type: Grass/Fairy - Lv. 21 – Ability: Prankster

Moveset: Attract, ?, ?, ?

* * *

 **Dudley** – The youngster at the tournament that surprisingly had a Tyranitar on his team.

Description – Brown hair, Blue Hat, yellow T-shirt, and blue shorts.

 **Tyranitar** \- Gender: Male - Type: Rock/Dark - Lv. 60 – Ability: Sandstream

Moveset: Hyper Beam, ?, ?, ?

* * *

 **Riley** – The Rock N' Roll trainer that comes from a powerful family of trainers, managing to land Number 1 on the top scores from the entrance exams. She specializes in steel-types.

Description – A chestnut-brown haired girl, she sports a rock n' roll shirt with "Roxie" on it, blue jeans, and obvious fake plastic dog tags.

 **Piplup** \- Gender: Male - Type: Water - Lv. 14 – Ability: Torrent

Moveset: Scald, Water Gun, ?, ?

 **Onix** \- Gender: Female - Type: Rock/Ground - Lv. 16 – Ability: Sturdy

Moveset: Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, ?, ?

 **Mawile** \- Gender: Female - Type: Steel/Fairy - Lv. 22 – Ability: Intimidate

Moveset: Sucker Punch, Swords Dance, ?, ?

* * *

 **6-Foot Tall Mustachio Man** – The man with a strong foreign accent, he was the one in charge of registration and the entrance exams.

Description – 6-foot tall, large mustache, and sports a sweat suit.

* * *

 **Eldes** – A powerful trainer from a faraway region, he now works as the Principal of Earl's Pokémon Academy's Holon Branch. He enjoys coffee and socializing with people, from the school's faculty to student's.

Description – A red-haired man that wears sunglasses, a lab-coat and brown trousers.

* * *

 **Elise** – Rex's little sister who specializes in Dragon-themed Pokémon. She is shown to be quite different from Rex, being much friendlier and kinder to others but similar to Rex, she is very good at battling.

Description – Raven haired, pink top and blue shorts.

 **Axew** \- Gender: Male - Type: Dragon - Lv. 13 – Ability: Mold Breaker

Movesets: Assurance, Dual Chop, Scratch, Growl

 **Lapras** \- Gender: Female - Type: Ice/Water - Lv. 8 – Ability: Shell Armor

Movesets: Water Gun, Protect, ?, ?

* * *

 **Hector** – A "heroic"-like trainer from the Unova region, he is a stubborn hot-head not too different from Benny in some ways. All we know is that he seems to be far stronger than most of the trainers on campus, already having a Pignite evolved from a Tepig. I wonder when we will get to see him battle?

Description – Messy spiky red hair, a black vest and orange shirt, and brown shorts.

 **Pignite** \- Not Enough Information

Movesets - Not Enough Information

* * *

 **Cooper** – The PKMN nerd of the school, he is an encyclopedia of Pokémon knowledge. Even though he seems like your average nerd, he is notably taller than other kids and is able to carry an Eeleektross all the way from the Mirage Woods to the Pokémon center.

Description – Wears glasses, a white T-shirt, and black trousers, looks like your average Pokemon Nerd.

 **Eeleektross** \- Gender: Male - Type: Electric - Lv. 40 – Ability: Levitate

Moveset: Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Discharge, Wild Charge

* * *

 **Zoe** – Elise's friend, she seems to enjoy Pokémon contests quite a lot.

Description – Blonde hair in the shape of a pony-tail, wears a white collared-shirt and a red blouse.

 **Meowth** \- Not Enough Information

Moveset - Not Enough Information

* * *

 **Earl** – The headmaster of every Earl's Pokémon Academy Branch from Johto's Violet City to Holon's Holon City who started his school from an orphanage, he seems to be a very jolly fellow who enjoy the company of children.

Description – A jolly fat brown-haired mustachio man in a green suit and red tie.

* * *

 **Oltson** – An old man who works at the Pokémon Shop at Earl's Pokémon Academy, he seems to yield a lot of knowledge on Pokémon batting and training for a storekeeper. He is also the grandfather to Riley.

Description - An old man with a bright red hat and blue overalls, a long-beard that stretches to his knees, and is short as a ten-year old.

 **Alolan Raichu** : Not Enough Information

Moveset: Not enough information

* * *

 **Jugg** – A Bee-Hived Shaped body-builder, he seems to have a huge temper and does not seem to be afraid of beating kids, even girls.

Description – A blond bee-hive hair-style (like Marge Simpson of the Simpsons), large upper body-muscles. Wears a grey hoodie and jeans.

 **Mimikyu** \- Gender: Female - Type: Ghost/Fairy - Lv. 27 – Ability: Disguise

Moveset: Hammer Arm, Swords Dance, ?, ?

* * *

 **Colress** – An unusually tall scientist with an unusually large lab-coat, he devotes his work to pushing a Pokemon's power past it's limits. He will use whatever is the most efficient means of reaching to his goal, if it means bringing happiness to Pokémon to putting them under brutal training and testing. So far, he seems to be interested in two methods of pushing a Pokemon's power past it's limits. One being Mega Evolution and the other… well… were not quite sure.

Description – A tall scientist who wears an unusually large lab-coat, he is a blond-haired man with a line of blue-hair.

 **Klinklang** \- Gender: Genderless - Type: Steel - Lv. ? – Ability: Minus

Moveset: Shift Gear, Gear Grind, ?, ?

* * *

 **Prof. Hemlock** – A happy and short elderly Professor who is in charge of one of the largest lab facilities in the Holon region and also giving out advice, starter Pokémon, and the necessary tools for young trainers starting out there journey. He devotes much of his work to studying different variants of Pokémon, as of now the Delta Species of the Holon Region.

Description – A short bald elderly man who wears a light-brown collared short and brown shorts. Sometime he's seen wearing a brown hat.

 **Tyranitar** \- Gender: female - Type: Rock/Dark - Lv. 62 – Ability: Sandstream

Moveset: Iron-Tail, Flamethrower, ?, ?

* * *

 **Folly** – One of Miror. B's grunts, he is somewhat loyal to his boss's vision of creating his own villainous organization but he has expressed his doubts.

Description – Has dyed red-blonde hair that looks like fire, wears blue-goggles, a blue-vested shirt, grey glove, sky-blue jeans, and grey boots.

 **Whismur** \- Gender: Male - Type: Normal - Lv. 18 – Ability: Soundproof

Moveset: Supersonic, ?, ?, ?

* * *

 **Trudly** – One of Miror. B's grunts, he is strongly loyal to his boss's visio of creating his own villainous organization, being a strong believer of that dream.

Description – Wears a black-striped shirt, orange vest, a two rounded pronged black knitted cap, red goggles, light brown pants, and grey boots.

 **Spinarak** \- Gender: female - Type: Bug/Poison - Lv. 14 – Ability: Swarm

Moveset: Stringshot, Poison Sting, ?, ?

* * *

 **Miror. B** – A powerful trainer who loves disco hailing from faraway lands, he, his grunts, and his army of dancing ludicolo will stop nothing from creating a fresh new villainous organization in the Holon region.

Description – He sports a silvery-disco-uniform that extends all the way from his feet to his knees. He wears a long silvery-cape to go with this.

 **Ludicolo -** Not enough information

Moveset - Not enough information

 **Ludicolo** \- Not enough information

Moveset - Not enough information

 **Ludicolo** \- Not enough information

Moveset - Not enough information

 **Ludicolo** \- Not enough information

Moveset - Not enough information

* * *

 **Tal** – The leader of the Pokémon Rangers in the biggest and most influential part of the Holon region, he has deep sympathies for many Pokémon, feeling somewhat disturbed by Pokémon who are mistreated or live unhappy lives with trainers who have no clue what to do, that he is willing to help them improve themselves from time to time, yet he seems impatient at times.

Description – Casually, a black hoodie and blue jeans. In uniform, he wears reddish-orange hat, vest, and boots along with a black shirt and cargo pants.

 **Lucario -** Not Enough Information

Moveset - Aura Sphere, ?, ?, ?

 **Chikorita** (Wild, following around) - Gender: Female - Type: Grass - Lv. 10 – Ability: Overgrow

Moveset - Not Enough Information

* * *

 **Hana** – The Gym Leader of Bastion City, she is the mother to Riley and Oltson's daughter-in-law. She seems to be a very happy and kind woman but Riley's expressions seem to disagree with that.

Description – So far she's been seen to wear a pink kimono.

* * *

 **Wilda** – One of the maidens that works at the mansion where Rex and Elise live, working there since Rex lost his Sentret due to his cruel father.

Description – Wears a traditional black and white maiden uniform.

* * *

 **Larry** – One of the trainers who gambled away his Pokémon to the two assailants. He vows to never do it again, missing his Pokémon very much.

Description – Wears a white-collared shirt and brown pants, not so different from a lot of School Kids.

 **Mankey -** Gender: Male - Type: Fighting - Lv. 9 – Ability: Angerpoint

Movesets: Cross-chop, Focus Energy, Scratch, ?

* * *

 **Beheyeem** – It is revealed that one of the two assailants attacking the school was not a human at all but a Pokémon with telepathy, an insane one at that cloaking in dark aura.

* * *

 **Cyan** – It is revealed that one of the two assailants attacking the school was a victim brainwashed by Beheyeem, the missing gym leader from Marshtown. She has blonde hair and is notably taller than most men at average heights. She uses poison-types.

Description – A tall woman with short blonde hair, she wears a lab-coat and a purple top and pants.

* * *

 **Cael** – The jolly businessman of Cael Industries, seems to have a great desire to see his wife back… at any cost.

Description – Has grey hair pony tail and wears a white business suit.

 **Delibird -** Not enough information

Movesets: Not enough information

* * *

 **Willow** – The woman who met Benny at the perfume section and later met Cael alongwith Cyan. When Benny first sees her, she calls her gorgeous. According to various sources, she's a doctor.

Description – Long-raven hair, wears a purple top and long black pants.


	11. Double Trouble! Vs Ingo and Emmett!

**Author here. I hope you enjoy and review this story. I appreciate both praise and criticism. On a completely different and random note however, there is one thing I do want to talk about and that is my top favorite regions before Gen 8 hits, which a lot of sources and evidence hint it will be set in Spain from Ash's new design collar in the upcoming 21st movie resembling the colors of the Spanish flag, to the Tapu Koko's and Oricoro's symbolizing America, Japan, Polynesia, and Spain, to the fact that the Pokemon Team were taking a "vacation" in Spain for "research". I think it's interesting, look it up yourselves. Anyways my top favorite regions to explore are in this order... 1. Alola (VII), 2. Unova (V), 3. Johto (II), 4. Hoenn (III), 5. Kalos (VI), 6. Sinnoh (IV), 7. Kanto (I)**

 **A few of you are probably wondering why I'm talking about this. That's because this chapter has a little bit of Unova spirit to it, Unova being my second favorite region. If you never played Pokemon Black and White or Black and White 2, I'd recommend it to every Pokemon fan, most of you will not be disappointed as it is the Final Fantasy 6 of Pokemon games, a game living under the shadow of more popular Pokemon games... and yet BW/BW2 is everything a great Pokemon game should be! Fantastic story, memorable characters, arguably what feels like the largest region to explore that boasts a diverse range of memorable locations invoking different cultural or natural backgrounds that each holds some kind of adventure to it, and of course the Pokemon. Gen V arguable has the most coolest designs of Pokemon out of any generation, a huge majority of Gen V Pokemon are still used more than any other generation's Pokemon competitively.  
**

* * *

It was the season of winter, Zack stepped out of the dorm room. Opal noticed Zack was wearing his old green winter coat and the usual blue jeans. It was winter after all. Barkley followed behind him wearing a red winter-coat and Benny wore an orange one with a white scarf. Zack looked at Opal and Elise, Opal who wore a blue winter-coat and Elise wore a lightly-green one. The kids went down the stairs and down towards the dorm square covered in deep winter snow

"Class is getting started soon. We better hurry." Zack spoke.

"Sure thing but I heard this time there going to bring in a guest from a foreign region to teach the class." Opal went down there stairs

"A guest to teach the class? I wonder who it'll be?" Benny followed.

The kids continuing walking across the dorm's square covered in deep winter snow.

* * *

The class took their seats in a blue classroom. This classroom held a giant white flat Pokémon arena up-front. Everyone sat behind rows of right desk wondering what the latest assignment was today as Boone crossed his arms waiting for everyone to finish taking seating.

"All right class." Boone said. "Today I won't be teaching for the day but instead two guest-stars from the Unova region shall."

"Unova region?" Zack said.

"ALRIGHT!" Hector, a native of Unova, smiled.

"Settle down Hector."

"Well? Who are they?" Hector smiled.

"There two incredibly strong trainers that rival that of the Elite Four, maybe even the Pokémon Champion." Boone said. "They'll introduce themselves right now. Come right in you two."

The lights suddenly shut down instantly.

"What's happening?" Elise said.

Suddenly two bright lights centered to the Pokémon Arena. Two very tall men, one wearing a very large white striped coat and hat and the other wearing a very large black stripe coat and hat, walked to the center-spot with each leg sticking straight out like a pair of robots.

"Those uniforms look like that of a train conductor." Elise watched the two stranger walking quite strange.

"I think… those are train conductor uniforms?" Opal spoke next to her.

"Are they… twins? They look almost identical" Benny looked harder.

"Hello class!" The man in the black uniform smiled robotically at the classroom.

"We are glad to be here to battle each and every one of you youngsters!" The man in the white uniform smiled also robotically at the classroom.

"I am Ingo!" The man in the black uniform smiled.

"And I am Emmett!" The man in the white uniform smiled.

"And together!" They both spoke at the same time, pointing stylishly to the classroom. "We are the Subway Battle Bosses!"

"The Subway? Battle Bosses? You mean like a battle… train?" Zack said.

"Exactly!" Emmett popped right next to him out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Zack fell to the floor from his chair. "Wh… where did you come from!? You were just right…"

He pointed to the center stage and noticed the other brother was gone.

"Yes exactly what you just said young lad!" Ingo popped right next to Zack.

"Ah!" Zack shouted, moved back, hitting his head against the table behind him.

The classroom dropped their jaws confused, not sure how the heck were they able to do that.

"You see students!" Ingo spoke right back at the center… somehow.

"We have come here to teach this class in one particular subject!" Emmett also spoke right back at the center.

"How… how did they just do that?" Benny looked at them nervously.

"We are going to teach you on the limitless possibilities of…" Ingo said.

"… DOUBLE BATTLES!" Emmett finished the sentence.

"Double battles?" Some of the classroom spoke.

"Everyone here shall take a turn battling us using your own personal Pokémon against our team." Ingo smiled.

"We will use rental Pokémon so don't expect to think you have the advantage by watching other people battle us using the same team over and over again like one continuous loop children." Emmett smiled.

"Of course we will be using Pokémon more at your level instead of the usual high-levels, fellow tiny conductors, we use to much more experienced trainers at the Battle Subway." Ingo smiled.

"Yes. It'll be a fair challenge for us and a fair challenge for you!" Emmett smiled.

"But remember now! Most importantly have fun!" Ingo smiled.

"Sure… have fun being absolutely destroyed by us two!" Emmett smiled.

"But seriously though. Simply do your best and you will do fine!" Ingo nervously smiled, shifting his worried eyes to his brother back and forth.

"Yes. Cause if you don't!" Emmett smiled. "You shall serve as a model to future wannabe losers everywhere!"

"Emmett!" Ingo stopped smiling, watched the classroom looking quite frightened and nervous at Emmett's words. "We agreed you wouldn't stop being rude to at least the classroom."

"But big brother. I am simply trying to encourage these children to do their best instead of being utter disappointments." Emmett continued smiling. "So please children! Do take this seriously now as one simple mistake may cost you the entire match. And the match after that. And the match after that! And the match after that!"

"I… I thought you said to…. have fun…" Elise, frightened of Emmett's words, spoke.

"Sure. Sure. Completely forgot about what I said a second there. "Emmett chuckled.

"Is he… smiling… and frowning… at the same time?" Elise nervously whispered to Opal.

"Why are they so… robotic?" Opal whispered back nervously.

"Hello there!" Emmett popped right in front of Opal's desk.

"Ahhh!" Opal screamed for a moment, falling to the floor from her seat. "Ow!"

Opal looked up and saw Emmett creepily staring down at her.

"I hope you do your best or you will utterly be destroyed little girl!" Emmet smiled.

Suddenly Emmet got pulled by something away from the desk. Opal stood up and looked to see Ingo annoyingly dragging Emmett away from her desk.

"I'm sorry students for my younger brother's rude behavior!" Ingo spoke with a straight face. "He is incredibly obsessed with battling and it simply saying such things to encourage you students to battle hard. He hates boring easy-to-win battles and…"

Suddenly Emmett forcefully walked back to Opal's desk, dragging Ingo instead.

"Seriously though!" Emmett smiled back at Opal, scaring her.

"AAAAH! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Opal shielded herself, looking the other way, not wanting to stare deep into Emmett's cold robotic-looking eyes.

"I don't like waiting to battle so you better think of your strategies ahead! I will show no mercy to you little boys and girls!" Emmett smiled at the terrified classroom. "So do your best! Otherwise you could be an inspiration to utter failures for the rest of your life! After all! Life is a dangerous game where your future is on the line!"

"EMMETT!" Ingo forcefully used both his hands to drag him back to the center stage.

"Sorry Big Brother!" Emmett smiled. "It's a habit I cannot get rid of since I've gotten into competitive battling."

"Yes… I know." Ingo mumbled.

The two brothers were back on center-stage in their usual robotic poses.

"So this is how it'll all go!" Ingo pulled out a bowl filled with paper slips out of nowhere.

"How... where did he get that bowl?" Benny said.

"Some, not all of you, will pick a tag partner by choosing one of these paper slips. The paper slips has names and whoever you choose will be your partner. Simple as that." Emmett smiled.

"But remember to have fun!" Ingo smiled.

"Or not and get an F. These battles will be graded so do your best!" Emmett smiled.

"Emmett!" Ingo glanced to his brother.

"Okay. Okay. If you have fun you may at least get a C…. Minus." Emmett smiled.

Ingo sighed for a moment. "Anyways. Any who are able to defeat our Pokémon will get tickets to the Battle Cruiser!"

"The Battle Cruiser?" Zack said.

"It is a luxury ship where many battles take place, similar to the Battle Subway of Unova or Battle Tree of Alola." Ingo said.

"But as I said. We will show no mercy upon you!" Emmett smiled.

"What he means to say is we will not go easy on you. Obtaining victory over us, even using Pokémon on your level, will be quite challenging." Ingo smiled. "But if you are able to defeat our Pokémon! You will get tickets to the luxurious Battle Cruiser which is having a grand opening sometime next year in the spring."

"Yes! The Grand Opening of the Battle Cruiser has invited all sorts of famous trainers. Why? I hear a certain Pokémon Champion from a neighboring region is coming." Emmett smiled.

"A Pokémon Champion!?" Some children spoke.

"Famous trainers!?" Other children spoke.

"A Luxury Ship ride?!" Other children spoke.

"Yes. Yes… but you have to beat us." Ingo smiled. "So I hope you do your best!"

"And have fun!" Emmett smiled.

"We hope to see you next-week all-week!" Ingo and Emmett pointed their fingers at the audience.

* * *

The class left the classroom as several children looked at the slips. Many of them met up with their tag partners, others simply left the hallways immediately, perhaps in a hurry to somewhere?

"Who did you get Benny?" Zack asked.

"Got some kid I've never really met but seen in class a lot." Benny said. "What about you Zack?"

"Never got a slip. I'm guessing my name was in the bowl." Zack said. "What about you Opal?"

"Me?" Opal said. "Um… my slip says my tag partner is… you Zack."

"Whoa. That's great!" Benny smiled. "Zack got your back if you're ever in trouble."

"Yeah… I guess but… those guys seem really… strange." Opal remembered Emmett's creepy robotic smile. She felt a shiver down her spine. "Ugh…"

"Something wrong?" Zack said.

"Nope." Opal said. "I hope they didn't mean what they said. About being challenging."

"What? Nah. They probably will go easy on us." Benny smiled. "Were students, not ace trainers."

"Maybe… do you think my Eevee will be fine… out there against two experienced trainers?"

"Of course! You're a great battler Opal! Now let's go to the store and check out some new items." Zack hurried his way to the shop as Opal watched worriedly.

"Great battler huh?" Opal thought about it for a sec.

* * *

The three kids entered the school's store, there they saw Oltson and Raichu smiling as usual behind the counter.

"Hello again kids. How are you during this early winter?" Oltson smiled.

"Great!" The kids spoke. "Were going to battle the Subway Bosses during class next week!"

"The… The Subway Bosses!? Oh dear you poor souls." Oltson looked shocked.

"Um… wh… what's with that look on your face?" Opal looked worried.

"Well… let's just say I hope you have a strategy planned ahead because the Subway Bosses will not go easy on you due to their passion for battling." Oltson said.

"What… what do you mean? Have you met them before?"

"Yes. Yes I have actually." Oltson stroked his beard. "During my travels in Unova I partook a small selective course for veteran trainers. The ones in charge of that were Ingo and Emmett and well… it's hard to explain. Let's just say they are very passionate about battling and once they get caught in the moment, they don't go full speed ahead." Oltson said. "As they taught, soon it came the time of battling. Unfortunately for many of the other veteran trainers, they were so strong that a few veterans even gave up. I was the only one who won against them."

"Really? There… there that strong?!" Benny said.

"Yes. In fact I was told by the two brothers that they were personally recommended to command the Battle Subway by a man named Drayden who was at one time the strongest gym leader of the Unova region. Ingo and Emmett are so strong that they could actually be Pokémon Champion if they wanted to, a last they instead chose to be the head conductors of the Battle Subway." Oltson stroked his beard.

"Wow. There really that stro… hey wait a minute." Something just occurred to Zack. "You said you were the only one who won against those two."

Oltson looked at the boy with a serious look in his eye. "Yes? What about it?"

"Are you a really powerful trainer? You must be if you defeated trainers who are strong enough to be Pokémon Champion."

"Well I don't know about that?" Oltson stroked his beard quietly as Raichu giggled next to him.

"What's so funny?" Benny looked at Raichu.

"Chu?" Pichu wondered why Raichu founded this a little funny.

"Nothing. Raichu probably just thought of something funny in his head." Oltson said. "Anyways, good luck on your battle with Ingo and Emmett. They'll probably use weaker Pokémon so it shouldn't be that hard."

"I… I guess." Opal looked unsure of his words.

* * *

It was the star of the next week of class, Zack and Opal sat next to each other since they were tag partners. They clearly weren't the only ones doing it as others chose to sit next to their chosen tag partners as well.

Opal gulped as Ingo and Emmet walked to each other from opposite sides to the center-stage like robots as Boone watched from a distance.

"Good morning class!" Ingo smiled.

"Good morning as well!" Emmet smiled.

"Today is the start of the matches! I hope you all do well!" Ingo smiled.

"Ha ha ha hahahahaHAHAHA!" Emmet laughed more and more wildly.

Emmet's laughter disturbed a lot of the students, many of them sweating nervously or gulping.

"Sorry." Emmet apologized... smiling. "I'm just so excited what strategies you students have come up with."

"Yes." Ingo looked to his brother with a straight face. He then looked back to the class. "Anyways! Today we shall battle on this special type of arena. The kind used in the Pokémon League."

"Used in the Pokémon League?" Many students wondered what he meant by that.

"Yes. THE Pokémon League. Allow me to show you!" Emmet flipped a press of the button on a switch.

Suddenly the flat white Pokémon arena opened up like a doorway, underneath the arena, a massive train on an even more massive conveyor belt rose. As the Pokémon arena finished transforming, the massive train began moving on the conveyor belt shocking many students.

"Did… that arena just transformed!?" Opal looked at the train.

"Absolutely!" Ingo smiled. "These kinds of stages can transform to all sorts of battlefields resorting to forests, hilly areas, or in this case, a Battle Train!"

One student asked, "Were going to battle inside that train? How will we see?"

"Good question!" Emmet pressed another switch to some TV monitors above. "Problem solved! You can see the battle through these camera's inside the train! So I guess the next question is!"

"Who will be?" Ingo spoke with a straight face.

"Our next challenger?" Emmet smiled widely.

"I will!" Riley sprung up from her seat, holding her nervous partner's hand.

"I heard of you! You're the strongest trainer to come out of the entrance exams right?" Ingo smiled.

"Excellent!" Emmet smiled. "I hope you will not disappoint!"

An hour later in the Battle Train.

"And that was disappointing." Emmet frowned upon the fainted Mawile and the fainted Mankey. "Return Durant!"

"Durant." The large metallic ant hissed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you two did not meet my expectations. Return Gurdurr!" Ingo frowned as well.

"Gurdurr!" The red-beam carrying muscle Pokémon grunted.

"What!? That… that was no fair!" Riley angrily spoke. "You two tag-teamed on my Mawile first before moving on to Larry's Mankey!"

"A move that is very common in double battles young lady. A simple but efficient tactic." Ingo replied.

"Who's next?" Ingo looked at the camera at the corner in the ceiling.

The children watched Riley and Larry, the kid who lost his Mankey before to the assailants, leave the train, shocked such a strong trainer got defeated so fast.

"Wow. There crazy strong." Zack spoke. He suddenly grew a wide smile. "I can't wait! We should go next!"

"What!?" Opal was surprised at Zack's enthusiasm and determination. She smiled nervously at her friend. "On second thought! Maybe we should wait later?"

"Why?" Zack looked at her.

"I… really never battle a lot with Eevee." Opal said.

"What? You battled so well using those rental and virtual Pokémon before! I think you'll do fine!" Zack smiled.

"I… I don't know." Opal twiddled her fingers.

"Fine." Zack sighed. "If you're so worried. How about we train after school."

"Um… sure. I guess that would be good."

* * *

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted in pain as she was thrown towards Opal's feet.

The young fox quickly got back up on her two feet as Opal looked at her worriedly.

"C'mon Opal! You can do this!" Zack smiled.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil squeaked from the other end with his back flame burning.

The two trainers stood at the flower fields, many of the flowers were covered in frosty snow yet were somehow not dead. It truly looked like a winter wonderland with the Johto-style School nearby.

"Um… Eevee! Use bite!" Opal ordered.

"Eevee!" Eevee smiled, running towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! Swift!" Zack ordered.

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil sent out an array of stars to Eevee.

Eevee was once again sent flying to Opal's feet.

"Eevee! Are you alright!" Opal reached her hand to the injured Eevee.

"Eevee!" Eevee sprung up on her feet quickly, looking very excited.

"Um… maybe we should take a break." Opal looked at Zack.

"What? We just got started? What are you so worried about?" Zack said.

"Eevee might get hurt."

"Eevee…" Eevee rolled her eyes, shrugging off her worries.

"It's a battle. Pokémon do get hurt sometimes but the reason they do it is to get stronger." Zack smiled. "Your Eevee wants to get stronger so don't let her down!"

'"I… your right." Opal sighed. "Eevee! Use quick attack!"

"Cyndaquil! Use quick attack!" Zack ordered.

The two Pokémon ran fast, preparing to tackle each other. Eevee was sent once again flying to Opal's feet, Cyndaquil easily striking the fox first.

"Ee.. vee." Eevee got up again, more hurt than ever.

"Can we go to the Pokecenter at least! Eevee is pushing herself too hard!" Opal said.

Zack looked at the Eevee, desperately trying to stand up after taking so many attacks. "Sure. Let's go to the Pokecenter. However…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have an idea how you can battle without getting your Eevee too much damage… at least I think."

"Really?" Opal smiled.

* * *

Every trainer sat behind their desk in the classroom confused, depressed, or angry. Others didn't seem to care and some vowed to improve themselves. What they all did however, was that all their eyes were focused on Ingo and Emmett.

"Disappointing. Not a single one of you won." Ingo said.

"Yes. To be frank, I think all of you need to train some more to become better trainers. Do not let your losses be the end of your pathway to a great trainer to this day!" Emmett said.

"Emmett we talked… I mean yes! That was… actually some good advice Emmett." Ingo looked a little surprised.

"To be frank…" Boone said. "You guys are being a little… harsh on the kids."

"Yes. Emmet can be rude but I admit I do have my fits." Ingo said.

"I mean your battling."

"We are following procedure. Our battling should be quite a good challenge." Emmet said. "Anyways, is there anyone else on the last day of the school week?

"Me!" Zack raised his hand holding Opal's, looking nervous as ever, arm.

"Oh good." Ingo smiled.

"One last battle to go! I hope you don't disappoint!" Emmett smiled.

* * *

The four trainers entered the Battle Train as it paused in place of the conveyor belt. Zack noticed there were no chairs in this cart, only some poles and grips to hold onto. Ingo and Emmet stood on one side and Zack and Opal stood on the other. Opal trembled in fear at the sight of the two, the same twins defeating pretty much the entire classroom.

"What… what should I do…?" Opal sweated nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"Good Unova child!" Ingo couldn't stand the sight of Opal trembling like that.

"Um… what?" Opal spoke softly.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked.

"You! Girl! Stand up straight!" Ingo ordered.

"Um… okay." Opal stood up straight.

"Arms front and center, no more of that forsaken twiddling you're doing!" Ingo ordered.

"Um… yes. Sir." Opal stood up straight, arms front and center as Zack wondering what the Subway Bosses were doing.

"And have a little backbone." Emmet yelled. "You remind me of this other scared little girl I met."

"Seriously though. Have a little confidence in yourself!" Ingo said.

"Ye… yes…"

"SPEAK UP!" Ingo yelled.

"Y… Yes. Sir!" Opal gulped.

"LOUDER!" Emmet yelled.

"YES SIR!" She yelled back, closing her eyes, her hands shaped into a fist. She opened her eyes. "Did… Did I just yelled at them?"

"Much better!" Ingo smiled. "Are you ready you two?

"Of course!" Zack smiled.

"Um. Yeah. Sure!" Opal no longer sweated nervously or trembling, looking a little more determined than usual.

"Hmm?" Ingo and Emmett looked at Opal's determine look in her eyes.

"All aboooard on the battle train!" Ingo turned a nearby lever on.

The train began moving on the conveyor belt. Zack and Opal suddenly lost their balance a bit. Zack quickly grabbed ahold of a pole while Opal grabbed one of the grips from the ceiling. Zack and Opal looked at the two Subway Bosses. They didn't grabbed a hold of any pole or grip. They stood there smiling confidently with their hands in their pockets as the train started moving.

"Well now. Passengers!" Ingo smiled, pulling out a Pokeball from his jacket. "Gates are open! Lampent!"

"Yes indeed!" Emmet smiled, pulling out a Pokeball from his jacket. "Train is prepped and ready! Klang!"

The two brothers sent out two Pokémon onto the tightly cornered Train, a gear-shaped Pokémon and a lamp-shaped Pokémon. Zack and Opal both pulled out there Pokedex's scanning the two.

"Scanning." Opal's Pokedex scanned Lampent. "Lampent. The Lamp Pokémon. A Ghost-Fire type. Lampent is an ominous Pokémon to be feared, absorbing fuel for its baleful fire, this Pokémon hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on."

"Scanning." Zack's Pokdex scanned Klang. "Klang. The Gear Pokémon. A Steel-type. Klang can communicate it's feelings to others by rotating the direction of its gears. When furious, its gears rotate faster. Klang's comprised of a big and minigear. If the launched minigear does not return, Klang will die."

"I choose you Cyndaquill!" Zack threw his Pokeball onto the field.

"I choose you Eevee!" Opal threw her Pokeball onto the field.

Out came the fire-mouse and the brown fox, both looking determined at the sight of their opponents.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil looked at Klang.

"Eevee!" Eevee looked at Lampent.

"Klang!" Emmet ordered. "Wheels running! Automatize!"

"KLAaaNG." Klang echoed, its gears shifting fast at red hot speeds. The gear Pokémon glowed red twice.

"Eevee!" Opal ordered. "Use Baby-Doll Eyes on Klang."

"Eevee!" Eevee's eyes gleamed at Klang in a split-second.

Klang glowed blue, one of his stats have been lowered.

"Like we practice Opal!" Zack said.

Opal nodded. "Eevee! Now use helping hand!"

"Eevee!" Eevee's body glowed with a bluish aura.

Suddenly the bluish aura now transferred to Cyndaquil. The fire mouse glowed blue, his back flame growing massively bigger.

"Alright!" Zack smiled.

"It appears someone in this classroom finally has the right idea of using moves almost exclusive to double battles." Ingo smiled.

"About time." Emmett smiled.

"Cyndaquil! Use ember!" Zack ordered.

"Cynda…. QUILL!" Cyndaquil let out a swirling flood of ember towards Klang.

"Lampent! Shield Klang!" Ingo ordered.

"Lampent!" Lampent shielded Klang, easily absorbing Cyndaquil's boosted Ember attack instead of taking any damage.

"What!?" Zack and Opal were astonished at Lampent easily blocking, no, absorbing that attack. The two noticed Lampent also got a boost from Cyndaquil's boosted Ember, his body glowing red.

"How?!" Opal said.

"Must be an ability that can absorb fire-type moves and turn it into a boost." Zack said.

"Correct!" Ingo smiled. "Now you're learning? But can you adapt?"

"Big Brother!" Emmet eyed Eevee. "That Eevee is quite a dangerous player isn't she? What's one way to destroy a building Ingo?"

"By destroying its supports." Ingo reached his hand into the air. "Lampent! Change of course! Fire Blast to Eevee!"

"Klang! Wild charge to Eevee! Full speed ahead!" Emmet ordered.

"Lampent!" Lampent launched a massive Kanji symbol in great fire.

"KlaNNG." Klang cloaked itself in electricity, charging towards the brown fox.

"Oh no! There after Eevee!" Zack thought.

"Eevee! Baby doll eyes! Again on Klang! Try to dodge that Fire Blast!" Opal ordered.

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded.

The young fox luckily dodged into the air the spiraling Fire Blast. Opal moved to the side of the train's wall, almost getting hit by Lampent's Fire Blast. Eevee eye's gleamed to the charging Klang before the gear Pokémon could land a hit.

"KlaaNg." Another of Klang's stat has been lowered.

Klang struck the Eevee with a wild charge! Eevee manage to easily shrug off the damage, smiling confidently on her back.

"Oh no!" Emmet gasped, realizing what was happening. "It's a trap!"

Eevee held onto Klang to the ground with her paws, a good distance away from Lampent.

"Eevee! Use Helping Hand!" Opal ordered.

"Cyndaquil! Ember! Quickly before Lampent shields him!" Zack ordered.

"Lampent! Quickly! Guard Klang!" Ingo ordered.

"Eevee!" Eevee glowed blue again, transferring her blue aura to Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil's back flame burned big. Cyndaquil let out another swirling flood of Ember to Klang as Eevee finally let go. "QUILL!"

"KLaaaNNG!?" Klang got struck by Ember as Lampent was just inches away.

"Lampent!?" Lampent was too late.

"Alright!" Zack and Opal smiled. Unfortunately those smiles would quickly turn to frowns.

"KLaang." Klang, charred in smoke, rose up, still ready to battle.

"What!" Zack said.

"But… but how?"

"You seriously didn't think a boosted Ember attack was enough to defeat my Klang?" Emmet smiled.

"I'll admit you're plan to bait Klang to Eevee, lowering Klang's attack with a priority move, Baby-Doll Eyes, to prevent Eevee from being seriously damaged by Klang's Wild Charge was impressive but it still isn't enough." Ingo smiled.

"Hmm?" Emmet looked at Klang quickly floating away right next to Lampent as Cyndaquil and Eevee watched.

"KLAAANG!?" Klang suddenly received a burst of flame around him. It was burn damage.

"It appears Klang is in a pretty big disadvantage. His attack just got lowered twice, now he's got burn damage too?" Emmet eyed Cyndaquil.

"My goodness how will this battle end?" Ingo smiled. "Lampent! Fire-Blast again to Eevee!"

"Eevee dodge and use bite against Lampent!" Opal ordered.

"Cyndaquil! Use smokescreen!" Zack ordered.

"What?!" The brother's eyes widened.

Cyndaquil let out a burst of smoke covering the center floor of the train. Klang and Lampent easily floated above in the air away from the smoke quickly. Lampent was ready to use Fire-Blast but the smokescreen covered the entire center of the train where Cyndaquil and Eevee were. Fire-Blast was already inaccurate enough, now Lampent had to deal with this?!

"Lampent! Be on your guard!" Ingo ordered.

"You too Klang!" Emmet ordered.

"Eevee!" Eevee sprung from the smoke below, biting Lampent.

"Lampent!" Lampent flinched.

"Eevee! Bite again! Quickly!" Opal ordered.

Eevee sprung up, biting Lampent again.

"Lampent! Fire-blast!" Ingo ordered.

"Lampent!" Lampent recovered from the flinch.

Lampent raised another Kanji symbol cloaked in searing flames targeting Eevee in the air. Lampent launched the Fire Blast but Eevee quickly escaped into the smoke. The Fire Blast struck below the smoke, the blast pushing the smoke away a little revealing it hit nothing before re-cloaking that area.

"Lampent!" Lampent was frustrated.

"Eevee! Use Bite again!" Opal ordered.

"Eevee!" Eevee jumped out from the smoke again, biting Lampent once more before vanishing into the smoke again.

"LAMPENT!" Lampent was furious.

"It appears Lampent needs to vent out his anger again." Emmett said.

"Indeed brother." Ingo said. "Lampent! Use Fire-Blast several times across the field!"

"LAMPENT!" Lampent sent out three fire-blasts across the smokescreen.

The powerful blasts of fire spiraled across the smoke, finally striking something. A Pokémon's cry could be heard from the hit.

"It appears I got something." Ingo smiled. His eyes quickly turned to disappointment.

He spotted Cyndaquil struck by the Fire Blast before the smoke enveloped once again.

"Lampent!" Ingo ordered. "Be steady on your guard! Use fire-blast but hold it!"

Lampent nodded, creating a small kanji-symbol, read to be used later like a cannon waiting to use a cannonball, remaining vigilant

"Eevee!" Eevee jumped out with her fangs out.

"Lampent!" Lampent quickly reacted, unleashing his fire-blast attack again.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried, struck by fire-blast as she was thrown into the smoke-covered area

"Good job Lampent!" Ingo smiled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Eevee appeared again quickly, her fangs showing, with grave injuries.

"Eevee!" Eevee bit Lampent again.

"Lampent!" Lampent cried.

"What!?" Ingo was shocked.

Eevee threw the Lamp-shaped Pokémon with her mouth to the side of the Train, slamming Lampent into the wall. Eevee and Lampent were on the floor, somewhat visible from the side of the train as the smokescreen was concentrated to the center mostly.

"Lampent fainted!?" Ingo looked at the knocked out Lampent.

"Eevee!" Eevee proudly stood.

Opal worriedly look at Eevee, bearing a lot of bruises and marks from powerful attacks. However, she couldn't help smile at Eevee's victorious smile.

"Vee!" Eevee screamed in pain, as a burst of fire enveloped her. It was burn damage from the fire-blast.

"Eevee!" Opal was in horror.

Eevee collapsed to the ground, fainted.

"Eevee! Return!" Opal quickly return the fox Pokémon.

"Don't worry Opal! Y… you did great out there!" Zack smiled at her worried friend. He then turned to the battlefield.

"Hmm…" Ingo returned Lampent.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"KLAAAANG!?" Klang burst into flames again, taking burn damage.

"You need to do something. Zack there hasn't made an order. I think he's biding time so your Klang can get burn damage over time." Ingo said.

"I see. Can't have Klang stay on guard forever now that Lampent's out and a fire-type is run amok through that smoke." Emmett. "Klang! Use Charge Beam several times across the smoke!"

"KLaaNG." Klang send out a beam of electricity several times to the smoke.

"Klang has special-attack moves? His heavily lowered attack won't be much of an impact anymore. Looks like I can't wait it out." Zack thought. The trainer ordered. "Cyndaquil! Use Ember!"

Cyndaquil leaped from the smoke close to Klang. Klang wasn't shocked at how close the fire mouse was, only eyed him, prepped and ready another charge beam as Cyndaquil let out a burst of Ember. The two Pokémon struck each other at the same time, being thrown into the smoke.

The four trainers heard two weakened cries.

"Ingo. You don't think… "Emmet pulled the lever down, stopping the conveyor belt.

"I hope not!" Ingo opened the train's doors with one button.

Smoke instantly vanished to the sides as the doors opened. There they saw Klang and Cyndaquil both fainted. It was a tie.

"We didn't win." Zack sighed.

"What? Of course you did!" Emmett happily walked to the two. He no longer looked like he was frowning while smiling.

Zack and Opal shielded themselves in fear. To their surprise, Emmett gently landed their hands on both their shoulders, looking proud of them.

"You should be congratulating yourselves!" Emmett happily smiled.

"But… but we didn't win. It was a tie?" Opal looked at his surprisingly warmer and less-robotic smile.

"Not exactly. Don't you remember what we said?" Emmet said.

Zack and Opal carefully remembered what the two said last week.

Zack and Opal from separate seats watched Ingo and Emmett talking over the battles, looking nervous and frightened at the two.

"What he means to say is we will not go easy on you. Obtaining victory over us, even using Pokémon on your level, will be quite challenging." Ingo smiled. "But if you are able to **defeat our Pokémon**! You will get tickets to the luxurious Battle Cruiser which is having a grand opening sometime next year in the spring."

Zack smiled widely, remembering what he said, as Opal looked at him weird.

"Oh yeah! You said if we defeat your Pokémon we would win? We did sort of did that didn't we?" Zack said.

"Sort of? You accomplished the objective!" Emmet happily pulled out two tickets from his large pockets. "Here you go! Two tickets to the Battle Cruiser! I hope you two enjoy the trip and… Ingo? Where's Ingo?"

Emmet looked behind and saw his older brother, Ingo on his knees, angry and frustrated.

"A tie!? A TIE!? I hate ties! Ties are absolutely worth nothing! It's either win or lose!" Ingo sprung up, rushing towards the two trainers. "I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"AAH!" Zack and Opal shielded themselves in fear as something pulled Ingo by the coat.

"Now! Now brother! We talked about this!" Emmet sighed, dragging Ingo forcefully.

"REMATCH!" Ingo forcefully rushed back to the two.

"Brother! A tie counts!" Emmett forcefully dragged Ingo with both hands. "I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness. He absolutely hates ties. He would rather lose than have a tie."

"Well that… was something." Zack looked a little surprised how the mature brother, Ingo, acted a little no different from Emmett. The young boy looked towards Opal who worriedly stared at her Pokeball. Zack realized it was about her Pokémon, Eevee. "Opal? Let's go to the Pokecenter?"

"Um… sure. That sounds good." Opal spoke.

* * *

"Your Pokémon are much better now!" The Nurse smiled, holding a tray in both hands containing one Pokeball.

"Thank you." Opal sighed, receiving the Pokeball.

"I have to say you were awesome Opal!" Benny said.

"Yeah. You knew your stuff!" Zack said.

"I… I don't want to battle anymore." Opal frowned at the Pokeball.

"What!?" Zack and Benny were shocked.

"Battles are just too… violent! Why do Pokémon enjoy this anyway!"

Suddenly the Pokeball in Opal's hands opened. Eevee sprung to the floor, looking very angry at Opal.

"Eevee! Vee!" Eevee angrily looked at her trainer.

"I… I think Eevee heard you." Benny said.

"Eevee doesn't seem to like your decision." Zack said.

Opal sadly stared at the angry Eevee. She remembered what Tal said, how unhappy Eevee was becoming. What was she to do?

* * *

The three walked into Oltson's store again, seeing the happy bearded old man and his Raichu standing behind the counter again.

"Hey Oltson." Zack and Benny said hello, but not as cheerfully as last time.

"Well hello there again! One of the teacher's showed me your battle against Ingo and Emmett. I was quite surprised at the result!" Oltson smiled until he noticed Opal looking very glum. "What's the matter miss?"

"I'm… thinking about quitting being a trainer? Is that… alright if my Eevee hates it?" Opal said.

"Huh? Where's this coming from?" Oltson looked surprised how sudden she opened up to him with such an idea.

"I'm sorry." Opal nervously. "You're busy and…"

"No. No. Let me hear it. I lived long. I know a lot." Oltson smiled at the young trainer.

Oltson turned his attention to the door, noticing two tall potential customers robotically entering the building.

"So it's true." Ingo entered the store, pointing towards Oltson.

"It really is you." Emmett entered the store, also pointing towards Oltson.

Oltson stroked his beard calmly at the sight of the twins.

"The Pokémon Champion himself!" Ingo and Emmett smiled. "How you've been old timer!"

"Pokémon… Champion!?" The three kids looked to Oltson.

He sweated nervously at the sight of the three kids looking at him with great shock. Raichu snickered a little upon this revelation. "Oh boy."

"REMATCH!" Ingo and Emmett excitedly sang.

"WOULD YOU QUIT SAYING THAT ALREADY!" Oltson yelled.

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokémon Teams**

 **Ingo** **\- A train conductor and a professional trainer with a robotic smile and movements from the Unova region, he along with his younger twin brother Emmett run the Battle Subway. Recommended by Drayden, once the most powerful Gym Leader and powerful Dragon-user himself, Ingo and Emmett are not to be underestimated, there power rivalling that of an Elite Four. Ingo is notably the mature one.**

 **Team: Gates are open!**

 **(Interchangeable) Durant/Lampent/?/?/?/?**

 **Emmett** **\- A train conductor and a professional trainer with a robotic smile and movements from the Unova region, he along with his older twin brother Ingo run the Battle Subway. Recommended by Drayden, once the most powerful Gym Leader and powerful Dragon-user himself, Ingo and Emmett are not to be underestimated, there power rivalling that of an Elite Four. Emmett is notably the immature one, obsessed with competitive battling.**

 **Team: Full speed ahead!**

 **(Interchangeable) Gurdurr/Klang/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So what do you guys think of my story so far? Good? Bad? Constructive Pros and Cons are greatly appreciated. What did you think of the characters? Were the battles interesting or were they kind of boring? Do you have any suggestions that could help improve the story.**

 **So as mentioned before, I freaking love Gen 5. It was my favorite region before Gen 7 arrived. So I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT WAIT to see Unova in HD graphics. Preferably a HD sequel, not remake, of Black and White 3. Remember how I said Unova boasts a lot of diverse-range of locations? Can you guys imagine what Castelia City would look like in HD? Turning up the camera and the player sees the Skyscrapers reach up to the skies endlessly. Or the sports and entertainment city filled with massive football stadiums and sprawling roller coasters. Or the massive bridges filled with roads for cars or trains or splitting up for incoming ships. I don't know about you but I am so freaking excited for HD Unova.**

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know this incarnation of the Subway Bosses are based on their appearance in Pokémon Adventures Black and White. The Subway Bosses mentions that Opal reminds them of a "scared little girl." That is a reference to the Subway Bosses scaring White, the female protagonist of BW, with their robotic behavior and Emmett's rude obsession with battling, rudely claiming to study White's battling for her overhwhelming losses, hoping this is "encouragement" enough for her to hurry up and win as many consecutive battles so she could battle the Subway Bosses quickly but instead frightens her.**


	12. Why Pokemon Battle! A electrifying bond!

**Author here! I am pretty tired this week that you may or may not see three stories again next week like this time! In fact you may not even see a single story at all next week depending on some circumstances. I am pretty tired of writing so I'm going to take a break… and by taking a break I mean I'm going to re-edit the first ten chapters, write the next stories for next or the week after, and some other stuff I want to do. I am thinking about writing a action-packed Pokémon parody on valentines soon. Anyways, you guys probably won't see another story until I re-edit the first ten chapters. In fact I'm thinking of actually giving some chapters a re-write to shorten the length.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The two Subway Bosses smiled as they pointed their fingers at Oltson. Oltson looked at them nervously, so did the three other trainers.

"Um… are you going to do something other than stand there for ten minutes?" Oltson spoke, wondering what's wrong with these two.

"Sorry. We simply wanted a rematch." Ingo smiled.

"After the last one we had in Unova." Emmett smiled.

"You didn't come here to just teach kids about double battling did you?" Oltson eyed the two.

"You caught us red-handed good sir!"

"That was just a side-venture. We came here all this way just to battle you!"

"Oh." Oltson and Raichu sighed at the two of them.

"So wait a minute!" Zack looked to Oltson. "Your! You're the Pokémon Champion!"

"Well…" Oltson stroked his beard again. "Not really… at least not anymore. I'm the former Pokémon Champion of Holon. Someone else has that title. I'm guessing someone forgot to tell the Subway Bosses all the way back in Unova."

"It seems so." Ingo agreed.

"First time I ever heard of this." Emmett said.

"Former?" Benny said. "Still… why is the former Pokémon Champion working for small pay in a shop like this?"

Oltson spoke. "Actually. I do the job for free. I already have enough money from the retirement pay as Pokémon Champion from the Pokémon Association. I just do it cause… well… I'm not quite sure."

"You're not quite sure?" Zack frowned.

"I guess I just enjoy the company of the teachers and students here. Not to mention the active little Pokémon they bring here."

"But why keep it a secret?" Opal said.

"You have any idea the last time the entire school found out who I am?" Oltson said. "Suddenly every trainer, every new and old, every noob and veteran, young and old, wanted to challenge me to a battle! That's why I keep it a secret."

"Chu…" Raichu nodded in agreement.

"So about that… rematch…" Emmett spoke.

"There ain't gonna be a rematch!" Oltson erupted in anger. "Besides, I'm busy talking to Opal about her problems."

"Problems?" Ingo said.

"Such as what?" Emmet said.

"Well…" Opal spoke. "I'm thinking about stopping battling… forever."

"WHAT!?" Ingo shouted.

Emmett fainted to the floor.

"Does that… normally happen?" Benny looked at the fainted Emmett.

"You'd be surprised." Ingo answered. He looked to the little girl. "Opal young lady! That would be quite the tragedy if you were to waste such great talent I saw there!"

"Talent?" Opal said. "I mean… Zack did all the work. All I did was. Well supported him and got a lucky knock-out."

"Don't you understand the reason why we ordered Klang and Lampent to strike your Eevee first? It's because you were that much of a threat supporting Cyndaquil."

"But…"

"AND!" Emmett popped right next to her.

"AAAH!" The three kids screamed for a second.

"How… How did you do that?" Benny looked back and forth where Emmett originally was and now.

"That's not important." Emmett answered. He turned to Opal. "AND you did well in finishing off Lampent alone. Your Eevee was quite the dangerous threat as both a support and an offensive attacker! In fact, it was Cyndaquil who was playing as the support at that time using smokescreen! You should congratulate yourself!"

"But Eevee… got really hurt." Opal spoke.

"So? Pokémon get hurt all the time. They have a far stronger endurance and survivability than humans." Ingo responded.

"Not to mention they love battling." Emmett smiled.

"But why! Why do they like to battle! They get hurt all the time! Why do Pokémon like Eevee love it!" Opal yelled.

"Opal." Oltson sighed. "The reason why Pokémon do that is to well… get stronger of course."

"That's it? Get stronger!" Opal said.

"Not exactly." Oltson stroked his beard. "It's to get stronger with their partner. There's a reason why so many Pokémon desire a trainer and reject trainers that don't fit their criteria."

"Reject trainers?" Zack said.

"Yes. In my travels I've seen a fair share of Pokémon not only reject there trainers for being deemed unfit in their eyes but looking for a different trainer themselves." Oltson said. "What Pokémon often desire is a type of strength they can't get on their own in the wild. That is bonds, companionship, friendship. A desire to become stronger with their trainers."

"That… honestly… sounds kind of stupid." Opal frowned. "That sounds like another 'power of friendship' bogus."

"As stupid as you make it sound, it's true, and there's even been scientific proof of this. Still a bit fuzzy but nevertheless evidence." Oltson said.

"Evidence?"

"It's true. During my travels, sometimes the wild Pokémon that live in the many Mountains, Seas, or Plains don't wait for their trainer to come to them and choose. Sometimes the Pokémon come to them and choose their trainers." Oltson said. "Friendship is a strange particular area in the Pokémon world that brings out many things."

"That just sounds... very hard to believe." Opal frowned.

"It's true young lady." Ingo spoke. "Zack's Cyndaquil fought greatly because it had great confidence in its trainer and so did his trainer in Cyndaquil."

"He's right." Emmett said. "When a trainer worries or becomes nervous during a Pokémon battle, so do there Pokémon as well, there confidence and trust in not only there trainer but in themselves too. I've seen Pokémon literally argue at their trainers to get into better shape."

"Really?" Opal said, remembering Eevee's frustrated behavior in her.

"Yes. It is." Ingo said. "Pokémon desire to be stronger with their trainers to surpass and evolve faster. Many Pokémon dream of evolving soon."

"I just… I don't know." Opal remembered Eevee's injuries.

"If you're that worried than how about I show you." Oltson sighed.

"Chu?" Raichu looked at him.

"You mean through a battle?" Opal said.

"Specifically these two knuckleheads." Oltson looked at Ingo and Emmett.

Suddenly the two brothers were in glee. "REALLY!?"

"Yeah yeah." Oltson stepped out of the counter. "Let's go to the School's stadium."

"Really!?" Zack smiled.

As the five trainers watched Oltson leave the counter, he picked up and opened a small box in the nearly empty shelf on the corner. There was obviously not a single product there on sale, just some personal files, paper work, and books along with a few boxes.

"Are you getting your Pokémon?" Benny watched.

"Nope. Already have them." Oltson pulled out a ring from his chest.

"What's that ring?" Opal looked at it, noticing a small slot in it.

Ingo and Emmet looked excited and nervous at the same time at the sight of that ring.

"Just a little trinket I'm going to show you in the battle." Oltson put the ring on his right wrist.

* * *

"The challengers Ingo and Emmett challenges Oltson to a battle!" Zack stood at the center-side, acting as referee of the stage along with Opal and Benny standing next to him.

Opal watched the two standing on opposing sides of this battlefield at the corner of this stadium, Ingo and Emmett looking either confident in there abilities or probably excited to battle a former Pokémon Champion again. She noticed Oltson seemed to just have a straight face. He normally looks jolly but now he looks serious. Raichu next to him also looked aggressive and excited today as opposed to his cute and kind appearance before.

"Does Oltson accepts this challenge?" Zack called.

"I accept this challenge." Oltson held a Pokeball in his hand.

"This will be a double battle! Each side may only use two Pokémon! If both Pokémon are out on either side, the opposing side is victorious! Commence the battle now!"

"All aboooard! Excadrill!" Ingo threw his Pokeball into the field with a smile.

"Chugga Chug! Gigalith!" Emmett threw his Pokeball into the field with a smile as well.

Zack and Benny pulled out there Pokedex's scanning the razor-sharped claw mole with some kind of drill-shaped object on his head and the four-legged crystal-rock creature next to him.

"Scanning…" Benny's Pokedex scanned Gigalith. "Gigalith. The Compressed Pokémon. A Rock-Type. Gigalith are known for its hefty horsepower, both physical and energy. Gigalith can absorb rays of sunlight and shoot out blasts of energy, a terrifying power."

"Scanning…" Zack's Pokedex scanned Excadrill. "Excadrill. The Subeterrene Pokémon. A Ground-Steel Type. Excadrill can form a drill with its steel claws and head, drilling mazelike nests more than 300 feet below the surface. No form of steel, no matter how strong can endure Excadrill's drill."

"Excadrill." Excadrill looked at Oltson.

"Gigaleeth!" Gigalith roared, evoking a strong but very visible sandstorm across the field.

"What's that?!" Benny shielded himself.

"Sandstream!" Zack recognized it.

Oltson looked back at the two opposing Pokémon. "Raichu. You're up."

"Chu!" Raichu smiled, being friendly and adorable an hour ago, he now showed a fierce and competitive look on his face as he entered the field.

"Go!" Oltson threw his next Pokeball. "Manectric!"

The Pokeball unleashed Oltson's next Pokémon, A golden-blue canine of some sort with red-glowing eyes.

"Manectric." Manectric saw the two.

The three trainers looked a little puzzled at what Oltson was doing.

"He's! He's going to use two electric types!? Benny said.

"He could do a lot of damage to Gigalith but Excadrill is a ground-type! He could demolish the two if he isn't careful!" Zack said.

"M… maybe he's got a plan." Opal said. "I mean… he was after all once the Pokémon Champion."

"Manectric!" Oltson ordered. "Electric terrain!"

"MANEC! Manectric roared, his body coated in a massive electrifying charge that bursted across the field.

"I've read about that!" Opal looked surprised as the stage turned to a field of electricity.

Excadrill and Gigalith looked a little puzzle at the field of electricity, not harming or seemingly affecting the two in anyway.

"What does it do?" Zack asked Opal, never heard of this move before.

"Electric terrain not only prevents Pokémon from sleeping but it also gives Electric-type moves a 50% boost."

"That's great against Gigalith but what about Excadrill?" Benny watched.

"Raichu!" Oltson looked to the Alolan Pokémon. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"He's not going to say a target?!" Zack said.

"Rai!" Raichu smiled launching a massive thunderbolt.

The three trainers watched the bolt of electricity drawn towards Manectric like some kind of magnet. The three looked surprised as Manectric didn't felt a thing from Raichu's thunderbolt.

"What's happening?" Benny looked confused.

"I think Manectric's ability is Lightning Rod." Opal said. "All electric-type moves, foe or ally, are drawn to the Pokémon's body. It's than converted into a big boost to its special attack."

"Really?" Zack looked at the Manectric glowing red, indicating a boost to its special attack.

"Ho ho! Quite troubling already brother." Ingo smiled.

"Yes but also quite fun!" Emmet smiled. "Gigalith! Rock Slide!"

"Excadrill! Drill Run! Full speed ahead to Raichu!" Ingo ordered.

"Gigaleeeeeeth." Gigalith stomped his two massive feet to the ground, cracking out several rocks from the ground and towards the two Pokémon.

"Exca-drill!" Excadrill dived into the dirt like a whirling top towards Raichu.

Manectric and Raichu saw the incoming barrage of rocks hurled towards them. The two electric-types quickly dodged the incoming rocks. Manectric kept hopping from one spot to another avoiding each and every rock as Raichu surfed on the air away from each rock, less like surfing and more like dancing on a surfboard. Every single one hurled at them seemed to miss and miss. As Raichu kept surfing away from the rain of rocks, Excadrill jumped from the earth, surprising Raichu.

"Chu!?" Raichu looked startled.

"DRILL!" Excadrill attacked the Raichu.

Raichu landed to the floor off his surfing-tail as Ingo and Emmett looked shocked that not a single rock hit Manectric or Raichu.

"Chu…" Raichu got up back on his surfing tail.

"It appears Manectric and Raichu dodged all of your Gigalith's rocks." Ingo grinned.

"That's… that's…" Suddenly Emmet grinned widely. "Fantastic."

The train conductor in white looked towards Gigalith.

"Gigalith! Stomping Tantrum to Manectric!" Emmet smiled.

"Stomping Tantrum!?" Opal looked shocked.

"What? What kind of move is that Opal?" Zack watched.

"If the previous move fails or misses, Stomping Tantrum's power is doubled! It's way more powerful than earthquake if successful! There's a good chance Gigalith can one-shot that Manectric!" Opal said.

"What?!" Benny and Zack watched the battle.

Gigalith stomped his feet to the ground, a huge massive crack emerged lining towards the calm Manectric.

"Raichu! Nasty plot! Manectric! Protect!" Oltson ordered.

The injured but smiling Raichu suddenly glowed black as dozens of purplish-black notes emerged from his body. Raichu's body suddenly glowed red twice. Manectric stood calmly activating a protective shield. The overpowered might of Stomping Tantrum cracked underneath Manectric's shielded feet. As soon as the protective shield was down, Manectric hopped to one side away from the crack.

"I must admit I am a little disappointed that Stomping Tantrum didn't hit." Emmett smiled.

"I agree. We would've one-shotted a Champion's Pokémon. That's not seen very often." Ingo smiled.

"Well then." Oltson responded to the two. "Allow me to one-shot both of your Pokémon."

"What?" The two replied.

Oltson raised his wrist in the air revealing the bracelet from before holding two crystals, one round and the other edgy like the shape of a diamond.

"Manectric!" Oltson raised his voice. "Mega-evolve!"

"Manec!" Manectric roared as his body glowed.

Manectric's body was enveloped by a colorful spherical form of energy as a strange curvy-diamond symbol emerged above. The light cracked into nothing as Manectric stood looking large, more golden and jagged as ever. His entire body almost resembled a lightning bolt.

"Manectric! Get ready! We attack at the same time!" Oltson looked to Manectric. He turned to Raichu! "Let's do this!"

"Chu!" Raichu nodded.

The three trainers wondered what Oltson and Raichu were doing, each striking synchronizing poses. It looked like they were dancing with their arms.

"Um… Opal? Have you ever heard of this?" Zack said.

"Not a clue? You?" Opal watched.

"No." Zack watched the old man forming a Z with his arms

"Rai! Chu!" Raichu suddenly bursted with a massive amount of electricity. This new surge of power suddenly enveloped almost the entire corner of the field.

"Manectric! Flamethrower to Excadrill!" Oltson ordered. "Raichu! Stoked Sparksurfer to Gigalith!"

The two nodded. The boosted Mega Manectric unleashed a fury of fire onto Excadrill as the boosted Raichu surfed up to the air cloaked with massive electricity. Raichu saw his target and smiled.

 ** _Stoked! Spark! Suuuuuuurfer!.!.!.!.!_**

Raichu surfed downwards like a striking nuke made up of electricity to Gigalith. Gigalith's eyes were wide-opened, unsure of what to do as Excadrill tried to shield himself. The attacks were too quick for Ingo and Emmett give out any orders. The sandstorm collapsed as a great grey explosion of smoke and dust emerged on Ingo and Emmett's side of the field.

"That was awesome!" Ingo and Emmett shouted as there outfits were covered in black smoke and dust and their two Pokémon, Gigalith and Excadrill laid there fainted.

The three trainers on the side of the field looked puzzled over what just happened. Zack than let out a smile, wanting to learn more about this new power.

* * *

"That is called Mega Evolution!" Ingo answered.

"And the other thing that Raichu did is called a Z-move!" Emmett answered.

The trainers stood outside of the stadium in the winter snow. Oltson wore a simple blue-coat and red hat as Alolan Raichu chatted with the little Pichu before him. Manectric stood next to Oltson, sitting down waiting for his next orders like a vigilant canine.

"I've seen Mega Evolution before on TV…" Zack said. "It's basically a type of evolution that surpasses regular evolution right?"

"Correct!" Ingo and Emmett spoke at the same time.

"But the other… I don't think I've ever seen that in any other region before." Zack said.

"Me neither." Opal said.

"Same here." Benny said.

"That's because it isn't really widely known in other regions except in a place called Alola, where me and Raichu are from." Oltson spoke.

"So are they basically stronger more powerful versions of moves?" Benny said.

"Pretty much." Oltson stroked his beard. "They are extremely powerful moves that can easily defeat the most powerful foes in one hit."

"That sounds really useful!" Zack said.

"Yes but there are some notable disadvantages." Oltson said. "Especially where I'm from, Alola. You see children I'm not the only one with a Z-Move. Many strong trainers hold Z-crystals and Z-rings. Remember that time Emmett ordered Gigalith to use a massively powerful Stomping Tantrum and it failed because of protect?"

"Yeah." The young trainers agreed.

"Similar to Z-moves. They can easily be wasted upon or miss on different situations but unlike Stomping Tantrum that can be used and boosted again, a Z-move is a one-time thing in each battle." Oltson explained.

"But there still very powerful!" Benny smiled.

"Buuut! They can be very disadvantageous if you use them at the wrong time or make a mistake." Oltson said. "In Alola, if a person waste a Z-move on the wrong target, or misses, or fails somehow, you still have to take in account how the other trainer may still have an active Z-move waiting to use. That one mistake can cost you the entire match is you're not careful."

"That… really? That sounds pretty scary." Opal said.

"Like a game of chess. Easy to understand but difficult to master." Oltson smiled.

"Well? How can I get one of those rings and crystals?" Zack said.

"First off you need a Z-ring but those are only available through the trials. In other regions, I suppose you have to borrow one. Than you need a Z-crystal. Again, it's only found in Alola as far as I know and again, I suppose you have to borrow one from an Alola-native."

"Like you?" Zack smiled widely.

"I don't just hand these out boy!" Oltson looked at him a bit frustrated.

"Sorry! Sorry! Well then. What about Mega Evolution?" Zack said.

"As far as I'm aware, same thing. Although…" Oltson thought about it for a moment. "There is a slight possibly chance that you could find a Mega or Z-crystal out in the wild but again… it's pretty rare."

"Then I'll do that!" Zack smiled.

"Um… excuse me." Opal said. "How exactly is this proof of how Pokémon… well… want to battle because of bonding with their trainer to get stronger?"

"Hmm?" Oltson said. "It's proof because there is another requirement other than getting the ring and the crystal."

"What's that?"

"You, the trainer, need a strong bond with your Pokémon in order to activate it." Oltson said.

"That… seriously?" Benny looked shocked.

"That can't be scientifically possible!" Opal said. "That's so… vague!"

"It's true. Researchers today still don't understand why this happens." Oltson said. "A person who doesn't have a bond with their Pokémon will fail to mega evolve it."

"I don't believe it!"

"See for yourself." Oltson threw her his Z-ring. "Try activating Raichu's Z-Move or Mega-Evolve Manectric?"

"Um… sure." Opal looked at the ring. She saw the two crystals embedded in it. She remembered Oltson did specific poses for Raichu's Z-move but she didn't fully remembered it. That would be hard to do. She looked at the Mega crystal and remembered all Oltson did was pressed it with a finger and yelled "Mega Evolve!"

"Were waiting." Oltson sighed.

"Um… okay!" Opal raised the Z-ring in the air. She pressed the Mega Crystal towards Manectric. "Mega evolve!"

Manectric glowed a little bit but it stopped. The large electric canine yawned at Opal's failure to evolve it.

"What! Mega Evolve!" Opal clicked the crystal again.

Once again Manectric glowed a little bit but it stopped.

"Why didn't it work?" Opal looked at the electric canine yawning in boredom.

"You need to have a strong bond with Manectric. Same with Raichu and Z-moves." Oltson answered.

"Really? Is that really a requirement?"

"Yes. It's believe by some researchers that these "Mega" forms were how they originally looked a long time ago before changing over time and that through the rage of battle, they bring out there original instincts." Oltson said. "But it's just a vague theory. I've mega-evolved Manectric out of battle to do some chores."

"But part of the reason they battle… is nevertheless to get stronger alongside there trainer?" Opal said.

"Yes. Battling, to get stronger together, is a great way to bond between trainer and Pokémon."

"Hmm…" Opal looked at the ground, thinking about Eevee. "Okay. I'll… reconsider it."

"Reconsider being a trainer?" Ingo smiled.

"Excellent!" Emmet said.

"I'm reconsidering it. I'm still not sure." Opal clarified.

"I hope whatever decision you make you feel in the end is the best for you and Eevee." Oltson smiled.

"Yeah… thanks." Opal smiled a bit.

* * *

Opal walked through the streets of Holon City alone as the sun slowly descended. Eevee walked right next to her aimlessly looking on the ground as her trainer held a bag of food in her hand.

"Cheer up Eevee." Opal looked at her. "Maybe we can find something else to do."

"Vee?" Eevee looked up. She noticed a familiar person from a distance.

Eevee looked and saw a rather tall man with a red and white afro next to his two grunts. It was Miror B. but he wasn't in his usual dance uniform. He and his grunts were in a tuxedo for some reason.

"Hey!" A girl called out to Opal.

"Elise?" Opal turned to see the raven-haired girl behind her waving her hand hello.

"What are you doing here? Going to the Pokémon Contests too?" She smiled.

"Pokémon Contests?" Opal said.

"Yeah! The contests!" Elise pointed to a large massive building complex, the same building complex that Miror B. and his grunts were facing towards to. "It's the only building that houses Pokémon Contests right now in Holon but the Pokémon Association here are thinking about expanding it! You want to see a show right now!"

"Um… sure! Why not? But what about those three!" Opal pointed to those three.

"That extremely tall guy with the oversized red and white afro? You mean King B? One of the famous Pokémon Coordinators?" Elise spotted Miror B from a distance.

"That… you're… you're messing with me right?" Opal looked at her oddly, that she could not recognize Miror B. and his grunts from Bastion town.

"Hmm? What do you mean? They look nothing a like." Elise said.

"That… ha ha ha… good joke!" Opal chuckled.

"Joke?" Elise said.

* * *

Opal and Elise took their seats as Eevee and Axew sat on their laps. The lights turned off and stage lights centered to the stage.

"Hello! Ladies and gentlemen!" A tall man of black short hair in a tuxedo spoke at the microphone.

Suddenly many of the girls in the audience eyes gleamed, screaming out the man's name to him.

"DUUUTCH! WE LOVE YOU!" The girls screamed.

"What's? What's going on?" Opal looked at the weird fangirls.

"What are you talking about?" Elise eye's gleamed in awe at the sight of the man.

"Oh. Fangirls." Opal sighed.

"Vee. Xew." Eevee and Axew sighed in agreement.

"It is I! The fabulous magician of science himself! Dutch! Who will be acting as your host for this contest tonight?" Dutch smiled. "Today! We have several participants to this contest but only ONE can win!"

The red curtains behind him opened, revealing a mass of participants, each wearing fanciful clothing from tuxedo's to all sorts of dresses that a lot of people wouldn't recognize.

"This contest will be divided into three sections! The fashion round where you forge new types of fashion for your Pokémon! The battle round!"

"Battle?" Opal paid attention.

"Eevee?" Eevee looked up.

"The battle round? There's battling even in contests?" Opal looked up.

"The battle round where Pokémon coordinators use their Pokémon to battle! But there are rules! Pokémon must continue to stylishly use moves during battle! The objective is to either defeat the Pokémon with such stylish moves or to make them lose points before the 5 minutes are up! Coordinators will lose points if they use a move to their advantage over style!"

"That sounds… very difficult." Opal thought.

"And finally the performance round where Pokémon showcase their style and skill in a grand performance for these judges!" Dutch pointed his finger elsewhere, the stage lights revealing three judges at a table at the very far right. "The mayor of Holon City himself! The winner of last time's Master Round's Contest! And the Principal of Earl's Pokémon Academy!"

"Principal?!" Opal looked at one of the judges. Right next to the skinny mayor in the green suit and tie, and the lady wearing a fashionable dress, was the red-headed man who wear pitch black sun-glasses in a tuxedo, Eldes. The three judges waved hello.

"Yeah? You didn't know? Didn't you see the pamphlet?" Elise said.

"Sorry. I don't really know much at all about contests." Opal said.

"That's alright than! Let's watch the fashion round together!" She smiled.

"Now for our first four contestants! Step forth! King B.! Winner of the Tough and Cool contests last week!" Dutch read the note.

"I got this in the bag." Miror. B stepped forward smiling.

"Next! Daisy Oak! Granddaughter of Prof. Oak and sister to Blue Oak! A famous contest winner from Kanto is starring in her third contest this month!"

"Wait what!?" Miror. B stopped smiling, having terrible memories of that powerful Charizard.

"Hello everyone!" Daisy Oak smiled in a blue dress. She looked to Miror B. "I hope we all do our best!"

"Yeah… sure thing girl." He looked nervous.

"Hey wait." Daisy looked at him. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah! Yeah you do! I won several contests here! Me King B. of course." He nervously smiled.

"Oh! Yeah! I guess that makes sense!" She smiled as Miror B. gulped.

"Next is Zoe of the city, Seagate! This is her second time being in a contest folks!"

"Hello to you all!" Zoe waved hello in a yellow dress. "I hope to be a great coordinator someday like my idols Fantina and Wallace!"

"Zoe is in the contest too?" Opal said.

"Yeah! Don't you remember! She loves watching contests when she was little!" Elise replied.

"She looks kind of a bit nervous." Opal looked at Zoe sweating a bit.

"This… is her second time being at a contest." Elise looked worried.

"I bet she'll do great." Opal smiled.

"Yeah. Your right! What do we have to worry about?" Elise smiled.

"And finally! Our fourth contestant! A strongman of both great muscles and fashion! The fashion strongman expert himself! Cronk!"

"Hello people of Holon City! It's great to be here!" Cronk stepped forward, a very large muscular man in a tuxedo with long blonde hair who stood almost as tall as Miror B. He threw a bright-red rose among the audience. "Ladies."

Suddenly the dozens of fangirls gleamed in awe at the rose. As one girl try to reach for it, suddenly all the fangirls started fighting over it, grabbing each other's hair, scratching each other with their polished nails, it became a fight over the red rose.

"Wow? Not even my fangirls do that." Dutch looked a little shocked.

"Whoa!" Opal looked at the fighting audience. She than looked at Cronk. "He's bigger than Boone!"

"I know!" Elise smiled. "I wouldn't mind being held in those large muscular arms during the cold winter."

"That… Elise!" Opal looked at her blushing red.

"Oh! You had the same thought too I bet!" Elise grinned.

"N… No!" Opal blushed red.

"Now that we have our four first contestants! It is time to start the fashion round!" Dutch smiled.

The mass group of contestants behind the four chosen contestants left as another red curtain behind them unfolded, revealing a library of accessories, each shelf containing a ton of fashionable accessories.

"Pokémon coordinators!" Dutch looked at the four. "Choose your Pokémon!"

The four coordinators threw their poke balls on to the stage-floor.

"Ori! Ori! Ori!" A red-dancing bird stood in front of Miror B.

"I never thought he would use any other Pokémon other than Ludicolo!?" Opal looked surprised at Miror B.

"Who?" Elise said.

"Oh never mind." Opal sighed.

She turned to the stage and saw a pink fairy-like Pokémon hopped up and down in front of Daisy Oak. She recognized that Pokémon to be a Clefairy. She looked to the other two.

"Meow!" Meowth meowed. Opal remembered the cat from before at the Battle Mall. She watched cute little kitten grooming his fur in front of Zoe.

"Weav! Weavile!" A red-eyed dark-blue weasel licked his claws in front of Cronk.

"Now! Since this is a contest of beauty! The theme is beauty!" Dutch spoke. "The fashion round starts now!"

The four contestants began rushing to the shelves of accessories as the video board above the stage showed a ticking clock. Opal looked surprised at how fast they were able to decide which to choose. Over time, Opal and Eevee looked a little surprised how fast they were building there Pokémon's fashion. Soon the timer ranged, it was over.

"Gather now contestants!" Dutch spoke.

The four contestants gathered up front with their Pokémon in various clothing's and designs.

"Up first! We have Oricorio!" Dutch said.

"Cori!" Oricorio walked up wearing a pure red flamenco outfit made of roses, with her red wing on her hip.

"Whoa!" The audience were astonished. Even Opal admitted she was surprised such a thug could pull that off.

The judges pulled up there scorecards, revealing two 9's and one 8.

"Yes!" Miror B. thought to himself. "I got this!"

"Next! We have Clefairy!"

Clefairy walked forward with a smile, wearing a green tropical dress and a fruit-hat. The audience thought Clefairy looked so cute! However it didn't fell in the theme of beauty according to some of the Judges who gave it two 7's and an 8.

"I'll probably do better in the next round." Daisy sighed.

"Next! We have Meowth!" Dutch said.

"Meow!" Meowth walked forward wearing a little fanciful red prince outfit as the cat Pokémon walked casually with a black cane on two feet.

Like Clefairy from before, the audience thought Meowth looked so cute. Once again it didn't fell in the theme of beauty, the judges gave it all three 7's.

"Nooo!" Zoe thought to herself smiling.

"Weav." Soon Weavile stepped forward wearing a blue kimono and white make-up. The audience were in awe as Weavile held a fan covering her face. The judges gave the weavile one 9's and two 8's.

"Hmm." Cronk didn't looked satisfied with this.

"There you have it folks!" Dutch walked forward. "It appears the judges have made their decision with King B. earning the most points! Now let's hurry on to the other contestants!"

* * *

Hours passed as the fashion section was finally over. Now was the battle section.

"Well now folks!" Dutch spoke to the microphone as the contestants gathered around behind him. The curtains behind the contestants closed. "Now unto the battle round!"

The curtains opened up again behind the contestants, not revealing a library of accessories but instead of a Pokémon field for battling. Miror B. smiled widely at the thought of this.

Time passed, Lampent was thrown back to the end of the field, fainting, before a graceful Leafeon with many sparkling leaves behind him.

"Return!" The boy in the tux returned Lampent.

Miror B. walked past the kid smiling, thinking to himself, "I got this."

As Miror B. stood on one end of the field, his opponent, Cronk, walked forward. The blonde muscular man smiled at his opponent.

"Hello." Cronk said. "I hope we have quite the battle tonight."

"Sure! Sure!" Miror B. smiled with a Pokeball in his hand. "Go! Golduck!"

The Pokeball opened and out came Golduck on to the field.

"Golduck!" Golduck, giant blue-duck with a crown-like crest, crossed his arms together stylishly.

"Fine choice." Cronk smiled with a poke ball in his hand. "Go! Liepard!"

"Liepard!" Liepard, a purple spotted leopard, slide onto the field.

"Now remember folks!" Dutch smiled. "To earn points, you perform stylish attacking moves! You will lose points if you use moves out of the sake of battling-advantages or if your own Pokémon are dealt with damage."

"I wonder how this will work out?" Opal thought as she watched.

"Vee…" Eevee watched out of curiosity.

"The battle starts now!" Dutch spoke.

Suddenly the video board appeared above them revealing the health-bars of each Pokémon and a point-score.

"Golduck! Use focus blast into the air!" Miror B. smiled.

"Gol! Golduck let out a giant ball of vibrant brown-orange energy above Liepard.

"Now! Use brine onto that ball of energy!" Miror B. ordered.

Golduck let out an explosion of water onto the ball of energy. The ball of energy expanded, exploding above Liepard, raining down a lot of water of brown-orangish energy. Liepard caught a lot of damage out of it, eyeing the Golduck as Miror B. gained 7 points out of it.

"Liepard! Use a mixture of seed bomb and dark pulse together!" Cronk ordered.

"Lie!" Liepard let out of a mixture of explosive seeds and a whirl of purplish dark energy towards Golduck.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" Elise saw the rain of seeds and bits of dark energy raining to the floor.

"It's… alright." Opal watched.

"Vee…" Eevee looked bored.

Golduck was sent to Miror B's feet, knocked out by the powerful combo. Miror B. saw his points fall to zero as Cronk's points rose up to 9.

Cronk smiled. "What a wonderful performance this was."

"Sure. Sure whatever." Miror B. grudgingly returned Golduck to his ball.

* * *

Dutch walked forward to stage again.

"The battle round is over! And now onto what you have been waiting for! The performance round!"

"YES!" Several audience members screamed out loud.

"WHOO!" More other audience members screamed out loud.

"I guess this is the best part by the looks of things." Opal looked around at the audience going crazy.

"Settle down folks! Now onto our first contestant! King B!" He said.

Miror B. walked forward. He could see his two grunts in tuxedos among the audience holding up a poster, "Go! King B." He smiled as he threw two Pokeballs onto the stage.

"Hawlucha!" A purplish luchador-bird Pokémon was sent out onto the field.

"Oricorio!" Oricorio was sent out onto the field.

The audience stood silent as the center-stage lights focused on the two bird Pokémon.

"Hawlucha." Hawlucha offered his hand to Oricorio.

The two Pokémon began to dance together like a pair of flamenco dancers. The audience watched in awe as the stage lights focused on the two.

"Hey? Aren't they supposed to use moves during the performance stage?" Opal watched.

"Look." Elise pointed.

Suddenly Oricorio began to dance with flames around her. The bird couple began dancing with circling flames across the stage.

"Whoa…" Opal was in awe.

"Vee…" Eevee watched carefully.

As the two birds began dancing, Hawlucha began feeling the heat of Oricorio's flames.

"Haw. Lucha?! Hawlucha looked to see his feet turning burning red.

"Just a bit longer Hawluhca." Miror B. watched.

As Hawlucha was distracted by this pain, Oricorio began forcefully pushing his movements.

"Hawlucha?" Hawlucha was pushed back and forth by Oricorio's dancing.

Suddenly Oricorio swinged Hawlucha into the air.

"Hawlucha!" The luchador Pokémon screamed.

"Corio!" Oriciorio smiled, eyes closed.

"Oh no!" Miror B. face palmed his forehead. "Oricorio is getting into the moment again!"

As the red dancing bird Pokémon danced harder and harder, Hawlucha swinged from the stage and into the audience.

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha crashed into the audience.

"Corio?" Oricorio looked at the crashed Hawlucha.

The judges awarded the Pokémon three 6's for a bad finish as a little girl poked the fainted Hawlucha.

"Urrgh." Miror B. looked furious. He returned the fainted Hawlucha and the surprised Oricorio back to there balls. He walked back mumbling to himself. "Need more practice."

* * *

Opal and Elise watched Zoe's finishing performance with Meowth as the two were surrounded by dozens of bubbles. Zoe picked up Meowth as she smiled into the air upwards.

"Meowth! Use thunderbolt!" Zoe threw Meowth into the air.

"Meow!" Meowth shocked each and every bubble with thunderbolt.

Soon the entire stage was covered in sparkle. The audience clapped as the judge's gave her three 9's.

"Whoa!" Opal looked surprised.

"That was pretty amazing." Elise smiled as the next contestant arrived

"No I mean the fact that Meowth can learn bubblebeam and thunderbolt? I never knew that." Opal said. "What's next? Clefairy can use Meteor Mash?"

Several minutes later…

"Clefairy!" Daisy Oak shouted! "Use Meteor Mash!"

"That… but… how!" Opal looked puzzled.

Clefairy glowed a metallic steel as the fairy Pokémon threw itself onto the ragged sculpture of ice made through ice beam. The audience were stunned as Clefairy carved a manly statue of Clefairy with giant pecks and muscles out of the ice.

"Whoa!" The audience and judges were shocked at Clefairy's precise skill. The judges quickly gave it two 9's and one 10!

"That's pretty amazing!" Opal clapped. "But… why did Clefairy carved herself into a manly muscular figure?"

"Clefairy." Clefairy spoke in a deep masculine voice.

* * *

"The contests are over!" Dutch spoke into the microphone as the contestants lined up. "Now is the time to announce the winner! Who will it be?"

The audience waited to hear the winner as Dutch pulled out a piece of paper from his tux.

"And the winner is… Daisy Oak!"

"YES!" Daisy Oak shouted.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy, in his deep and masculine voice, pumped up his biceps.

Daisy Oak ran up to the man who held a small blue ribbon in his hand.

"Here you go! The blue ribbon for the contest of beauty!" Dutch smiled.

"Thank you!" Daisy received the ribbon.

Zoe from a distance looked at the excited Professor, sighing from a distance. She looked to Meowth.

"Well… we did great too Meowth." Zoe smiled.

"Meow!" Meowth smiled.

* * *

"Hey Zoe!" Elise waved hello back-stage.

"You were great!" Opal cheered.

The two girls walked towards to Zoe as she was putting on her winter coat on. Everyone else also looked ready to leave.

"Oh. Hey you guys." Zoe smiled softly at the two.

"I'm going to be honest. I wasn't expecting Meowth to use bubblebeam and thunderbolt." Opal said.

"Yeah. Wasn't expecting that either." Elise said. "Your Meowth was awesome!"

"Meow!" Meowth smiled.

"Hey you three!" Daisy Oak walked up to them.

"Hey Prof. Oak." The three girls spoke.

"You did great Zoe for your second contest!" Daisy smiled at her.

"Yeah." Zoe sighed.

"Cheer up! I mean it! A lot of people were surprised at what Meowth did, using thunderbolt and bubblebeam as part of his performance! You really planned this out." Daisy smiled.

"I did didn't I?" Zoe smiled a bit.

"I bet you'll start winning a lot of contests in no time!" Daisy smiled.

"Thanks Prof. Oak." Zoe said.

"Hey Opal! How's Eevee!" Daisy looked to Opal.

"She's doing fine." Opal said.

"Vee." Eevee sighed.

"Doesn't look like it? Are you really sure?" Daisy noticed Eevee looking bored, somewhat sad even.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." Opal spoke in a nervous tone.

"Um… okay." Daisy said.

* * *

Daisy stood outside in her green top and jeans as opposed to her dress from the contest, looking at the three young trainers and there Pokémon beside them in the winter night.

"You sure don't need a ride home?" Daisy said.

"No I'm fine! I'm going to go to the store nearby." Elise said.

"Xew." Axew's stomach grumbled.

"And maybe a snack for Axew." Elise chuckled.

"Xew…"

"I'm going to go find some accessory stores before they close!" Zoe smiled.

"Meow!" Meowth smiled as well.

"I'm thinking I'll go home. If there's one thing me and Eevee can agree on! It's that we like watching the snow at night." Opal smiled.

"Vee." Eevee smiled a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisy said. "You mean you two have been disagreeing a lot or…"

"Oh! No! It's just we had a little disagreement some time ago! Were okay!" Opal looked afraid to tell the truth.

"Um… okay. But if you need to talk you know where I'll be!" Daisy smiled.

The four girls left their separate ways, Opal walked forth on the stony-streets along with Eevee watching the snowflakes fall onto the lining of lanterns and onto the many concrete building. It was quite beautiful to see snow fall at this night.

"You know Eevee." Opal smiled. "Is it strange that I find snow beautiful at most during the night?"

"Eevee!" Eevee shook her head no.

"Or what about finding the rain on grey days beautiful? Is that weird?" Opal looked at her.

"Vee!" Eevee shook her head no.

"You know Eevee." Opal looked up to the dark skies. She should still see the clouds at this time of night. "I never realized how much battle culture roots deep into this world. There's battles at the tournament at Odella of course but there's also battles at the mall, battles at the classroom, battles at the train, battles at the Pokémon Contests? A luxury ship filled with battles? What else is next? A battle hotel? A battle pool? It's kind of… awesome actually if you think about it?"

Eevee looked at her, smiling.

"Why am I so afraid of it though?" Opal sighed, stopping at a curved stone bridge.

She could hear the snowflakes falling, the river rushing below her, and footsteps. She turned her head forward.

"Why is it you are afraid?" A tall man in a black trench coat wearing a black thief's mask walked forward into the street-light.

"The Thief's Club!?" Opal backed away, recognizing the uniform.

She bumped into another member of the Gentlemen Thief's Club. It was another tall man staring down at her.

"What's going on?" She said. Then she noticed something odd on there uniforms. "Wait a minute?"

She looked at the two carefully. Their clothing did looked like grunts of the GTC but… more professional and clean. In fact they weren't even wearing the tricorn hats that made her thought of them as pirates. There were wearing a beret, it looked very familiar. Where has she seen that before? On their uniform's, she noticed a golden badge on it.

"Don't be afraid. Were just here for your Eevee." The man spoke.

"No!" Opal remembered these were Pokémon thieves. "C'mon Eevee!"

As she turned behind and back, she realized there was really no way out on this bridge. She looked to the middle, at the large stony rails of the bridge. She could see the rushing cold water beneath her. This was the only way out she thought. Into the cold river. Or… she could try to fight her way out with Eevee. Should she? She turned away from the river and to the man on her right, and there she saw a face she recognized, a man walking right next to the grunt. It was Tal in his ranger uniform and Chikorita standing next to the grunt.

"Tal! These two are…" Opal's eyes widened.

He didn't seem afraid, cautious, or serious about the situation here. Nor did he greet her with a smile. He had a disappointing look on his face.

"Sup. Opal." Tal softly replied.

Opal turned back and forth. The two men weren't doing anything about Tal.

"What's… what's going on?" She said.

"Vee?" Eevee angrily stared at Tal.

"I'm here for your Eevee." Tal replied.

"W… what!" Opal couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Let me rephrase that. Were here for your Eevee." Tal sighed.

"But why!" Opal said.

"Look at her." Tal said.

"What?" Opal looked down, at Eevee.

"Do you understand that many Pokémon have a great desire to evolve? Eevee can evolve into different kinds of Pokémon. Eevee has great untapped potential." Tal said. "You've seen her eagerness to fight and you keep getting in the way. People other than me have been telling you that she gets sadder and depressed each and every time you get in her way!"

"W... no. That's not true!"

"Vee?" Eevee looked at Tal, wondering. She looked to Opal.

"Sorry…" Tal chuckled a bit. "I get a little emotional sometimes. People, humans thinking they know what's best, when in reality they hurt others in the way. Unfortunately a lot of Pokémon get caught up in such fantasies."

"Look! Can we just leave!" Opal looked frightened.

"You can. Until Eevee makes a decision."

"I… I already made a decision for us! At least I'm about to!"

"Eevee." Tal squatted to the Eevee.

"What. What are you doing?"

"Eevee." Tal smiled at the fox-Pokémon. "Do you like to battle?"

"Vee?" Eevee couldn't help but be curious.

"You want to battle against Chikorita?"

"What?" Opal looked at the green little dinosaur, who seemed clueless what was happening.

"Eevee! Use quick-attack on Chikorita." Tal smiled.

"Vee?" Eevee looked at Chikorita.

"Eevee! Come here please!" Opal smiled at the young fox.

"Vee?" Eevee looked back at her trainer's desperate smile. The young fox looked at Chikorita next. "Vee…"

"Please come here! Were friends aren't we!"

"Vee…" Eevee looked back at Chikorita.

"At least try it out." Tal said. "You have great potential Eevee."

"Vee!" Eevee smiled at the Chikorita.

"Wait! Please don't!"

Eevee leaped from the ground. "Vee!" Eevee tackled the Chikorita.

"Chika!" Chikorita became dizzy suddenly, quickly regaining her balance.

"Vee!" Eevee smiled at Tal.

"That's good Eevee. You want to come to my side for now. Maybe will even find a proper trainer along the way. Or maybe you'll find a proper trainer. Who knows?" Tal smiled.

"Vee!" Eevee smiled, walking forward to Tal.

"No. Eevee! Come here! Please!" She looked scared of what was happening here.

Eevee looked back at her trainer. She shook her head back to Tal quickly.

"No! If you won't come here! I'll return you to your ball!" Opal felt desperate, reaching for her Pokeball from her bag.

"Vee!" Eevee looked shocked.

As she aimed her Pokeball at Eevee, one of the men in trench coats quickly swiped it away.

The man shouted, "For the liberation of Pokem…"

"Enough! She's desperate." Tal ordered.

"No…" Opal looked at the trench-coated man putting Eevee's Pokeball away underneath his coat. She than looked to Eevee.

She no longer looked a bit confused from time to time, wondering about her decision. She looked scared of her trainer, hiding behind Tal's legs.

"Please Eevee! I… I'm sorry!" Opal regretted her decision.

"Eevee doesn't want to be with you anymore." Tal stood up. "C'mon Eevee. Let's go."

"Vee!" Eevee agreed.

Opal quickly ran to the edge of the bridge, shocking the three men.

"Whoa kid! Calm down now!" The Thief Club member spoke.

"She's getting really desperate boss! What do we do!" The other Thief's Club member spoke.

"Is that really a good idea kid?" Tal calmly spoke to the girl standing on the edge of the bridge. "It's winter. Water ain't frozen but its cold enough to kill anyone who doesn't make it to the nearest Pokecenter or at least a warm toasty place. And oh boy."

Tal could hear the rushing waters.

"That sounds very fast."

Opal gulped. "Your! You're a member of the Thief's Club right! I bet your boss would be very angry for doing something minor like this!"

"Minor? I don't really care what I do is major and minor. As long as I know a Pokémon is away from harm, physical and mentally, it pleases me." He said.

"Well your boss would…"

Tal spoke. "I am the boss of the Gentlemen Thief's Club you fool."

"Uh… what…" Opal sweated nervously. "Your… your joking right… you're."

"No. I'm not." He stared at her with cold eyes.

"That! But you're the boss of…"

"The Pokémon Rangers? In the most influential region. Where do you think the Gentlemen Thief's Club originally spawned from before all these frustrated kids wanted in?"

She looked at the two Thief Club members behind her. There much more professional-looking uniforms, there berets. Now she remembered where she's seen those berets. They looked exactly like the red berets of the Pokémon Rangers, only dyed black.

"No… someone will find out! I'll tell someone!"

"Who? Who will believe some kid that one of the friendliest Pokémon Rangers who has a great passion of liberating Pokémon from horrible trainers is the boss of the GTC, some minor organization of lowly-thieves that no one takes seriously? Who? You're not the first person I've met that a lot of people found his truth to be ridiculous." Tal said. "Now come down there or…"

"C'mon Eevee! We can get away from these three!" Opal looked at Eevee.

"Vee…" Eevee looked very scared, very frightened at the desperate girl.

"C'mon!" She shouted.

Eevee shook her head no, climbing up to Tal's shoulder, hiding behind his neck.

"Why?" She thought, her eyes opened wide. Eevee wasn't going to come to her. She just kept thinking to herself "Why? Why? Why?"

A tear came from her right eye. Suddenly she slipped against the icy edge of the bridge yet she wasn't screaming or crying out for help. Her body froze, she just kept thinking. "Why?"

"Oh no!" One of the men looked shocked.

"Holy Helix! I didn't think she would do it!" The other grunt spoke.

"Oh no." Tal's calmness disappeared, his eyes widened in fear. He rushed to the edge of the bridge quickly, seeing her floating adrift, her eyes unconscious, in the cold river. The man took his jacket off and dived into the river quickly!

* * *

Tal laid Opal on a bench near a line of stacked bicycles in the empty streets of this town. The two members looked at him worried as Eevee distanced herself from Opal, frightened of what she just did a moment ago.

"Um… boss. Maybe we should take her to the hospital. Or at least lay her there on the footsteps?" He said.

"Hospitals are too crowded. If we are seen, someone will start asking questions. This will do. Someone with a bicycle will come see her."

"But Boss! We've seen her medicine." The member saw Tal put her medicine back into her bag. "She could… well… seriously die!"

"So?" Tal glared at him, grinning.

The GTC member looked worried, suddenly Tal stopped glaring, stopped grinning.

"Apologies." Tal sighed, looking nervous of what he just did. "I will have one of the lower grunts outside of the Thief's Circle alert the police as a regular old fashion concerned civilian."

"That might be too late boss!"

"We can't risk our presence being known." Tal said. He then noticed a little green-shaped pear dinosaur next to Opal.

Opal was still crying as she was unconscious. The young little Chikorita could see the tear dripping onto her cheeks. The little dinosaur raised her leaf, catching that tear.

"Chikorita? Do you…want to stay with her?" Tal looked at her.

"Chiko!" Chikorita nodded a serious yes.

Tal stared at the Chikorita and she just kept staring at him back with a serious look on her face. He sighed. "Keep her warm as long as possible. It's a cold night."

Tal stood up as Eevee worriedly watched.

"C'mon Eevee." Tal said.

"Vee…" Eevee followed.

As the three trainers walked away from the bench, Eevee looked back, seeing Chikorita angrily looking at her. She could see the young girl still crying in her sleep.

* * *

The young girl opened her eyes. She felt the comfort of a bed underneath her body. As she opened her eyes more and more, she could see all of her friends looking back at her. There was Zack and Benny of course but there was also Elise, Barkley, Fiona, Riley, and even a couple of students she didn't quite knew enough and a couple of adults she knew in school, Hector, Cooper, and Boone she once remembered as Baby before, and Oltson she just remembered was the former champion.

She just looked at them wondering what they were all doing here. "Did something happened?"

"Uh… you happened Opal! You were found nearly frozen to death!" Benny said.

"Yeah! Luckily this Chikorita tried to warm you up with her sun-absorbed body." Zack said.

"Chiko…" She turned to her left. She saw a little pear dinosaur smiling at her too close. Her eyes were wide-opened, she screamed finding herself off the bed and onto the floor, clinging to the blanket.

"What! Why is that! Here!" Opal nervously pointed at the dinosaur as she stood up from her knees.

"Chika…" Chikorita looked sad.

"Relax Opal! She was the one that kept you alive!"

"What? She… she did?" Opal stood up, looking at the little dinosaur. She looked down and noticed her blue winter jacket was missing. All she could see was her white T-shirt. "Wh… where's my jacket?"

"Its right over there folded on the chair." Zack pointed to a chair where her jacket was.

"Oh…" Opal sighed. She turned to see Chikorita. "Um… thank you Chikorita."

"Chika!" Chikorita smiled.

"What happened anyway!" Zack said.

"Hey? Also where's Eevee?" Elise spoke. "Apparently Eevee's pokeball was missing from your bag."

"Eevee is… gone. Tal, the Pokémon Ranger, stole it. It turns out he's the leader of the Gentlemen Thief's Club." Opal sat back in bed.

"What? But he's a good person!" Zack said. "Why would he steal your Eevee?"

"Why would he be the leader of those group of incompetent thieves?" Fiona spoke.

"Well… it was more like Eevee willingly came over to his side. Tal… I'm guessing… thought I was being a poor trainer to Eevee and took off with it."

"He did… looked strangely at Eevee several times." Barkley said.

"Yeah… now that you mention it." Benny said.

"Where is that jerk! I won't forgive him!" Zack looked angry.

"It's… It's alright. I think… Eevee is better off that way." She smiled at her friends. "Everything's alright!"

"Opal. No it isn't. This isn't right at all." Zack said.

"Chika…" Chikorita looked worried.

"Hey um… how did you guys found me?"

"It wasn't any of us." Boone and Oltson walked forward. "It was… well Eldes. The Principal of the school."

"Eldes?"

"Yes. He was just done finishing talking with Dutch of the Elite Four." Oltson stroked his beard.

No one looked surprised at this.

"I'm guessing someone already told you all of this already?" Opal smiled.

"Yeah." Zack said. "It was a big surprise an hour ago."

She chuckled a bit, her friends looked very worried. "You know…" Opal spoke. "It seems like a lot of people aren't who they seem they are. The former Pokémon Champion is sitting behind the counter selling items. Tal, one of the noblest Pokémon Rangers, is the boss of an organization of thieves. And that Dutch guy, the one that fangirls were cheering for. He's a member of the elite four?"

"Opal? Are you alright?" Barkley said.

"Sorry… got a little emotional." Opal smiled. "Where is Eldes anyway? I want to thank him."

"Eldest left for a meeting." A woman in a doctor's uniform entered the room.

"Um… hello… Miss." Benny blushed red, recognizing the woman immediately.

"Oh. You're that kid I met in the perfume shop?" She looked a bit surprised at Benny.

"Yeah. I never really caught your name?" Benny said.

"Willow's the name! And hey Riley! Hey Grandpa!" Willow smiled to Riley and Oltson.

"Um… hi sis." Riley replied.

"Hello Willow. How have you been today?" Oltson smiled.

"Wait! She's? She's your older sister!?" Benny looked surprised but then he thought about it. The boy spoke, "Actually that explains a lot! She's pretty gorgeous and you Riley are actually pretty beautiful yourself when you're looking girly!"

"What!?" Riley blushed red. "Where the hell is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Hey wait a minute!" Hector spoke. "What were you doing in a perfume shop Benny of all places?"

"Uh… um…" Benny couldn't think of something.

"Wasn't it to get something for your mom and sisters?" Elise said.

"Y… yes! That's exactly it." Benny answered, he than noticed Willow giggling a bit. Benny gulped.

"Anyways? Are you okay Opal?" Willow turned to the young trainer in the bed.

"I'm… I'm alright." She smiled.

"Well if you need any help." Willow sat on the bed, next to her. "I'm always free to talk about what happened last night. I heard what happened from Eldes."

"I'm. I'm fine! It's alright." She smiled. Suddenly that smile disappeared, her eyes were wide opened as she felt a motherly warmth she hasn't felt in a while.

"You're not alone Opal." Willow calmly hugged Opal like that of a mother hugging her daughter. "I know the feeling. Of losing a friend. So please. Please don't be afraid to talk about it."

Opal suddenly broke down, her eyes bursting with tears, trembling and shaking in Willow's arms as her friends remained silent, unsure of what to say if they should speak at all.

"I… I'm so sorry Eevee!" Opal cried.

Opal's friends looked at her in worry yet still stood silent.

"Chiko…" Chikorita looked at her worriedly.

"I'm… so sorry!" Opal reached out her arms, hugging Willow.

* * *

"WHAAAATT!?" The kids shouted in shock outside of Opal's room, the hospital's waiting room late at nighttime.

Everyone but Opal and Willow sat there as Oltson looked a little irritated.

"Calm down! Calm down!"

"She's… she's the current Pokémon Champion!?" Zack spoke.

"Don't you interr…"

"Were listening! Were listening!"

"Yeah!" Zack's friends nodded yes towards Oltson and Riley who just looked at them with a straight face.

"So… what did she meant by what she said?" Benny said. "About losing a friend?"

Oltson looked a little annoyed to tell this story again. "How old is she now?"

"She's 16 granddad. How do you not know the age of your grandkids?" Riley crossed her arms.

"Aw… that's right."

"Wait a minute!" Benny said. "She's only 18! I thought she was an adult!"

"How did she manage to be a doctor by age 18!" Cooper looked surprised.

"You know that a lot of Pokémon researchers here are younger than Willow right?" Elise said.

"Would you let me tell the damn story!" Oltson yelled. "Where was I. She's 18… so… it happened I think…ten years ago? Yes! Ten years ago. You see kids. Willow was somewhat of a prodigy. When she was eight she was called by her friends the "Great Evolver!" because she manage to quickly evolve strong Pokemon quite fast! Children around her were in awe of her skills!"

"Wait really! At age 8!" Hector said.

"Yes… she was a genius! That and she was very impatient yet thorough at the same time… kind of like you Riley!" Oltson looked to Riley.

"Uh-huh. The story grandpa." Riley said.

"Right! Right! Like how Opal cherished Eevee, Willow had a Pokémon she cherished and loved, a Hoothoot! She loved that Hoothoot so much it'd eventually evolved into Noctowl." Oltson smiled. "She and Noctowl would go on and terrorize the other children, pranking them, saying nightmarish stories to give them nightmares when they slept, or teasing them to make them nervous or have them do things they normally wouldn't out of a dare!"

"Um… you sound like you're proud of her at these things." Cooper said.

"Yeah… she sounds like a huge troublemaker back then." Zack said.

"Oh she was! And she was quite good at it too! She almost never got caught by the teachers! She was that smart! Ha ha ha!" Oltson chuckled as the kids looked at him oddly.

"So what happened next?" Elise asked.

"Oh… well…" Oltson looked saddened. "Tragedy struck. One day little Willow went outside to play with other children without her Noctowl. She left him behind at the house. When she arrived later, she found a box with a red flower on it. Her parents trying to explain what happened but she just refused to listen."

"Oh dear." Elise said.

"Yes… this wasn't like Eevee who left her trainer. Her Pokémon, the one she cherished and had memories with, died. Young Willow went into a deep depression. She received a new Pokémon one day, a Rowlet, from her parents. They thought it would make her happy since she loved to draw owls. Unfortunately she had a hard time accepting this, to just move on. Every time she tried to push Rowlet away, Rowlet just kept getting closer and closer to her. Eventually the little girl broke into tears and accepted the little green owl."

"That's so sad." Fiona spoke.

"Yes. She still hasn't forgotten about Noctowl, neither did her parents or I." Oltson sighed. "Hopefully Opal moves on too. Not saying she should forget about Eevee but… Eevee would want Opal to move on with her life like Noctowl would to Willow."

In Opal's hospital room, Willow slept on the chair in the corner as Opal slept in her bed, trembling and shaking in fear. Chikorita woke up from the floor, hearing the young girl getting nightmares. The little dinosaur climbed up to bed, seeing her face, seeing another tear. Willow's eyes slowly opened, she saw Chikorita lifting a tear from her eye with her leaf. Suddenly the girl grabbed Chikorita in her sleep, hugging the little grass Pokémon. Opal's nightmare suddenly lifted, no longer shook in fear, as she hugged Chikorita.

"I'm sorry… Eevee…" Opal muttered in her sleep.

"Chiko…" Chikorita smiled in her arms.

Willow smiled at the two, closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

The full moon glowed brightly over Opal's window, she slowly opened her eyes, noticing Chikorita in her arms, happily asleep. She didn't say a word, she only smiled at the little dinosaur. She eventually rose up from her pillow, Chikorita still happily sleeping next to her and Willow still getting some shut-eye as she drooled while sleeping with a book on her face. Opal looked to the full moon outside.

"What am I going to do?" She thought. She again looked to Chikorita happily sleeping next to her.

She could only smiled, the young dinosaur reminded her a lot of Eevee sleeping in her bed.

* * *

All the trainers stood outside the waiting room as Opal looked active and ready. Her friends on the other hand looked very shocked.

"What!? Are you really sure!" Benny's eyes were wide-opened.

"This seems a little too fast Opal!" Zack added.

"I want to start my Pokémon journey early!" Opal smiled. "I mean… not now. Just early in the Spring I guess?"

"Chiko!" Chikorita smiled.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Opal heard a very familiar voice, only it wasn't calm. It sounded like rage.

Opal looked past her group of friends and saw her mother walking up to her.

"You are not going on that journey after what I heard happened!" Beth, Opal's mom, crossed her arms angrily.

"Mom!?" Opal looked surprised that she came all the way to Holon City just to see her.

"Walking alone at night in the cold! Meeting a bunch of strangers! Your Pokémon stolen! Being found alone in the cold by some random Pokémon!" Beth looked furious and worried at the same time. "When you are done with school! You are coming home with me!"

"I don't want to! I'm going to do this!" Opal yelled.

"No! Absolutely not! You're too! You're too frail Opal!" She yelled.

"I don't care!" She yelled. "I'm going! I don't want your opinion on this!"

"AS YOUR MOTHER! YOU ARE NOT…"

"SHUT! UP! I'M DOING THIS! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I DON'T NEED YOU ON THIS JOURNEY!" The timid little girl yelled furiously at her own mom, scaring her own friends.

Her mother looked puzzle, she looked like she was going to boil red any second now but at the same time didn't know what else to say.

"Fine!" She said. "Don't come home to me whining if your little finger injured. Of if you get hungry wishing for your mom's cooking! Or if you need extra money for something you want!"

"Okay." Opal responded.

"Uh…" She wasn't sure how to respond to her daughter's defiance. "I'm joking. I'll… be there to support you. Just… don't get hurt… and take your medicine."

"Um… thanks mom. Sorry about yelling at you" She said. "Um… hug?"

"Sure."

The two hugged each other as her friends froze in shock.

"Wow. I was… pretty sure one of them were going to burn this hospital down." Benny looked frightened at the two.

"Didn't… think Opal had it in her." Zack gulped.

"She's lucky." Riley sighed. "If it was my strict parents, they wouldn't budge. Actually they'd probably do more than just blow up."

"I know what you mean sis." Willow chuckled.

* * *

As Opal walked out of the hospital with her blue sports jacket on, her friends spoke.

"Hey wait a minute! You need a Pokémon to go out there on your Pokémon journey." Hector said.

"Yeah! It's too dangerous go out there alone!" Cooper said.

"That's alright! I have Chikorita with me!" Opal smiled.

"Chiko!" Chikorita agreed.

"Wait… seriously?" Elise said. "That's great!"

"The Chikorita from before?" Fiona said. "I guess… that'll work."

"So wait! That means you'll start battling more right?" Zack smiled.

"Yeah… I guess I will." She gulped a little, remembering Eevee's injuries.

"It'll be alright Opal!" Benny smiled. "Eevee and that Chikorita there aren't weak. There strong! Have faith in them."

"Yeah. I will." She smiled a bit, but a bit nervously. "You know. Um. Before we go to the dorms. I was hoping we stop by the Battle Mall."

"Why?" Zack said.

"Just shopping. Maybe get some things to prepare for my journey." Opal said.

* * *

Opal browsed through the many clothing isles as Chikorita happily followed.

"Hmm… going to need a new set of clothes for my journey." She thought.

"Hey Opal!" Elise smiled. "I found this really cute ribbon!"

"Ha ha ha… that's… nice…" Opal thought the ribbon was too small. As she browed through the shelves, she glanced a cap from a distance sitting there on a white shelf. She looked to the store employee nearby. "Hey mister! How much for that cap?"

"Hmm?" The old chubby mustachio employee came. He looked at that black cap with a white Pokeball-imprinted at the front. "Um… are you really sure? That's normally for boys."

"I'm sure." She looked at the black cap. "I'm definitely sure. It's a cool cap."

* * *

"So? You got what you wanted?" Zack said.

"Yup! I got some cool clothes too for my trip!" She said. "I think I'll wear them when I start my journey soon!"

"That's great! Where's Benny?" Zack looked around.

"Here!" Benny waved hello.

"Hey Ben… wait? Is that perfume I smell on your shirt?" Zack sniffed.

"Uh… I can smell it too." Opal said. "That's some strong perfume Benny! I thought you were just getting some stuff for your mother and sisters!"

"Uh... I am! I'm just testing various perfumes out to know I get the right one!" Benny looked nervous.

"Chiko." Chikorita rolled her eyes

"I guess that makes a lot of sense." Zack said.

"Well! Let's go!" Opal smiled.

* * *

 **Trainer Page/Themed Pokémon Teams**

 **Opal** **– A somewhat timid and shy girl, she finally makes her decision to become a Pokemon Trainer after losing Eevee to nefarious Gentleman Thief's Club.**

 **Team: Opal's Team - There is no real theme to Opal's team other than one particular thing, something I won't mention right now.**

 **Chikorita/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Miror B.**

 **Team: A Dance of Birds – Miror B. actually has two separate teams. One for the sake of dancing and the other for competitive battling.**

 **Oricorio/Golduck/Hawlucha/Ludicolo/?/?**

 **Zoe**

 **Team: THAT'S UNPOSSIBLE! – Zoe's team will be further explained in another chapter and yes. I did intentionally misspelled impossible.**

 **Meowth/?/?/?/?/?**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah… I'm going to be honest. The hardest part of writing this chapter was the Pokemon Contest due to a multitude of features such as how your supposed to use stylish moves over advantageous moves. Although I like to think of myself an encyclopedia of great Pokemon knowledge that is completely useless in the real world, Pokemon Contests are one of the things I am least familiar with.**

 **On a another note, it just occurred to me how well Miror B. would fit in the Pokemon Contests, so how could I not include there. He's a dance maniac with dance Pokemon!**

 **Another thing is, Opal. How many of you thought she would just turn into some Pokemon Contest girl? Did I fooled ya ha ha ha! She's going to be a full-fledge Pokemon trainer in the future and boy of boy! I planned out her team already! You probably won't expect it.**

 **Did you know facts?**

 **Did you know Daisy Oak participates in Pokemon Contests from Pokemon Adventures?**


End file.
